


A Different Lightning: She is The Flash

by CrystalQueen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Barra Allen!Barry Allen poeple!, F/M, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Minor death, Season/Series 01, Very mild sexueal content(very), au!if barry was a girl, i do not own the flash, just what i think anyway!, season 1 spoliers!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 119,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalQueen/pseuds/CrystalQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of Season1 of The Flash:<br/>Barra Allen was the girl who saw the impossible as a child, now she is the impossible . . .<br/>But she quickly realises she wasn't the only one effected by the S.T.A.R Labs expolsion.<br/>Follow her story of being The Flash, her romantic with the Thief and Rouges Leader Captain Cold ;) </p>
<p>(based on/follows the tv show! . . . Mostly ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot(Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first story I've done sorry please forgive me for any mistakes! (Spelling or other)  
> I have read a few Fem!Barry stories online and they are my favorites! I have tried to make this as different as possible and my version of Barry is different as she is more shy . . .  
> Anyway my friend asked me to write her this as she wanted a fem!barry that fell in love with Captain Cold. So I hope you enjoy these stories! :)
> 
> Also I do not own The Flash!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based of Season1 of The Flash:  
> Barra Allen was the girl who saw the impossible as a child, now she is the impossible . . .  
> But she quickly realises she wasn't the only one effected by the S.T.A.R Labs explosion.  
> Follow her story of being The Flash, her romantic with the Thief and Rouges Leader Captain Cold ;)   
> (based on/follows the tv show! . . . Mostly ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is my first story I've done sorry please forgive me for any mistakes! (Spelling or other)  
> I have read a few Fem!Barry stories online and they are my favourites! I have tried to make this as different as possible and my version of Barry is different as she is more shy . . .  
> Anyway my friend asked me to write her this as she wanted a fem!barry that fell in love with Captain Cold. So I hope you enjoy these stories! :)  
> Also I do not own The Flash!

(The world is a strange place . . . And it had got and-was going to-get a lot stranger.  
You see it all started with Oliver Queen. You know, the playboy billionaire from Sterling City who went missing after his boat sank but was found 5 years later on an island?  
Next thing: a vigilante as 'The Hood' and later 'The Arrow' started to appear around the city, taking down criminals and other people who had 'failed the city'.  
He was the start of something. Just the start.  
Which beings you to me . . .  
To understand what I'm about to tell you, you need to do something first, you need to believe in the impossible. Can you do that? Good.  
You see that red blur? That's me.  
That too.  
There I am again!  
My name is Barra Allen and I am the fastest girl alive.  
Now you might be wondering how I got here? Well . . . My life was . . . pretty simple.  
I've been running most of my life.  
Most of the time from bullies.  
Sometimes I escaped . . .)

Barra Allen ran as fast as she could, her long hair flowing slightly as she rushed across the street on a little bit away from her home. Her shoes pattering the pavement as she hurried, her small heart thudding in her ears like a hummingbirds heart.  
Her bullies casing her and finely-

(And sometimes I did not. But my childhood wasn't that bad . . . At first.)  
_______________________________________________________________

The Allen House

 

"Tell me what happened?" Nora Allen said gently as she cleaned the cut on her daughters knee which could be seen through the rip in her jeans.

Barra bit her lip and felt ashamed wondering if her mom was mad with her. To a child like Barra being told off felt worse than the pain in her cut knee, "Those girls were picking on kids just 'cause they thought they weren't 'pretty' or 'cool' . . . It wasn't right."

"I know, sweetheart," Nora said pushing her daughters hair behind her ear, through now it was a little knotted from the fall she had taken.

"I guess I'm just not fast enough." She said sadly, her pretty green eyes down cast.

"No." Nora said in a strong tone looking her daughter in the eyes, "You have such a good heart, Arra and it's better to have a good heart than fast legs."

"Hello." A male voice called as the front door closed, "I'm home." Henry Allen smiled as he entered the room greeting his wife.  
"Barra got into a fight."

"Oh yeah?" Henry asked surprised but interested.

"And she won too." Nora said sharing a secret look with Barra making the once sad girl smile.

"Ah, that's my punch-princess," Henry smiled at his baby girl who giggled only to get a look from Nora, "Oh, and no more fighting." He added before stealing a kiss from his wife.

(After that night, I was running from something much scarier and till this day. . . I still have nightmares.)

One of the most scariest things Barra had ever hear was the scream she heard that night . . . how it echoed up to her room.

"Henry!" 

Everything was a blur, all she remembered was her mom and das tugging her in and waking to screaming and crashing down stairs. The fish tank in her dark pink and white bedroom was a mess and briefly remembered.

She did what any child did . . . She went down stairs to find her mom or dad.

(Something I could never explain.  
Something impossible. Something evil . . . And it took everything from me.)

Red and yellow lighting filled the room, it was blowing and crashing through the air. It was like a wind storm but inside a house. She heard a few things being knocked over and smash.

She stared horrified at her mother in the middle of the living room floor in the middle of this storm. And she saw Barra.

"Arra!" Nora screams.

"Mom!" She cried.

(The last thing that I remember clearly was my dad grabbing me begging to go and I don't know how . . . Or why but somehow I end up outside, a little away from my house. All I remember was that flash of red lightening.)

 

. . . . Now . . . .

 

"Ok! I am ready to see this atom smasher smashing." Iris West announced as she walked into her best friends lab at the Central City Police Department.  
Barra Allen now 25 had grown up since that night. She was now 5 foot 5, fair skinned, green Smokey eyes with thick dark lashes and long brown/hazel hair that fell to the middle of her back.

She was wearing dark jeans a red tank top and brown boots she had for about a year and a half.  
She looked at her foster sister/best friend and sighed running her fingers through her arm as she moved to check the testing.

"There was a shooting today." She said, "Your dad needs me to process some evidence . . ."

"Which means?" Iris asked following her.

"Meaning I don't know if we're gonna be able to make it to Star Labs in time," she said hiding her disappointment. 

Barra had been excited about the Partcal Accolator since it had been announced it date. Studying in high school and collage she read a lot of Dr.Harrison Wells work, books, interviews . . . The works. 

"But seeing this thing turn on is like your dream!" Iris said, nicking one of the fries from Barra's lunch which was sitting on the table, "Your sad little nerdy dream. Plus, I cancelled a date for this."

Barra snatched her fries off the table, "Hands off my fries, Miss Sass. Unbelievable." She joked shaking her head in disbelief and went over to the table which was now loading the test results.

"I'm stress-eating over my dissertation." Iris defended half-heartedly, "We started selling cronuts at Jitters, I ate two today. If I don't graduate soon, I'm gonna be more muffin-top than woman."

"Iris you look amazing and you know it," she smiled, rolling her eyes at her friends comment.

Iris rolled her eyes, "Says the girl who called herself 'just pretty'."

She smiled, a light blush covering her cheeks. Barra never thought of herself as beautiful, pretty . . . Maybe but nothing else.  
No matter how many time Iris told her she was being too 'humble' in an opinion of herself.

"What is so important about this particle accelerator anyway?" Iris said lifting the book on her desk up knowing how to get her friend of her 'shy and quite mode' as she mentally called.

Barra grabbed the book back, "Harrison Wells' work in quantum theory is light-years ahead of anything they're doing at CERN or anywhere."

"You're doing that thing where you're not speaking English." Iris teased with a blank expression.

"Ok." Barra said grabbed a pen and drawing a dot on the board in her 'office', "Just imagine that that dot, is everything the human race has ever learned until this moment."

"Does that include twerking?" She said back.

"And that is everything we could learn from the particle accelerator." Barra said not listing to her as she drew around the dot, "It's a whole new way of looking at physics. It will literally change the way that we think about . . . everything."

Iris placed her hands on her best friends shoulders and smile, "We gotta get you a boyfriend . . . Hopefully one who isn’t as old as Harrison Wells."

Barra's cheeks turned pink again as she smiled in amusement and Iris’s comment.

Iris liked to joke about Barra 'obsession' with older guys but she never dated or anything like that . . . Apart from those times Iris tried to play match-maker.

"Hey, leave Barra alone, she's working. Be nice Iris." Joe warned as he entered the lab looking like a bemused father.

"Yeah, 'be nice Iris.'" Barra said playing along and pulling a quick tongue at her friend. 

"Hi, Dad." Iris giggled and pocked Barra's arm jokingly back.

"Your testing is done." Barra told Joe a few moments later, "The Mardon brothers might be hiding away somewhere on a farm. There are only four farms in the area that still use that fecal matter i found in their feed. There'll be a sweet Shelby parked at one of them." 

"Dad, seeing as how Arra solved your poop problem, how about letting him go to Star Labs?" Iris asked teasingly to her father.

Joe pretended to think to mess with them before giving in with a warm smile. "Fine, go."

"Thank you!" Barra said kissing his cheek quickly smiling and grabbing Iris's hand pulling her giggling friend from the lab.

/Outside/S.T.A.R Labs/  
   
"So Barra, how was your trip?" Iris asked as they wondered through the crowed outside S.T.A.R Labs. The billion dollar lab lighting the dark night up like a Christmas tree. "Did you find proof of the impossible in Starling City, or did you just make my dad mad for no reason?" Iris lightly teased.

When Starling City was spoken Barra bit a her shyly thinking about her time there. The Arrow aka Oliver Queen . . .

"What that," Iris said narrowing her eyes noticing the way Barra had smiled.

"What?" She said.

"That look-oh my god, you meet a guy!" Iris said stunned.

"No I didn't." She half lied.

And it was true. She meet a guy-The Arrow-but nothing happened .  
 . . Well, nothing too intense.

"Will you be seeing him again?" She laughed teasingly.

"No, well yes-maybe, I don't know," she said rambling as she did when in nervous mode, "He's tied up a lot in Starling City and we're just friends-well kind of-and I think there's someone else he likes too and I've meet her and she's and friend and I'm not 'seeing' him, seeing him-"

"Its okay, Arra I get what your trying to say," Iris smiled widely flashing her prefect white teeth.

"I don't think you do," 

"I do. I Even though we pretty much grew up in the same house together, and we're . . . kinda like sisters, because we're not sisters, it can get really weird and awkward to talk to me about certain things about guys, but I just want you to know, that it shouldn't be awkward. There is nothing that I want more than for you to meet the right person that totally loves and adores you for the amazing and beautiful girl that you are."

She smiled softly at her friend, "You are my best friend Iris."

Iris smiled and hugged her should, "And you mine. Why else would I be here," she teased.

"Aw." She giggled back and hugged her to hoping Iris would forget about the whole thing. Lucky for her Harrison Wells started his speech.

"My name is Harrison Wells. Tonight, the future begins." He said, the crowed falling quite, "The work my team and I will do here will change our understanding of physics." She felt enactment rush through her. "Will bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine, and trust me that future will be here faster than you think."   
Barra froze as he spoke, not because of what he said, or because the quote that will be all over the internet tomorrow . . . She froze because he looked right at her. His eyes darkening slight and she didn't understand why but they burnt through hers-

"Ow! Hey, my laptop! It's got my dissertation." Iris yelled suddenly.  
-

Despite both woman ran after the mugger, Barra got close back he managed to get away. So he got away but ended up running into a cop . . . Eddie Thawne. Who at moment was being praised for saving two 'damsless in distress'.

"Who is that guy, and what is he so proud of? So, he caught a mugger." Iris said folding her arms none too pleased as she glared at Thawne being patted on the back, but she wasn’t too annoyed to not notice he had been eyeing Barra since they had walked in. 

"He's a transfer from Keystone." Barra explained her ankles sore from the run and was obsessive to the looks Eddie was shooting her, "Started a few weeks ago, his names Eddie Thawne."

"Oh, that's Detective Pretty Boy." Iris said her tone softening slightly, "That's what my dad calls him." She explained noting the confused look Barra gave her. "Says he actually keeps score when it comes to arrests." 

She scoffed before glancing at Eddie again and noticed he actually blushed when Barra glanced at him and smiled slight. Okay maybe he would be good with her best friend? "He is pretty though." She noted for Barra's benefit.

____________________________________________

/Farm House Just Outer Edge of the City/

 

"This is the last one on Barra's list." Joe West said pulling up outside the dark farm house.

"Look, I know the girl's smart, but you said it yourself, sometimes she's chasing things that aren't there." His partner groans.  
"Well, let's check it out anyway."  
 

/Barra’s Lab/  
   
/I'm Linda Park, and we're live outside Star Labs, despite the inclement weather which is only going to get worse./ 

Barra looked out the window as the news played in the back ground. Rain lashed down heavily without warning thunder and lighting rippled the sky with an intensity.

/The torrential downpour has in no way affected the particle accelerator, which is up and running smoothly according to Star Labs CEO Harrison Wells./

She moved back to her hidden notice board. The Murder of Nora Allen, husband kills wife . . .

/Wait, we are now being told to evacuate the facility. The storm may have caused a malfunction to the primary cooling system./

She frowned as she heard a crack of thunder and a flash of lightening making the lights in her lab flicker, she jumped noticing it was getting louder.  
She rushed over to the rope holding the roof window open.

/Officials are now trying to shut down the particle accelerator. But so far have been unable to regain-/ the news reporter was the last thing she heard as lightening rippled through the sky and shoot down over the department hitting the window and hit her like a train.

 

\------

(All I remember next were darkness, voices and unable to move. It was like . . . Falling into a deep sleep. The darkness drowning me.)

 "What the hell happened to her?" Iris yelled storming forward in to the hospital room that they were moving her friend to.  

(Was this what dyeing felt like?)

"She was hit by lightning."

"How is she still alive?" "Go!"-"She's SVT!"

"Pulse ox 80%."

"No heartbeat." 

We're they talking about me . . . She thought faded quickly.

"CBC, chem 24, type and cross blood."-

-"Bag her."  
"Coding! You can't be in here!" "I'm family!" Iris yelled at someone. 

"Charging paddles, 200!"

"Arra!" Iris yelled in panic.

"Clear!"

(Slowly . . . Everything started to faded away. Than it was just me and Darkness)


	2. Chapter 2-Pilot(Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barra wakes up from her coma with new powers and Iris trying to play matchmaker with her and Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read chapter one, and I'm here with Part 2! 
> 
> If your wondering what Barra looks like please go check my proflie icon! You'll find her there!  
> Hope You Enjoy ♡

9 Months Later . . .  
   
For a second it felt like she was under water.  
She felt dizzy blood rushing from her toes up to her head. Fuzzy ringing in her ears that hurt her head before a voice broke through her ringing ears.  
"What are you doing?" A female voice spoke above or beside her followed by another youngful male voice and was that . . . Music?  
"She loves this song."  
"How could you possibly know that?"   
"I checked her Facebook page." He smiled, "I mean, she can hear everything, right?"  
Lady Gaga . . .  definitely Lady Gaga. She thought numbly on the sounds trying to make each one out.  
"Auditory functions are the last sensory faculties to degenerate." The woman said sound pleased.  
"Can't read my No he can't read my poker face." He sang to himself as he checked her body scan on the screen before a loud gasp behind him made him jump sky high.  
"Oh, my God!" He said his heart racing in a near heart attack.  
"Where am I?" Barra said, her senses coming back to her . . . And they were in panic.  
"She's up!"  
"Doctor Wells, get down to the cortex, like right now." Cisco said into the mic before over to were his friend was 'harassing' Barra.  
"-over 110." The red head rambled, "Pulse 120. Pupils equally reactive to light." She said shining a light in Barra's eyes hurting them.  
She shoved sheet off her and turned her head away, her hair falling to hide her face.  
"Look at me. Look at me." Caitlin said softer trying to get her to bit only pushing her more away.  
"Hey hey." Cisco said jumping forward to stop the girl from standing, "Oh, okay, relax, everything's ok, girly."  
"Where am I?" She said confused and dazed as she looked at Cisco.  
"You're at Star Labs." He smiled.  
"Star Labs? Who who are you?" She said more dazed.  
"I'm Cisco Ramon. She's Caitlin- Doctor Snow." He said shooting glare as Caitlin moved closer to Barra again hold a small plastic cup an inch from her face.  
"I need you to urinate in this."  
"Not this second." Cisco hissed in 'not now' way and took the cup from Caitlin’s hands.  
Barra shook her head and tried to stand again, "What what is happening? What is going on?"  
"You were struck by lightning, girl!" Cisco said as if that were obvious.  
"Wh-" she started stand up running her hands through her hair in disbelief. Lightning? Struck? She froze as she noticed a mirror and stared in shock, "Lightning gave me . . . abs?" She said slowly as she looked at her body in the mirror.   
Her normally slender ballet type body was now build with nicely toned muscles in her thighs stomach and arms. The type she remember some female swimmers had at high-school. Her chest was also different . . . Her small breasts had grown fuller to at least a B cup.  She blushed slightly noticing she was in shorts and a sports bra.  
"Your muscles should be atrophied, but instead they're in a chronic and unexplained state of cellular regeneration." Caitlin smiled as she moved forward to check her arm.  
"Come here, have a seat." Cisco said once again pulling her away from Caitlin and sat her down, "You were in a coma." He said calmly.  
"A coma?” She said stunned, “. . . for how long?" 

But before Cisco could answer another voice cut him off. A familiar voice . . .  
"Nine months."  
They all turned around to see Dr Harrison Wells but not as she remembered . . . He was in a wheelchair.  
"Welcome back, Miss Allen." He said like he was greeting an old friend and not a girl he barely knew sitting there in her underwear. "We have a lot to discuss."  
\--------  
Cisco got her some clothes-not hers and they were a size to big apart from the pants which Caitlin had got her a few weeks ago.  
"It's hard to believe I'm here." She said glanced around the hall wondering to herself if she meant the lab or being there at all. "I've always wanted to meet you face to face." She said politely.  
Harrison lip twitched slight, "Yeah? Well, you certainly went to great length to do it."  
She noticed a broken cage they past which said 'Grood' but gave it no more then a second thought.  
"Star Labs has not been operational since FEMA categorized us as a class 4 hazardous location. Some died . . . many more were injured. Myself amongst them." He told her as they stopped on a balcony above the Partcal Accolator . . .  
"I'm sorry," she said gently and looked down at it, "But . . . How did this happen?"  
"Nine months ago, the particle accelerator went online, exactly as planned." Harrison said his tone darkening, "For forty-five minutes I had achieved my life's dream and then then there was an anomaly. The electron volts became unmeasurable, the ring under us popped, energy from that detonation was thrown into the sky,"  
"Which created a storm-cloud, that created a lightning bolt . . . struck me."  
"That's right." He said in a slightly softer tone, "I was recovering myself, when I heard about you."  
She looked at him again stepping back from the edge.  
"The hospital was undergoing unexplainable power outages every time you were going into cardiac arrest, which was, actually a misdiagnosis, because you see, you weren't flat-lining, Barra, your heartbeat was moving too fast for the EKG to register it."  
She frowned softly as they head back to the lab, "Now, I'm not the most popular person in town these days but, Detective West and his daughter gave me permission to bring you here, where - we were able to stabilize you." He said in rather dry humour.  
"Wait Joe and Iris?" She said remembering her family and realized how worried they must be . . .  
"Yes she came to see you quite often . . . Along with a Detective Thawne."  
"They talk a lot." Caitlin said, "And he kept bring flowers," she said slightly annoyed as she pointed to the table full of flowers.  
"Also, she was kind of hot." Cisco smiled cheeky.  
She stared at the flowers which was mostly lily's . . . Her favourite. She blushed slightly knowing only Iris would have told anyone that. Even in a coma she was still trying to set her up.  
"I-I um- need to go." She said quickly and headed for the door with the sudden need to see her family and friend.  
"No, you can't!" Caitlin Snow said trying to stop her in her tracks.  
"No, no, no, Caitlin's right, now that you're awake, we need to do more tests." Harrison agreed, "You're still going through changes, Miss Allen, there's so much that we don't know."  
She shook her head wanting to leave, "I'm fine, I'm sorry but I need to and-I feel normal . . . Um, thank you for saving my life." She said shyly before hurrying out of the room.  
"Really?" Caitlin said in disbelief.  
\---------  
/Jitters Coffee Shop/  
   
Iris West froze as a familiar face walked into Jitters coffee shop and nearly dropped the pot she was holding, "Oh my God! You're awake! Why didn't Star Labs call us?" She said hugging her best friend tightly making sure she was real.   
"I just woke up." She said breathlessly. She had gone home and got changed into her favourite skinny jeans, a white sleeved top and brown boots along with a simple necklace Iris had got her for her birthday.  
"Should you even be on your feet?" Iris rambled torn between smiling and crying.  
"Iris, I-I alright," she said hugging her again tears welling in her eyes.  
"I watched you die, Arra." Iris said sadly, "You kept dying and your heart kept stopping . . ."  
"Still here." She said with a smile holding Iris hand tightly.  
Iris smile and wiped a tear away from her friends cheek, "And you better stay that way." She said and hugged her tightly.   
Both best friends hugged for a long moment, Barra opened her eyes and saw a waitress trip over. Suddenly everything slowed . . .  
It was like slowing down in movement, she could see everything in Jitters in a split second cause time had stopped. Stood still . . . And then it wasn't.  
"Oops!" Tracy yelled and Iris checked on her  
Barra stood there and blinked before running a hand through her hair. 'Come on Barra you just woke up from a coma . . . Your seeing thing' she told her.  
"Barra let me just grab my stuff and I'll be right back," Iris said bright and Barra quickly nodded.  
It was nothing.  
\-----  
/Central City Bank/  
   
"Thank you." The bank lady smiled at each person handing in their bank slips, "Thank you so much."  
She paused noticing the next man in line who face was hidden by a hat and he had no slip, but she smiled and offered him help, "How can I help you today?" She said kindly and was handed a note. She unfolded the note, "This is a robbery . . ." She looked at him after reading it, "Is this supposed to be a joke?"  
"You tell me." He said before all hell broke loss.  
\--------  
/Police Department/  
   
"Oh, you scared the hell out of us, baby-girl." Joe West said hugging her even tighter then Iris had.   
She smiled as Joe pulled away only to be greeted by another cop and noticed a few others looking over at her with smile. Not that she was shocked after all, she grow up around these guys but she still blushed shyly.  
"Yeah, that was quite the nap you take there, baby-face." The cop joked, "And you still look twelve."  
"You look OK." Joe agreed before asking, "Are you really?"  
"Yeah." She lied with an unsure smile.  
"Detective West, we've got a 5-50 in progress at Gold City Bank. Two dead." The cop from before told them, "Storm's really picking up on the south side. Grab your rain gear."  
Joe looked unwilling to leave but went along with his orders, "I'm sorry, Arra, I gotta run."  
"Want me to come?"   
"No, you take it easy." He said, quickly, "There'll be plenty for you to do once you've settled in." He said and kissed her forehead, "Let's go partner." He called over his shoulder and waited to be followed.  
"Hey, Barra," Eddie Thawne said as he walked over to Iris and her. She noticed the wink Iris sent Eddie and felt set up suddenly, "Glad to see you back on your feet . . . I, um sent flowers lily's - Iris told me they were your favourite but if you don't-"  
"No, I love them . . . Thank you Eddie." She said gently forcing a smile despite the uncomfortable feeling in her gut, "And its nice to see you too."  
Eddie blushed slightly, "Um . . . good. Good. Hi Iris."  
"Eddie you should go, my dad doesn't like to be kept waiting." She said gently.  
Eddie nodded as if just remembering, "Oh! Ah nice to see you again Barra." He said before hurrying past.  
Barra turned to Iris and folded her arms, "My favourite flower? Seriously Iris? I can't go into a coma without you trying to set me up?"  
Iris rolled her eyes and smiled linking her arm, "Don't be silly. Eddie was asking about you and besides, pretty-boy remember?"  
She sighed before noticing the photo of Joe's ex-partner hanging on the wall . . .  
Iris noticed her looking at it and her eyes saddened, "The night of the explosion, Clyde Mardon shot and killed Chyre."  
"Oh my god . . ." She said horrified.  
"Mardon and his brother died trying to escape their plane crash." Iris said softly before they were interrupted.  
"Iris! Got a minute? Hey Barra. Good to see you."  
Barra noticed two cops struggling with a suspect when he started reaching for the weapon laying on the table. No, she thought and suddenly she moved and weapon and was back were she was standing in a second.   
"Screw you!" The suspect yelled as the cops cuffed him.  
Barra froze her breath thick in her throat . . . What just happened?  
"You OK?" Iris asked noticing the look on Barra's face.  
"I-I'm fine, Iris," she lied shaking slightly, "I j-just need some air. I'll call you tonight." She said in a rush and left the police department quickly not feeling well.  
"All right?" Iris called unsure.  
She got into the ally her insides jumping like an electric shock and she looked down had her hands vibrating, shaking, trembling uncontrollably. "What's happening to me?" She felt the erg to move and when she did-zoom!  
She run faster then a speeding race car, her hair blowing behind her in the wind, she giggled feeling free as she ran down ally before she ran right into the inside of a van, "Awesome!"  
\----------  
/Ferris Air Field/  
   
"You don't really believe she can run that fast, do you?" Caitlin Snow asked Harrison Wells on the abandoned air field.  
"Well, I believe anything is possible, and in a few minutes, maybe you will too." Harrison answered honestly getting a look from Caitlin.  
"How does it fit?" Cisco called into the trailer.  
"It's a little snug." Barra frowned as she stepped out in a tight red outfit with googles.   
Cisco smiled in amusement, "At least you'll be moving so fast, no one will see you." He said, leading Barra over to the edge of the field, he blushed slightly as Barra smiled at him, "See, you thought the world was slowing down, it wasn't. You were moving so fast, it only looked like everyone else was standing still." He told her hold his tablet, "Doctor Wells will be monitoring your energy output, and Caitlin your vitals."  
"Wait so what do you do?"  
"I make the toys, girl,"  
"Check it." He said excitingly and lift a strange looking helmet, "This, is a two-way headset with a camera I modified. Typically designed to combat battlefield impulse noise, or in your case, potential sonic booms. Which would be awesome." He smiled at her while she giggled in amusement.   
Then Dr.Snow walked over with her tablet and checked each plus point of Barra's suit.  
Barra stared at her cool and calm face carefully. She was a pretty woman sure . . . But Barra wondered what she looked like 'happy'.  
"What?" Caitlin asked noticing her staring.  
"Sorry . . . I just," she started, "I just noticed you don't smile too much."  
"My once promising career in bio-engineering is over, my boss is in a wheelchair for life, the explosion that put you in a coma, also killed my fiancée . . . So this blank expression kinda feels like the way to go." She said a hint of giving flashing into her eyes.   
Barra felt guilty, "I'm sorry for you loss . . . I happen to know a bit about it myself."  
Caitlin looked confused before, "Miss Allen, while I am extremely eager to determine your full range of abilities, I do caution restraint." Dr Well said over to the two woman.  
"Uh, sure, why not?" She muttered and turned to face the track. She took a deep breath and fell the spark in her veins grow moving from her feet to her head till lighting sparked in her eyes and then she ran.  
Cisco, Caitlin and Wells were hit with a rush of air as if sitting next to a race car or a speeding plane.  
"She just passed 200 knots per hour!" Cisco yelled in shock and enactment.  
"That's not possible . . ." Caitlin said watching too.

Barra rushed across the track freely and fast but seeing lightening around her she couldn't breath-/Mom! - No! Barry! - Mom! Don't! Don't let him touch you!/  
Lightening . . . Red and yellow . . . So fast-she lost focus and run into the brawls rolling on to her back and heard a cracking sound . . .  
\---------  
/S.T.A.R Labs/  
"You really need to learn how to stop." Cisco said walking up to Caitlin and Barra who had been showing the fractured bone in Barra's wrist to her and how fast it had healed.  
"What happened out there today?" Wells said, curiously, "You were moving pretty well, and then something caused you to lose focus . . ."  
Barra bit her lip uncomfortable and feeling guilty about ruining the track plan, "I . . . I started remembering something . . . Something that happened years ago." She started not wanting to go on but she saw Wells was waiting, "When I was 11, my mother was murdered."  
Everyone went quite.  
"It had been late and . . . a sound woke me up. I came downstairs, and I saw what looked like a ball of . . . lightning. Inside the lightning, there was a man. A man in yellow . . . He killed my mom. They arrested my dad for it and he's still sitting in Iron Heights for her murder. Everyone, the cops, the shrink, they they all told me what I saw was impossible and that it didn't happen but . . . But what if the man who killed my mom was like me, could do what I can?"  
"Well I think I can say unequivocally you are one of a kind, Miss Allen," Wells answered gently.  
She looked at him from under her lashes, not feeling so sure. Or maybe it was just hope.  
\------  
(I'm not sure if I believed that last part . . . But things were about to get stranger . . .)  
\------  
/Barra's Room(West House)/  
Barra stood under the warm water, not really showering but just letting the water run over her. Undoing the knots in her back as it ran down her skin.  
She tipped her head back and let her eyes close before a red and yellow lightening flashed behind her eyes and screams-*ring, ring, ring-*   
She flinched her eyes over her open phone-which was sitting on the sink along with her dirty clothes rang.  
She quickly grabbed a towel and stepped out to grab her phone, 'Iris' flashed on her screen as she answered it, "Hi," she swallowed still a little tense from her day and flashbacks.  
"Hay Arra, listen how fast can you be down here?" Iris said smiling and Barra frowned sure she heard a voice whispering, "No,"  
"Ah . . . Fast," she said, "Why?"  
"I just thought coffee, chat that kind of thing you know?"  
Barra smiled slightly deciding it sounded nice, "Sure, sounds like fun-just give me a second, I just got out the shower."  
Iris sniffed a giggle and unknown to Barra Eddie Thawne was covering his face after hearing Barra on the other line.  
"Oh really?" Iris winked at Eddie, "Okay. See you soon."  
"Bye," she hung up and wondered if she could just-/flash/  
She smiled into the mirror, fully clothed, her normal simple make-up and her hair dry.  
\-------------  
/Jitters Coffee Shop/  
   
When she got to Jitters she was greeted by the back of a familiar blonde sitting out front at a table looking nervous.  
"Eddie?" She frowned confused.  
Eddie jumped and quickly turned around, "Oh, hi Barra,"   
Barra smiled at him, "I wasn't expecting to see you here, day off?" She asked making some friendly small talk.  
Eddie rubbed the back of his neck, "Some like that."  
She opened her mouth to ask what he meant when Iris came out, "One coffee and one hot coco for my bestie!" Iris West smiled looking proud of herself as she placed the tray on the table and smiled at Arra who seemed to click on, "On the house."  
'Iris is trying to play matchmaker again?!' Barra groaned in her head but wasn't shocked.  
"Iris," she said annoyed but her sister walked back into the store without her and she turned to Eddie feeling bad, "I'm so sorry about this, Iris can be-"  
"I know," Eddie smiled, and looked guilty at Barra, "But this is kind of my fault."  
Suddenly Barra felt butterfly's, "What do you mean?"

"I kind of . . ." He started, before growing the courage, "I've been wanting to ask you out for the past two days but I thought I was too soon." He saw the small shy smile breaking across and took it as a good sign, "Iris found out and called you so this is my fault really."  
Barra stared at Eddie flattered.  
Eddie smiled at her, "If you want you can say no but I'd really like to-"  
"I'd like to, too," she finished for him and slowly pulled out the chair, "Just forgive me if I ramble, I do that . . . A lot."

Eddie smiled almost in awe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Barra still lives with the Wests in this but I don't think it changes anything as we never saw Barrys own place in the TV Show so . . . .
> 
> Thank you for read please leave a comment or you know! :)


	3. Chapter 3-Pliot(Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barra runs into some trouble after her blind date and goes to vist Starling City to see a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating a few today because I've pretty much done the first episode but am just editing it. I can't promise to update this much though, I'm going back to school next month but I will update every week as many as I can!
> 
> Enjoy ♡

Chapter 3-Pliot(Part 3)

 

"Sooo, am I a good match maker or what?" Iris said linking arms with Barra as the two walked away from Jitters.

"Your . . . Not terrible," Barra said with a giggle but ammitted talking to Eddie had been nice. More then nice . . . Eddie was a really sweet guy. He didn't seem to mind when she rambled about things and seemed intrested in what ever she said or asked.

Intrested enough to ask for another date.

"Not terrible?" Iris smiled, "I'm amazing and you know it."

Barra rolled her eyes, "I don't know though. . . Isn't dating your partner's foster daughter, it's not against department regulations?"

"Really, you gonna pick 'that' exuse?" Iris said in disbeilf, "Think of it as . . . Romeo and Juliet."

"And your gonna go with 'that' story," Barra said back.

"Better love story then Twilight," Iris teased.

Barra smiled before everything slowed down and she saw it . . . A police and a black car heading towards them.

Barra grabbed Iris hand and pulled then out of the way. Barra stood up as Iris rubbed her head and saw the driver of the black car. Blonde messy hair , pale skin . . . Was that-?

She speeded after the car before Iris looked up hot on its trail getting closer before getting into the through the window. The driver was stunned but quickly turned reaching for his gun, Barra grabbed the wheel and pulled hard forced the car to turn and crash on itself.

Barra heared the roof shraping the road above her before she fell through the glass cutting her head.

She saw him. It was . . .

"Hay Mardon!" She yelled getting to her feet and he turned suprised. Though she didn't know if it was because she was still alive or she knew his name.

Mardon turned towards her holding his arms out and smoke appeared growing thick and fast and . . Cold? No not smoak.

Fog. It was fog.

And it was twisting around them blocking her in like a cage but sudden a car sounded behind and the cars blow on impact she speeded through the fadding fog and landed on the grass before the car injured her. The driver was dead.

But she noticed something else too Mardon was gone.

\-------

"That poor man," Iris said as the cops took away the man's body, "The way that fog came in . . . I've never seen anything like it."

"Iris! Barra!" Joe yelled hurrying over to his draughters.

"I'm all right, Dad." Iris said trying to calm her father down.

Joe eyes sweeped quickly over both his girl as if looking for brusies or blood before turning angry . . . At Barra.

:What the hell were you thinking - having her out there?" He snapped in anger.

"No, no, no," Iris tried to reason before Joe turned his anger at her, "And I told you! When you see danger, you run the other way! You're not a cop!"

"Because you wouldn't let me!"   
Iris snapped back. 

"You're damn right!" 

"I need a word Joe," Barra cut in before he snapped at Iris again only to be given, "It can wait." 

She grabbed his arm and dragged him away, "No, it can't." She turned to him her insides twisting, "I know who did this . .  saw him."

Joe paused waiting.

"It was Clyde Mardon."

Joe face fell suddenly looking old and tired . . . And heartbroken, his eyes refused to look at Barra.

"I know, everybody thinks he died in a plane crash after the Star Labs explosion, but he is alive . . . Joe I saw him," she said in a sure tone but knew Joe didn't believe her, "Something happened to him that night . . . I-I think he can control the weather."

She felt sick as Joe refused to look at her, "The robberies-all of them, they all happened during freak meteorological events and when I just saw Mardon, the street was instantly enveloped in fog . . ." She swollowed the lump in her throat, "And . . . And you don't believe me . . . Like you never do."

"Ok," Joe said suddenly, "You wanna do this now? Out here? Fine." He said anger in his tone, "Mardon is dead. There is no controlling the weather, Barra.  
Just like there was no lightening storm in your house that night. It was your brain helping a scared little girl accept what she saw her father do!"

"My dad did not murder my mom." She said holding back tears.

"Yes, he did! Your dad killed your mother, Arra!" He snapped as Iris tired to intevin, "I am sorry, babygirl, but I knew it, the jury knew it, now he's paying for what he did."

"Dad, enough!" Iris cut in seeing it was hurting Barra.

"No, Iris!" He said not turning around, "I have done my best to take care of you since that night, and I never asked for anything in return, not even a thank you, but what I do ask now, is that you for once in your life, see things as they are." 

Barra stared at him angry and heartbroken, "And all I asked was for you to listen," she said bitterly before storming away leaving Iris and Joe standing there.

"You're not going to believe this." Eddie Thawne said coming up behind Joe not noticing Barra had been there, "We've got the eyewitness' sketch of the robber from the bank job . . ." He held out the scatch of an erriee filimar face Joe remembered all too well and froze, "If I didn't know better, I'd say that's Clyde Mardon."

Joe took the drawing and stared at it glancing at were Barra had just been standing a moment ago.  
"But that's impossible, he's dead, right?"

\-------------

/S.T.A.R Labs/

 

"I wasn't the only one affected was I?!" Barra yelled as she stormed in to S.T.A.R Labs suprising three three.

"We don't know for sure." Wells said, calmly.

She stared at him, her eyes almost sparking in anger growing annoyed at him calm tone, "What else happened that night? You promised this city was safe, if you know what happened tell me."  
"Well, the accelerator went active, we all felt like heroes, and then, it all went wrong." Wells started, "A dimensional barrier ruptured, unleashing unknown energies into our world, anti-matter, dark energy-"

"X-elements," she finished, "Those are all theoretical." 

"And how theoretical are you?" 

"We've mapped dispersion throughout and around Central City but we have no way of knowing exactly what or who was exposed." Wells spoke again, "We've been searching for other metahumans, like yourself."

"Metahumans?" She asked her her tone softening, as she stared at him almost in disbelief.

"Thats we're calling then," Caitlin softly spoke.

"I just meet one," she said her fingers termbled slightly, "He can control the weather and he's a bank robber."

"This just keeps getting cooler." Cisco smiled in exictment not noticing Barra termbling slightly like Caitlin and Wells had both looked . . . Worried?

"No! This is not cool! I just saw him kill someone! In no way is this cool!" She snapped before turning back to Wells, "Mardon must have gotten his powers the same way I did . . . From the storm and he's still out there. We have to stop him before he hurts anyone else."

"Barra! That's a job for the police." Wells called.

"Yes and I work for the police."

"As a forensic assistant."

"You're responsible for this." She said looking at him looking annoyed, "For him, he wouldn't even be like this if it weren't for you!"

"What's important is you! Not me." Wells said loudly, " I lost everything. I lost my company. I lost my reputation. I lost my freedom."

She stared at the man she amirred growing up, broken and in a wheelchair and felt guilt.

"And then you broke your arm, and it healed in   
three hours." He said, "Inside your body, could be a map to a whole new world genetic therapy, vaccines, medicines, treasures, Barra." 

She shook her head running a hand through her hair tears burnt. She hated this. 

"Deep within your cells, and we cannot risk losing everything because you wanna go out and play hero." He finished his voice turning dry, "You're not a hero. You're just a young woman who was struck by lightning."

"And what about the man who died today Dr. Wells?" She asked quitely and Wells meet her teared eyes his expression almost softening, "Or the other poeple who died that night? You weren't the only one to loose everything . . . Your just one of S.T.A.R Labs vitems."

Caitlin looked away and Cisco turned quite as Barra and Wells stared at echother.

"But there doesn't have to be more," she said turning around her hair swished over her shoulder and she whipped the tear that fell down her cheek with her sleeve. Leaving the lab quite.

Knowing where she needed to go.

\------------

#Flashback#

 

"I swear to God I didn't do this." Henry Allen said as he was dragged out of his home by the cops just as he spotted his draughter, "Dad! Why are they taking you?" She yelled confused and scared.

"Barra, don't go in the house." He begged, god he didn't want her to see Nora . . . Or him. Not like this.

"Daddy! Where's Mom?" She yelled.   
"What's gonna happen to my draughter?" Henry asked but reseved no answer as he was pulled into the car. 

"Dad!"

"Barra-!"

"Dad!"

"-Stay out of the house! Barra!" He yelled as the door closed but Barra didn't listen. Wheres mom? She thought and hurried inside.

"Joe, you know these people?" A cop asked as Joe West looked at the dead body of Nora Allen on the rug.

He spoke quitely, "My daughter's best friends with theirs,"

"I'm sorry." The cop said.

"Hmm." He said before noticing the fimiliar lost looking little girl on the rug beside her mothers body. And his heart broke.

"Mom." She whimpered before she felt big safe arms warp around.

Joe West carried the little girl away from the crime scene. 

She stared back to the livingroom till they were outside before hiding her face in Joes neck and sobbed.

"Its okay, kid . . . Your gonna be fine."

\-------------

(So that's my story . . . My whole life I've been searching for the impossible . . . Just never imagining that I would become the impossible. Now that I had I didn't know what to do . . . But I knew someone who might.)

\--------------

/Starling City/

"So why come to me?" Oliver Queen aka the Arrow asked his eyes light under his hood as he watched the young woman in front of him, her hair softly blowing in the wind on top of the building. She was still so beautiful. He smiled slightly, "Something tells me you didn't just run 600 miles to say hi to a friend . . . If you can call me that."

She blushed slightly but smiled fondly at him, "I'm not here about our kiss Oliver." She smiled more seeing his lip twitch before her tone turned quite, "All my life . . . I've wanted to just do more. Be more then CSI or the . . . The sad confused little girl who lost her mother," 

Oliver watched her carefully feeling a hint of pride seeing the person she was about to become. The person he knew her to be. 

"And now I am. I can be." She went on turning defeated, "But the first chance I get to help someone, I screw up . . . I was chasing the bad guy, and- and someone died."

"If you really do this you're gonna make mistakes." Oliver said in a strong tone stepping closer to her her hair blowing beautiful around her face and neck as she looked up from her hands, "I've made mistakes. But the good you do will far outweight the bad."

She stared into his eyes tilting her head back as he was a foot taller then her, "But . . . What if Wells is right? What if I'm not a hero? What if I'm just some girl who was struck by lightning?" 

"I don't think that bolt of lightning struck you, Barra." He said cupping her the side of her face with one hand the cool touch sent a shiver through her vains, "I think it chose you." He spoke feeling her a few strands of hair touch his hand.

"I'm . . . just not sure I'm like you, Oliver." She said, softly, "I-I don't know if I can be a vigilante."

"You can be better. You are better" he promised, "Because you can inspire people, in a way that I never could. Watching over your city like a guardian angel, making a difference saving people. In a flash." 

She couldn't help the smile breaking across her face, same way he couldn't stop himself from kissing her when she did.

Both knew what they had would never work but Barra Allen had stolen a small peice of the Arrows heart. And no matter how mych he knew another woman owned the rest of his heart he never could take back the peice Barra had.

He broke the soft kiss after a second and she moved her hands to his shoulders, "Take your own advice." She whispered.

He smirked before turning around and jumping calling over, "Wear a mask."

"Cool." She smiled watching him go. The Arrow of Starling City.

Oliver watched her till he staw nothing more then a flash of yellow lightening leaving his city, "Cool." He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this: yes Oliver and Barra kissed. Oliver cares about Barra and she and Felicity are kinda alike. But he clearly has more feeling for Barra then she does for him. Barra knows she could have fallen in love with Oliver but was smart enough to leave because she knew he was alreadyin love with Feilcity but they will remain best friends.
> 
> Also if your a fan of Twilight please do not be offended(Twilight is one of my favorites)!
> 
> Next and the final part to Ep 1 will be up later tonight (hopefully)


	4. Pliot(Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barra gets her suit and takes on Mardon while proving a lot of poeple wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part of Ep 1!

Chapter 4-Pliot(Part 4)

 

/S.T.A.R Labs/

 

"I've been going over unsolved cases from the past 9 months, and there's been a sharp increase in unexplained deaths, and missing people." Barra said standing at the small lit up table, with a map of Central City on its serface and two boxs of missing persons and death records she might have taken without asking.

Caitlin and Cisco shared a guilty look and looked away from Barra almost ashamed.

"Your metahumans have been busy." She said, noticing the looks and added, "Now, I'm not blaming you, I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen. I know you all lost something but I need your help to catch Mardon, and anyone else out there like him."

Caitlin swollowed sadly and looked down at her hands.

"But I can't do it without you . . . Both of you." She said looking between the two. It was true. She couldn't do this alone. She did need help.

Caitlin suddenly looked at Cisco who started to smile, "If we're gonna do this . . .I have something that might help."

"Something I've been playing with." Cisco said leading them to a small area in the lab and turning around a long metal table, reliving a red leather suit.

A feminie shape with a mask and a zip down the middle with to button belts around the neck.

"It designed to replace the turnouts firefighters traditionally wear." Cisco said gently, "I thought if Star Labs could do something nice for the community, maybe people wouldn't be so angry at Doctor Wells anymore, originally I was gonna ask Caitlin to test it out but-"

Caitlin shoot him an annoyed glare.

"How is to help me? I'm not running to a fire, this guy can control the weather." She said confused but stepped forward to get a closer look at the suit.

"It's made of a reinforced tri-polymer, it's heat and abrasive resistant, so it should withstand your moving at high-velocity speed." Cisco spoke as Barra lined forward to touch the smooth fabic that had a similiar feeling to leather.

"And the aerodynamic design should help you maintain control." Cisco went on, "Plus, it has built-in sensors, so we can track your vitals, and stay in contact with you from here."

"Thank you," Barra said softly, "Now, how do we find Mardon before he hurts anyone else?"

This time Caitlin had the answer.

"I re-tasked Star Labs satellites to track meteorological abnormalities over Central City." She said lifting her tablet, "We just got a ping. Atmospheric pressure dropped 20 millibars in a matter of seconds. I've tracked it to a farm just west of the city."

Barra stared at the suit, "And I know which one."

\---------------------

/The Farm House/

 

Joe West got out of the car with a erriee feeling of djv at the dark farmhouse he stepped outside of before on Barra's behalf.

"I'm not saying Mardon is alive, but if he was, this is the last place him and his brother hid out." Joe West said to his partner.

"I believe what the waitress saw and I believe Barra but Mardon died Joe you saw it." Eddie said, but non-jugmently tone. He wanted to believe Barra . . . He really did. But he knew his . . . Girlfriend? Is that was she was now? They had another date right-ah crap he forgot to ask her where! 

Anyway he knew Barra rep of believing in things that were impossible . . . But he gssed it was one of the reason he liked her.

"Worth a look," Joe reasoned and headed to the farmhouse, "Let's go."

Eddie followed him inside the farmhouse.

Joe and Eddie drew their guns as they stepped inside only to see him. "Mardon? On your feet." Joe ordered both pointing their guns at Mardon. Eddie was almost stunned. "Hands on your head."

"You got me." Mardon smirked, "The night of the storm, after Star Labs blew. After our plane went down, and I woke up on the ground, alive."

Joe knew he had lost his goddamn mind . . . .

"When I saw what I could do, I understood." Mardon said standing up from his chair, "I am God."

"Shut the hell up!" Joe said wondering if the whole world had lost its mind. 

"Turn around." Eddie ordered.

Mardon raised his hands and both men watch stunned as fog light clouds aparted in his grip . . .

What the hell . . .? Joe thought.

Before Mardon slammed his hands down creating a lighting blast sending the two flying back into the wooden boxs that nearly filled the room.

Joe looked across to his partner. Out cold.

"You think your guns can stop God?!" Mardon yelled in rage as the wind quicked like it hard the night of the storm . . . .

"Why in the hell would God need to rob banks?!" Joe yelled over the storm.

"You're right." Mardon said, "I've been thinking too small."

The wind picked up and picking twisting and turning, over lapping and becoming bigger and bigger . . .

Joe reached for his partner and pulled him from the farmhouse as the roof ripped open. He watched as the tornato twisted growing bigger as it moved from the farmhouse to the outside. A largr peice of timber came right at him-

Than it was gone and he saw her. A girl in a red suit, hair flowing freely in the wind a mask covering  the area around her eyes . . . But he knee it. It was his kid. Barra.

 

"Barra, Barra, this thing is getting closer.  
Wind speeds are 200 miles per hour, and increasing." Caitlin said through the ear peice, "Barra, can you hear me?"

"Yes, loud and clear." She said back glancing quickly at Joe nd Eddie who was still limp.

"If it keeps up, this could become an F5 tornado." Cisco spoke.

"And it's headed towards the city." Barra said watching Mordan carefully breathless.

"How do I stop it? Guys?" She asked but got no answer and bit her lip hard, "What if I try tounravel it?"

"How the hell are you gonna do that?"

"I'll run around it in the opposite direction, cut off its legs." She said, diciding it seemed like the best plan.

"She'd have to clock 700 miles per hour to do that." Caitlin cut in, "Your body may not be able to handle those speeds. You'll die."

Barra looked at Joe and Eddie thinking of Iris, even Cisco and Caitlin. Those families, friends, lovers in Central City . . . Her life meant nothing compeared to all of theirs.

"I have to try." She dicided.

She ran as fast as she could pushing harder around the tourato.

"The suit's holding up." Cisco said.

"But she's not." Said Caitlin.

"She can do it." Cisco said sure, "I know she can do it."

Suddenly the wind kncocked her down hard, "Cisco! He's too strong."

"It's time to think big!!" Mardon yelled and it got worse.

"You can do this, Barra." A new voice said in her ear. Dr Wells, "You're right, I am responsible for all this. So many people have been hurt, because of me, and when I looked at you, all I saw was a potential victim of my hubris, and yes, I created this madness, but you, Barra, you can stop it.  
You can do this now, run! Barra, run!"

Barra inhaled finding strangeth in Wells words and ran into Mardon tourato fightening past it, quicking her speed even more Mardon screamed and growled incrising till-BOOM!

It blow making both of the go flying.

Barra ached as she stood up from the ground and heard Mardon behind her.

"I didn't think there was anyone else like me." Mardon said holding a gun and panting breathlessly.

"No, I'm not Mardon," she saidshaking her head, "You kill poeple, I am not murderer."

Suddenly Mardon pionted a gun at her before a gun went off and Mardon fell to the ground. Dead.

"Barra?" 

Barra looked up to see Joe holding his gun that killed Mardon and him hurrying over to her. She smiled at him softly, "Yeah . . . its over."

\---------------

 

By morning police filled the crime screen Barra sat in her black skinny jeans, white lace top and red leather jacket staring ahead away from the distoryed farmhouse.

Joe stood beside her quitely, his tone the same as he spoke,"What you can do it was the lighting bolt?"

"More or less." 

Joe nodded, "I'm sorry, Barra, I'm sorry I didn't believe you and I called you crazy for chasing the impossible. But you really did see something that night your mom died."

Barra lips twitched, "All I wanted was for you to believe me."

"I do . . . And your dad is innocent." He went on, "I need you to promise me something. I don't want you telling Iris about anything you can do. Any of it.  
I want her safe."

Barra was quite before nodding, "Me too." She said softly.

"Promise me."

She turned to him looking him dead in the eye, "I promise Joe," she couldn't hrlp but smile as he pulled her into a tight hug but hugged him back.

The warm sun touching her face . . .

Her world was changing.

\-------------------

/Iron Heights/

 

"You look nice Punch-Princess," Henry Allen smiled watching his draughter on the other side of the glass.

And she did, a simple white dress, black leather jacket and heels, her hair softly waved.

She giggled warnly, "You've been calling me yhat since I was a kid . . . Funny thing is I got into a fight today . . ."

"You just got out of a coma." He said, "I'm not sure you should be picking fights . . . Hey did you win?"

"Yes dad," she said tears finding there way to her eyes, "I always do and always will. I get that off you."

"Nah, you grt that off your mum. She never let anyone win an agument," Henry chuckled.

They were quite for a second.

"You didn't kill Mom." Barra said suddenly a lump in her throat forming, "You know I know that, right? That I'll never stop believing that."

"You believing me, is all I need." Henry said holding back his own tears.

"I promise you that you won't be here much long," 

"Whoever killed Mom, whatever killed her I can finely stop them," she said softly but her normally kind green eyes shined with tears and fight.

Henry shook his head sadly, "Arra we've talked about this." He said his heart breaking, "It's time to let it go. You've got to stop worrying about me live your life. After everything you've been though you desve it . . . You desever to go out have fun, have friend, find someone who will love you for everything that you are, give me grandchildren like your mother wanted to have some day. Please."

Tears glissened in her smoaky green eyes and she swollowed and tried to dmile at him, "For the first time, I feel like I finally can . . . I finely can have a life. The truth is, ever since the night Mom died, I've been stuck in one place. Missed out on a lot of things. But I'm different now . . . Everything is. I made some new friends and they're helping me find my way . . . And I've even got a date tonight."

\----------------------

/S.T.A.R Labs/

"Why is it shaped like a lightning bolt" Caitlin asked watching Cisco added a lightening blut symbol to the belt.

Cisco smiled, "So it's not boring."

\--------------------------

/Jitters Coffee Shop/

"Hay Eddie," Iris smiled in suprise as she finished handing out orders.

"Hi Iris," he smiled friendly, "I'm a little early, I'm meeting Barra here for our date and then we've heading to the movies . . ."

"Thats great!" She smiled and hugged him, "Grab a chair, she normally late to everything."

Eddie nodded and went to order a coffee as Iris noticed the news. About the farmhouse 'strangely being distoryed.'

\----------------------

/Iron Heights/

 

"And finally move forward." She said before swlowing, "Remember when you wanted me to change my name? So I wouldn't have to deal with people knowing you're my dad . . ."

Henry Allen eyes burnt with tears along with his draughters.

"I don't care, I'm glad they know." She smiled a tear running down her face, "I'm so proud, to be your draughter."

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Dad."

\----------------------------

(My name is Barra Allen.  
And I am the fastest woman alive.  
A friend recently gave me the idea for a new name.  
And something tells me . . . it's gonna catch on.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you Enjoyed ♡


	5. 2024 Headline News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison Wells check the furture headline. (Hinted ColdFlash here)
> 
> I was gonna save this till later but . . . I HAD TO ADD THIS NOW! ♡

Chapter 5- 2024 Headline

'Harrison Wells POV'

 

Harrison Wells waited untill they all left that night. It amazed how well he played this part. The act he played at Harrison Wells that he could fool everyone . . . Even himself.

Oh, but seeing her run. The Flash . . .

His work was finely paying off. Finely.

He touched the wall to the hidden room that not even Cisco Remon or Hartley Rathaway two of the greatest minds he had found in this time he had found, had found this room.

Than again was it intelligent? Or just the blind trust they had in him . . . 

Didn't matter. Not anymore.

He wheeled his chair into the room waiting untill the door reclosed before standing on his feet.  
The lights that had come on the seconded he entered lit the small room, the case that held the yellow suit that would only have been-oh-so filimar to Barra Allen as he last wore it the night he killed her mother.

He moved towards the control baored and taped the it serface . . . 

It should be different now.

She had woke from her coma, she was alive, she defeated Mardon like she was meant to . . . It should be enough to fix the timeline.

He smirked as the news paper appeared through the hollagram before him. It was enough.

The photo had been taken from a distance but he could still see it. He could still see them.

The blue parka covered back, carrying the red clad female in his arms, her head tipped back, her long beauitiful hair-longer then it was reaching down to the ground. Her legs dagging off his arms.  
He couldn'y see her body because of Snart faceing away from the camera.

Headline Read: Captain Cold Seen Carrying His Injured Wife The Flash 

The Reverse Flash smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm gonna put Wells creepy moments in its own chapter . . .
> 
> Yeah I'm likeing this idea. :D


	6. The Fastest Girl Alive(Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barra deals with trying to balance her hero life and her normal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year Everyone!
> 
> I like to thank everyone who commented on my story with a big thank you. I know my spelling is a little off and I thank the adivce. I will go over my chapters when I have the time and edit out my spellings but I am writing everything on my phone so sometimes I mess up.  
> For now please just ignore them :)
> 
> But heres the new chapter and hope you will all enjoy! ♡

Capter 6- The Fastest Girl Alive(Part 1)

(This is the part where I'm supposed to do the whole intro thingy . . . Barra Allen, fastest girl alive- but you know all that already.

All right, let's get to the good stuff.  
You see that smoke? That's a fire on Western and 3rd in downtown Central City. And that blur? That's me on my way to it.)

"Barra? Barra!" Cisco said, quickly stopping her movement completly.

"What? Did I miss it? Again?" She asked in disbelief and a tad breathless. Her hair was air blown and she was wearing her suit Cisco had 'Ciscod' for her.

"You overshot by about six blocks." He said amused.

She sighed again, "Sorry," 

She reached the burning building this time to see most of the poeple were outside . . . Apart from one. 

"Paige!" A woman cried in panic, "My daughter! Has anyone seen my daughter? Paige! Whoa!" She gasped as Barra speeded past her into the building.

"You there yet?" Cisco asked but Barra wasn't listening as she tried to find the little girl through the flames.

"Paige?!" She called loudly hoping the girl would respond. 

\----------------------

/S.T.A.R Labs/

 

"What are you doing?" Caitlin asked making Cisco jumped almost dropping his lollpop as he quickly turned off the computers.

"Nothing." He said quickly lieing as smoothly as he could.

"Who were you talking to?" Caitlin said not convenced.

Yet, Cisco thought hopeful.  
"No one."

Caitlin glared at him, "Are you talking to Barra?" 

"Who?" He said playing stupid.

 "Barra Allen? Struck by lighting? Was in a coma for nine months? Woke up being able to run faster than the speed of sound? Ring a bell?"

"No." He lied but felt like a deer catch in the headlights or a child with their hand in a cookie jar, "Haven't talked to her . . ."

Then Barra's voice filled the room . . . He forgot to turn the speaker off.

"Cisco, there's fire everywhere! Cisco, are you still there?"

\----------------------------

/Burning Building/

 

"Mom? Mommy!"

Barra finely saw her, flames everywhere she would have to get in and out. Now.

Barra ran at the little girl grabbing her and lifting her into her arms before speeding out of the building. 

Suddenly Paige appeared by her mother and Siren wails as the fire fighters pulled up.

"Everyone's safe." She smiled once she was away from eyes and ears.

"What else you got for me, Cisco? She challanged playfully.

"Barra, it's Caitlin." The womans voice filled her ears.

Crap . . . She thought, "Oh . . . Hi Cait, how's your day going?"

"Get back to S.T.A.R. Labs. Now." She ordered like a mother telling their child off.

She sighed running a hand through her hair pulling her mask off, "Alright, Caitlin, I'm coming now."

She went to speed back to S.T.A.R Labs when suddenly the ground span under her and her vision became fuzzy and hazy. She gripped the wall and her hip hunching slightly waiting till the shadows cleared from her vision and her head stopped spinning.

She shook her head gently and stood again.  
That was weird . . . She thought but didn't give it another thought before speeding back to S.T.A.R Labs.

\---------------------

/S.T.A.R Labs/

"Have you both lost your minds?" Caitlin snapped scowlding the two, "Who do you think you are?" 

"Well, I'm the eyes and ears, and she's the feet." Cisco said, innocently.

"This isn't funny." Caitlin said back annoyed, "You could have gotten yourself killed." She said turning to Barra who suddenly felt as if she were being told off by an out-raged mother and not her friend.

"You can't be running around the city like some supersonic fireman!"

"Why not?" She said holding up her hands up not see the big deal, "This is what we talked about: Me using my speed to do good and save poeple. Remember?"

"We talked about you helping us contain other people who might have been affected by the particle accelerator explosion." Caitlin said quickly, "Meta-humans. And aside from Clyde Mardon, we haven't found any."

Barra smiled slightly like a hopeful child, "But people in this city still need help. And you know I'm right Cait."

Caitlin sighed.

"And I can help them. We can help them." She said taking Caitlin's arms and smile, "And you know I'm right."

"Will you please say something?" Caitlin asked turning Harrison Wells who just wheeled into the room.

"I think what Caitlin is saying, in her own spectacularly angry way, is that we are just beginning to understand what your body is capable of." He said, calmly, "And not to sound like a broken record, Miss. Allen I do caution restraint."

Barra turned to him frowning slightly, her hair falling over a shoulder, "Dr Wells I doubt restraint is how you got to be the man you are today."

"In a wheelchair and a pariah." He said in dry humor, "Lack of restraint is what made me these things. Know your limits, Barra."

She sighed in disspointment as Wells left and Caitlin turned to her, "Don't expect me to patch you up every time you break something." She warned before storming away and Barra sighed, "Yes mother," 

Cisco chuckled and grabbed Barra's arm as she went to past. 

"Hey, uh Anything happen out there today?" He asked, "The sensors in the suit were kicking back some weird telemetry, like your vitals spiked for a few seconds."

She remembered her dizzy spell but forced a small smile, "No, I feel fine. Great."

Cisco dropped it and that was when Barra's phone started to buzz, she lifted it, 'Joe'.

"Hi, Joe, everything all right?"

"Great." He said scarcasticly, "I got a fresh crime scene A dead body Detectives interviewing witnesses miles of that yellow tape stretched over everything. I'm only missing one thing."

She almost slapped herself for forgetting to check her phone.

"Can you guess what that is?"

"Oh my god," she muttered, "I'm sorry I just . . . I'll be right there." "My day job beckons." She said loud enough for the three to hear before speeding off.

Wells watched her leave, "When do you think she'll realize she didn't take her clothes?"

A few seconds past and suddenly a blur of red appeared and dissapeared as fast as it came, "I remembered!" Barra called.

\------------------------------

/Crime Scene/

 

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Barra said gently as sh entered the crime scene in the gun store.

"Do I want to hear the reason behind this Miss Allen?" The Captain asked her.

She bit her lip before Eddie cut in, "I'm sorry sir its my fault, I texted her the wrong address."

Joe and Barra looked him in suprise and the Captain looked at Eddie who tried to act like he made a mistake and NOT procting his secret girlfriend.

Captain nodded, "Don't let it happen again. Get to work Allen."

Barra moved past Eddie through the police tape and got to work on the crime scene. Feeling a little bad Eddie had to cover for her.

"I downloaded the surveillance footage off the video camera." Eddie said lifting the table up to show Joe and the Captain, clearing his throat as he tried not look at Barra. He didn't want to tip Joe off . . . Not in a gun store anyway.

The footage showed a man shoot the store before knocking out the camera feed.

"Looks like only one perp."

"Um actually this was at least 6 guys," Barra said softly not looking at the three but knew they were listening as she re-stepped carefully on each footprint before stepping back noticing the looks she was getting from Joe and the Captain, Eddie tired not to see.

She cleared her throat softly blushing as she ran a hand through her hair, "A-all the footprints cross each other, 6 sets of footprints, 6 guns stolen . . . . I'm guessing this is a crew." 

She kneels down slightly noticing something else, "Thats strange . . . The shoes, it looks like they're all the same size. Men's size tens . . ."

She said standing again and turned to the 3 and blushed fighting a smile at how Eddie was looking at her stunned.

\-----------------------------

/Police Department/

 

"Your ability to multi-task is truly remarkable." Joe said as they entered the building, "The way you can embarrass me, the captain, and yourself all at the same time and still somehow mange to get Eddie Thawne to lie-rather badly-for you."

"Joe I am so sorry." She said guiltly.

"I'm starting to think 'Joe, I'm sorry' is my actual name considering how often you say it to me." Joe said, with less anger.

She sighed running a hand though side parted hair, "I'm just . . . Just finding it hard to . . . Work with everything thats happened."

"Look, I know you are." He said, "Believe me, I'm dealing with it, too. I've always had a very simple set of beliefs. Gravity makes things fall. Water makes things wet. And up until a few weeks ago, I believed the fastest person was a man and could run a mile in four minutes. Not four seconds."

"Three seconds actually," she smiled before getting a look from Joe and bit her lip, "Not relevant?"

"You haven't said anything to Iris about all this, have you?" Joe asked trying to work out her mood.  
"No, of course not. I made you a promise and I keep my promises."

"Keep on lying like that. You're liable to get struck by lightning again, young lady," he warned her as if she were 11 again and she had lied about cleaning her room.

She smiled innocently.

"Get up to the lab." He ordered,"Start processing the evidence from the gun store."

Barra nodded and walked past Joe up the stairs. Joe watched her for a second and remembered a day shortly after Barra had moved in.

\------------------------

#Flashback#

"Hey,Iris." Joe said as he closed the front door the little girl he had just lead in walked into the livingroom and sat on the sofa.

"Did Arra run away again?" Iris asked gently looking towards the sofa. 

"Unless that's one of your homework questions, little lady, it's none of your business." He told her, "Go on back to your room." 

Iris nodded and hurried up stairs leaving her father and best friend down stairs.

"I want to see my dad." She said softly and Joe could tell she was close to tears and sighed.

"I already said no, Barra." He said as gently as he could.

"Why? He didn't do those things. He didn't hurt my mom." She said, "I was there that night. I saw him. There was a man."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed, "We've gone through this already."

"Then why can't I go see him?" 

"Because I said so."

Suddenly Barra stood up and yelled tears running down her face, "You're not my father! You can't tell me what to do!"

Joe pointed a finger at her, "Right now, I am the only adult that gives a damn what happens to you, so yes, I can tell you what to do. Now go to your room."

"I hate you!" She yelled before rushing up stairs unawar of how those words hurt in the same way it would if Iris had said them.

#EndOfFlashBack#

\-------------------------

/Barra's Lab/

 

"This is all of your fault. I could have taken European folklore to cover my sociology requirement, but no." Iris ranted as she entered Barra's lab as she was working, "You said, 'take journalism, Iris. Reporters have all of the fun.' Guess what, Arra? Reporters have none of the fun.  
Journalism is boring. I'm bored. I blame you."

Barra frowned noticing Iris was wearing a dress . . .  
"You got a date or something? You look nice." She said with a kind smile.

"Thanks, but why are you wearing a dress? This afternoon? Suit and tie? The university is giving Simon Stagg,"

"-Simon Stagg-"

"-Some big award. And you agreed-"

"- to explain the science stuff for your article. It's all coming back to me now." She groans wanting to slap herself for forgetting.

Iris looked at her bemused, "How fast can you get home and change?"

"Uh, . . . Fast." She said unsure if Iris could feel hoe true that was.

"Hey, Iris," Eddie smiled at her and turned to Barra trying to force his smile away, "Allen, Joe asked me to see where you're at on the evidence from the gun store shooting."

"Sorry Thawne but I'll be a bit longer, I'm waiting my first tests to finish after that I should be able to finish everything." She said fighting a smile but played along.

Iris rolled her eyes but smiled "You both know I know right? I set you both up? So kiss already."

Eddie smiled and moved around to Barra who warpped het arms shyly around his neck and peaked his lips planning it to quick kiss but Eddie kissed her back and warpped his arm genltly around her waste and the other cupped her face tliting it slightly up.

When Barra finely pulled back, she was blushing madly and Iris was smirking teasingly at her.

Little did she know that Eddie and Barra haven't had their first kiss till their 4th date-which happen last night after Eddie drove her back home, dropping her off a street away so Joe didn't see his car.  
"Thank you for being so cool with keeping this a secret Iris," he said warmly.  
"Its okay, Eddie," Iris smiled.  
"Its hard to keep a big secret like this," he said but Iris shook it off.  
'But I'm getting used to it,' Barra thought quitely.

\-----------------------------

/Party?/

 

"I find it quite remarkable, having once been a timid freshman at Central City University, to be standing before you now, the regents choice for man of the year.

While I very much appreciate the award, the real honor for me is knowing that my work in organ transference helps give people a second chance at life." Simon Stagg said his speech, "Thank you all very much for coming."

Barra walked in linking arms with Iris. She had changed into a deep royal blue cocktail dress and matching heels that Iris had picked out. 

"Okay." She said to Iris quitely, "First things first Simon Stagg's work in cellular cloning has led to huge advancements in the future of organ replacement."

Iris saw a tray of drinks and smiled picking one up, "Are journalists allowed to drink on the job?"

"Alright," Barra smile bemused taking the drink and placing it back on the tray, "If you are bored already, just wait till we get to the science behind cellular regeneration."

Iris giggled.

"I have missed this, Arra." She said, "I feel like we haven't spent any quality time together since you woke up from the coma."

"Yeah, I've had a crazy few weeks, I know . . ."

"I thought maybe you'd been avoiding me because of you and Eddie. I know you think it's wrong that I try and set you up but I thought that you-"

"Iris, I like Eddie, really like him," she said before noticing she had said it out loud and covered her mouth.

 

Iris laughed at her friend before noticing Simon-  
"Oh! Oh! Mr. Stagg, I was wondering if I could get a quote from you for my article." She said to the man only to get a less then kind, "Not now, miss."

Iris didn't seem put out and turned shrugged, "I'll just make something up."

She turned back to Barra, "Now can we please get a drink?"

Suddenly there was a loud bangs, a loud Barra knew. Gun shoots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to add a few this here about Barra and the male characters in this story. As I feel like somethings could be miss read:
> 
> 1, there is NO romantic intrest between 'Wells' and Barra. They are pretty much the same as they are in the tv show.
> 
> 2, Oliver is Barra's first kiss and they are kindof my stories version of(Barry/ Felicity). He cares about her and she cares about him, their there for echother and love echother but are NOT in love. Oliver kissing her was the same as when Barry kissed Felicity.
> 
> 3, Eddie and Snart are the only love intrests for Barra
> 
> 4, Eddie is Barra's first real boyfriend
> 
> 5, I'm not sure how old I'm making Snart. At first I was gonna make him the same age as Wentworth Miller . . . Or in his mid to late 30s  
> Leave me a comment a comment and let me know what age you think is best! ☆


	7. The Fastest Girl Alive(Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new threat, family drama and dizzy spells . . . Yep another day in the life of Barra Allen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ♡

Chapter 7- The Fastest Girl Alive(Part 2)

"Ah! Quiet down! All of you!" The masked man yelled his partners standing close by with guns as everyone in the room trembled in fear, "Oh, my God."

"Quiet!" He barked before his voice turned smug, "How considerate! You're all wearing your finest jewelry! Almost like you knew we were coming to rob you! Now everybody line up!" 

Poeple lined up, woman throwing the diamonds into the bag along with their purses and men handed over their watches and money.

Iris was shaking slightly but kept strong by gripping Barra's hand.

Barra watched the leader carefully and took a step forward only to be grabbed and pulled back by Iris, "Don't. Don't, Arra," 

But she didn't have to as the men followed the leader away seeming to have finished and leaving.  
Great, this meant she could slip away from Iris and track them to-

"Freeze! D-d-drop your weapons!" A security guard said appearing out of no where.

The men turned, at the same time, in the same way . . . And pointed their guns at the guard and pulled the triggers.

Everyone screamed and ducked, Barra speeded over to the guard and used both her hand to pull the man away and dropped him outside, the bullets smashing into a ice or glass peice on desplay.

By the time the gaurd look around dazed and confused and Barra made it back inside the team of robbers were gone, she raced outside to stop them before they could get anywhere-

Suddenly the world started to spin and she slowed gripping the wall a numbness washing through her head and body till and fell to the groud . . . 

\--------------------------------

/A Few Moments Later/

 

"Arra?"

. . .

"Barra?!" Iris said trying to wake her up, "Barra!"  
"Iris . . ?" She said slowly coming around.

"I turned around and you were gone. What happened? Are you okay?" Iris asked, worried and helped her sit up.

 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She lied, "I, um, I-I went after them to try and get the plates."

"Wha--?" 

"And I-I musted have fainted." She half lied and stared at the empty road where the robbers had been and wondered what was happening to her. 

Was she sick? Was there something wrong with her powers?

She swollowed.

She should have told Cisco . . .

Iris held her back inside by warpping her arm around her back through Barra seemed fine  
.  
"Iris. Barra." Joe said making Eddie also look up, "Where were you?" 

"Dad, go easy." Iris warned, "I found her outside. She fainted." She said sending Eddie a quick look.

"Iris, I'm fine," Barra said, stepping away from Iris her tone soft.

"You want me to get you a paramedic, Bar-um, Allen?" Eddie said almost slipping up.

"No, I'm fine . . ." She forced a gentle smile to her boyfriend, "Thanks, Eddie."

Barra suddenly heard the gaurd she have saved earlier talking to a cop . . . He looked tired but alive.

"I thought I was dead." He said, as calmly as he could, "I saw the gun go off, and then-- boom. Suddenly I'm outside. I have no idea how I got there . . ."

"Anything else you remember, sir?" The cop asked.  
"Ah . . . Yeah, there was this smell, like jasmine." He said dazed.

It took her second to figure out what he meant, than it clicked . . . Her perfume.

Joe turned to her over hearing the man too, "Let me talk to you for a second."

She winced, "Um, sure."

Joe took her arm leading her away from Eddie and Iris, "You chased those gunmen, didn't you?"

"Yeah . . . Joe they must be the same guys that knocked over the gun shop earlier today." She answered putting the peices together.

"And what were you going to do when you caught them? Huh? Ask them nicely to pull over? You're not bulletproof." Joe said, worried and slightly angry that Barra had once again put herself in harms way, "Wait. Are you?"

She smiled slight, "No, but-" 

"Okay." Joe cut her off, "No more heroics. Chasing bad guys is not your job. It's mine. You're not a cop. Promise me Barra," he said as she sighed rubbing her forehead tiredly still not feeling herself, 

"Promise me Arra."

She looked up at her foster dad and after a moment nodded, "Promise."

Joe looked slightly calmer, "And you know Iris is not stupid. Start making better excuses than 'I fainted'."

Her lip twitched.

\--------------------------------

/S.T.A.R Labs/

 

"How could you not tell us you're experiencing dizzy spells? We're your doctors." Caitlin ranted at her while Barra sat there feeling as if she was oddly getting used to this, "God knows what's going on inside your body. Your cells are in a constant state of flux. You could be experiencing cardiopulmonary failure or a transient ischemic attack!"

She frowned not filimar with the term and looked at Dr. Wells.

"Mini stroke." He answered calmly seeming used to this too, "Probably not."

"You of all people should know that in science, we share." Caitlin snapped, "We do not keep secrets." 

Before she stormed out.

"Wow I haven't seen anyone make her that angry since Ronnie." Cisco muttered.

"Ronnie?" She asked in intrest, "Was Caitlin's fiance? The one that died the night of the accelerator explosion?"

"Yeah." Wells answered, softer toned, "He is . . . missed. Now Let's figure out why this is happening to you."

"We're all set." Cisco said leading Barra into the treadmill room. 

She pocked one of the boxs sat on top on one another in a wall and looked as Cisco in question but knew she wouldn't like the answer.

"A little padding . . . Just in case."

"Thank you, Cisco," she sighed

Nope, she wasn't looking forward to this. At all.

"Most home treadmills have a maximum speed of about-This one has been Cisco'ed." Cisco said through the mic once leaving the room as she stepped onto the treadmill.

"Trust me." He smiled, "It can handle your speed."  
"Okay, Cisco I trust you," she said nearvously and started to run building speed as it got faster and faster . . .

"Heart rate, blood pressure, nerve conduction all normal." Caitlin said not seeming worried.

"For Barra." Wells muttered.

"Brainwave function within standard limits."

 

Cisco laughs, "I told you the treadmill could take it!"  
"Caitlin." Wells spoke as Barra went faster, "Look at the glucose levels."

"Oh, my God." Caitlin said as if she had missed something that made her an idot, "Of course."

"Right?" 

"It was so obvious."

Barra vision was starting to fade into black . . .  
"Glucose levels." Wells said before speaking into the mic, "Barra! We think we know why you keep--"

Suddenly Barra vision went black and she went flying off the treadmill and hitting the boxs. 

". . . passing out."

\-----------------------------------

#FlashBack#

 

"Barra!" Joe West called as he entered his home to see his draughter Iris . . . But no Barra.

"Where's Barra?" He asked Iris. 

"Taking a shower." Iris lied.

And Joe knew it.

"At three o'clock in the afternoon? If I go up those stairs, am I gonna see Barra Allen? Or are you gonna be grounded for a week for lying to me?" He asked giving her a chance to tell the truth.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Iris said guiltly, "But don't worry. I know where he went."

Joe sighed, "Me too."

#EndOfFlashBack#  
\--------------------------------------

/S.T.A.R Labs/

 

"I passed out again?" She said in disbelif, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Total metabolic failure brought on by acute hypoglycemia." Caitlin answered slightly less worried then before.

"So . . . I'm not eating enough." She said, relaxing at the answer. "So I need an I.V. bag and I'm good to go?"

Wells suddenly chuckled, "Try 40. Guess you were thirsty."

"We're gonna need to fashion you a new diet based on your metabolic changes." Caitlin said.

"I've done a few calculations." Cisco cut in, "You need to consume an amount equal to roughly . . . Unless we're talking cheese and guac, which is like a whole other set of equations." He said hurried to check it.

She smiled slightly . . . And than it fadded.

"For Mexican, I recommend Tito's. On Bruckner Avenue? Best burrito in the city." Joe West said appearing in the door way of the lab.   
His expression was suprisingly calm but she knew him. He was mad.

"Detective West." Wells spoke up in a friendly tone, "What brings you to S.T.A.R Labs?" 

"When I couldn't find you at your lab, I started doing a little research." He speaking to Barra and no one else, "Turns out there's been reports of a red streak around the city, stopping muggers, rescuing people from burning buildings . . ."

Wells frowned glancing between Joe West a displeased father and Barra who was sitting quitely watching West waiting for him to snap.

"You didn't tell him we were working together?" Wells answered putting it together.

"Joe . . . I can explain" she said in a gentle tone.

"You already have a job in law enforcement, Barra,"   
Joe said annoyed, "I suggest you get back to it."

"Mm-hmm." Caitlin said, pleased only to be glared at by Joe.

"Don't look at me." She quickly, "I'm on your side."

"Detective." Wells said speaking up, "We all want what's best for Barra."

"If you wanted what was best for Barra, you'd try to talk her out of this lunacy instead of encouraging her going out there risking her life." Joe snapped and this time Barra spoke up.

"Joe, you saw a man control the weather." She said staring at him in disbelif and shook her head, "What are the police gonna do against someone like that?"

Joe stared at her.

"And since the accelerator explosion we suspect there may be more like him."

"And you're gonna do what? Catch them?" He asked, turning annoyed that once again Barra was being reckless, "Are you insane? You think because you can run real fast that you're invincible? You're not! You're just a kid. My kid."

Barra hated it. She hated it that he still spoke her as if she were 11 and didn't know what she was talking about.

"But I'm not Joe, I'm your kid. And you're not my father." She said back annoyed and growing angry, "My dad's sitting in Iron Heights. Wrongfully convicted. You were wrong about him, just like you're wrong about this. Now I may not be able to help him, but if I can save someone from a burning building or stop some armed thieves, I'm gonna do it. And I thought you of all poeple would understand why!"

She swollowed guilt as she saw Joe's face. She was sure there'd been less pain if she had slapped him. 

But everything she said was true. Why should she believe in Joe West when Joe West never believed in her?

"You think you're so smart." He said his voice dry and quite, "All of you. But you don't know what you don't know. And I hope that you're clever enough to figure it out before somebody-" he pointed at Barra, "-gets killed."  

Barra watched the man that raised her storm out of the room.

\---------------------------------

/A AllyWay/

"Where's the rest of your crew?"

Danton Black stared at the big tall man infront him, his eyes as perking black as the night around them, "Just me."

"What do you want, Black?" 

"The only thing I still want in life is your boss dead."  
"It's not my fault you and your team moved too slow." He scoffed.

"I told you where Stagg would be, not how long he'd be there. I need his full itinerary. And security access to his office and home."

"Screw you." The man said, " I've got a reputation in the security business. It's one thing if my employer gets iced. It's another if it happens in his bedroom."

"You'll do what I ask, Mr. Java." Black said darkly.

The man moved forward at the order and punch him down to the ground, "What the hell are you gonna do to me without your army?" 

The man started to live as Black started to grunt and groan on the ground blurring . . . And then there were three of them, and attacked the suprised man, "I am the army."

\-----------------------------

/Barra's Lab/

 

Barra sighed the next day as her foster dad walked into her lab while she worked. She wore blue skinny jeans and a red top.

 

She ran a hand though her hair, "Come to yell at me again? Cause I'm really not in the mood-"

"Simon Stagg's head of security was murdered last night." Joe cut her off, "The coroner took some skin samples. Hopefully they belong to the killer. See if you can find a match." He said handing them over.

"Can't be a coincidence that Stagg's benefit was attacked last night." Barra said.

"I'm going to interview Stagg now." 

"I'll come with you." 

"Your job is in here." Joe said back, "Stay in here and do it." He warned.

Joe left the room as Iris walked in.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, baby." He said, "Gotta go."

Iris frowned and walked over to Barra, "Why is my dad mad at you?"

"Nothing just . . . Work stuff," Barra half lied. 

Something she was really starting to hate.

Than . . . She glanced Iris.

"Why are 'you' mad at me?" 

Iris looked at her none-too-pleased, "You were supposed to meet me at jitters to give me some scientific background for my article."

Oh god, she remembered and this time lined on the desk her hand running through her hand stressed.

"I didn't show up."

"And now I have to come up with a new article topic in 24 hours or I fail the assignment."

"Iris--" 

"Don't say that you're sorry, Arra," Iris said, her tone softening, "Okay, I know that you are. What I don't know is what is going on with you."

She mental groans, great another thing she could not tell Iris. This was turning out just 'great'!

"We grew up one bedroom down from each other." She said prepering her take-out coffee by adding sugar, "Do you honestly think that I don't know when you're happy? Or sad or depressed or lost? I'm gonna ask you one last time, Barra Allen, and you better be honest with me.What the--"

Time slowed . . . 

Or at least for Barra who now ranted as she flash in front and behind Iris, "You want to know what's happening? I'm fast now! And you have no idea how much I want to tell you! I want to tell you about everything so this whole thing was so much easier . . ." She appeared whrre she was standing again, "But despite how much I need my best friend, I made a promise to your dad."

And time moved again.

"--Hell is going on with you?"

Her test timer went off letting her know the test was done, *Beep, beep, beep*

"We are not done talking about this." Iris warned as Barra walked away to check the testing.

And she couldn't believe what she saw, "That's impossible . . ." 

Iris frowned but intrested as she stood beside Barra.

"There was a murder last night. These skin cells belong to the murderer, but these cells are naive." She explained, "Stem cells that they can replicate and become any cell the body needs. They only come from babies though . . ."

"This means your killer is what, a newborn?"

\------------------------------

/Staggs Wearhouse/

 

"You honestly think that someone wants to kill me?" He asked in almost amusement at the two.

"Well, we're not sure, Mr. Stagg, but An event you were being honored at was robbed at gunpoint." Eddie said, hiding his dislike for the man in front of him, "And your head of security was found murdered this morning."

"I am a scientist and a  philanthropist." He said smugly, "We're not often the targets of assassins."

"Well, what about lawsuits?" Joe said holding up the file thick with papers, "You got about 20 of those pending against you."

"It is a sad fact of life, Detective, that when you earn a lot of money, people who haven't think they can take yours."

"People like this guy, for example?" Joe said, holding out the photo of a pale man with black hair and eyes, "Danton Black?"

"Danton Black." He said clearly remembering him.

"You fired him." Joe went on, "Now he's suing you."

"Unfortunately, our working relationship wasn't successful, but I can assure you both of one thing." Mr Staggs said ready to leave them, "Danton Black Is not a killer. He's a clinical researcher, not a criminal mastermind."

None of them heard the lift coming.

"Now, if I can help you in any way, please let me know." He said, "I want these people caught as much as you."

"Then here we are!" 

The three turned quickly to see three men in masks pointing guns right at him.

"Down!" 

The guns shoots started to to fire and Eddie grabbed Mr. Staggs as Joe shot back at them. 

Eddie dragged him behind tall cans.

\----------------------------

/Central Cty Police Department/

 

"Captain, what's going on?" Barra said as everyone rushed around, even the Captain was suited up but Joe wasn't. Infact . . . She couldn't see him anywhere, or Eddie.

Dread filled her.

The Captain hurried past her, "Not now, Barra."  
"Wheres Joe and Eddie?!" She said starting to worry.

The Captain stopped gor a second and patted her arm, because no matter how much he disliked Allen she was Wests draughter and she was scared. "An armed gunman is shooting up Stagg industries. Joe's there." Than he was gone.

She stopped breathing and ran to grab her suit.

\------------------------------

/Staggs Wearhouse/

 

"Get him out of here." Joe ordered Eddie, "I'll cover you. Ready? Go."

Eddie nodded as Joe covered him and lead Staggs out of the building without getting shoot.

Joe peaked through the grap in the can to the masked man who pulled off his mask. It was Black.  
He watched the man grunt before he froze . . . 

There was now two more of Black standing there.  
And than they started to shoot.

A red blurr appeared joined with yellow lighting and the mens guns were dropped on the ground beside Joe.

He looked up to see Barra in that her outfit S.T.A.R Labs gave her. Her hair falling back to past her shoulders aftrr the run, "Go!"

"No."

A second later he was outside and felt dazed after just blinking.

"Whoever you are, give yourself up." Barra told the copies of one man in front of her. 

"Sorry."said one, "We are not going anywhere." 

Than all three added, "Until Simon Stagg is dead."  
The first one spoke again, "Leave now, I wouldn't want to hurt a woman."

She narrowed her eyes and licked her lower lip before rushing at them knocking two to the ground but the first created two more . . .

"Shouldn't have done that, now I'll have to go back on my word," he said strangely sounding sorry before she tried kicking the two but more of him through her to the ground but still want to seem to hurt her.

But she knew she couldn't beat all of them so she did the only thing she could do . . . She ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating Part 3 later! ☆


	8. The Fastest Girl Alive(Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barra fights her own fears, comes to terms with her life as Barry Allen and The Flash . . . Oh and she fights multiplex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters longer then the others but I'm trying to get each Ep into at least 3 parts. Trying.
> 
> I've also dicided to stick with my original age for Leonard Snart(He's gonna be the same age as Wentworth Miller). 
> 
> Soooooo . . .
> 
> Thank you & Enjoy ♡

Chapter 8- The Fastest Girl Alive(Part 3)

 

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

"Sorry." Caitlin said as Barra winced in a slight pain where the skin had been cut at the edge of her eye.  
Barra was sitting in a chair, in her own clothes while Caitlin cleaned the cuts on her face from the two punches she HAD got from Black.

"The abrasions are already rapidly healing." Caitlin said gently as she cleaned the dry blood over the nearly healed skin.

"Yeah, I got shoved around by one guy who can copy himself." She muttered to herself.

"You got blood on my suit." Cisco accused suddenly.

She looked at him blankly, "I think some of it belongs to him . . . You know the not-so-friendly meta-human?"

"Danton Black." Wells said clicking the photo of the man on screen.

Barra looked away. Not a face she wanted to look at right now.

He tried to shoot her foster dad, her boyfriend and he beat her.

"He's a bio-geneticist specialized in therapeutic cloning." Wells went on, "Growing new organs to replace failing ones."

"Apparently Stagg stole his research and then fired him." Caitlin added.

"I saw Black create duplicates from his own body." Barra added

 "That's pretty ironic." Cisco muttered, in suprise, "The guy specialized in cloning and now he can make xeroxes of himself." 

"If he was experimenting on himself when he was exposed to the dark matter wave released by the particle accelerator explosion--"

Cisco cut Wells off suddenly, "Meet Captain clone."   
Caitlin, Wells and Barra all looked at him.

Caitlin, Wells and Barra all looked at him.

"Don't worry." Cisco said, "I'll come up with something cooler."

Barra sighed, running a hair through her hair for the 100th time today. She was sore, tired and annoyed so she stood up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Caitlin called after her.  
Barra slowly turned around, "Home.  Joe was right. I'm am 'way' over my head. Yes, I'm fast, but I am no warrior. I could barely fight one meta-human, let alone six . . . Or more."

"Barra, I understand." Wells said softly looking to the young girl in front of him, "Today was a setback. But any grand enterprise has them. And we can never learn to fly without crashing a few times."

She smiled but it was sad, "This wasn't a grand enterprise, Dr. Wells. This was a mistake. I'm sorry."

They watched her walk out of S.T.A.R. Labs unsure if they'd ever see her again.

\------------------------------------

#FlashBack#

Barra Allen was sitting in the prison waiting room in Iron Heights. She sat away from her foster dad who was standing by the exit door.

Joe West got sick of her running away and made a deal that if he let her see her dad, no more running away. Suddenly the door buzzed and Henry Allen was lead through.

"Dad!" She said and run over to hug him only to be stopped by the gaurd. 

"Sorry. No physical contact." The gaurd said, "Five minutes, Allen."

Henry nodded and looked at his draughter. She looked the same but he was sure she was slightly taller, "Sit down, princess."

Barra sat in front of her dad from across the table and hated it. He was right there but he still wasn't . .

"Barra, how did you get here?" He gently asked.

"I ran here." She said, "Joe wouldn't bring me and said I couldn't see you. I hate him."

Joe winced and Henry look suprised, "No, no. Sweetheart, don't--don't say that."

He looked at her a lump in his throat, "It isn't Joe that doesn't want you to come here. I-I don't want you to come here. I don't want you to see me like this." He said show his cuffed hands breaking their hearts.

"They have to let you go, you didn't do these things. You didn't hurt mom. It was the man in the lightning. The lightning man killed my mom!" Tears in her eyes melting the heart of the gaurd enough to let Henry hug her.

"Arra, look at me." He said, "Look at me."

She did.

". . . You can't help me." He said softly, "Okay? Now Joe's gonna look after you until I can get out of here." He half lied, "You just be the good girl that your mom and I know you are."

She hugged her dad tightly and he kissed her head before the gaurd led him out.

"Dad? Dad?!"

#EndOfFlashBack#

\---------------------------------

/Jitters Coffee Shop/

 

Barra stood next to Eddie, her sore head resting on his shoulder and lucky for her, her cuts were gone.

/We consider him armed and extremely dangerous./ Eddie said on the news channel, /Thank you. No more questions./

And for thr first time she allowed herself to smile. She couldn't the warm happy feeling she seemed to get around Eddie. Every time dhe saw him or heard his voice . . .

And despite The Flash helping with todays advences she was proud for Eddie. That he was a good person with a kind heart.

"I'm so proud of you," she smiled kissing his cheek.  
Eddie blushed, "Nah . . . Right place, right time."

"No, you were a hero today." She said, looking at him in the eye, "My hero."

A warm smile broke across his face and something sparked in his eyes brightly as he looked at her, "Thats all I want, is to be your hero." 

He lowered his face and kissed her softly making her feel safe, warm and . . . Like Barra Allen was his whole world.

When he slowly pulled away he sighed unwillingly, "CCPD still has a killer on the loose and I should get back to the precinct. . ."

"Than go," she said and kissed him again, "I'll see you later."

Eddie kissed her cheek and left her by herself again to think . . . But not for long. 

"So do you want more coffee or are you going to tell me whats going on with you?" Iris said walking over to where Barra was sitting.

\------------------------------------

/Central City Police Department/

 

"Stagg, I wish you would reconsider our offer for protective custody." Joe pressed to Mr Staggs. The department empty from Joe working late, "Danton Black has proven he is willing to kill, and he's got uh Friends.And trust me, they're all dangerous."

"I've increased my security, Detective." Staggs said stubbornly, "I hope Black comes looking for trouble. 'Cause he'll find plenty."

Both men heared loud clapping and turned to see the filimar man sitting in his wheel chair. Dry homur in his tone as he spoke.

"Spoken like a true philanthropist." Well said, "Or is it humanitarian?  Ah. I'm sorry. I can never remember which one you're pretending to be, Simon."

The elevator dinged behind him as Staggs spoke with clear dislike.

"Harrison," he said, "Don't get up."

"Ha-ha!" He said dryly before Staggs stormed past and left without another word.

"Another fan of yours, Doctor?"  

"Can we talk, Detective?" Wells asked and no answer.

"So you were right." Joe said as they made their way to his desk, "Barra's not the only one who's special. This guy that tried to kill Simon Stagg today, he could--" 

"Replicate spontaneously." Wells cut in, "Yeah, we know."

Joe paused something else coming to mind, "Did you know about Barra? When she was first in her coma you came to the hospital, and you asked me if you could take her to S.T.A.R. Labs. Did you know what he could do?"

Wells laughed dryly and put his hands on the back of his head, "I had my suspicions that he was affected." He amitted.

"Mm-hmm." 

"Hey, Joe I was never looking to become the senior member of a secret crime fighting unit." Wells spoke with honesty, "You and I both know we are the only ones equipped to protect Central City."

"Maybe I'm more interested in protecting Arra." Joe said sharply, "But of course she's all set to fly into the fire right along with you."

"No, she's not." Wells answering suprising Joe, "Not anymore. She quit. Se didn't tell you?"

Joe swollowed the guilt the came from no where, "I haven't seen her."

Wells seemed to know whst that meant, "Well I'm sure it's only temporary. From what I know of Barra . . . when she sets her mind to something-No one's gonna talk her out of it. But the next time she suits up Fshh! Runs headlong into danger . . . She will fail."

And would fail becauase she wasn't like the Arrow, he was controled by mind the differance of right and wrong . . . The Flash was conrtoled by her heart and her hope to see good in others, it worked with her if she believed in herself enough to changle the world.

"Why? She doesn't think she's capable. Doubt Is her real enemy. Joe, not whatever's lurking out there. And as long as you continue to doubt her, she'll keep doubting everything she does. And for the record I care about her, too." Wells nodded and left Joe with his guilt and thoughts.

\-------------------------------------  
/Jitters Coffee Shop/

 

"I'm sorry . . . I know I've been a brat lately," she amitted to Iris who was sitting in front of her after getting her some hot coco.

"You should apologize more often you're sensational at it." she smiled softly at her best friend.

Glad Barra was opening up to het again and not shutting her out.

"So, what were you going to tell me the other day?"  
Barra sipped her drink slowly, " . . . I thought I had to do something thst was important . . . But I-I don't seem very good at it." She bit her lip before forcing a smile, "But what I am good at is being your friend."

She dicided. This life hurt the poeple she loved and was taking it toll on her. So she'll just . . . Go back to being Barra Allen . . . The shy girl, the adopted draughter of Joe West, the best friend of Iris who fixed all the problems because Barra could never stanf for herself and she'll be the cute kind girlfriend of Eddie Thawne and settle into her life . . . Stop trying to become the person she had been for a short time in Starling City.

"So if you need help coming up with a new topic for your article--"

"I found one." Iris suddenly said exictedly, "Something that actually interests me."

"Really?" She forced a smile and stood to follow Iris to her laptop.

"I know this is gonna sound crazy It's been all over the Internet this week." Iris said and Barra froze at what came on the screen, "At a building fire. At a bank heist. Even the other night when those robbers shot at the security guard, he said he was whooshed outside. Something out there is saving people!"

Barra forced herself to speak her tone more bitter then she had planned, "I thought you were taking journalism. Not science fiction writing."

"Ever since I have known you you have believed in the impossible. What if you were right? What if you were right about the night that your mom died?"

Barra shook her head.

She pushed this away and Iris unknowning pushed her back into it.

Suddenly her phone rang: S.T.A.R. Labs and she groans softly lifting it, "Look, I told you I'm through."

"I know, but you need to get to S.T.A.R. Labs right now."

\----------------------------------------

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

Barra zoomed into the room and saw Black staning in front of Caitlin and Cisco. She stopped in front of him ready to attack if he touched her friends.

"Barra, it's okay." Caitlin said.

"How is this okay!" She snapped, "Black is here, and he's just . . .standing there."

She stopped noticing there was no movement . . . At all. No breathing, no eye movement-hell he didn't even blink!

"That's . . . not him, is it?" 

"It's one of his replicates." Well told her in amusement.

"H-How did you get it?"

"I grew him." Caitlin said smiling bright and Barra stared at her stunned.

"I isolated a sample of Black's blood from you suit to see if I could trigger the in vitro cultivation process and learn how Black multiplies." Caitlin explained as Bara testingly pocked Blacks shoulder. Nothing.

"So I exposed the target cells to a protein gel, and they began replicating Into that."

"Why isn't he It doing anything?"

"We did a brain scan." Well said next joining in, "Involuntary motor functions are active, little else."  
"We think it's acting as a receiver." Cisco added from where he sat.

"The clones are an empty shell without Black. Shut down the real Black, and you might shut them all down." Caitlin said pleased with their work.

She felt almost dazed at the in take of info . . . "So wait how do we know which one's the real Danton Black and which ones aren't?"

"That occurred to me given your own passing out."

"Did you have to bring that up?" She blushed slightly.

But Caitlin went on without stopping.

"Black has limits, just like you. Controlling all of those clones must require a tremendous amount of physical strength. So, look for the one showing signs of weakness or fatigue. He's the prime."

"Just a theory." Well smiled slightly, "But one you might want to put to the test, Miss Allen."

Barra could help but smile slightly. She felt it. The want to do something good. Taking down Black and other keep poeple safe so no one would loose someone the way she had.

"Plus, I whipped up these high- calorie protein bars for you to keep your metabolism up." Cisco added brightly.

Barra smiled softly at him, "Thanks Cisco." 

Suddenly the copy moved foward.

"Ah!" Caitlin gasped before gun shots fired and the copy fell.

Barra looked up to see Joe pointing his gun at the copy looking shocked, "Any more of them?"

"It was a copy, Joe," she said her heart beat slowing after the unpleasant shock, "But why did it start moving?"  

"The prime." Wells said quickly, "My guess is, the prime is on the move. This one heard the summons to battle."

"And I know where he was summoned to." Joe said, and looked at Barra, "Stagg Industries."

"Than . . . Why haven't you called it in?" She asked confused, "I thought you didn't want me involed-"

"Police can't fight this, Arra." He said, "What Black's become, like Mardon . . . Beyond me. Maybe way beyond them, too. The only person it's not beyond is you."

Her eyes sogtened as Joe looked at her with something she hadn't seen often . . . Trust.

"You gotta do this. I get it." 

Tears started to welled in her eyes.

"So for once in your life Arra, do what I tell you to do. Go stop him."

\-----------------------------------

/Stagg Industries/

 

"Just get me those figures by morning, okay?" Said Staggs as he sat in his office 'working' late when he heared gunshots outside his office. He set down his papers and went to check.

His gaurds layed on the ground. Dead. But he didn't care about that.

What he cared about was there was no one to protect him from the three Danton Blacks stsnding in front of him with guns.

"Hello, Danton." He said working to keel his voice calm.

Black pointed the gun at him and smiles, "Goodbye, Simon." 

Barra ran in in a red blurr twisted with yellow lightening and grabbed him pulling Stagg back to his office.

"Stay here." She ordered Stagg seeing her before she zoomed back to where Black was.

But he was everywhere . . .

But this time she worked with a clear mind  
"I know Stagg stole your research, but that doesn't give you the right to murder." She said loudly.

He pointed a gun at her and fire a bullet, she quickly flipped backwards out of the way-she was glad Iris made her do gymnastics in highschool-and the bullet missed her.

She raced forward knocked three down to the ground and another down the steps.

She looked around trying to see which was showing signs of weakness or even pain. Nothing.

"You think this is about my job." A voice said before her and she turned to see another copy pointing a gun at her. 

She shoved him into a wall in suprise knocking the gun put of his hands, "Aah!"

"This is about Elizabeth." 

"She was my wife." The same voice but from another said and shot at her. She moved out the way and the bullet hit and killed the other copy.

"She had a degenerative coronary disease. She'd been on the transplant list for years, but Time was running out."

Barra watched the one speaking, his voice heavy in sadness and heartbreak and anger . . . Something she knew well. She felt it when thinking of the man in yellow.

"So if I couldn't get her a new heart-" 

"You were gonna grow her one." She said softly and ran as he shot, again the bullet killed another copy.

"I was so close!" He said, "Until Stagg stole my research. So he could reap the glory. And I got to bury my best friend."

He lowered his gun for a second, "Now I'm alone."  
Barra ran at him knocking Black down but he vanished. She inhaled. It was a copy.

She looked up at a sound and saw Black creating others that ran at her. He became lost in the crowed. They attacked her, beating her to the ground

"Gah! Ah!" She screames before rushing out of the crowed knocking a few over with her speed. 

"Remember, Barra." Wells said through the mic.

"Find the prime."

"There's too many of them to fight." She gasped breathlessly falling onto her hands and knees, her hair touching the ground as the pain numbed over. 

Her body healing the cracks in her ribs from the kicks and punchs she had taken.

"Barra, you need to isolate the prime."

"I can't." She said back, "It's impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible, Arra," Joe said into the mic, "You taught me that. You can do this."

She stood up slowly taking a breath to calm down and turned around.

A crowed big enough to fill a football stadium were running right at her. This time she ran right back at them.

She rushed through the crowed knocking down as many as she could looking for the prime. This time she saw him.

He was strained sweating and couldn't move. She grabbed by the arms and ran up the stairs and into the metal post knocking him out. 

She looked over the glass frame down the stairs . . . They were all out too.

She laughed in disbelif and ran a hand through her messed hair.

"Barra?!" Joe said in worry, "Arra, are you all right?"  
"Yes, I'm fine . . . I'm okay," she smiled, "It's done."

Black stood up behind her and ran for her, she quickly ducked and jumped to the side and he crashed through the window.

Her eyes widened and she raced over grabbing his hand as he hanged out of the window . . . 

"Hang on!" She yelled.

"No!" Black groans and forced himself to grow another hand that pulled at Barra.

"Don't!" 

But he pulled and pulled weaking her hold . . . Than he fell.

Her breathing was heavy, she was shaking and a tear ran down her face. Danton Black was dead.

\-------------------------------------------

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

/Central City police officials are now confirming former employee Danton Black--/ the news played on the tv. 

"I . . . tried to save him." She said softly standing next to Wells whose eyes has turned to glass.

"Doesn't sound like he wanted to be saved." He said quitely, "Some people, when they break . . . They can't be put together again."

She stared at him wondering if they were talking about Black.

Wells stiffed for a second as a hand was placed on his shoulder. The young woman smiled softly at him.

"Some people heal even stronger."

"I hope so."

"Well, at least multiplex won't be able to hurt anyone else." Cisco suddenly said and Barra giggled at him and he smiled at her, "Told you I'd come up with a cool name."

"Listen . . ." Barra said biting her low lip as she looked at her three . . . Best friends, "I might be the one in the suit doing all the running, but when I'm out there helping people, making a difference . . . You're all out there with me. We were all struck by that lightning."

Caitlin smiled softly at her as dud Cisco as she turned to leave not noticing how Wells eyes followed her out of the room.

\---------------------------------------------

/Barra's Lab/

 

Barra smiled as her phone buzzed with a text and sat down in her lab. It was late but she had files she was behind on and she liked how quite it was with no one around.

'Coffee tomorrow at three? I can sneak up while Joe's getting lunch-Eddie'

She smiled and quickly texted, 'Sure, see you tomorrow xxx'

She put her phone on the table as she grabbed anothe file.

"Hungry? Pepperoni, olives And jalapeÃ±o." Joe smiled walking in and suprising her, "Just like you like it."

She smiled widely and took the three pizza boxs, "Thank you Joe."

Joe watched her in slight amusement as she opened the box and took a peice.

"You were wrong." He said.

She looked at him blinking, "Ah . . . I've been wrong a lot this week-you're gonna have to be more specific."

"You said that one of things driving you to run around out there was that you couldn't help your dad." He said and lifted the slid on the bored to her hidden plan of Nora Allens murder.

Her eyes widened.

"You can help him." Joe said spurising her again with his gentle tone, "We can. We're gonna figure out who or what killed your mother that night, and then we're gonna get your father out of prison."

"Together."

 

She stared at him as shr sat down her heart warming and saw what he was doing. He believed in her and he wanted to help her in anyway he could for her to be happy.

And she knew it was her turn to believe in him and say what she should have years ago . . .

"Joe, what I said about you not being my father--" she started softly.

"Arra, I know . . ." Joe said his heart breaking slight, "I know I'm not your father."

She swollowed back the tears. She knew she gave Joe a hard time, made him feel Henry Allen was the only father in her life. But that wasn't true. Never had been. Never would be.

"Yeah . . . you're right." She agreed, "You're not."

Joe looked away quite.

She bit her lip, her eyes glossed slightly, "You're just . . . The man who kept me fed and in clothes Who sat beside my bed at night until I fell asleep because I was afraid of the dark helped me with my homework. You dropped me off at prom, protected me from the bad boys you know I liked because he didn't want to see me heartbroken, you dropped me off at college . . . Sounds a lot like a dad to me."

Joe looked at her tears in his eyes. But he didn't say anything. Didn't need to.

He sat down next to her and she moved to hug him before picking up her pizza and giggled as she watched him try a peice.

Her life was finely starting to work out . . . Starting to.

\--------------------------------------

(Every kid dreams of being a superhero. Having powers. Saving people.

But no kid thinks about what it's like when you're a hero and you're not saving people.)

Barra smiled as Eddie kissed her her goodnight outside of Jitters.

It was 9:45pm.

She watched him walk away, their hearts still racing together. Eddie looked back at her one last time.

And there it was. That spark again.

(Truth is: Not much else changes.  
You still hurt. You still love.  
You still wish and hope and fear things. And you still need people to help you with all of it . . .)

She was still smiling as her phone rang and she picked it up.

(In some ways, that's the best part.)

"Barra, an armored car was just hijacked on Griffin Avenue." Caitlin said before a smile fell into her voice, "Get your ass over there."

Barra smiled, "I'll be right there Dr.Snow" 

(Actually . . . The best part? It's this.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or bookmarked my story! x♡x


	9. She Must Be Protected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrison Wells ties up a loose end . . . That loose end happens to be Simon Staggs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented! I hace got some very great adivce over my spelling story. 
> 
> Also I might not be able to update for the next three days as I am in school!
> 
> chellelove: thank you for your comment!  
> And I understand I am a hardcore Oliver/Felicity shipper but my Oliver is still gonna be in love with our favorite blonde. But imagine the jealous thing between Cold and the Arrow? DC Legands. Thats all I"m saying ;)

Chapter 9- She Must Be Protected

 

/Stagg Industries/

 

It was a late night and Simon Staggs sat in his office chair with a drink. He wasn't the well put together man he had been the night before.

His jacket was gone, his forehead sweated slightly.

But it wasn't near death experiance that made him this it was what he had seen . . . Who he had seen. And he had never seen anything like it. Or anyone like it.

He heared the eletavtor ding and flinched slightly before he saw a fimiliar man in a chair come wheeling in.

"Wells Who the hell let you in here?" 

"You been having a party out there?" Well asked instead calmly not answering Staggs question. Though he believed the idotic man didn't noticed . . . "I'm sure you saw on TV."

"A former employee of mine tried to kill me . . ." Stagged said.

And Wells was right. He didn't notice.

"Former employee with the ability to replicate." Wells said eriee calm, "Faced off against a girl who could move at super speed."

Staggs eyes suddenly sparked in his exictment, he smiled standing from his desk. His shock wore off as Wells had agreed with him. The girl in the lightening was real.

"You've seen her too, haven't you?"

" Indeed, I have."

"Extraordinary." He said, proudly and smug, "The power she possesses, it's like the-- it's like the Gods of old. It's like Mercury on earth!"

Wells watched him with careful unblinking eyes and didn't move. Just like a hunter waitinh for it prey to be safe.

Staggs stepped gorward to Wells away from his desk as he bosted.

"Can you imagine if you could control her power? If you could--if you could harness it? You could change what it means to be human . . ." Staggs said thinking of the glory he could take when he trapped the girl in the mask, "The girl in a red mask is the key, and I'm gonna get her."

"The man in the red mask." Said Wells his tone darking, he was no longer Harrison Wells, "She's called the Flash . . . Or at least, she will be one day." 

Wells stood from his chair.

"What the hell?" 

Wells grabbed him, "Forgive me, Simon. I worry you think that you will think this is personal, and it's not.  
It's just that the Girl in the red mask The fastest girl alive . . . "

He stabbed him digging the knife in deep watching the shock and life slip from his eyes

"She must be kept safe."

Simon Staggs fell to the ground dead but not at the hands of Danton Black or Harrison Wells . . . But the hands of the Reverse Flash. 

The murder of Nora Allen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment over Barra or my story! Also letme know if you think I should make Wells creeper . . .
> 
> Also I am gonna start on the next Ep (Part 1) and hopefully update it before tonight! x♡x


	10. Things You Can't Out Run(Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barra deals with a criminal can turn into gas, her secret about her dating life and grows closer to Caitlin. Oh and Joe nearly walks in on Eddie and Barra making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slightly shorter than I wanted it. But its the best I got for now, the rest I am creating and editting so . . . My next up-date will be on Thursday. If I'm able to update before than I will! ♡

Chapter 10- Things You Can't Out Run(Part 1)

 

(It doesn't matter if you're the slowest kid in gym class or the fastest girl alive.  
Every one of us is running.  
Being alive means running running from something, running to something or . . . someone  
And no matter how fast you are, there's some things you can't outrun . . .  
Some things-good or bad-always manage to catch up to you.)

"Regular movie scale, that was a seven or an eight, Iris!" Barra said as her and Iris left the movies one night, "Zombie movie scale, it was, like, a four, at least!"

Barra was dressed in leggings, a white thin dress that ended above her knee, her brown boots and a denim jacket.

"There's a zombie movie scale?" She asked playfully eating her popcorn.

"Did you know that zombies exist in nature?" Barra said suddenly remembering something had read eariler, "There's a species of fungi that infects ants, causing the ants to attack plants that can release spores than in turn infect new hosts . . ."

She narrowed her smokey green eyes, "I'm doing it again aren't I?"

Iris laughed. "Yeah. It's okay though . . . You are still the cutest geek that I know. How does Eddie reacted when you do that?" 

Iris made it clear she thought Eddie and her were the cutest couple around and loved to tease Barra about it.

"Ah . . ." She said unble to stop the smile coming to her lips and blushed, "He trys to understand what I'm saying and . . . He said it one of the things he likes about me."

"Aw!" Iris smiled, "I'm so happy for you . . . Anyways . . . I'm a lot more interested in the amazing as of late."

Barra smiled slightly glad for the change in subject.  
"You mean 'cause of this streak thing?" 

"She's out there!" Iris said, People are talking about her."

"How do you even know she's a she? Maybe it's a he." Barra lied quickly, "All everyone sees is a 'blurr' Iris."

"It's a chick, okay? You know I am really intuitive about this kind of stuff." She said, "Give your phone and I'll show you."

Barra sighed, Joe was gonna be mad. But she dug into her pocket and handed Iris her Apple Phone.

Iris unlocked the screen and went to her internet, "Someone even posted a picture after being yanked from a car accident." She said before holding up her phone, "It's a red blur leaving the scene.  
Here, what do you see?"

She giggled in amusement, "Uh, my boyfriends face and name,"

Iris frowned before noticing and held it out, "Tell him its girls night,"

Barra bit her lip, "Actually . . . I'm staying his place tonight for dinner . . ."

"Oh!" Iris winked, "I see. Your on the pill right?"

"Iris!" Barra said covering her best friends mouth her face turning pink.

Trust Iris, she thought.

"What?!" She laughed, "I hope you been safe. I want to see little Barra's running around someday but not any time soon missy!"

Barra covered her face, "Iris shut up!" She growled her face still pink.

Iris laughed, "Okay go and talk to him, I'll call dad and tell him Caitlin called you to come over." 

She watched her friend walk far enough away before answering, "Hi Eddie."

"Hay, you," he smiled and she could sounds in the background, "I've got the pasta ready and I'm just tidying up . . . Are you alright? You sound . . . Flustered?"

"N-no, just Iris teasing me," she said blushing again

"Really?" He chuckled, "She's been saying thing to me too . . . So what time will you be over?"

"Ah, about an hour . . ." 

Suddenly her phone buzzed again:  
Incoming call: S.T.A.R. Labs.

"I think," she said, "Sorry, the lab is calling-listen I'll phone you back when I'm coming over."

"Okay, I lov-I mean see you later."

Barra froze slightly as she hung up. Did Eddie just . . .  
She shook her head, she'd think about that later and answered the call, "Hello?"

"Code 237 on Waid Boulevard." Cisco said on the other end.

Barra flinched with a frown, "Public indecency?" 

"Wait, I think I meant a 239."

"Dog leash violation?!"

Caitlin suddenly cut in paniced, "Bad man with a gun in a getaway car. Go."

Barra eyes widened and she glanced Iris again who was talking to Joe on the phone, her back turned.

She ran down to the street where police were after a speeding car, a gun shot fire.

She focused on the speeding car and cashed inside like she had with Mardon, quickly grabbing the man pullinh him from the car into the back of the polices, she grabbed the handcuffs from one of their belts and handcuffed him.

The police noticed the criminals car slowly and looking through the window to notice something:  
"Where did he go?" One asked before both cops heard a sound behind them and turned around yo see their crimal in the seat looking froze in shock and dazed.

Barra appeared back outside just as Iris finish on the phone.

"How come when I say Cisco or Caitlin, dad never questions?" Iris asked.

"I don't know," she lied faking confused, "Do you want to eat?"

Iris frowned deeply, "After the Mongolian barbecue we had before the movie and the extra large popcorn you had at the movie? How are you not . . . fat?" 

"I've been . . . running." 

"Oh, okay." Iris said amused and linked Barra's arm leading her away.  
\-----------------------------------------  
/Italian Restaurant/

"Why so public a meeting, uncle?" A young man asked glancing towards the window as two woman past, one blushing and her friend laughing

"We're dining out to show our enemies we're not afraid." Said an older man dressed in a black suit. 

"Relax, nephew." The older man went on in comfort, "We've replaced the windows with bulletproof glass."

The man nephew still glanced toward the open glass not pleased till his uncle nodded to a waiter.

"Close it up." He ordered and lead his family to the table, "Come. Have a drink."

The waiter with no hair and sickly psle skin walked to the door shutting it and turned it key making sure it snapped in the lock and he smirked.

Now they could escape.

"Our own drivers are ripping us off." The uncle of the young man said standing up from his seat, "Someone is paying them to steal from us. None of you will sleep until we find out who."

Suddenly he inhaled, the air seemed thicker . . . 

"And then those thieves-" he was cut off by coughs, he tries to clear his throat, "Those thieves-" 

Coughing-"Will draw their last breath."

He coughed harder and was sure he was coughing blood at how dry it felt, finaly his vision fadded and he fell to the ground dead.

"Uncle!" The young man shouted before everyone in the room started to choke and fell to the ground. 

One by one everyone at the table died.

\--------------------------------------

/Central City Police Department/

 

"Where'd you cut him off?"

Paulson-the cop that Barra had 'helped' last night was walking around smugly.

Barra could help but be annoyed at his smugness as he walked around with a pack of cops patting his back all day.

"So we cut him off at eighth." He went on, "I mean, the perp was in the backseat of the cruiser before he even knew what happened."

She rolled her eyes and huffed where she stood on the steps.

Joe who was passing Paulson on his way to Barra's lab gave him a friendly hand shake.

"Congratulations, Paulson, on that arrest last night." Joe said, "Hell of a job."

"You come by later, Joe. I'll give you a driving lesson, okay?" He said smugly and Barra was tempted to rush down and trip him without anyone seeing . . . 

"And if you want go for a really ride sometime Barra just ask!" He called up 'jokingly'.

She folded her arms across her chest where she could feel him looking.

Suddenly she wished she wore her sweater instead of the blue skinny jeans and tank top and a lace white which had sleeves.

"Get lost Paulson before I get my gun," Joe warned and Barra smirked as Paulson ran off.

"Wasn't even him last night." She said to Joe, "It was me."

"I figured." Joe sighed as they started to move up the stairs, "I just didn't realize you were helping people for the glory."

"I'm not askin for a museum built in my name." She sighed, "Keeping what I can do a secret from Iris and everyone, it's harder than I thought . . ."

They reached Barra's lab a second later.

"I know, but it is safer that way." Joe said, "Besides, me and you got work to do."

Barra noticed the worn boxs sitting on one of the desk top, "The evidence from my mom's case?"

"I had it brought up from storage."

"I . . . I been through that a thousand times Joe."

"Before, your story about what really happened that night the lightning storm, the man in the middle of it I thought that was a little girl trying to protect her father from prison." Joe amitted, "But now that I know it's true, we're gonna go through every scrap of evidence until we find something that helps us."

"Joe, it took the jury 52 minutes to come back with a verdict of guilty."

"They moved too fast, which is why we got to take our time." He promised.

Eddie walked in for Barra could speak or hug Joe.  
"Barra, Joe, we got multiple homicides." He said quickly not noticing that he even said Barra and not Allen Do you know the Darbinyan crime family?"

\--------------------------------------

/Crime Scene/

Barra rezipped the bag up covering the dead body and pulled off her gloves.

"Arra?" Joe said, after finished questioning the staff, "Anything?" 

"Ah . . . Signs of histotoxic hypoxia. Meaning, the cells in their bodies were unable to utilize oxygen." Barra explained smoothly, "It's consistent with exposure to poison gas."

"What kind of poison?"

"I'll need to take a lung sample, see if I can narrow it down." She said biting her lip as she glanced around and ran a hand through her air.

She didn't get it. If they were dieing from gas why were they all aroubd the table still? No one had even drew their gun...

"The only other exit was bolted from the inside." Eddie said walking over working to not look at Barra after slipping up this morning, "They were trapped. I was thinking someone pumped gas in from the outside, but witnesses say the street was empty."

"So it was from the inside." Joe said, slighting puzzled himself with how nothing added up to the other, "That means there should be a canister or a container left behind. The gas just didn't come in by itself . . ."

Barra clicked. It was a meta-human.

"Unless it had a mind of its own." She said and giggled trying to play it off as a joke. Eddie smiled at her light homur, Joe frowned taking a hint.

"Eddie, would you mind canvassing again?" Joe asked his partner, "Somebody had to have seen something suspicious."

Eddie nodded and with a glance at Barra who shot him a gentle smile.

"Okay, explain."

"The boss collapsed by the table. This guy made it 10 feet away." She said pointed to the body she had checked, "That guy had a chance to move off and fire three shots into the window trying to break the glass."

She stepped closer to the table wonder why if someone attacked them why they hadn't moved.  
If somrthing was trying to kill you, you run or fight . . .

"But they all started in the same spot, which means they should have all been affected by the gas at the same time, but instead, it's as if-"

"They were attacked one by one." Joe agreed  
wondering when this all became normal.

 

"My gut feeling, if we're gonna solve this one, you and me are gonna need-," he glanced behind him to make sure they were out of ear shot, "Backup."

Barra nodded, "I'll call them now."

\---------------------------------------

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"Fascinating, a meta-human that can manipulate poison gas." Wells said as Barra and Joe stood in front of them explaining the new meta human.  
"Is it just poisonous gas, or can he control all aerated substances?" Cisco said quickly followed by Caitlin.

"And how is he able to formulate the connection? Is it physiological or psychological?" She said next.

"This individual can create a mental nexus using gaseous substances." Wells said quicker as they almost talked over echother.

"You mean connect with gases on a molecular level?" Cisco said exictingly.

"Yes."

"That is ridiculously cool!"

"They find this really excited about this stuff." Barra said bemused.

"The only thing I'm excited about is putting criminals behind bars." Joe told her look slightly dazed, "Except Iron Heights isn't exactly equipped to handle meta-humans."

"Then I guess it's fortunate the ones you've encountered so far are no longer with us." Wells muttered.

Joe raised his eye brows, "Well, unless we're planning on executing every super criminal we stop, you geniuses are gonna have to come up with someplace else to hold them."

"A meta-human prison." Cisco said lookong like a child in a candy store, "Sweet."

"Until we figure a way to remove their powers." Wells added

"There is one place here that might hold them . . ." Cisco said hesitantly.

"You can't be serious." Caitlin said dread in her voice, "I mean, we haven't been down there since . . . it's cordoned off!"

Barra bit her lip, never seeing Caitlib likes before.

"Cisco is right." Wells agreed gently, "It could be modified to act as a makeshift prison."

"Wait? What could?" Barra finely asked and Wells turned to look at her with pericing eyes that burnt into hers.

"The particle accelerator."

\--------------------------------------------

#FlashBack#

 

"Dr.Wells, we just got the latest weather report." Cisco Remon said walking up behind Harrison Wells.

The Partcal Accelerator seconds away from turning on.

"A big thunderstorm is rolling in."

"We're not launching a space shuttle." Wells smiled, "We'll be fine."

"Tahiti?" Ronnie Raymond said a hint of begging in his voice as he looked at the beautiful woman soon to be his wife.

"I know it's a long flight, Ronnie, but we can binge watch Orange Is The New Black." Caitlin smiled.

"Oh, okay." Ronnie said, "But what about Italy? Pizza and wine and more pizza."

She giggled at him, "Yes, but Italy doesn't have mai tais, and a honeymoon isn't a honeymoon without nai tais."

He smiled down at hrr and gave in. He never wanted to deny this amazing woman anything.

"Dr. Wells, the accelerator is primed and ready for particle injection." Cisco said as Caitlin and Ronnie joined them.

"Well, I feel I should say something profound like 'one small step for man', but all I can think of to say is, I feel like I've waited for this day for centuries." Spoke Wells before turning the switch the turned on the Partcal Accloator.

"That's it?" Cisco asked, "You'd think there'd be, like, a loud bang."

"If there was a loud bang, we'd all be in big trouble." Ronnie muttered.

"Take it from the guy who helped build it." Caitlin smiled proudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we did it." Wells said and the scientists cheered and Wells poped open the champain-

Everyone froze and the champain and bubbles floated in the air. Fear and dread gripped them as it finely fell to the ground and than-BANG!

The alarms sound and everyone paniced.

"Was that-"

"A loud bang."

#EndOfFlashBack#

\------------------------------------------

"Caitlin." Wells said snapling her out of it, "Caitlin. Did you hear me? We're going down to the accelerator ring."

Barra noticed Caitlin look away sadly and knew she didn't want to go and quickly cut in so Caitlin didn't have to.

"Actually, Dr. Wells, I could use Cait's help identifying the poison gas." She said and glanced at Caitlin, "If that's okay with you?"

Caitlin relaxed and nodded thankfully to her, "Let's go."

\----------------------------------------

/Central City Police Department/

 

"This is CCPD." Barra smiled as Caitlin glanced around the art deco shapes.

"So this is your day job." She said softly.

"Pretty much." She shrugged as the walked nearly bumping into a cop guiding a a druggy out of the room.

"I'm gonna rip out your hearts and eat 'em for lunch." He said creepy to Caitlin.

"Delightful." She muttered.

"Girly, I need prints off this gun pronto." A female detective said shoving a file into Barra's hands who sighed.

"Allen! Where the hell is the fiber analysis on the Orloff case?" The Captain yelled walking over. 

"Upstairs." She said, gently, "It's all finished . . .I can just run up and bring it down." 

She walked past him to the stairs only to be followed by him and Caitlin.

"With you, that could be three days from now." He muttered, "I'll go with you . . .Who are you?"

Caitlin flinched, "Dr. Caitlin Snow, Barra's personal physician."

Barra smiled slightly at Caitlin in a 'sorry' for the Captains bad temper.

She hurried ahead and flashed into her lab grabbing the file and held it out as the Captain walked in.

"The fiber analysis for the Orloff case, like you asked for, sir." She said, politely.

He took the file and looked slight speachless before saying, "Clean up your lab. It's a mess."

The second the Captain left she turned to Caitlin and sighed running a hair through her hair, "Yes, its always like this."

\--------------------------------------------

/Barra's Lab/

 

Barra moved across the room tidy away some of the papers and books as they waited for the test the finish.

Caitlin dicided to pop down to  Jitters to get coffee. She had been quite all day and Barra guessed she needed the walk.

She yelped as two hand touched her waste and span her around. But relaxed when she saw it was Eddie and gentle shoved him, "You scared me!"

Eddie chuckled, "Sorry, I wasn't trying to."

Barra glanced past him, "What are you doing up here, if someone see us . . . Eddie, Joe will-"

She was cut off as he kissed her softly and low. Her insides flipped and her heart raced, her body relaxed into him.

He pulled slowly away, "I just . . . Wanted to see you."

She stared up at him, her eyes flattered before she pulled him back down and kissed him again. His arms warpped around her waste gently holding her there.

She ran a hand through his hair slowly but felt a heat rush through her as Eddie gently deepened the kiss, his light stubble scrached her chin slightly.

Eddie grip tightened on her waste and he lifted her up onto the edge of the desk drawing a giggle from her which sounded like bells.

He smiled back st her and gently stroked the hair out of her face and kissed her again.

It grow more heated, Barra's legs warpped around his waste and his hands holding her pulling her closer and closer . . .

Suddenly she heard someone coming shoved Eddie away and hopped down, "Detective." She said quickly getting her breath back.

Eddie looked confused till suddenly he heard Joe's voice.

"What are you doing here? Joe stood there looking between the two. Barra couldn't look at Joe.

"Joe, I thought you were at the morgue." Eddie said and Barra blushed knowing Eddie must have beem waiting a while. 

"I decided to check on Barra before I left." He said frowning, "Why are you here?"

"Yes, well, I've been looking for you." Eddie quickly lied, "I thought maybe we could go back to the crime scene, re-canvass, see if we missed anything. I came to see if Allen knew where you where . . . Always work the case, right? That's what you taught me."

Joe chuckled and Barra was suprised he seem to believe Eddie, "Wow, you've been listening."

"Okay, let's hit it."

"Um, Let me just grab my gun and we'll go," said Eddie

"I'll be in the car!" Joe called as he walked out leaving the two alone.

"Okay, this has got to stop." Eddie sighed turning to Barra who finely looked up.

"I came here to surprise my girlfriend, and now I'm going to a crime scene with her dad not exactly the afternoon I was planning on." 

"I . . . know, it's just it's not the right time to tell him." She said, "There is so much going on right. That uou don't even know about . . ."

"When is, Arra?" 

"I know Joe, he raised me . . . He'll kill us and Iris,"  
"Right now, you're killing us." He said sadly before he turned left.

Barra sighed running a hand through her hair as she watched him leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x♡x


	11. Things You Can't Out Run(Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barra takes on The Mist for the first time and fixs things with Eddie.  
> WARNING!: threat of rape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm a day late but I wasn't well yesterday plus I have homework, but I promise to update part 3 later today and more if I can.
> 
> Also thank you to everyone who has comments. They are a big help! ♡

Chapter 11- Things You Can't Out Run(Part 2)

 

/S.T.A.R. Labs - Partal Accolator/

 

Cisco eyes glassed over as he looked around the fimiliar yet still somehow unfimiliar and cold walls of the accolator.

It felt . . . Wrong to be down here. It was a place that should just stay locked behind a door and wait for time and age to eat away at it.

"The copper in the tube is arranged to form cavities, and we can use those cavities as containment cells." Wells checked off filling in the quite Cisco normally did, "Of course, we'll have to design them to counteract meta-human abilities, but might just work."

Wells glanced quickly at Cisco who didn't seem to hear him, his wide eyes stared at the accolator walls like ghosts or a monster waiting to swollow him whole.

"First, we have to decouple the main injection system on the gantry level." Wells went on and backed up in his wheel chair, "I'll be right back."

"Why don't I do that?" Cisco suddenly spoke almost in a panic. 

"I need the exercise." Wells dryly homured and left Cisco alone with his flood of mermories.

\---------------------------------------------

 

#FlashBack#

 

"We can't ramp down the accelerator from here." Cisco said, "We need to do it manually."

"Go." Wells ordered

 

Ronnie step forward to follow Cisco, "I'll come with."

"Ronnie, no." Caitlin said jumping forward to stop him.

"I'm the lead engineer." He reminded her, "I know how to operate the shutdown valve."

Caitlin felt fear running through, her hearted racing over a 100 times peir seconded, "It's not safe."

"Cait, I have to go." He said softly and kissed his fincee goodbye before running after Cisco leaving Caitlin to stare after him

-

"Okay, you stay here." Ronnie ordered, "We've only got a few minutes before this thing blows, and if I'm not back in time, you need to initiate lockdown."

Cisco looked horrfied, "No way! I am not closing this door. I won't be able to open it again."

"Cisco, if you don't seal off the blast, everyone in this building will die, including Caitlin." Ronnie remind clearly worried for Caitlins safty, "Okay, now promise me."

Cisco unwilling but agreed.

"Set your watch." Ronnie ordered, "Two minutes."  
"You're coming back."

-

Two minutes later Cisco's watch sounded and Ronnie was no where to be seen. His heart dropped and he felt sick and he locked down the door. 

 

Sealing both Ronnie and the blast inside.

#EndOfFlashBack#

\---------------------------------------

"Cisco." Wells said breaking Cisco from his unpleasant thoughts, "Cisco, we're ready to go." 

Cisco stepped out of the accolator and locked it down once more. 

"Must be hard, coming back down here." Wells said softly as Cisco started to pass him wanting to get away from her and back upstairs in the lab. 

"A lot happened that night. If you feel the need to talk-" 

"I was just thinking, we need to nail those voltage calculations." Cisco cut him off, "One fault, and the helium blowback could damage the mountings."

Wells nodded to himself knowing this was Cisco's way of saying he wasn't ready to talk about it, "Smart."

\-----------------------------------

/Barra's Lab/

 

Barra groans softly as Eddie again didn't answer her text message and dropped her phone onto the table.

She knew she was being unfair to Eddie. She kept enough secrets from him and he let himself be a secret from Joe for long enough.

She knew Joe would be pissed with her . . . And Iris for not telling him and setting them up. But maybe it was time to tell Joe the truth . . . And Eddie the truth about who she really was.

The idea made her feel slightly sick. What if Eddie didn't want to be with her anymore? That was selfish but . . . But she cared about Eddie. More then that, she was sure she was starting to fall for him. And the idea of lossing him . . . 

She looked at Caitlin who was being rather quite again as they waited for the test to finish. The computer was being slow today.

"Cait . . . Can I ask you something that you don't have to answer if you don't want to?" 

"My least favorite kind of question." Caitlin tried to smile but it ended as more of a wince, "Shoot."

" . . .Ronnie." she said softly, "What was he like? You just never talk about him that much, is all."

Caitlin tensed slight but answered in a gentle tone, "We met when we were working on the particle accelerator. He was the structural engineer." She smiled again this time for real, "He liked to joke that he was basically a very high-priced plumber."

Barra smiled at that.

"We were very different." She went on, "You might have noticed I can be a bit Guarded. Ronnie knew how to make me laugh.He used to say we were like fire and ice."

Barra almost imagined Caitlin with this warm funny guy as she made him out to be. She smiled softly.

"He wasn't supposed to be there that night." Caitlin said her voice trembled slightly, "He was just there for me.If he hadn't . . ."

Suddenly the printer whirring letting them know the test had finished and both woman turned to results.

"This says that there was no residue of gas in the tissue, poisonous or otherwise." Barra said frowning slightly in thought.

"It must have evaporated." Caitlin reasoned, "We'll need to get a fresh sample."

"Wait," Barra said suddenly noticing something else, "This can't be right . . . It says that there are two distinct strands of DNA inside the tissue."

"How did someone else's DNA get inside the victim's lungs?"

\------------------------------------------------

/Central City Mall/

"Well, my docket was clear, so I stopped by the mall to pick up your homecoming dress." A middle age woman with short hair she heading towards the elevator unaware of the shadow stalking her.

She was on her phone talking to her draughter which would be for the last time, "I am a great mom." She giggled slightly, "I'll see you for dinner, sweetie."

The man watched her carefully as she made her way inside the elevator . . . Now was his chance.

\----------------------------------------

/Barra's Lab/

 

"There's no DNA match in the database." Barra said after checking the DNA database twice. She felt as if she was missing something right in front of her.

"I don't understand." Caitlin spoke, "Why would a chemical attack leave behind another person's DNA inside the victim?"

Than it clicked.

"What if the meta-human we're looking for doesn't control gas?" Barra said her eyes widening, "What if he becomes it?"

\------------------------------------------

/Central City Mall/

 

The elevator dings s the woman stepped inside pushing the button for the ground floor when a pale hand stopped it from shutting and a man stepped inside.

The woman's eyes filled with horror and shock and the man smiled at her.

"Judge Howard." He said almost as if greeting an old friend, "It's nice to see you again."

"You died." She said in disbelief.

His eyes darkened, "You say that like it was a accident." 

He stared at her watching the panic fadded and replace with fear.

"You remember the last thing you said to me in the courtroom?" He said without really asking, ""May God have mercy on your soul.'"

\------------------------------------------  
/Barra's Lab/

/"All available units, we have a report of a toxic gas attack in the Central City shopping mall."/ the police radio com said.

Barra quickly stood up knowing the meta human was attacking someone else already.

"Barra, don't." Caitlin said trying to stop her as she grabbed her suit.

"We don't know enough about what we're facing yet." She tired, "It's not safe!"

Barra turned to her quickly trying to comfort her worries, "Caitlin, I have to go."

Caitlin froze starting at her her hair blowing softly from the wind and those words hung in the air.

\------------------------------------------------

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"I patched into the mall's security system." Cisco said into the mic watching Barra racing towards the mall on the tracking chip he planted in her suit, "According to witnesses, the gas attack was in the main elevator in the north wing."

"Which one is the north wing?" Barra asked.

"The one with The Big Belly Burger." Wells said and Cidco froze staring at him. Wells looked back, "What? I eat"

\---------------------------------------

/Central City Mall/

When Barra reached the right floor the woman was dead and the police were forcing poeple back but she saw it.

The green gas like mist fading away from the crime scene. She narrowed her eyes in anger and ran after it in her flash clothes.

She followed it down the through a narrow hall used as a fire exit for staff.

The gas reformed into a man.

"Why did you kill that woman?" She demaned to know.

The man turned not suprised or if he was hide it very well.

"She deserved to die." He said almost amused, "Now go run away. I still have one more name on my list. Don't make me add you to it."

Barra felt a wave of anger run through her and rushed forward with a punch to the side of the Mist's face. But he turned to smoke and than reformed again behind her grabbing her and spinning her around, "Well aren't you just cute? Fiesty even . . . Your lucky I'm not a fan of rape because I would have had some real fun with you." 

 

"In your dreams," she hissed and kicked him only to have him turn to smoak again. She flipped out of the way he went to hit her but the fight ended short when he turned to mist again and rushed right at her hitting like a wall.

\---------------------------------------------

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

"Barra." Wells groans impatiently down the mic that went dead. Her vitals had been crazy the past few moment. Her heart rate had increased but was dropping hand heighting again in seconds.

"Barra, can you hear me?" He tried again growing annoyed

"Her vitals are weak, but she's alive, Dr. Wells," Cisco offered in comfort, "I'm sure she's fine."

Suddenly wind filled the room a red blurr ran in tied in with yellow lightening and Barra Allen appaered falling to the ground between Cisco and Wells gripping Wells arm as she gasped hard.

Her face pale, her hands cold and termbling and her eyes wide in panic as her pink lips turned purple and blue.

"I-I can't bre-athe!"

Wells sat forward in his chair in alarm grabbing Barra in support as the young girl gripped him like a scared child.

"She needs oxygen!" Wells snapped at Cisco, "Get the crash cart!" 

Cisco jumped up to do so in a panic while Barra gasped for air not coming, she was starting to feel her head become fuzzy and gripping tightly at Wells hoping she wouldn't past out.

But she didn't want Wells here with her . . . She wanted Eddie. She wanted Eddie to be the one holding her and leading her to the bed. She wanted to be gripping Eddie's hand.

"Barra!" Caitlin yelled rushing inside thr lab after driving over from the police department, "Barra."

"C-Cait . . . C-cut m-me open." She said trying to see past the black dots forming her vision, "The poison's still in me!"

"She brought us a sample." Wells relized, "Caitlin, we need to do a pulmonary biopsy, extract an active portion of that gas."

"I can't give you any anesthetic." Caitlin warned, "Your metabolism will burn right through it."

"I heal quick. Do it Cait."

"Cisco, give me the syringe." She ordered, as she tore open Barra's suit revealing her white lace bra under it. "This is gonna hurt a lot."

Cisco picked up the needle and the size of it made him dizzy, "It's a small needle . . .You probably won't even feel it."

Caitlin rolled her eyes taking the needle, "You're definitely going to feel it." She warned before stabbing the needle through Barra's chest.

Her body ached in pain and let out a loud gasp before the world went black.

\------------------------------------------------------

"The Streak lives." Cisco said with a big smile as Barra slowly opened her eyes, the lights in the lab making them sore.

"You'd be dead if your lung cells didn't regenerate so quickly." Caitlin said her tone quite and worried from where she stood beside Barra's bed.

"Uh, great my chest feels like that one time I had a cigarette." She mumbled as she covered her eyes moving a hand to her chest were it felt heavy.

Caitlin gave her a confused look as Barra sleepy giggled, "Yeah, teen me lived for danger, Cait."

"This isn't funny." She said back to her friend in an almost hurt tone, "You could've-"

"I didn't."

Wells voice suddenly cut in as he stared at the screen, "Now that we have a sample, we'll get to work analyzing it, figure out the makeup of the poison, maybe get a clue as to his human identity."

"Or at least a way to stop him from turning into a mist." Cisco said before his eyes widened in glee, "The Mist! Okay, that's his name. End of discussion."

Barra would have smiled at Cisco comment but she wanted to see Eddie. She knew he was mad at her and after nearly dieing today she wanted to fix it.  
She wanted to tell him how she felt.

"I have to get to the station." She sighed sitting up blushing as she relized her top part of her Flash outfit was still wide open.

"You should be resting." Wells warned darkly clearly not wanting Barra to move from his sight after what happened eariler.

"I have to talk to Joe." She lied, "He'll be worried."

She stepped out of the bed and rezipped herself up before heading out of the lab to grab her clothes.

\------------------------------------------------

/Barra's Lab/

 

Barra texted Joe on the way to the department after heading home to change and clean herself up. She knew seeing Joe while she was a miss would only scare him to death with worry.

"Joe. I had him." She told him, "The meta-human. We were wrong. He's not controlling airborne toxins. He can literally transform himself into poison gas."

"That's new." Joe went wide eyed, "The victim was a judge. We're going through some of her old cases to see if there's a connection."

Barra swollowed in guilt seeing the woman's face on the photo wondering what her family was going through right now.

"It's too late." She said quitely, "I was too late."

"Focus on the job." Joe warned, "Don't think about that right now."

"You don't want to know what I'm thinking about right now," she sighed running a hand tiredly through her hair stepping away from Joe. Her back turned from hin as shr spoke quitely.

"My dad has spent 14 years in a 6x8-foot cell for a crime he didn't commit." She said unaware of Joe swollowing guilt behind her, "I couldn't save my mom, but I can save him."

"Didn't I promise you that we would get your father out of prison together?" 

"But that the thing, I don't need your help, Joe." She groans in annoyance, "I could be in and out of there with him before anyone even sees me."

She turned around to face to show it wasn't the first time she had thought of this.

"Okay." Joe said softly, "You break him out of there.Then what? He's on the run for the rest of his life. And something tell me he's not as fast as you are."

She bit her lip and looked away knowing Joe was right. Her dad desevered a life but not one on the run.

"You don't know what it's like there. You think I don't understand what you're feeling?" Joe ranted, "I have been a cop for almost as long as you've been alive. So you should know, putting on that suit does not make everybody safe. For every person you save, there's gonna be somebody you can't."

She stared him the comment hurting slightly.

"And the hardest thing you're gonna have to face is not some monster out there with powers. It's gonna be that feeling of uselessness when you can't do anything." Joe went quite for a second and when he spoke again his voice was strained, "Or the guilt that weighs on you when you make a mistake."

She felt a tear burn in her eye and she wanted to race forward and hug him.

"Some things, Barry, you can't fight. Some things you just have to live with." 

Those words sank in.

\-------------------------------------------------------

/Central City Police Department/

Eddie Thawne sighed as the old woman on the other end kept talking about the streak spotting at the mall.

Between this and his fight eariler with Barra he was having a bad day.

"Yes, I'm writing this down." He said being the gentlemen he was and write down her comments, " 'Red streak at the mall during the gas attack.'?" 

She agreed.

"Thank you for calling." He said gently and hung up when he noticed Barra standing beside his desk awkwardly.

He felt a rush of nearvousness and guilt run through him.

Barra was so beautiful, kind hearted and selfless person he had ever meet and he was sure he was already falling hard for her.

He felt bad that he hurt her but he wanted them to be a couple. A real couple. Who could kiss and hold hands without fear of someone telling Joe.

"Never fails." He tired to smile, "Tip lines bring out the potheads and the crazies."

Barra allowed herself to smile slightly, "You know I normally believe this kind of stuff right?"

Eddie smiled tenderly at her, "But you get this smile and spark in your eye when you talk about it."

Barra blushed before biting her. She had so much to say but had to idea where to start.

Eddie saved her as he stood up feeling uncomfortible suddenly, "What are you doing here anyway?" He tired to smile, "Dr. Snow said you were feeling sick and forced you to go home."

She remined herself to check up on Caitlin next.  
"Can . . . Can we need to talk?"  She said softly.  
Eddie and her left the offfice to the lift door to talk without anyone over hearing.

"I been . . . Thinking about what you said, and-"

"I know what you're gonna say, Barra," he cut in in a understanding tone, "I understand. I'm your dad's partner-"

"No, no, no, you don't understand." She said calming his break up speech before she could finish, "Eddie . . . I have never really had a serious boyfriend, before. And between my dad and Joe and Iris and work, my life has been full and I haven't have the space to give to some else but . . . I really like you and I care about you, but I thought that if I told Joe about us, then it would make this real, and suddenly, it's something that I could lose or screw up. And I don't know if I can handle loosing you Eddie."

Eddie smiled sadly and tucked her hair behind her ear as she stared at him helplessly.

"I wanted it to be real." He said and went to leave when Barra reached out and grabbed him hand.  
She didn't want him to walk away.

"Eddie." She said to get him to turn around and the second he did she stepped forward and crushed her lips to his.

Eddie tense body softened and he grabbed her around the waste holding her to him, kissing her back with the same intenseness and . . . Love.

Barra started to grow breathless and pulled away unwillingly. Eddie smiled down at her and held her tightly.

She wanted this to last forever . . .  
But a tiny part of her said, 'All good things much come to an end'.


	12. Things You Can't Out Run(Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barra amitts a few things to herself, saves Joe from Nimbus and Henry sees her as the Flash!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be adding another short chapter in a second! So keep reading! :D

Chapter 12- Things You Can't Outrun

 

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

Caitlin sat beside the tredmill in S.T.A.R. Labs, she had cleaned her tears an hour ago, and sat still and quite. 

She missed Ronnie, she missed his smile, his jokes, warmth and love of pizza . . . Everything.

She stiffened slightly as someone stepped closer to her and sat down next to her on the step.

"I'm sorry." Barra said, softly, "I didn't mean to scare you, leaving like that."

"It's okay." Caitlin said quitely, "I get it.You had to go. It's just . . . that's the last thing that Ronnie said to me that night."

Barra relized than that Caitlin was going through a bad stage. She knew what it was like. She go days or weeks missing her mother before picking herself up again.

"My mother died 14 years ago. I used to think that the further away I got from it, the less it would hurt." She amitted, "But some days, the pain, it's worse than the day that it happened. Some things you can't fight, Cait."

"For so long, I've been terrified of going into that hole." Cautlin told her.

"What if I went with you?"

\----------------------------------------------

#FlashBack#

 

Alarm blared through the hall ways of the accolator, Caitlin ran as fast as she could when Ronnie and Cisco hadn't returned or answered her coms.

"Where's Ronnie?" She called seeing Cisco but no Ronnie, "Cisco, where is he?"

Cisco looked at her heartbroken "He's still inside."  
"What? Open the door!"

"I can't!" Cisco told her over the alarms, "We're in lockdown mode."

"Cisco, we have to get him out of there or he'll die!"

"*Cisco, can you hear me?*" Ronnie's voice came from the radio.

Caitlin grabbed the radio, "Ronnie, it's me." She almost cried.

Ronnie's heart dropped hearing her voice as electricity crackled around him. He panted from his run, after trying to find away out. There were none.

"*Caitlin*." He groans, "*Is Cisco there?*"

"Yeah, Ronnie, I'm here." Cisco answered quickly, "I'm listening."

"*I adjusted the magnets to redirect the beam to try and vent the system so the blast goes up and not out.*" 

"I'll need to reset the particle parameters to compensate." Cisco said hurrying to the key bored to change the settings.

"Cisco's doing it." Caitlin said, "There has to be another way out of there. You have to find it."

"*Cait . . . The chain reaction, I can't reverse it.*" he told her tears burning into his eyes. He wanted to tell her so much but nothing came out, "*The doors need to stay shut to protect you . . . You still there?*"

"I'm here." Caitlin said tears starting to spill.

"*Caitlin, whatever happens-*" "Ronnie." She begged before an explosion booms through the walls, "Ronnie!"

Ronnie Raymond was dead.

\-----------------------------------------

/Partcal Accolator/

 

"He saved so many lives that day, and no one will ever know what he did." Caitiln said quite looking at the door where she had last heard  Ronnie's voice.

"I do." Barra promised, "He was a hero."

Caitlin voice shook, "I didn't want him to be a hero. I wanted him to be my husband."

Barra reached forward and hugged Caitlin tightly her own tears appearing in her eyes.

Caitlin hugged her back enjoying the comfort.

"*Barry, Caitlin, you down there?*" Cisco's voice said through the com, "*You got to come look at this.*"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

/S.T.A.R. Labs/.

"Hey, check this out." Cisco told them both as they walked into the lab.

Cisco was standing next to the screen as he spoke, "It's a 3D molecular model of the gas we retrieved from your lungs."

"We have identified the toxin." Wells added almost grimly as he hit his tablet to allow the results to added to the model on the screen.

"Wait, Hydrogen cyanide?" Barra said slightly suprised.

Why would a meta human be able to control that toxin? How was he anywhere near it thr night of the lightening?

"What's interesting is what's mixed in with the cyanide. A sedative." Wells answered sipping his water.

Barra ran a hand through her hair as it clicked. "Of course . . . The night of the explosion, find out if anyone was executed."

"Why?" 

"That sedative is given to criminals on death row before they go to the gas chamber and breathe in hydrogen cyanide." Barra answered feeling a dread run through her. A criminal on death row for god knows what with the power to control the thing that killed him . . .

"That's right." Wells relized.

"There was someone executed." Caitlin called over from the computers, "Kyle Nimbus."

The second his face appeared on the screen Barra knew it was him.

"That's him, thats are meta."

"He was a hit man for the Darbinyan crime family." Caitlin said the peices falling into place, "They turned on him and testified. Judge Theresa Howard was the judge at his trial. She sentenced him to death."

"He must have been affected by the explosion while he was being gassed." Wells said darkly.

"Records indicate the execution was completed." Cisco noted.

"And that's why there wasn't a match." Barra whispered, "The DNA database only has records of the living."

"Right."

Than Barra remembered something else . . . something the meta had said to her.

"He said there was one more person on his list." She said storming over to Caitlin, "Check the arrest record. Who caught him? That could be his next attack."

Caitlin's eyes widened in dread, "Barra, the lead detective."

Barra froze still.

Joe.

\----------------------------------------------------

/Iron Heights/

 

"Here to see Henry Allen." Joe West asked feeling out of place visting after all these years.

"Sign here." The desk cop said, "Personal effects here."

Joe placed his id, gun into the metal tray.

\----------------------------------------------

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

Barra rang Joe's phone twice but he wasn't picking up so she called the next best thing. Joe's partner.

"Eddie." She said as soon as her boyfriend picked up.

"Arra, is everything okay?" 

"Eddie, I need to know where Joe went?" She said quickly, "He's not picking up his cell.

"Uh, not sure." Eddie lied.

"Eddie, it's really important I speak to him." She begged and Eddie sighed, "Please, I need to know where he went."

Eddie couldn't lie to her. Not after what happened between them eariler.

"He went to Iron Heights to see your dad."

Barra froze lowing the phoneband ended the call. She felt numb.

"Barra." Caitlin cut in walking up to her holding a red needle, "I reverse-engineered an antidote to the toxin. I hope you won't need it."

Barra grabbed it and grabbed her suit. She hoped Nimbis hadn't got to her dad's yet.

\---------------------------------------------------

/Iron Heights/

 

Door buzzes as Henry Allen was lead through. He was expecting to see the smiling face of his draughter who was visting him earily . . . But he saw Joe West sitting there on the other side of the glass.

"What are you doing here? Is Barra all right?" He said worried as he sat down. Last time West had vist was to tell him Barra was in a coma. "She's fine."

Henry felt the fimiliar bitterness fill him, "Then to what do I owe this visit?"

"I know I should have come to see you sooner."

"You just weren't up for a little chitchat with a man who murdered his wife in front of his own draughter?"

"Except now I know you didn't kill your wife." 

Henry froze the only person he evrr heard say that was Barra.

\-------------------------------------------

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"Barra, I pulled up the specs on Iron Heights Prison." Cisco said through the mic, "It's maximum security, but I think I can talk you through breaking in there."

"*Don't bother.*" Barra answered, "*I've been figuring out how to break into that place since I was 11.*"

\--------------------------------------------

/Iron Heights/

"Some new evidence has come to light." Joe said his voice thick with guilt, "I can't go into detail. It's just . . . Look, the important thing is, I'm reopening the case. I'm gonna find out who really killed Nora, and I promise you, Henry, I'm going to get you out of here."

Joe took in a shaky breath, "I am so sorry."

"It doesn't matter that you didn't believe in me." Hrnry said his voice shaking slightly too, "Because you always believed in my draughter."

Suddenly Henry noticed this . .   
.  
Thick green mist seeping into the room around the gaurd who started coughing till he fell to yhe ground.

Joe stood and froze as the mist reformed into a filimar face. "Nimbus." He said shocked, "You're supposed to be dead.

Nimbus stared at him amused "Same to you." He reached for Joe hands around his neck before the mist appeared and seeped into his nose and mouth.

He fell to the ground shaking.

"Joe? Joe! Help! Guards!" Henry yelled banging on the glass, "Somebody help!"

Suddenly a red streak appeared beside Joe and Henry eyes widened taking in the filimar girl in a red suit and slender mask with long brown hair.

Barra injected Joe with the cure and gripped his hand waiting for his breathing to return.

She felt someone watchinh her and looked towards the glass. Her dad was looking dead at her. She started to vibate hiding her face.

She felt a grip on her hand and looked down towards Joe.

"Go get him." He tried to smile.

Barra nodded and ran out anger filled her as she followed Nimbus out of Iron Height to the gate.

\-------------------------------------------------

/Outside Iron Heights/

 

Nimbus was waiting for her outside in the cold dark road lit only by the street lamps.

"So you've come to finish what the gas chamber couldn't?" He mocked.

"You're going somewhere you can't hurt anyone ever again, Nimbus."

"Wrong."

He smiled twistedly at her before turning into mist Barra watched in slight horror as the gas hissed.

"*She used the antidote on Joe.*" Caitlin said at S.T.A.R. Labs, "*You need to stay away from him, Arra. Do not breathe him in.*"

Barra flipped backwards twice as the gas came closer and than again. She raced down the road as Nimbus reformed, "Not sure how that helps me, guys!" She said into her mic.

Nimbus head towards her and Barra took a chance and ran right at him only to run right through him.

"*You can't fight him, Arra*." Caitlin warned, "*Just keep him coming at you.That should sap his strength.*"

"*Gas is the least stable form of matter.*" Well said down the mic quickly and ferm, "*This meta-human will not be able to stay in his mist form for long. His particles will need to reform.*"

She filpped out of the way as the gas came at her again and bulted down the long winding path the kept Iron Heights away from the city. The mist hot on her heels.

She stopped shortly noticing the mist was slowing down before running again as it started to pick up its speed once more.

This time when she stopped a tired Nimbus reformed but he took a deep breath and turned again this time charging at her planning to knock her to the ground Barra flipped out of the way and throw herself to the side of the road, Nimbus hit the ground hard.

He reformed standing gasping for breath after hitting her with all he had. She took her shot and ran to him punching him and knocking him to the ground as he passed out.

"*Barra. Barra.*" Wells voice filled her ears.  
She smiled standing over Nimbus, "We did it . . .We win."

\---------------------------------------------

/Hostpital/

 

Joe smiled in amusement and warmth at Barra who was asleep curled up in the chair by the door with Eddie Thawne's jacket warpped around her.

The sleep young woman slowly opened her eyes and moaned softly running a hand through her long hair and sat up. Her neck a little sore from the way she slept.

"It's been a while since I watched you sleep." He smiled at her and chuckles.

Barra giggled with him and stood up placing Eddie's jacket down on the chair, "Yeah, well, rescuing you is exhausting." She teased.

He keeps chuckling, "I really miss the ability to be able to ground you."

"Sorry I went and grew up." She said and hugged him kissing his cheek, "I could have got my dad out of Iron Heights tonight . . ." She mumbled quitely.

"I know." Joe said seriously.

"But you were right." She smiled sadly, "That's not the right way to do this."

He hugged her again in comfort before Iris and Eddie rushed in. Eddie walked around to Barra and handed her, her coffee. 

She smiled at him and quickly peaked his cheek before Jie noticed. He smiled.

"Daddy." Iris said hugging her dad tightly

"Baby, I'm fine." He smiled, "Don't worry . . ." He trailed off noticing Eddie standing rather close to Barra, "Partner." He tone darking, "You get my kid a coffee and let her sleep in your jacket, you do that often?"

Ah crap. Barra groans.

Iris but her lip hiding her amusement at the looks on Eddie and Barra's face.

"Something funny Iris?" Joe asked raising an eye brow.

Iris shook her head.

"Look . . . Um, Joe, we have something that we need to tell you." Barra said softly shotting at glare at Iris who was stiffing giggles, "The thing is-"

"You two are dating." Joe said suprisingly calm, "I know."

That stunned all three of them.

"Y-You do?" Barra stuttered.

"I'm a detective, remember?" Joe reminded her, "And all of you are lousy liars."

"So you're not mad?" Eddie smiled. 

"Oh, I'm mad." Joe said glaring straight at Eddie as if imaginging his head exploseding, "And if the doctor hadn't confiscated my gun, we'd be having an entirely different conversation."

Iris giggled and Joe turned to her.

"Don't think your off the hook young lady, I know you started this and set them up. This has Iris-West-Match-Maker written all over it."

Iris eyes widened.

"Well, I should let you three talk," Eddie said suddenly looking scared for his life, "And I'll just be outside . . . looking into the witness protection program."

Barra elbowed him as he left. Oh he was going to get it later for abonding her!

"I'm sorry." Barra said softly.

"Me too dad," Iris agreed not wanting to fight with him.

Joe sighed, "Girls . . . this is going to be complicated. You both know I don't like complicated."

Barra looked down sadly and Joe grabbed her hand making her look at him.

"Do you like him? Really like him"

"Yes, I do." She nodded smiling sadly at him.

"Then I will do my damnedest not to shoot him." Joe half promised.

She and Iris laughed.

"Thank you . . ." She smiled, "Just wondering who are you the most mad at."

"Oh Iris, definitely," he nodded.

"What?! Why?!" She said shocked.

He pointed at him, "You know the rules: No setting Barra up with guys, no lieing to me and no letting  Barra or yourself date guys I work with."

Barra laughed at Iris face.

Things were looking up.

\------------------------------------------------

/Partcal Accolator/

 

"Will it hold?" Caitlin asked watching the meta ranting, yelling and throwing himself into the glass screaming at them.

"The barrier is powered by an 8.3 Tesla superconducting electromagnet, which is about 100,000 times the strength of earth's magnetic field." Cisco said.

"In other words, yes." Wells said in slight amusement before watching the meta and sighed, "Hmm. He's mad."

 

Nimbus growles and yells louder, "Well, good night." He said closeing the door.

"So we're just supposed to get used to working above a makeshift prison housing evil people with superpowers." Caitlin asked.

"You'd be surprised what you can get used to, Caitlin." He said calmly.

Wells and Caitlin went to take their leave when Cisco stopped her.

"Caitlin." He said, "Could I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." She said not suprised, "What's up?"

"It's about the night that Ronnie died . . ."

"I look, Cisco, I'm okay." She said softly, "I thought coming down here would undo me, but thinking about what Ronnie did to protect us . . . It just made me love him more."

Cisco smiled slightly but there was a slight sadness in his eyes making Caitlin want to hug him.

"Come on." She smiled, "I need ice cream or a drink. Let's see which one we hit first."

\----------------------------------------------

/Iron Heights/

 

"Joe's gonna be okay." Barra told her father through the bullet proof glass hold the phone to her ear, ". . . Dad, I've been thinking about mom lately.A lot. I miss her."

Henry just stared at her with a new warmth, "Did I ever tell you about the time you learned to walk?"

She giggled, "A couple times. Msybe once or twice."

Truth was she had heard the story many times before . . . It seemed to be her dad's favorite.

"Everyone was walking before you. All the little babies running around the neighborhood, not you." He said fondly, "But your mom was never worried.  
She just said, she'll walk when she has someplace to go . . . and sure enough, the first time you took a few steps, you moved so quick, you didn't just walk, you started-"

"To run." They said together.

"And you ran to your mom, Barra." He said Barra's eyes glossing with tears, "Right into her arms . . . You had someplace to go."

She smiled at him wipping the tear running down her face. Their were poeple in her life that knew her so well . . . She didn't know if anyone else could ever get her like this.

But as much as she hated to amit it. Eddie would never be able to understand the part of her she kept hidden away. He loved Barra but he didn't know Barra Allen aka The Flash.

( I thought being the fastest man alive would make my life easier that I could outrun anything.  
Turns out, no one can outrun pain.  
Life is tragic.)

 

She smiled as Eddie lined into kiss her on the sofa in his apartment. Her smile fading as she recalled her eariler thoughts. But she shoved it away and kissed him again pulling him down on top of her.

(But it's also precious And sweet And extraordinary . . .  
Life is hard but love is worth it. All good things come to an end . . . So we enjoy it while we can.)

She pulled his shirt over his head tipping her head back as he kissed down her neck. She giggled as he sat up lifting her onto his lap a big smile across his face as they kissed softly, tenderly.

(And the only way I know to honor my mom's life is to keep running.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope You Enjoyed x♡x


	13. See You Soon Barra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Harrison Wells' will see Barra Allen Soon (flashback)

Chapter 13- See You Soon Barra

 

#FlashBack#

"*Dr.Wells.*" Cisco's voice said through the com, "*Dr. Wells, Ronnie did it. He vented the system.  
S.T.A.R. Labs should hold."

"Good man." Wells answered calmly, "I'm on my way down."

Wells headed to his secret room hidden in S.T.A.R. Labs, a place he had gone often this past few weeks to watch his obbession.

It was odd at first. Watching the woman that . . . Captivated him as a young man. Have such a normal life.

So flustered, shy . . . No sign of the Flash or the woman she'd become. The woman who had rejected him for a thief . . .

Oh how he did enjoyed it when he had killed him the first time he had went back in to time to meet The Flash. She had rejected him more than once and he had snapped.

He remembered how beautiful she had looked when she cried over his dying from. Holding him as if he meant everything to her . . .

Which in history they had been echothers everything. In the Flash's history books she called the thief known as Cold the love of her life.

And their romance was well known in his time. Inspired may romantic novels, movies and art.  
The stories of the star crossed lovers did that.

He knew it was only a matter of time before the two meet should his plan go as planned. No matter what intrest his ansestor Eddie Thawne shown in the Flash could change fate's mind.

As he himself had found out the hard way.

He had run back in time in rage after murdering-at that time-lover. With the intent of murdering her too. If Nora Allen hadn't gotta in his way he may have done so . . .

Though maybe he was lucky he hadn't. After all . . . He did need a way home.

He watched the lightening strick the young woman on the screen, pleased.

"See you soon Barra." He promised


	14. Going Rouge(Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barra stops a robbery of a daimond and crosses paths with a cirten Thief . . . And a filimar blonde makes a vist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay . . . The moment we all been waiting for! :D  
> I'll be updating Part 2 later and Part 3 tomorrow. I'm heading out now so it maybe a little late tonight! :)
> 
> Enjoy! ♡

Chapter 14- Going Rouge (Part 1)

 

(What does the fastest girl alive do on her day off? Before the lightning bolt, if I wasn't still at the crime lab, I'd be at home chilling, but now my days off are different.

Now they aren't so lonely.  
The lightning didn't just give me speed.  
It also gave me friends.)

 

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"This isn't even remotely anatomically correct." 

Caitlin said looking ready to rip out her own hair at the 'operation' game in front of her.

Barra giggled flashing over from where her and Cisco had been playing ping-pong.

"That's not the point, Dr.Snow." 

Caitlin huffed as Barra easily took the bone from the hame without it buzzing at her and flashed away back to Cisco.

"Then what is the point?" 

"Take time off work, spend time together or : fun." She said with a smile making Cisco chuckle.

"And to continue your ongoing training by testing the speed of your mind by pushing your ability to multitask." Wells called over making her almost roll her eyes at him.

She flashed over to his desk to move her white chess peice.

"I'm waiting on you, Dr.Wells." she said cheekily and flashed back to Cisco's table unwara of the warm smile that crossed Wells face.

\--------------------------------------------------------

/Road, Central City/

 

It was mid afternoon and the guard inside the armoured car yawned sleepily, his legs were numb slightly from the long drive back into Central City.

He flipped through the news paper to keep himself awake . . . He didn't notice the black masked man sitting on the side of the road on his motorbike.

The masked man waited for their van to pass before turning his head slightly and speaking into the com hidden under the mask.

"182 seconds, gentlemen," he said in a smooth but athorive tone before roaring bike up and behind the van quickly followed by more.

"Heads up!" The gaurd noticed them in his mirror, "I think we got something!" He warned his partner.

But he could't see the tow truck behind the van.

The masked man reached for the hook on the tow truck and increased speed to the back of the van before hooking it to the van.

The guards yelled for back up as their van was lifted at the back pulling it to a stop.

The masked robbers pulled the men from the van, knocking them to the ground and one pointed at gun at one of the guards ready to kill.

"Hey, cool it." The smooth voiced masked man called, "158 seconds to go."

He stood onto the back on the tow truck holding cooling system and firing the smoaky ice at the door to break it open.

 

He would get what he came for. Like he planned.

\-------------------------------------------------------

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"Checkmate." Wells said and Barra flashed over forgetting her game with Cisco.

"Wait, what, checkmate?" She said confused staring the bored. 

She was sure had him beat!

"Checkmate." Wells smile bemused the young woman's frown, "I guess we still have a few things left to learn, don't we, Miss Allen?"

Suddenly Cisco's phone he had hooked into S.T.A.R Labs started to bleep.

"Armed robbery at 4th and Collins!" Cisco called over a little disspointed he lost the game of ping-pong but also out of breath.

Barra sighed dicideing 2 out of 3 wasn't bad . . .  
She moved over to her flash outfit with a small smile on her lips, "Just so we're clear, I crushed it in operation and ping pong." She called to Wells who chuckled before Barra Allen flashed out of S.T.A.R. Labs.

Caitlin frown and tried to take out heart on to have it buzz at her again, she groans, "It's not as easy as it looks!"

\---------------------------------------------------------

/Road, Central City/

 

The masked lead robber jumped through and crushed through the dor thin door, he and enough time to grab the diamond get on his biker and get out of there long before the cops got here.

Barra closed in on thr robbery, everything running smoothly for her. 

She grabbed one robber by the neck and knocked him out of the tow truck, then took out the one on his bike before flipping over it it.

The man stealing inside the van didn't even hear his partners each get knocked to the ground.

She made quick work of the third robber pointing at gun at the head of the guard before noticing one more tall male robber in the van. She raced through the door through to the back of the van grabbing the man of his neck and pulling him from the van and to the ground as she jumped.

Leonard Snart angrily pulled the mask from his face as he suddenly hit the ground just in time to see a red blurr dissapear down the dtreet away from him.

Suddenly there was gun fire as one of the robbers shot the guard.

Leonard eyes darkened seeing the blurr reappear with . . . Yellow lighting on its heels, as it moved quickly behind him and the truck to the shot guard.

The robbers took this time to leave grabbing the bikes they could.

Barra flashed to the gaurds side holding his shoulder in comfort, "Where's the nearest hospital?" She said into her mic peice. 

Unawara the thief who lost his mask was watching her as he got on his bike.

All he saw was her back.

And it was a she. It wasn't hard to tell.

Not with the long warm brown hair bloeing slightly in the wind and tight clad red leather body hugging the curve of her body and ass . . . 

"*St. Andrews Seven blocks north, two east.*" Caitlin said through the ear peice.

"Call the ER, tell them they have an incoming GSW." She ordered before hearing the roar of the bikes behind her and turned in time to watch them speed away.

She knew she could get them in a second but knew she needed to get to the hospital with the shot gaurd. Besides . . . She had seen the leaders face.   
She doudted she could forget those pericing blue eyes.

She grabbed the gaurd and rushed him to a hostpital.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

/Crime Scene/

 

"Let's go." The Captain ordered, "I want this locked up all the way to the end of the block."

The late evening sun was setting in giving the whole erea a red/yellow warm glow . . .

Joe West sat in the back of a van that had nearly been robbed.

"Tow truck was stolen." Eddie Thawne said walking over to his partner, "Driver of the armored car is in a stable condition at St. Andrews, and no one's exactly sure how he got there."

"Did you check the security cameras?" Joe asked.

"Camera's storage drive was stolen." Eddie said in a disspointed tone, "Guys are pros."

Joe inhaled as he got out of the van into the warm sunlight but slightly chilled wind, "Everything's still here, including what I think they were after, the Kahndaq dynasty diamond." He informed his partner, "It was on its way to central city museum for exhibition."

"Right," Eddie smiled remembering, his eyes turning warm, "Barra is trying to talk me into going, she seems really exicted about it . . . I'm not much of a museum guy, but when she really wants to do something-" he stopped noticing the look on Joe's face a look he come to name, if-you-don't-stop-talking-about-my-draughter-I-will-shoot-you-with-my-gun.

"I'm just going to walk away now . . ." He said quitely and headed away from Joe bumping into Barra who smiled at him.

It was enough comfort for him to smile back.

"Sorry, captain." Barra smiled shyly, "I was at the hospital - visiting a friend."

"There's nothing missing." Joe said, "It looks like someone interrupted a robbery."

"Guard says there was three of them." The Captain repteaded.

"Actually, there was four." Barra blerted out before she could stop herself, "I mean, that's how many I would bring if I were doing a robbery of this nature. That's definitely a four guy truck. A driver, two more to cover the guards, and Somebody used liquid nitrogen to crack open this door, so four bad guys." 

Barra was strangely cute when she rambled like this . . . Shame the Captain only found it annoying.

"Thank you, Miss.Allen, for your brilliant insight."

Joe waited for the captain to walk away before looking at her wide eyed, "For somebody so fast, you're a little slow on the improvising."

She ran a hand through her hair biting her lip shyly.

"Did you see anything that could help us catch these guys?"

Barra baby pink lips broke out into a bright smile, "One of them lost his mask . . ." she whispered, "I saw his face."

Joe nearly hugged her right than and there.  
\----------------------------------------------------------

/Central City Police Department/

 

"So look through these mug shots of Central City's most wanted, and see if you can find our guy." Joe told her handing her the book filled with mug shots they used for witnesses.

Barra took the heavy book and fliped through quickly, Joe felt the breese of each paper hit him like a fan on his arm.

Barra stopped dead once she saw those pericing blue eyes staring out the page at her, "That's the guy." 

She handed the book over but found herself unble to look away from those sharp ice blue eyes . . .

"Damn." Joe groans, snapping Barra out of her daze, "Leonard Snart."

"Leonard?" She giggled slightly tugging on her white lace sleave to her thin white sweater she was wearing along with her favotite dark blue jeans, "That's almost as bad as Barranna." 

She really hated her full name . . .

"Snart ain't sexy, either." Joe said in distaste.

Barra blushed slightly at that. True she agreed the last name was bad but . . . Those blue eyes were kind of beautiful.

"Snart's father was a cop was a bad cop." Joe told tlher as they walked around the desks, "Took his anger out on his kids until he went to prison."

"His dad's in prison too? We should start a club." She whispered sipping her tea she had got from Jitters.

"He shows up, like, every six months." Joe explains, "He cases a job for weeks before he makes his move.Then, he does the job Gets away."

"That's before The Streak was around." Barra smiled playfully as they reached the stairs.

Joe grabbed her arm to stop her, "Did you just refer to yourself in the third person?"

"No, I referred to The Streak, which I'm pretty sure I can do better." She smiled at him the exictment in her eyes almost made him chuckle, "I've been thinking of a new name.What do you think about The Fla-" 

"Coffee break!" Iris cut in, "Thought I would bring Central City's finest java over to Central City's finest."

Barra who nearly finished her tea smiled at she took the take-out of coffee off Iris.

"Thanks." Joe said his tone darkening, "I'm off caffeine."

Iris watched him storm off and sighed, "Dad's been mad at me since he I told him I set you and Eddie up."

"You mean he's mad at you for lieing to him about," Barra teased as they headed up the stairs.

"Uh, first, that sounds like you're taking his side, and second, do you know how he does this whole, I'm-not-talking-to-you-but-I-have-a-whole-bag-full-of-judgmental-looks-I'm-gonna-try-out-on-you-later?" 

Barra hummed, "Yes, I've been on the receiving end of those a few times . . ."

"Speaking of communications, or lack thereof," Iris smile stopping on the top of the stairs with Barra, "After all of these journalism classes, - I got an idea!"

"Really?"

"I started a blog." She smiled proudly making Barra giggle.

"All right, what's it about? Your brownie obsession?" She teased her best friend, "You know you, you probably shouldn't broadcast that."

"No, something important. Something that Central City needs to know about, The Streak." She said making Barra's good playfull mood drop with force.

"She's out there, Arra." Iris told her, "Rumor has it, she stopped an armed car robbery earlier."

Barra felt dread wash through her knowing this could lead to a lot of trouble . . .

"I was hoping that I could take a look at the file, and-"

"What? I'm not at liberty to discuss an ongoing police investigation with you!" Barra tried and hurried to her lab, Iris hot on her heels.

"Since when, Ms.Blabbermouth?" 

"Iris, take it from someone who's been investigating the impossible since they were 11." Barra tried, working to keep her tone calm, "Blogging about this is only gonna bring the crazies to your front door."

"My blog is anonymous."

"All right, well, anonymous or not, it's not safe." She sighed running a hand through her long hair, "You never know what kind of weirdos are out there trolling on the internet . . ."

"I can vouch for that." A filimar voice said . . . 

Followed by the fimiliar face on a blonde standing in the middle of her lab.

Felicity Smoak, gourges blonde, beautiful intellgent woman who was in love with Oliver Queen the Arrow who had kissed Barra on the roof top of a building and the same blonde who was Barra's friend, that Felicity Smoak-

"The internet is full of weirdos and nerd rage Lots and lots of nerd rage." Feilcity said cutting into Barra's mental panic attack.

Feicity smiled at Barra warmly before turning to Iris, "Hi. Felicity Smoak."

"Iris West." Iris greeted.

"Barra Allen." Barra said without thinking, "Oh! But you both already knew that. Iris, Felicity is-"

 

"The girl that you met in Starling City, the computerer, right?" Iris said and Barra noticed Iris eyeing Feilcity up and down . . .

Barra almost slapped her forehead . . . Feilcity Smoak was now the girl Iris was filrting with.

"You two worked on one of Barra's unexplainable cases."

"Which, long story short, was definitely explainable." Feilcity said flustered slightly, "So the lightning came through here?"

Barra sipped her coffee and nodded speachlessly.  
"Yes . . ."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

/Abandoned Warehouse/

 

The old dark warehouse just at yhe edge of Central City was almost black inside. The thiefs had taken there time to cover every window and door way incase police came knocking. It was one of the many safe houses he used but seeing as he didn't trust certin members of his 'team', he was using his least favorite.

Leonard Snart narrowed his pericing eyes at the blurred image on his computor screeen from the gootage of the stolen tow truck.

The image was blurred but he could still make out the form . . .

"There's been some rumors the last few weeks." One of the thief's said all of them still dressed in their black pants and sweat shirts from eariler. 

"People seen a red blur tearing through the streets. What the hell is it, man?"

"Maybe it was a drone." One offered, "Some top secret army thing."

Leonard spoke up, the thief falling quite, knowing the rules. When Snart spoke, you listened.

"When I was a kid, my grandfather used to take my sister and me to this diner, the motorcar. Food was for crap, but the view was great, right across from the Central City precinct." He said carefully never taking his eyes of the red blurr on the screen, "I still go there. I listen to their radios. I learn their response times. There are 40 banks in Central City, each of them within 60 seconds of police response. That's the advantage of hitting a moving target . . ."

"Once the armored car called 911, we had 182 seconds before any cop could be on the scene. No one could have gotten there fast enough to stop us. But something did. . ." He lifted his eyes to the thief in front of him who had eariler shot the gaurd, "And you lost your cool. You know the rules."

The other two thieves tensed watching carefully glade they were in their partners shoes.

"We don't shoot guards or cops unless it's the only option. We don't need the heat."

The thief lined in closer to Snart challanging him, "The heat? What the hell do you think the blur is, Snart?"

He didn't answer. He didn't have to, he already saw the blurr . . . Even if it had been for only 3 seconds.

"Right. Screw this. Screw you. I'm out." The thief spat at Snatt before turning around before a gun shot sounded and he fell dead to the ground.

Leonard Snart lowered his gun calmly to his shoulder, "Well, if you're out, you're out." He said calmly and looked back down at the blurred image, "This blur is a woman . . . We're gonna have to up our game."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, in this I've made Iris BI, but her charactrr is still the same and Feilcity is straight! Sorry but I thought having Iris filrt with her was a fun idea . . . ☆
> 
> I sorry as I wanted to add another scene to  
> But my Wi-Fi is acting a little weird and I wanted to add a chapter before I leave!
> 
> Please tell me what you think about Leonard's pov? I'm proud of it but if you'd like me to add something then I am intrested in knowing what!
> 
> See you soon . . . ♡


	15. Going Rouge(Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barra and Felicity bond, Leonard Snart vs Barra Allen Round 1 and Cisco amiits to building the cold gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm back in school tomorrow so I will not be able to update for the next three days.

Chapter 15- Going Rouge (Part 2)

 

/The Park/

 

"Iris seems very nice." Feilcity said making small talk, "And I meet Eddie down stairs, he's really nice to and cute, like cuter cute. Congratulations."

Feilcity smiled at her and Barra relaxed slight letting a warm smile cross her face as they walked thtough the sunny park.

 

"Thank you . . . Yes, I'm very lucky," Barra said softly knowing she was lucky to have Eddie.

They were quite for a second but comfortible before Barra had to ask her something that bothered her.

"Feilcity, its great to see you, but do you and Oliver need something . . ." She asked genltly.

"No, no, I came because I wanted to see you." Feilcity sighed wondering why Oliver came up every where she went, "I heard you were out of the coma. Didn't call, didn't write, didn't race over . . ."

Barra lips parted in suprise, "Did . . . Oliver te you?"

Feilcity smiled softly, "Honestly, I heard you two talking on that rooftop in Starling City that night . . ."

Barra stiffened slightly, "Everything?" 

Guilt ran through her as Feilcity's smile fadded slightly.

"Feilcity . . . Me and Oliver-"

"I want to see it." Feilcity cut in quickly, "I mean your speed, I mean."

Barra tried to smile, but promised herself to explain things later to Feilcity as Oliver so clearly had not.

"Alright," she pushed Oliver Queen from her mind to focus on her friend.

She smiled as she spotted the tall building behind Feilcity and got an idea to lighten the mood, "You see that building?"

Feilcity nodded, "Uh-huh."

She smiled brightly, "Keep your eyes on it."

Feilcity didn't even notice Barra had left her side but was sure she saw a strane blurr at the stop of the building followed by a, "Whoo-hoo!"

She jumped as Barra appeared next to her holding out her apple phone, she gasped looking at the photo in shock.

"You took a picture of me? From the top of that building?"

"Yeah." Barra giggled, "Just don't instagram that."

"Unbelievable!" She laughed dazed before noticing smoke, "Your shoes are smoking!"

Barra looked down at her favorite boots and stamped her feet quickly till the smoke stopped, "That that's fine. It's it happens sometimes. It's why I have a friction-proof suit."

Feilcity smiled exictedly, "Where did you get that?"

Barra stared at her. Amazed at how much she had missed the blondes company. "You know what . . .I'll show you."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

/S.T.A.R.Labs/

 

"And this is where my team monitors the police bands for criminal activity." Barra rambled to Feilcity as they headed to the lab, "We can track anything that's happening in the city. Check this out. We've got our own satellite."

"I know." She smiled, "I've hacked into it from time to time."

"Rude." Cisco Remon said walking into the room to join them followed by Caitlin who looked wry.

"It is, of course, so wonderful to see you again, Felicity." Caitlin said, "I'm just wondering how much of . . . our operation she needs to know about."

"I'm really good at keeping secrets." Feilcity said politely.

"Yeah, Felicity works with The Arrow." Barra blerted out.

"Sweet!" Cisco said his eyes sparked in exictment.  
"And you apparently are not." Feilcity said playfully hitting Barra's arm. 

Barra giggled.

"Now it's all making sense." Cisco went on beming, "You know who The Arrow is! Wait, do you know who The Arrow is?" He questioned Barra.

Barra bit her lip in a guilty way.

"Let's just say that my team has a similar set up, but with . . ." Feilcity cut in saving her, "More pointy objects."

"Welcome, Ms.Smoak." a voice said and Feilcity turned around her eyes widening in shock and wonder.

"Dr.Wells? The Dr.Wells?"

Wells smiled gently, "Please, call me Harrison, Felicity."

"Oh, you know who I am?" She said stunned making Barra giggle.

"Ranked second in the national informative technology competition at age 19, graduated M.I.T. with masters degree in cyber security and computer sciences. I know who you are." Wells answered, "I keep an eye out for promising talent in scientific fields." Well went on, "It's what brought me Cisco, Caitlin, and I foresaw great things from you."

Barra elbowed Felicity who looked flattered and speachless.

"Speaking of great things, want to see something cool?"

\-----------------------------------------------------

/TredMill/

 

"How fast can she run?" Feilcity asked watching Barra run into a blurr on the tredmill.

It was amazing to watch. She knew Barra was the Streak but seeing it in person . . .

"She hasn't reached her top speed yet, theoretically speaking." Wells explained.

"So is she really okay?" Feilcity said, worry filling her for her friends safty.

"Her heart rate is within normal range . . . for her." Caitlin said gently trying to smooth any of Frilcity's worries.

"No, I mean . . . the lightning bolt changed her." She mumbled, "Do any of you really know how much?" 

"We know a fair amount . . ." Cisco half lied his eyes flicking to Wells and Caitlin for help.

"If everything about her is sped up, is she going to age faster? What would happen if she ran too fast? I mean, would she just be running, and then, poof, she's dust in a red costume?!" She rambled madly.

All three glanced at each other before Wells spoke softly. Reasoning with Feilcity worry for Barra Allen, "Everything we do here at S.T.A.R.Labs is to protect Barra Allen. Trust us, Felicity, she is in very good hands here."

"*Want to see how fast I can run backwards?*"  
Feilcity jumped at the loud crash behind her.

"Don't worry." Caitlin said calmly, "She heals quickly too."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

/Outside, The Museum/

 

"Eh, I don't get it." Eddie mumbled in the tense quite car outside the Central City Museum where the diamond Snart had tried to still was on display. He reminded himself to take Barra after they got Snart . . .

"Why would Snart come here?" 

"Snart's been deterred before, but once he goes after something, he doesn't stop until he gets it, ever." Joe explained, "Inculding woman."

Eddie frowned slightly.

Suddenly he felt a wave of proteviness for Barra. When they got Snart he'd have to make sure Barra stayed away from him . . .

He thought it was odd he felt that way but let it slip away to the back of his mind Eddie sat quite for a second before building up the corrage to speak to Joe.

"Joe, I want you to know that I'm really serious about Barra." He said warmly, a tender smile breaking across his face as he thought of her, "She's an amazing woman, and I can really see myself-"

"I ever tell you about that wild night I had my last day of college?" Joe cut him off suddenly.

"I don't think so . . ."

"No? Not even after we kicked back a few beers after work?"

"We've never done that."

"Oh, right." Joe smiled 'warmly', "That's the things I do with my friends, and since we've never done those things-we ain't friends." His tone dropped to a warning, "So there's actually no reason I need to know about your dating life."

"I just don't want my personal relationship with your foster daughter to affect our . . . working relationship."

"It ain't about you, Eddie." Joe told him knowing if the young man didn't shut up he'd have to punch or shoot him . . . And he promised Barra he'd try his damn best not to.

"It's about her." He spoke matter-of-fact, "So as long as we don't talk about you and her, we will be cool."

Eddie will to live told him to shut up before Joe grabbed his gun, " . . . Maybe we should just listen to the radio." He said trying to lighten the mood and flicked on the radio.

**When a man loves a woman-!**

Eddie quickly turn over to any other channle wondering if Joe was getting closer to murdering him. **-Let's get it on-!** 

He turned off the radio as he was sure Joe's hand twitched towards his gun.

"Quiet is good." He smiled.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

/Jitters Coffee Shop/

 

Iris West smiled as her friend and cute blonde came through the door giggling about something.

"Hay you two," she greeted with a warm smile, "Has Barra been showing you some of the sights in Central City?"

"Yes, I have seen some pretty amazing things." Feilcity nodded shooting a secret smile to Barra who sent it right back.

"Well, if you've got some time, maybe we can show you some of Central City's night life." Iris offered.  
"Oh, no." Feilcity said quickly, "I get plenty of night life in Starling City . . ."

Barra narrowed her eyes at Iris who just smiled at her in a way that said 'don't-even-bother'.

"Oh, this is something that I don't think that you're gonna want to miss." Iris smiled lifting panflit, "Trivia night at Jitters. Could be our night, guys."

Barra took the paper and looked at Iris amused, "Our night to win $75 worth of cappuccinos?"

Feilcity quickly took the paper looking pleased, "Uh, yum."

Barra rolled her eyes as Iris sent a filrty smile to Felicity.

"You know what," she said softly suddenly missing Oliver-and Digs, "I'm gonna go call work, check in, make sure everything's okay . . .I'll be back in a second."

Barra smiled in understanding and gave Felicity a quick hug before the blonde hurried away

Barra than turned to Iris, "Why are you doing this?"  
"Doing what?" Iris said innocently.

"The trivia night with you, me Eddie and Felicity, forcing this whole double date thing." She said following Iris to the Jitters contur.

"Because that girl is great, and she happens to come from your very rare species of adorable nerds." Iris winked.

Barra sights running a hand through her hair, "You know she's straight right?"

Iris shrugged, "I want to try my luck. Besides, why didn't you tell me more about her?"

"There's nothing to tell." She half lied, "She's just a friend . . . From Starling City."

Iris eyes widened, "Wait, the guy from Starling City and the crazy love tringle thing-"

"Not a love tringle."

"-whatever. Thats her isn't it?"

Barra bit her lip and looked away.

"Does Eddie know . . ." She asked gently, "That you cared for some else when you two started dating?"

"No," she said quitely, "And you better not tell him. I adore Eddie and I don't want to loose him . . ."

Iris eyes softened and she hugged her best friend, "I won't say anything . . ." 

Barra smiled softly and hugged Iris back.

"Now," Iris smiled stepping back, "Call Eddie and lets have some fun."

Barra nodded before letting her smile fade, "Yeah . . . Fun," she muttered wondering how awkward tonight would be.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

/Abandoned Warehouse/

 

Leonard Snart walked around the boxs a small time thief and deals-men had to show him.

The weapons and guns were rather plaine and nothing that added to the plan he had forming in his mind . . . 

A way to take care of the challange that was The Streak.

"You wanted state of the art, Snart. I bring you state of the art, my good sir." The short man bosted.

Leonard Snart moved to a heavy small metal box. Inside was a rough looking hightec gun . . . Not really his taste.

"What's this?" He asked smoothly.

"It might not look like much, but never judge a book by its cover, you know?" Said the man hoping to make a easy sale, "Fires highly concentrated, combustible liquid fuel that ignites on contact with the air."

Leonard placed the gun back into the box, "I don't need to heat things up."

"I need to slow them down." He answered more to himself and noticed a bigger more elegantly cold metal case on the table beside him.

He opened it carefully finding a long hightec sliver gun, neatly cased in a form and thick black goggles.

He carefully picked the gun up not suprised at the heavyness and the cold feeling the metal had.

"That's the one, then." The man smirked, "You were drawn right to it. Stolen from S.T.A.R. Labs after the 'incident', and with nothing but a skeleton security crew to guard the tech inside . . . Emits some sort of substance. I'm not sure what it is. Like a white flame-but it's not hot, it's cold."

"Glasses look like they're made of the same tech." He said lifting out the smooth black glasses, "What are they for?"

"The glare." He smirked, "You'll see." He knew Snart would pay him as the man pulled on the glasses . . .

"Who else knows you took this?" He asked his back turned from the short man.

"Just us."

"No, just me." He said exhaling almost in regreat . . . Almost.

"Sorry, pal."

The man barely had time to react before Snart turned around and shot the cold gun. The white ice cold flame hitting him with force. He was dead before he hit the ground of forst bit.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

/Jitters Coffee Shop/

Eddie had his arm loosely warpped around the back of Barra's chair while she sipped her coco.

She liked Jitters coco but the one Joe got her at Christmas was the best.

"Party people, who's ready to get their trivia on?" Called the host making everyone cheer, "Okay, everybody, welcome. We've got some new challengers. Please, welcome e=mc Hammer!"

Barra laughes as someone moved over to give her a high five.

Eddie and Iris were lost.

"No, you see, I did it because E=mc squared is Einstein's formula for kinetic energy, right? And, you know, can't touch this." She explaines.

Eddie simply smiled tenderly at her and kissed her cheek softly, "That's great, Barry."

Iris laughed at the blush on Barra's face. Clearly not used to public affecsion yet.

"So where is Felicity?" She frowned.

"I'm not sure." Barra said sipping her coco, "I told her it started at-"

They all froze as Feilcity walking in wearing a little black dress.

"Feel free to buy yourself that dress." Eddie whispered into Barra's ear.

Barra giggled blushing again and quickly kissed Eddoe on the lips.

Feilcity giggled shyly, "I totally overdressed for trivia night."

"No, you look amazing," Iris said truthfully.

"Yes, you do." Barra agreed.

Feilcity smiled at her before noticing the card on their table, "E=mc hammer . . . That's funny." She giggled and Barra pointed at her, "See? She got it!"  
Eddie and Iris just shared a look.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

/The Museum/

 

The museum worker lead the group of vistors up the stairs on the hour long tore,  "-It wasn't until 1852, when the transcontinental railroad laid their tracks through this thriving cattle town, that we became officially incorporated." She smiled exictingly bright, "That same year, the worst flood this area's ever seen hit. But from that disaster rose Central City's greatest hero, cattle rancher Bobby Bovine Mcfeely. Bovine Mcfeely saved 17 cows from the great flood . . ."

Leonard Snart almost found each story more painful than the last to and seeing as he was on his second tore already, he was sure the most intresting the museum would get is when it was robbed.

"Hey, kid." He whispered to the young bored looking boy in front of him, "Gum?"

The boy smiled and took the stick of gum from the thief.

"And now, for the exhibit I'm sure you've all come here to see, the historic Kahndaq dynasty diamond." She said leading them to the top floor which held the glass case.

"Be careful." She warned them as they stepped closer to the glass, "Get too close and you'll set off the proximity alarms."

Leonard smirked, "Wouldn't want to do that."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

/Jitters Coffee Shop/

"Three is Pasteur." Barra muttered to Feilcity holding the tablet.

"Mm-mm." Feilcity said in disagreement and changed the faces on the screen, "Three is Erdel, and four is Pasteur."

"Right!" Barra smiled brightly.

"Five?"

"Descartes!" Both said at the same time as Eddie looked st them worried.

"Are they even speaking English?" He asked Iris who was sitting next to Felicity. Iris just shrugged.

"And the points go to . . . E=mc Hammer!"

Barra and Felicity high fived with a giggle.  
"I knew you two would make a good team." Iris smiled, "So, Felicity, what do you do?" 

"I work in computer sciences - at Queen Consolidated." Feilcity answered politely.

Barra sighed at Iris and rested her head on Eddie shoulder who smiled.

"Really? Do you have a . . . boyfriend in Starling City?"

"No, no, . . . there is no one." Feilcity said slightly sadly thinking of Oliver . . .

"I'll get us some more drinks." Eddie cut in kissing the top of Barra's head and stood up.

"And I had too many of those first ones," Feilcity smiled diciding to sneak away to call Oliver and Digs, "So I will be right back."

Barra gave Iris a jugmently stare, folding her arms after the two left.

"What?" Iris said inncoatly, "I just had to know if she was seeing this guy from Starling City . . . Since you've never told me his name."

Barra sighed, "What does his name matter Iris? He in Starling City with his own life and when he opens his eyes some day he'll have Felicity too and I'm here with my life. With Eddie."

Iris raised an eye brow, "Since we were kids you never went near a guy, the closest you let someone was a one night blind date . . . Not that I blame you after prom night-"

"Can we please not talk about that?" Barra said tighting her grip on the table, her fingers termbled slightly that Iris reached across the tableband covered them with her own.

"Look, what I'm saying is . . . This guy in Starling City must have been something to you if you let him get close to you . . . And I'm not saying you don't love Eddie but feeling don't just go away cause you move on with your life,"

Barra glanced at Eddie who was getting in the drinks. She knew she was falling in love with Eddie but Iris was right, there a small part of her in Starling City . . . But it was fadeding with each passing day.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

The quite was tense and cold, like a quite before the storm started. Cisco stared at the wyried metal door that was unlocked and wide open. 

Caitlin stood never to him quitely and Wells was quite but shaking in anger that would reach his explosiding point . . .

Cisco couldn't even look.

"I'm gonna ask you again, Cisco." He said erriee calm but his eyes burning in rage, "But when I do, I expect a more specific answer than 'I don't know'. Now, how long has this weapon been gone?"

Wells moved closer placeing his hand on the gate and gripping tightly.

"A day . . . maybe two." Cisco amitted, "One of the janitors didn't show up for work this morning. He was probably the one who took it.I didn't think that-"

Caitlin flinched as Wells slammed the metal door.

"You didn't think," Wells muttered darkly his voice getting louder with each word, "Because if you had, you would have discussed with me first your desire to build something that could, in theory, hurt anyone, and in particular, Barra Allen!!"

"I'm sorry." Cisco said calmly, "If you just let me explain-"

"You know how I feel about weapons, Cisco." Wells said, "They do not belong in S.T.A.R.Labs. Now, you are gonna figure out a way to locate this gun, and you are gonna do it right now." He ordered before turning around and leaving the room.

Caitlin waited till he was gone before she spoke, "This thing you built . . . what can it do?"

Barra's face flashed through Cisco's mind, "Bad stuff."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

/The Museum/

"You said to call if there was anything suspicious." The museum owner said leading Joe West to the belconey of the stairs, "This guy went through the tour twice. Nobody does that."

As if knowing he was being talked about Leonard Snart turned round glareing his pericing  eyes at West.

Joe spotted the thief the second he looked him and turned for the door.

"*This is Detective West.*" he said into his radio quickly, "*I have a visual on Leonard Snart at the museum. Requesting immediate back up!*"

\-----------------------------------------------------------

/Jitters Coffee Shop/

The buzzer sounded.

"I'm sorry." Eddie said guiltly, "I thought I knew it, and I got excited, and I-I just hit it.

"Maybe they'll get it wrong too." Barra comforted with an amused smile by warpping her arms atounf her boyfriends neck.

"Oh, yeah." Felicity giggled, "I am sure that the team named 'Pride and Padawans' doesn't know the name to Han Solo's ship."

As she spoke the said team cheered.

Barra quickly kissed Eddie's frown, "You are so adorible when you're confused." 

Eddie smiled slightly and warpped his arms around her, "Okay we have established that YOU are the brains of our relationship."

Barra giggled slightly as Eddie peaked her lips again, "You'd be lost without me, Thawne."

Felicity and Iris smiled at the teo before Eddie's phone bleeped.

Eddie check it, "Someone spotted Snart. I gotta go." He said his eyes widening as he grabbed his coat.  
Barra and Felicity hurried outside after him.

"I'll cover for you." She promised

"All right, but what are you gonna say?" Barra said conflicted.

"I usually tell people Oliver's at a night club with a girl or nursing a hangover."

"Ah . . . Neither of which will work for me."

"Bad stomach ache," she offered quickly, "Really bad period pains."

"Yeah, I'm not comfortable with that excuse!" Barra said shocked.

"Just go." Felicity ordered and suprised when Barra flashed away, "Stay safe . . . And I'm talking to air now, which is odd."

Felicity mentally slapped herself, "And I'm still doing it!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------

/Outside, The Museum/

 

Joe West shoved past the poeple of the path trying to not loose Leonard Snart in the crowd. 

He managed to get him in view after Leonard slid over the taxi passing.

Tires squealed and horn honked around him.  
"Snart!" He yelled pointing his gun at Snart's back.  
Joe suddenly heared sirens wailing and looked away from Snart. First mistake.

Leonard pulled on the glasses and shot his cold gun at the road turning it into a thick sheet of ice.  
Poeple screamed and ran, Joe rolled out of the way of the out of conrtol cop car. Grunting he got to hid feet chasing Snart into a old Theatre.

Joe took his gun out moving past poeple hurrying outside to see what was going on, a few looked at him as he past.

He ran up the stairs were he had seen the tail of Snart's long black coat dissapear.

He ran into a larger round hall and heared poeple to his right scream he turned around just as Snart fires the cold gun at him.

There was a red blurr and Joe was knockrd behind a pillar while the red blurr were flying up into the air at the force of the shot.

Time slowed for a split seconded and Snart saw her.

That red leather clad woman and her long brown hair fanning out as she fell to the ground behind a pillar.

Barra groans softly in pain gripping her side, rolling on to her side her hair fanning around her face from the fall.

Leonard Snart smiled slightly to himself. His plan worked: she was here.

Her side hissed in a raw pain . . .

The crowd screamed rushing out of the building.  
Barra hissed softly trying to force herself back up. 

"You okay?" Joe asked looking fearfully, never seening Barra this hurt before. 

"Ahh, aah, i-it burns." She whimpered, she looked down at the erea just above her hip. 

It looked like her whole wound was frozen in uneven jagged ice . . .

She swollowed willing herself as she relized if this injured her . . . It would have killed Joe.

She inhaled sharply peaking her head out of the side of the pillar before a white flame shot right at her.

She ran.

Leonard Snart looked up towards the pillars above looking for a red blurr, "Time for a test run!" He called and shot at pillar where someone was hiding, "Lets see how fast you really are."

Barra ran shoving the woman to the ground. 

Leonard turned to two poeple in the opening of a small stair case and fired. 

Barra rushed over pushing away her on pain grabbing the two and moving them from harms way.

He than spotted a man leading his girlfriend up the stairs on the run. He fired at them too and a red streak pulled than out of the way in time.

Impressive, he thought. 

He was suprised to feel . . . Exicted. This felt like a new rush of adrenalyn. A new kind of challange.

Barra gripped the pillar, her injuring taking a effect on her . . . And it was getting worser. Her speed was getting . . . Weaker.

Suddenly there was a noise before Snart and he turned firing the gun.

Barra heard it and ran, but it hurt so much . . .

She pushed herself seeing the man ahead, running past Snart, neck and neck with the white flame.

The man didn't even had time to blink . . . 

Barra fell behind and the ice hit the man. The body fell to the floor froze in ice, face in horror.

Barra fell to her knees beside the man, her hair wind swept and her side hurt so much. She gripped it reaching her slenderly gloved hand towards his face.

Tears filled Barra's eyes at the horrificness of his death.

Her breathing was shaking, "No . . ." She said in disbelief pulling her hand away.

Leonard watched the streak for one more second. He found her weakness . . . He got what he had came for. 

Barra covered her face with her free hand as tears ran down her face.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"It's still numb . . ." Barra hissed at the black skin healing over slowly on her hip.

"It's presenting itself like third degree frostbite." Caitlin explained as Barra pulled her white tank top back over her wound.

"I thought she had hyper healing?" Felicity said next to Barra.

"She does but its been slowed If your cells weren't regenerating at the rate they are, your blood vessels would have frozen solid and the nerve damage would have been permanent." Caitlin said stealing a glance at Cisco look looked painfully guilty and couldn't take his eyes off Barra.

"You're lucky to be alive."

Barra sighed standing up running her hand through her hair, "Snart wasn't another meta-human . . . he has some kind of gun. It froze things and slowed me down . . . Enough that I wasn't in time to save someone." She said quitely remembering how Joe had to hug her till she had stopped crying.

"According to his record, Snart didn't even bother to finish high school, so how did he build a handheld high tech snow machine?" Felicity frowned wondering if they had an idea.

Wells answered in a low voice, "S.T.A.R. Labs built the cold gun."

Barra turned around looking at Wells hurt and betrayed. And it stung all three of them.

"Dr. Wells and Caitlin had nothing to do with this." Cisco injected, ". . .I built the gun."

Barra looked at Cisco.

Her friend, her buddy, the brother she always wanted feeling hurt and heartbroken.

'"You did? Why?" She asked, "How could you?"

Cisco swollowed, "Because speed and cold are opposites. Temperature is measured by how quickly the atoms of something are oscillating. The faster they are, the hotter it is, and when then are cold, they're slower on the atomic level. When there's no movement at all, it's called-"

"Absolute zero." Barra cut in her red eyes glossing again, knowing where this was going.

"Yeah." Cisco nodded sadly, "I designed a compact cryo engine to achieve absolute zero . . . I built it to stop you."

A tear ran down Barra's face and Feilcity reached for her, "You mean you build it to kill me."

Cisco looked like she had just slapped him, "I didn't know who you were then, Barra. I mean, what if you turned out to be some psycho, like Mardon or Nimbus?-" 

"But I didn't." She hissed, "Did I?"

"We built the entire structure you're standing in to do good, and it blew up." Caitlin cut in not wanting Cisco to be conered, "In the wake of that, you can understand why Cisco would want to be prepared for the worst."

"Oh, I understand that, but what I can't understand is why you didn't tell me what you did." Barra said never taking her smoaky green eyes off of Cisco, "I mean, after all we've been through, I thought you trusted me. I thought we were friends!"

"We are, Arra." Cisco promised.

"I mean, if you would have just told me, I could have been prepared." She snapped, "Instead, someone died tonight . . ."

Cisco termbled, "And I have to live with that."

She shook her head at him, "No, Cisco . . . We all do." She said before storming out of the room wondering if she knew any of them at all.


	16. Going Rouge(Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barra faces off against Captain Cold and deals with her problems with Cisco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm having a really bad week and I haven't been in the mood to edit or write so today I just started writing mostly to take my mind off things.
> 
> I hope you Enjoy part 3 ♡

Chapter 16- Going Rouge(Part 3)

 

/Abandoned Warehouse/

"We're going back tonight." Leonard Snart told the two thieves as they followed him through the warehouse.

It had grown dark outside and since the boss came back after his fight with The Streak something was different. It was almost reckless behavor . . . But Leonard Snart wasn't reckless.

This new challenge made him only more dangerous.

"Back where?" One of the thieves asked.

Leonard almost rolled his eyes at the man slowness.

"To the museum." He said his tone growing dark in annoyance, "That diamond isn't going to steal itself."

Both thieves almost flinched.

"Super gun freeze your brain, Snart? The museum's gonna be crawling with police by now - and The Streak."

Both did not want a repeat of their robbery gone wrong . . .

"This can stop The Streak." Leonard spoke calmly lifting the cold gun he had used to kill two poeple and injure the precious 'streak'.

"It hurt her, and I know her real weakness." 

His eyes darkened almost glowing in their pericing blue in the dark as remembered the way she slowed, lingering beside the man injured like a bird with a broken wing . . .

"So we go, unless you want out." Len said a threat hidden under his cool tone.

Suddenly the two thieves pulled their guns out pointing it at the back of Snart's head.

"We both want out." One said working to keep the fear out his voice, his throat dry, "Alive."

"So you thought ahead and made a plan." He said calmly not even flinching, "Least I taught you something. So what are you waiting for? Shoot me."

The man's hand shook.

"You better put a bullet in my brain right now, because if you don't, if I ever see either one of you again . . ." He warned darkly.

The braver one of the two spoke, "You don't get it, do you? This blur is out there, and Central City ain't your playground anymore." He said before he and his partner hurried away.

They lived, not because thry were fast or smart . . . But because Snart let them.

Leonard thought over what the man had said breifly, "Sure, it is."

Central City was his. And he wasn't going to let some leather cald female dicide otherwise.

_____________________________________

 

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"Barra?" Felicity called finding Barra running on the tredmil, "Barra."

Felicity's voice broke though her thoughts and the green eyed girl slowed down panting softly. She was wear sweat pants and a white tank top.

"Felicity, you should go back to your hotel." She panted, "Get some sleep."

Felicity eyes softened, "You should too . . . Barra you worn out. You need get some sleep."

Barra almost winced sleep was unpleasant at the moment. She tired to sleep at Eddie's by Eddie's arms wrapped around her gave her no comfort . . . She just kept seeing that man and remembering those blue eyes of his killer . . .  
It made her sick.

"I can't." She sighed tieing her hair up, "Every time I close my eyes, I see that man's face . . . I watched him die. I have to go faster . . ." 

Barra swollowed wipping the tears in her eyes and got back onto her tredmil.

"Barra, it's not your fault." Felicity said gently, "And it's not Cisco's, either. Barra, I know you're upset, but you have to look at this from his point of view."

Barra felt the filimar slap when Cisco name was spoken, "No, I get it. He didn't trust me . . . Never did."

"Barra, when you met us- Me, Oliver, and Dig We were this well-oiled archery machine." Felicity reasoned, "But it didn't start out that way. And unlike you guys, we weren't tossed together overnight. We came together one at a time."

Barra stared at her noticing the way she softly spoke Olivers name.

"Believe me, it took much more than watching Oliver do the salmon ladder to make me trust him." She said sadly, ". . . I think its one of the reasons he cares about you . . . How you trust poeple, see the good in them."

". . . Feliclty,"

"Don't say anything," Felicity forced a smile, "I get it . . . I've seen firsthand what this life can do to people. It's a lonely path. Don't make it any lonelier than it has to be."

Barra watched Felicity leave the room and sighed as she sat down on the edge of the tredmil.

There was too much to think about, Felicity, Oliver, Cisco . . . Leonard Snart . . .  
"What am I gonna do?" She asks herself softly.

_____________________________________

 

/Central City Museum/

 

The museum glass door shattered into tiny froze peices of ice and glass, littering the floor like tiny jems in the dark building and nightlight outside.

The gaurd hurried to the bottom step aming at the thief, his hand trembling slightly on the gun, "Freeze!"

The thief  replied calmly with a dark threat under his tone? "You want to end up like that door?"

The gaurd flinched eyeing the cold gun before choosing his life and well being over hid job and ran put of the museum.

Leonard Snart moved up the stairs to the filimar glass case holding the daimond.

He smirked, "Hi there."

He had the diamond, job 1 done . . . Now he just needed to complet plan 2 . . . 

Time to meet the streak, face to face, he thought.

_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

Barra stared blankly at the screen waiting for a radio call to sound over where Leonard Snart was . . .

This guy was as bad as the meta humans she had faced, but he was smarter than them all. She didn't know weather this was a good thing or not. 

Maybe he was smart enough to stop before more poeple got hurt? Or maybe that was just her flaw of believing their was good in everyone.

"I figured out a way to track Captain Cold." Cisco said entering the lab.

Barra didn't turm around. She couldn't look at Cisco.

"You gotta stop naming these guys." Caitlin muttered less than amused with Cisco's choice.

Wells noticed Barra stillness and said, "Barra, listen to him."

Barra sighes running a hand through her sliky soft hair as she unwilling looked at her fri-Cisco. It was a kick in the gut.

"Okay, how?"

"The cold gun is powered by an engine control unit, a microcomputer that regulates air-to-fuel ratios so the sub-cooled fluid in the chambers don't overflow and-"

"So it doesn't explode."

"Right." Cisco agreed, "This E.C.U. was receiving updates wirelessly from my tablet. If I boost the signal using Central City's network and send a false update, we'll get a ping back, and then-"

"We can locate Snart."

"How long will it take?" Barra said her tone blank.

"First I have to hack into the City's network, so I don't know, 30 minutes, maybe?"

Felicity suddenly spoke up with a bright smile, "I can do it in less than one.When it comes to hacking, I'm the fastest woman alive." She smiled proudly sitting down at the laptop before wincing, "Ow! That was not as badass as I pictured . . . All right, I'm in."

"Are you kidding?" Caitlin asked.

Cisco smiled bemused, "All right, I'm sending the updates."

"We're connected." Felicity said, "Network is triangulating the location."

Cisco smiled widely as his computer pinged, "We got him! He's heading west on Nelson toward the train station . . ."

"If he's leaving, it appears Mr. Snart may have gotten what he came for . . ." Well muttered with a glance at Barra who tightened her grip on her hands into fists and flashed into her leather suit placing her mask on her eyes.

"When we put our minds to it, nothing can stop us!" Cisco said widely smiling . . . But it dropped as Barra reached to the side of her mask was switched off the com.

"Oh, you turned your ear piece off.  
How are we gonna talk to each other?"

"Yeah . . . I don't feel like talking right now." She muttered before flashing away leaveing the room quite behind her.

_____________________________________

 

/Central City Train Station/

"**All available units, suspect spotted at Central City train station.**" the radio in Joe Wests car sounded.

Eddie got out of the car feeling the filimar rush of exictment, "We got Snart."

Joe pulled his gun out, "Wait here for back up." He ordered his partner.

He didn't want Eddie involed. If Eddie got hurt he knew it would crush Barra even more than it did when Snart killed that man.

"Wait for back up?" Eddie said in disbelif, "No way!"  
"That's an order." 

__________________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

The lab was erriee quite, Barra's words seemed to hang in the air.

Caitlin and Cisco quitely watched Barra's tracker on the screen keeping their eyes on her movements . . .

"You should go after her." Felicity said softly looking at the two.

"You heard her, Felicity." Caitlin said quitely, "She wants to do this alone."

Felicity stared at them almost stunnened, "Of course, she said that. She's hurt. You're her team and her friends."

She stood up walking over to the two of them, "If I had a nickel for every time The Arrow told me to back off, I would be as rich as Oliver Queen-who I mention because he's the richest person I know, or used to be." She added quickly at her slip, "The point is . . . you have your partner's back no matter what."

Cisco was quite before a sly smile crossed his face,  "I have something that might help."

_____________________________________

/The Train/

Leonard Snart waited, he knew the streak was on her way. Her weakness was poeple, and if she thought she could stop him she was on her way . . . 

"There's nowhere to run." A femine voice called.

He smirked a rush ran though him at her presents. This would be . . . Intresting.

He turned facing the streak. 

He relized how short she was. She was definitely a lot shorter them him, her at at least 5 foot 5 or 5 foot 4 and himself being 6 foot.

He also noticed her face as he never seen it before.  
Fair skin, ruby pink lips and amazing smokey green eyes with long lashes and her long wind swept her.

He smirked, "I didn't see you before. . . Aren't you cute," he mocked, "Your mom know you're out past your bedtime?" 

Barra shivered slightly feeling his eyes running over her body . . . But for some reason a small smile broke across her lips, "If you wanted to get away you should've taken something faster than a train."

He smirked again looks like she was a little slower on his planning than he first thought.

"That's if I wanted to get away." He spoke, "I've seen your weakness at the armored car, then at the theater . . ."

Dread filled Barra as she glanced around at the poeple watching than with fearfull eyes . . . This was a trap.

"See, while you're busy saving everybody . . . I'll be saving myself." He said before shooting at the ground in front of her feet into the trains engine.  
The train started to stuggle and creek . . . It was going to crash.

"Good luck with that!" He yelled before opening the door and jumping from the speeding train.

He rolled safely onto the ground looking up towards the out of conrtol train.

Now he'd see what she was made of.

Barra looked around at all the screaming poeple and felt the lightening rush through her body to her feet and finger tips. Than she ran through the train, grabbing as many poeple as she could take and pulling them from the train putting them safely on the ground before rushing back inside grabbing more poeple till everyone was out of the train.

She noticed the last passinger on the train flying backwards and rushing through the window grabbing her by her arm and on to the ground before rushing back inside to check for anyone else.

As she exited the train it fell to the ground crash causeing her to fall to the ground.

She smelt the burning around her and the cold night air . . . But everyone was alive.

Barra slowly sat up onto her hands and knees, her knee and hip hurt from the fall and her hair covered her face-"Ahhh!" She cried out as she was shot in the back.

She fell hard to the ground. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as the ice burned through her suit to her skin of her lower back and waste.  
Barra rolled onto her back but the ice held her to the ground as she stared up at the man walking over to her. Gun in hand, pointing right at her.

"Pretty fast, kid, but not fast enough." He said calmly looking down at her vulnerable form pinned to the ground, her chest heaving as she breathed and her hair fanned out behind her on the ground. 

She was picture, he give her that, "Thank you."

Barra moaned in pain and tried sitting up, "For what?"

She knew Leonard would only mock her but the words slipped out before she could stop them.

"You forced me to up my game, not only with this gun, but with how I think about the job." He spoke before pointing the gun at her.

He was sure he what he was planning to do with her. Kill her was one option, leaving her here to continue this game they had started felt appealing . . . Though another part of him was tempeted to take her away and see how more vulnerable she could get.

"It's been educational." He said making his choice more easier then he expected he would.

Barra stared up at him through her lashes waiting for him to shot her again . . . 

"Drop it." A voice said behind him.

Barra saw it was Cisco, Felicity and Caitlin holding a blue lit . . . Gun?

Snart paused.

"This is a prototype cold gun, four times the size, four times the power." Cisco said dangerously seeing his friend on the ground.

Leonard kept his eyes of the streak, "I was wondering who you were talking to."

"Hey, unless you want a taste of your own medicine, I'd back the hell up." Cisco warned.

"Your hands are shaking." He said cool toned, "You've never killed anyone."

"There's a first time for everything, Captain Cold."   
Barra watched a amused smile flash across Leonard's face and tensed.

If he hurt her friends . . .

"I will shoot you." Cisco warned.

Leonard paused again staring down at the streak on the ground. Looks like he'd be going with option 2 after all . . . Shame.

"You win, kid." He said withdrawing his gun and smirked, "I'll see you around."

Cisco pointed the gun at him as Snart turned away moving past Cisco and the train reck, "Hey, leave the diamond!"

Leonard voice darkened, "Don't push your luck."

Cisco waited till Snart disspeared before allowing the weapon to power down and turned to Barra.

"Couldn't shoot him if I wanted to." He chuckled, "This is actually the S.T.A.R. Labs vacuum cleaner with a lot of L.E.D's!"

Barra smiled at him as Felicity and Caitlin checked on her.

"Let's get you warm." One of them said softly but Barra wasn't looking at them.

"Thank you." She said to Cisco warmly.

Cisco smiled back.

The storm was over . . . For now.

_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R.Labs/

 

"We've been trying to track Snart, but he must have disconnected the signal somehow." Cisco said disdpointed after checking his computor for the cold guns tracker.

He still felt guilty for betraying Barra"s trust . . . And putting a weapon into the hands of a criminal.

She patted his back, "We'll find him, Cisco . . . together."

Besides, she had a strange feeling she would cross paths with Leonard Snart again soon. Very soon. 

Cisco smiled at her feeling the guilt relax slightly and noticed Felicity walking over and left to Wells side.

"You have a great team here, Arra." Felicity smiled softly, her eyes turning sad slightly, "Speaking of teams . . . I should probably get back to mine."

"It was nice meeting you, Ms. Smoak." Wells called over, "Please extend a hello to The Arrow for us."

Barra winced as Wells said Arrow and sighed . . . 

"I will." She promised.

"Good-bye, Felicity." Barra said softly and reached forward to hug her friend good bye.

Felicity hugged back tightly, "Bye, Barra." 

Barra hugged her for a srcond longer before letting her go. Both woman smiled at each other before Felicity turned and slowly left the lab.

"Remarkable young woman." Wells muttered, "She's special."

Barra was quite.  
Felicity was prefect . . . and she was prefect for her friend.

She smiled warmly, "Yeah, she is."

Barra dicided to follow Felicity out. She had some unfinished business.

Wells waited till Barra tapping feet disseapered before turning to Cisco. His tone dark as he spoke.

"Cisco, don't you ever do anything like that again." Cisco flinched as Wells gripped his arm tightly, "Do you understand me?"

Cisco was shocked at the dark intense glare in Wells eyes. Something he had never seen before. 

"Yes, sir." He mumbled before Wells released him arm and left the room.

That was . . . Strange, Cisco thought unnerved.

_____________________________________

 

/The Train- Starling City/

 

Felicity Smoaks sat quitely on the train to Starling City feeling more relaxed than she had been leaving.

Seeing Barra had been nice. It help take her mind off everything . . . Even if she avioded the real reason she had come.

Suddenly Felicity saw a flash and yelped loudly before noticing Barra sitting across from her and laughed shock.

"Did I just yelp?"

"Pretty much, yeah . . ."

"I yelped."

"I'm sorry." Barra giggles, "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Don't tell me you're here to save me." Felicity half joked.

"Taking the train is still one of the safest ways to travel." She said smoothly.

"I thought that was airplanes."

"Mm . . ." Barra hummed in confusion causing Felicity to laugh.

"So why are you here?"

"Cause we need to talk" Barra said watching Felicity tense and her smile faded.

"About Oliver?"

The two went quite.

"He loves you Felicity, he might not be ready to amit it but he does." She said softly, "What happened that night on the roof was nothing but a goodbye."

Felicity paused, "He doesn't . . . Seem to feel that way."

"He does . . . He just scared he going to end up hurting you." Barra said softly, "And sometimes love hurts us. Guess what they say is true . . . Opposites do attract."

Felicity smiled, her eyes slightly watery.

Barra sat forward with a playful smile to lighten the mood, "If you ever need anything, I will race over in a heartbeat."

Felicity sat forward too with a similiar smile, "Same.Well, as fast I can run, which might take me a while, but I will still come."

Barra giggled softly, "Bye, Felicity."

"Bye, Arra." Felicity said reaching forward to hug her friend tightly closeing her eyes to keep her tears at bay.

Barra hugged her back before her phone vibated and pulled away taking it out.

"Its Eddie," she said before noticing the tun of texts and missed calls he had sent her. "Oopse, gotta go."

Ah . . . Her boyfriend was going crazy.

Felicity giggled as Barra flashed away out of the train and she spotted the red blurr before it dissapeaered from view.

_____________________________________

 

/Unknown Hotel Room/

 

The dark hotel room smelt of smoak and cheap booze.

The man sitting in the dark lit a match . . .

"I know it's been a while since we pulled that job." Leonard Snart spoke from he stood at the covered window, "I know it didn't go so well for you, and I know I said we were finished. But things have changed."

Everything had changed. He couldn't play by the rules he once set, he needed a new game plan . . . He needed a new team. A partner.

"If I want to keep working in Central City, I'm gonna need a new kind of crew." 

He placed the metal case on the table in front of the man.

"I'm gonna need someone like you. You're tolerant of extremes. You have certain skills. You just need some direction." He unlocked the cased, "And I can give that to you. You still like playing with fire?"

The man stared down at the filimar tec gun . . .

"You're gonna love this."

The man picked up the heat gun in his large hand.

"So," Leonard questioned, "Are you in Mick? Or are you out?"

The voice spoke with twisted amusement, "Yeah buddy, I'm in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x♡x☆x♡x☆x♡x☆x♡x☆x♡x☆x♡x☆x


	17. Plastique (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris sees the streak in person, a human bomb is running round and Barra is nearly blown up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've had a busy week. But heres the next part of A Different Lightening!

Chapter 17- Plastique (Part 1)

 

(How often do you think about why your friends came into your life? Was it random, by design, or maybe a little of both? Regardless of the reason, some friends you just know are gonna be by your side for a while.)

(Others . . . you're not so sure.  
And then there's that one friend who, well, more than a friend you worry will one day reject you because they can't handle the real you . . . But that can wait. I guess.)

_____________________________________

 

/A Bar/

 

"I'm glad you invited Caitlin and Cisco." Iris smiled at her.

Barra smiled at her friend.

For one they were having a good time. No meta humans-though ammitting a week without one was getting a little boring . . .- but the point was after the pasting months they all needed a bit of down time.  
Expescially after Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold last appearance which left a train wreck and two dead bodies behind him.

"They're cool, right?" Barra giggles glancing at her friends.

"They saved your life, Arra," Iris said before hugging her, "That makes them the coolest people I've ever met. It's nice that you guys became friends."

"To friends, old and new." Iris said raising her shot glasses Barra giggled but joined her.

"Ooh!" Iris jumped noticing Eddie waiting for her at the dartbored, "I'm up. Wish me luck."

"She going to destroy you!" Barra called over.

Her boyfriend smiled at her no longer mad at her for last week.

After facing Captain Cold Eddie tried calling and texting her which she didn't get. And Cisco Caitlin and Iris gave him three different places she was . . . Needless to say Eddie was less than happy with her.

"Don't get cocky, Allen." He teased.

Barra smiled softly at him before remembering her other problem and headed over to Cisco and Caitlin.

"Guys? I have a problem."

"We all do when guys like him exist." Cisco muttered staring at Barra's boyfriend who kept glancing over.

"Yeah, he's so hot." Caitlin said and Barra's eyes widened as she stared at her friend slightly jealous, "Uh, I mean, genetically speaking. Because I'm a geneticist, of course. Oh, my God, do I sound like Felicity?"

"We are gonna talk about this later," Barra warned, "I'm not talking about Eddie. I'm talking about this."  
Barra glanced at Eddie before speed knocking down the shots.

"I can't feel anything." She said looking at both of them.

Cisco laughed, "Yeah, that's usually what happens when you drink too much."

"No, the alcohol is not affecting me." Barra said, "At all. I mean I literally feel nothing."

"It's your hyper-metabolism." Caitlin said suddenly sparking in intrest, "I need a sample."

Cisco nodded, "I'll get more shots."

Barra looked between Cisco who was leaving to the bar to Caitlin who was rooting through her purse.  
"I swear, I had a Vacutainer here . . ."

"Wait, you carry a blood collection kit in your purse? Really, Cait?"

"You have your hobbies."

_____________________________________

/Building/

 

"14th floor is secure." The security guard said into his radio as he walked through the dark floors of the building 

"*Roger that.*"

The gaurd whistled to himself as he pasted one of the filing rooms and heard a draw closing

"Hold off on that check." He ordered drawing his gun. He moved closer to the armed door noticing the door handle and lock seemed to be completly blown off.

Suddenly the door floo open knocking the gaurd down to the ground.

He pointed the gun at a woman running towards the windows.

"Lock down the building!" He ordered and pointed the gun at her, "Hold it!"

The woman stopped, "Don't come near me."

"You need to come with me." He ordered calmly slight wry of way the woman seemed scared, "Come on."

The woman grabbed her bag tight and it started to blink with a purple light and she through it across tthe floor, "Get down!"

The second later there was a loud blast.  
_____________________________________

 

/A Bar/

 

Barra knocked back the shot Cisco had given her . . . Nothing, no buzz, no burn, nothing.

"Still nothing?" Cisco askes his throat burning from his own shot.  

"I can't get drunk." Barra said unsure weather to laugh, "I mean, I'm only 25, and my drinking days are already over . . . That sucks."

Suddenly Eddie came up behind her warpping her in his arms, "Come on, Arra. You're up."

Barra pouted and took the darts, giving Eddie a kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly Eddie's phone sounded, he pulled away to get his phone, "There was a bombing on 8th and pass."

Barra tensed.

"I got to go, babe." Eddie said stealing a kiss from Barra.

"Okay. Be careful," Barra forced a smile.

"Sorry, guys." Eddie apolized at Barra's friends and hurried away.

"I've got an early shift at jitters. Arra, we'll catch up tomorrow." Iris said quickly and grabbed her things as Caitlin let out an over the top yorn.

"It's getting late, anyway, so I'm just gonna-"

A second later Barra ran through the streets, a red blurr heading to the address Eddie had said.

She stopped the cold damp ally way and heared screaming coming from above her.

"Help! Help! Somebody!"

Barra eyes widdened seeing the window cleaner hanging on for dear life.

"Guys, there's a window washer, and he's gonna fall." She said into her coms.

"*Don't try and catch him. You don't have super strength.*" Cisco said into the phone.

"Well, is there, like, a bed store near here? What if I get a bunch of mattresses and stack them?"

"*Barra, this isn't a roadrunner cartoon.*" Caitlin warned.

"Help! Help!" The man screamed starting to lose his grip.

Than it hit her as she stared up at him.

"How fast would I need to go to run up the side of a building?"

"*How far up do you need to go?*"

"Ah, I don't know. 50 meters, give or take?" Barra said quickly backing up, painc running through her.  
She heared the snap of the weight of the cleaner on the metal wryie.

He was going to fall.

"Guys, hurry!"

"*Just run really fast and you'll be fine.*" Caitlin cut in quickly, "*But you need to maintain your velocity on the way down, or-*"

"Or?"

"*Splat.*"

"Thats comforting," she muttered before taking a breath, "You can do this Barra," she whispered to herself before she ran at the building.

Iris West stared up the sight of red blurr abd lightening running up the side of the building knock her breathless. It was her. It had to be her.

Barra grabbed the man and ran back down the building as the rack the cleaner hand been using hit the ground, in sparks.

She let the man lower himself to the ground. She did it.

She smiled and stood to run but froze dead in her tracks. Iris was standing in front of her breathless, shock on her face as she stared right at her.  
Barra heart dropped and she ran past Iris.  
Iris stared after her. The Streak was real . . .

_____________________________________

 

/Crime Scene/

 

Barra carefuy looked at the lower black burns on the wall. None of this made sense. There was no evednce of a boom yet, the whole place had been rocked with an explosien . . .

"Barra?" Joe said pulling Barra from her thoughts, "What do you got?"

Barra sighed standing up moving to the smashed window, "Bombers typically have their own unique signatures."

"Something like . . . I don't know crimped wires, fragmentation. The level of sophistication is telling once I've analyzed it." She said slight furstarted, "You show me a bomb, I can usually find a clue in it."

"It sounds like there's a but coming." Joe muttered.

"Yeah, I haven't found any sign of an oxidizing agent." She amitted, "It's as if the floor just blew itself up . . ."

"Things don't just blow up." Joe said getting a bad feeling.

"Say that to the lack of evidence," she mumbled running a hand through her hair as Eddie walked over.

"Security guard said our bomber was a woman, red hair." the blonde said letting his eyes flicker to his girlfriend.

"Must've cut the security camera's feed." Joe reasoned.

"There's no footage, but there might be something else." Eddie answered leading the two to the room the bomber had fleed. 

The sunlight shining through the broken window warmed Barra's back as followed.

"Some kind of small charge blasted the doorknob off." Eddie said leading them inside.

"Any idea what's missing?" Joe asked looking around the room filled with filing draws.

"My guess is one of these files." Eddie sighted knowing it wouldn't be easy job, "It's gonna take days to figure out which one."

Barra and Joe glanced at each other.

"Let's let Barra do her thing." Joe ordered Eddie who looked slightly confused but followed Joe out of the room and shut the door.

Barra turned back to the room and flashed through each and every draw looking for a missing file. When she was on the seconded to last row she found the file she was looking for and smiled.

She loved her powers.  
_____________________________________

/Central City Police Department/

 

"What's going on?" Joe West said as he walked into the department to speak to the Captain only to see a tall man in army uniform in there speaking to a stressed looking captain.

"I have no idea." One cop answered, "But they came in here like they own the place. Been talking to Singh for the last half hour."

That made sense, Joe thought a wave of dread filling him.

"This can't be good."

The captains office opened, "General Eiling, this is detective West." Captain said, tiredly.

"Detective." Eiling greeted.

"What's this all about?" Joe asked, getting a bad vibe from the man. A gut feeling he got years from being a cop.

"The army's taking over the bombing investigation." The captain said looking less than happy.

"I'll need everything you have. Physical evidence, photographs, witness interviews, and all your personal notes." Eiling ordered.

"I've been on the job nearly 20 years and never heard of the army investigating anything civilian." Joe pressed for information.

"Well, it's not civilian." He spoke, "She's one of ours."

Joe nodded, "We'll send over everything we got."

"Very kind of you." Eiling said his eyes turning colder, "I think we'll take it now, though."

Joe looked at the captain. Handing over this case didn't feel right.

"Give them what they want, Joe." Captain said tiredly.

"You heard him, Joe." Eiling said almost mockingly, "Give me what I want."

Barra walked into the department with a box full of evidence from the bombing case feeling a wave of discomfort run through her when she saw Joe.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asked noticing the . . . Soilders?

"General Eiling is relieving us from the bombing case." Joe said through his teeth, "Give these men everything that's relevant."

Barra saw the hint in Joe's eyes and took it.  
"Oh . . . Okay?" She said slowly handing over the box. 

As the soilders walked away Barra stole the file from the box and hide it behind her back.

"You and a few civilians from S.T.A.R. Labs might want to check into that." Joe mumbled to her quitely so no one over heared.

Barra stared after the soilders. Something about them left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Yeah . . . I think we might."

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Joe?" A offier called over as Barra left to S.T.A.R. Labs, "It's about Iris."  
_____________________________________

/The West House/

 

"Hey, dad." Iris said slightly suprised to see him home, "You're home early."

Joe looked at his draughter carefully, "What were you doing at the bomb site last night? Don't deny you were there. Officer Vukuvich saw you."

Iris sighed knowing she couldn't lie to him, "It's Complicated."

"You can't be coming to every crime scene Iris," 

"I didn't go there to see the scene." She argued, "I went there to see the streak."

Joe tensed, "The streak." 

He couldn't believe this. . .

"Hmm, why is that?"

"My blog." Iris amitted, "I've been collecting Internet posts about the streak sightings, and writing about them."

Joe stared at her almost lost and guilt because he HAD to lie . . . Again.

"Baby, there's no streak."

Iris eyes sparkled with hope as she looked at him, "Yes, there is. I saw her last night, dad."

Joe felt his heart drop.

"I looked right at her." She said, "Something incredible is happening in Central City. And I am gonna write about it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work."

She said giving him a quick hug, "Blogging about supernatural events doesn't really pay well."

_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"A va file number is all the info you have on the bomber? C.C.P.D's been ordered off the case." Barra told them as she stood in S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Well, who has the power to do that?"

"The army." Barra answered folding her arms, "Some general. His name was Eiling, I think . . ."

"General Wade Eiling." Wells perked up at the name.  
" Yeah, why you know him?" Barra asked slightly suprised.

"Yeah, I know him." Wells said his tone becoming dry, "About ten years ago, general Wade Eiling contracted S.T.A.R. Labs to develop enhanced gene therapies for soldiers. I was interested in the potential medical benefits for civilians."

Barra frowned slightly. It was Eiling had been TRYING to create meta humans.

"General Eiling really wanted to develop mind reading capabilities for interrogation purposes. I stopped the study when I saw his techniques up close, but our split was less than amicable."

"Well, he took all the evidence I collected on the bombing." Barra answered less than pleased, "Everything but the folder."

"Well Lucky for us, the va finally joined the new millennium and digitized their records." Cisco said from his computers, "A lot of redacted info. But our girl's name is Bette Sans Souci, an EOD specialist for the army."

"EOD?" Caitlin asked.

"Bombs."

"Is there an address?" Barra asked beside him.

"Hold on." Cisco paused, "Here, we go. One pee on in case of emergency. Cameron Scott. Inglewood."

Barra looked at her suite. She had to get to her before anything else happened. Before anyone died.

_____________________________________

/A AllyWay/

 

It was coming into mid day. Outside was bright slightly sunny but with a very slight breeze.

Bette Souci left the apartment she had been hiding the night out in by leaving through the ally. She glanced behind her watching her back. After last night, Eiling would be looking for . . .

Suddenly there was a red blurr and a rush of wind, she flinched slightly when a girl-a good bit shorter than her-appeared in front of her.

"Bette Sans Souci?" Barra asked.

Bette eyes widened thinking she was sent after her and turn to ran but Barra appeared in front of her softening her tone to see the woman was scared.

"Please, I need you to come with me." She said softly and reached out to comfort her but she flinched.

Barra had already touched her sleeved arm.

"Don't touch me." She begged but her hand landed on Barra's collar bone.

Barra didn't know why she looked horrfied till she looked down to see a purple light streaching along her suit.

Oh, crap. She thought.

"Get whatever you're wearing off of you!" Bette ordered.

Barra looked at her confused and alarmed.

"Hurry!" 

Barra legs unfroze and at lightening speed she ran to the end of the ally and ripped her suit off her just before it explosed.

Barra kneed on the ground naked apart from her dark blue lace bra and panties. She warpped her arms around herself stunned and gasping at what just happened.

She looked to the end of the ally. But Bette was already gone.


	18. Plastique (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barra breaks the news to Cisco of the fate of her suit, Barra find Bette and Iris gets a visit by the Streak . . . Must be Tuesday in Central City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2 guys. Thank you so much for your support in this story, its really inspired me to add and up-date new chapters ♡

Chapter 18- Plastique (Part 2)

 

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"Barra?" Cisco said for the 100th time into the mic but no matter how hard he tried Barra was no reponding, "Can you hear me? Barra?"

Caitlin gut dropped as she watched Barra's heart heart was now gone from her screen, along with any trace of her on the map. 

"There must be a perfectly reasonable explanation for why she's not answering." She tired.

"Barra?"

There was a blurr behind them and they turned around to see her pulling a baggy gray sweater on.

She blushed in embarrassment, "Uh, Don't ask . . . Please."

Cisco stared at her, "I'm gonna ask. Where's my suit?"

She sighed running a hand through her hair, "I-It's Gone."

Cisco stiffened, "What do you mean, it's gone? What did you do with my suit?"

"It blew up, dude." She finely ammitted, "I managed to get out of it before it went . . . kaboom."

Cisco's eyes twitched, "My suit went 'kaboom'?" He said as if cracking. 

"Fun fact about Bette Sans Souci. She's not carrying bombs." Barra went on, "She touched the emblem on the suit and turned it into a bomb. She's a meta-human."

"With the ability to cause spontaneous combustion upon tactile contact." Wells said from his chair with intrest.

"She blew up my suit." Cisco said again, still in shock.

"You have, like, three more." Caitlin reminded him.

"Okay, I have two." Cisco said back, "And I loved that one."

"All right, what else do we know about her?" Barra asked cutting in. Hoping Cisco would let the suit go.

"Oh, I don't know. She's pure evil!" He said.

Apparently not . . .

"We're gonna find this girl and send her butt into the pipeline. No one blows my tech to smithereens and gets away with it," he mumbled to himself as he moved to his computer clicking on Bette's file, "Unless she looks like that."

Barra rolled her eyes as they moved closer to the computer.

"I don't think she meant to hurt me." She said, remembering the fear on Bette's face.

"Well, her being a meta-human explains general Eiling's interest in her." Wells added.

"And why he stole the case from us." Joe West said walking into the room, "He didn't want anyone to know what she could do."

"Detective." Wells greeted.

"Doctor." Joe said back, "So Human bomb. Must be Tuesday in Central City."

"Yes, and general Eiling's not one to give up a potential asset without a fight."

"We have to find her before he does."

"Barra? Can I see you for a second?" Joe asked.  
Barra frown but followed Joe out of room into the hall.

"When were you planning on telling me that Iris saw the streak?"

Crap.

"That was not planned. She caught me off guard, I didn't even see her," Barra defended herself.

"We had a deal." Joe reminded her, "You keep her in the dark about the meta-humans, and I don't go Floyd Mayweather on you."

"Joe, I know." She groaned softly.i "And she's writing a blog now."

"I already talked to her about that." She quickly said.

"Talk to her again. And be more convincing."  
She groaned again.

Joe really wanted to make Iris mad at her, didn't he.  
"Okay." She sighed.

He stared at her.

Barra eyes widened, "You mean, right now?"  
"Yes, I do." He said back.

"Fine but if Iris rips my head off its your flaut." She warned and ran off.

_____________________________________

/Jitters Coffee Shop/

 

"You've got to stop writing about her." Barra said to Iris, trying to convece her best friend to do something she didn't want was as impossible as she was, though.

"She doesn't even exist." She added.

"I saw her, Barra." Iris said, her eyes sparkling with exictment, "She wears a red suit, like, a uniform or something, with a lighting bolt on her chest."

Looks like she got a good look after all . . .

"I mean, Iris, come on." Barra pressed, "You were drinking last night at the bar."

She felt bad belittling her friends words.

"I was not drunk, and I know what I saw." Iris said back, "She wears a mask. I think she . . . smiled at me."

No, I didn't. She thought but lucky stopped them from slipping out. "Okay, first of all, if she is wearing a mask, that probably means she doesn't want people to know who she is."

"It doesn't matter who she is. What matters is that people know that she's out there." 

Barra sighed.

God this day was getting longer.

Iris looked hurt, "What is wrong with you? This is important to me. Why can't you be more supportive?"

"It . . . just you haven't even put your name on it." Barra forced out, "How serious can you be about an anonymous blog?"

"Okay, you know what? Our entire lives, you couldn't scream loud enough that the impossible existed." Iris said hotly, "And now it's actually happening in Central City. I have proof of it, and you don't want to know about it? That doesn't make sense, Arra. So when you're ready to tell me what this whole routine is really about, then we can talk."

Barra watched her storm off feeling like the worse friend in the world. Than her phone went off.

"*We've piggybacked onto general Eiling's own surveillance.*" Cisco said the second she answered, "According to what they're saying, the lovely Ms. Sans Souci was just spotted in inglewood.*"

"*The same neighborhood as Dr. Harold Hadley's office, the military surgeon who performed several procedures on her.*"

"That's why she was looking for the folder." She relized.

"*You got to get to her before Eiling does.*"

Barra took one more glanced at Iris, "Okay, I'm on my way."  
_____________________________________

/Doctors Office/

 

Bette watched the doctor working at his desk in the dark office. It was now pitch black outside.

The doctor felt a chill run down his spin and looked up, "Sans Souci?"

"You remember me." She said darkly, "Good. Because I remember you, doctor. I remember waking up from a coma. You started cutting me open."

The doctor backed away in his chair as she moved closer.

"I was only trying to help ease your condition." He words termbled, "You couldn't control it!"

She stared at him bitterly, "You did this to me. You and Eiling."  
_____________________________________

/Outside/

 

The General stared at the building. Like a hunter, hunting its next prize.

"Go bring me my asset." He told them before noticing a red blurr.  
_____________________________________

/Doctor's Office/

 

Gunshoots fired through the window, one grazing Bette's arm. She fell to the ground when suddenly she felt a rush and saw the girl from eailer that day next to her side.

"Are you alright?" She said, "Look, I can get you out of here. I can help you understand what happened to you."

"How?" She said, umsure it was a lie.

"Because it happened to me too."

She stared into the girls peading eyes and knew she was telling the truth.

"Please." She tires again.

This Bette nods and Barra grabs her arms speeding her away from the building just in time as a soilder contacted Eiling.

"*Target is gone.*"

_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

"As the detonation dispersed throughout Central City. A number of people were exposed to a wave of unquantifiable energy. One of those people," Wells spoke and glanced at Bette, "Was you. You were in Central City ten months ago."

Bette slipped on a pair of gloves they had given to her, "I had just returned from Afghanistan. I was there defusing roadside bombs and Shrapnel ripped through me."

She swollowed, "I was flown back state side. Spent months at the base recuperating and next thing I know, I became the thing that almost killed me. And Eiling's favorite, new lab rat."

Barra winced.

"The dark matter must have combined with the bomb particulate inside your body." Caitlin told her.  
The soilder frowned, "I thought Eiling did this to me?"

"Eiling is not smart enough to create someone like you." Well cut in, "Clever enough to see your value."  
"Do you know of any others who were changed?" 

She asked looking at all of them.

Barra tensed.

"There've been a few." Cisco finely answered, "But no one that looks like you."

Barra slapped a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

Wells glanced at her muffled giggles.

"I'm sorry." Cisco said amazed he had said that out loud, "That was inappropriate . . . Please don't leave."

Barra laughed harder.

Caitlin stared at him deadpan, "I know how to perform a lobotomy."

Cisco winced.

_____________________________________

/Tredmil/

Cisco had set up a bunk in the room for Bette to use while Caitlin checked her over. Careful not to touch her skin.

"Her cellular structure's unlike anything I've ever seen." Wells muttered as he check her scans, "Her nitrogen levels are off the charts."

"Do you think we can help her?" Barra asked, coming over to reach her hands over the back of his chair.

"To answer that question, we have to understand how she works, and to understand that, first we have to study her in action." Wells spoke.

"You want her to blow stuff up." Cisco said burning with exictment, "Yes, now we're talking!"

"Not in here. She's too unstable."

"I know."

"I know you know."

Barra smiled slightly in amusement.

"So this is your life now, huh?" Bette said in Caitlin, "Testing people like me?"

"Stopping people like you." Caitlin replied, "It's not what I thought I'd be doing. Actually, aside from Barry, you're the first meta-human that we've tested."

"Meta-human?" She asked.

"It's just a term."

Caitlin froze noticing the blood on Bette's arm, "Oh, my God, what happened? Why didn't you say that you were shot?"

Bette shrugged, "It just grazed me."

Caitlin looked closer and winced, "There's something in there."

Caitlin gently grabbed apeir of pliers and pulled the small strange looking object from Bette's arm.

Bette went cold, her eyes widened, "A tracker."

Caitlin turned to thr glass and Well tensed noticing the carmera feed from the lift. It was Eiling.

"Lock down the pipeline." He ordered, "Get Bette out of here. I'll take care of Eiling."

Barra nodded.  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs Hall/

 

"Harrison Wells." Eiling said as he looked at Wells sitting in his wheel chair, "How the mighty have fallen."

"General."

Eiling glanced around the walls he hadn't seen in the passing years, "S.T.A.R. Labs . . . This place used to be so important. Tell me, what does one do after such a spectacular, public failure?"

"One adapts." Wells replied calmly, "One evolves. One becomes intent on reversing one's fortune."

"Always the idealist."

"What do you want, Wade?" 

"Where's my asset?" Eiling demanded.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Wells lied flawlessly.

"We tracked her here, Harrison." Eiling warned, "Turn her over to me before you see the rest of your precious palace crumble."

"Oh, Wade, Wade, Wade." Wells tasked. He would have thought Eiling knew threats didn't effect him.

Soilders moved past him.

"We could've changed the world, you and I." Eiling spoked walking around Wells.

He needed to find the human bomb before she became too much trouble.  
_____________________________________

/Field/

 

Barra, Caitlin and Cisco watched as Bette throw a frizbie up into the air only for it to explosed a second later.

"Her Trauzl rating is around 45. That's the same as any plastique." Cisco said because a bright smile broke across his face, "Plastique. Ha first try!"

Caitlin held up a boomerang that Cisco had took with them, "Didn't really think this one through, did you?"

"Downrange, insurgents started booby trapping cars." Bette said as her and Barra walked off, "The rest of my tour, I was terrified to touch another vehicle . . . Now, I'm gonna spend the rest of my life terrified to touch another human being."

Barra swollowed her pity for the former soilder.  
"Have they tried to help you?" She asked glancing at Caitlin amd Cisco.

"Yes," she said truthfully, "They've helped me learn how to use my powers. Not reverse them."

"If they could reverse it so you weren't a meta-human, would you?"

Barra thought for a second about what her life could have been like VS the one she had created . . .

"A friend told me I was given my speed for a reason. That I was chosen for something. I don't know if I believe that, but I always wanted to help people." She answered softly, "Now I can."

Bette smiled slightly at her.

Barra phone suddenly vibrates, "Ah, Sorry. I have to get this." She said before answering her phone and stepping away from Bette.

"Hey, Joe."

"*I see your little conversation with Iris was a rousing success. She just posted another story about the streak.*"

Barra sighed, "Joe, I tried. I really did."

"*She's got her name on it now, Arra.*"

"What?" Barra's heart dropped, "Joe-"

"*It's my fault, I shouldn't have asked you to say anything.*" Joe amitted, "*I just wanted you to know.*"

"Okay?" Barra said unsure, "Bye."

Joe hung up.

Barra groans and runs both her hands through her hair. 

God Iris . . . You killing me, she thought.

"What was that about?" Cisco frowned walking over to her.

"Iris posted about the streak again." Barra answered, "Only this time she deicided to signed her name to it."

Barra caursed herself for pointing 'that' out to Iris.  
"Oh, that's not good."  Cisco said.

"No, its not."

"If one of these bad meta-humans we're dealing with figures she knows something-"

"Then they may target her, I know." Barra sighed.

Cisco patted her shoulder hoping Barra find a way to keep Iris safe and headed back to Caitlin.

Barra stared down at her phone . . . It was no good. She had to get Iris to stop . . . This was the only way.  
_____________________________________

/Jitters Coffee Shop/

 

Iris was closing up the shop for the night. They had been busy that day but short on help, leaving Iris to tidy up Jitters by herself.

She heard the soundof the door opening, "Sorry, we're closed." She called before feeling a beeze and turned around gasping at the filimar girl standing in the dark of the room dressed in red.

"Oh, my God, it's you."

"Iris West," her voice vibarated, "I hear you've been writing about me."

Iris had been knocked breathless. She stared at the Streak afried she was dreaming, "You are real."

The Streak just stood there.

"I should, um let me just clean up-"

She gasped as a red blurr rushed therough the room and she saw all the tables were now spotless 

"Meet me on the roof." She said, almost playfully, "I'll give you a head start."

Iris smiled breathless and did as she was asked. When she got onto the dark room, the view of the night life in Central City was all she saw. Then-

"I need you to stop writing about me." 

She flinched and span around to see the Streak on the large above her.

"There are a lot of people who need someone like you right now. To know that you're out there." She said.

This was isaine . . . She had so much to say. So much to ask.

"I have so many questions. Where are you from?"

-flash-

"I can't say." 

"Who are you?"

-flash-

"I can't tell you that, either." She said appearing back on the large walking calmly.

"How can you do what you do?"

No answer.

"You're a terrible interview." Iris said before the red blurr appeared a few feet in front of her.

Iris saw her long her blow softly in the wind . . . But her face was blurring, oddly.

"There's more to this than you can understand." Barra said to her friend through a vibrating voice, "Just trust me, please. I need you to stop."

Iris brow frowned slightly, "Can you stop? Running into buildings and rescuing people without them even knowing that you're there?"

Barra shook her head, "I don't do this for the glory . . ."

"So why do you?"

Iris jumped slightly as the Streak appeared behind her but didn't turn round. "Look," she spoke softly, "I have this friend, an she had something terrible happen to her when she was a kid . . ."

Barra froze, her stomach twisting.

"Her whole life, she's been telling stories about this impossible thing." Iris said, sadly, "And people laughed at her. And shrinks analyzed her. And she's been searching for an explanation ever since. But now, suddenly, it's like she's lost her faith . . ."

Barra swollowed the lump forming in her throat. Her eyes watered slightly. Iris was writing about the Streak for her. Even now Iris refused to give up, standing up for her . . . Even if it made her seem just as crazy.

"But you . . . you are proof that she wasn't crazy." Iris said "Help me save my friend."

Barra let tear roll down her cheek but her lips curled into a softly smile.

Iris was her best friend . . . She was a lucky person. 

Iris slowly turned round to stare at the streak.

"She's a lucky girl." The streak said so softly Iris heart raced.

Iris blinked at the red blurr and when she looked up she was gone, she smiled breathlessly, exictment running through her body . . . She had just meet the Streak.


	19. Plastique (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barra faces her personal fears, Eiling and Bette faces off and Barra runs on water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part of Plastique!
> 
> ENJOY!♡

Chapter 19- Plastique (Part 3)

 

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"Hey, what's wrong? Did Eiling find out you're here?" Barra said slightly breathless after racing over to the lab. 

"No." Bette answered hiding her neavousness, her plams sweating slightly, "Caitlin was about to give me the not-so-good news."

Barra looked at Caitlin who eyes turned soft in pity.  
Barra's heart dropped. This wasn't going to be good news.

"The shrapnel in your body has merged with you on a cellular level." She answered as gently as she could.

"And the technology required to unsplice your DNA it hasn't been invented yet." Wells added in a similiar tone.

Barra glanced at Cisco both of them sharing a sad look at Bette heart shatter.

"Bette . . ." Barra said softly wanting to reach out and hug her.

"It's okay." Bette said, tears starting to burn in her eyes, "Roger that . . . I just need a minute."

She stood up not watching anyone to see her cry but couldn't hide the termbling in her tone, "Don't worry. Pretty sure I can cry without blowing stuff up."

Barra watched as she hurried from the room  
"What now?"

"She joins us." Barra said as if it were obvious, "Becomes a part of the team."

Caitlin and Wells were quite.

"Barra . . . You have an amazing ability to help people." Caitlin spoke, ". . . She makes things explode."

Barra stared at her in disbelief and a hint of anger, "She's the first meta-human not hell-bent on destroying this city. Its not her fault she's like this."

"It's too dangerous." Well agreed with Caitlin.

"Well, she's not going in the pipeline." Barra refused, folding her arms.

She wasn't forcing Bette into the pipeline when she hadn"t done anything wrong.

"I'm not suggesting she go in the pipeline, but were she to remain at S.T.A.R. Labs, it would put all of us at risk." Wells warned her.

"From who? Eiling?" Barra asked. "Eiling is a dangerous man, Barra. We do not want him as an enemy."

Barra stared at him almost hurt.

"After the lighting bolt . . . what if you hadn't found me? It could've been me." She said softly.

Wells looked away and Caitlin fell quite.

"Hunted, on the run, cut off from everyone I know and care about . . . Its not her fault," Barra said, "You guys saved me."

"And I want to save her just as bad as you do, Arra," Caitlin said, "We all do."

Barra glanced at all three of them feeling sick before leaving the lab.

_____________________________________

/Barra's Lab/

 

Joe looked up as Barra walked into her lab. She looked tired and beaten up by something. She was wearing a slightly baggy white sweater and skinny jeans and her hair was loosely tied back.

"Joe." Barra greeted, "What are you doing here?"  
"Going over the materials in your mom's case." Joe answered as Barra sighed running her nails through her hair pulling out her ponytale.

"How's it going with you?"

"Great. I made friends with a human bomb who I promised I could help, and then, I couldn't." She answered lean into the wall, "And I finally diagnosed why Iris is writing about the streak . . . She's doing it for me."

Joe eye brows raised as Barra let out a soft disbeliving giggle.

"To prove the impossible is possible."

"How do you know that?" He asked.

Barra bit her lip, "Umm . . The Streak may have talked to her."

Joe frowned, "Arra, don't you think Iris would recognize your voice?"

"No," she spoke vibating, "I can do this cool thing with my vocal cords, where I vibrate them so I sound like this!"

Joe stares at her before laughing hard, "Whoa!" He laughed.

"Well, you put that out there now, so." He said before his voice turned softer, "I want to keep her safe."

"You know the only real way to get her to stop is to tell her the truth." Barra said, with a small comforting smile.

"Man, you really want to tell her." Joe noticed.

"She's my best friend. I tell her everything . . ."

"Mm . . ." Joe mumbled in agreement, "But . . . Not Eddie."

Barra tensed, "What you mean?"

"I mean, how you seem to have a problem with telling Iris . . . But not your boyfriend." 

Barra eyes slipped to the floor.

"Eddie loves you . . ." Joe said genlty leaning forward, "And I think your falling for him too but your scared."

"Is it that obvious?" Barra said, folding her arms, lifting her smoaky eyes off the ground.

"Not to him." He said.

"But how long have you known for?" She asked, bludhing slightly.

Joe chuckled without amusement, "I have watched you be scared of falling for someone since highschool . . . And as much as I hate to amit it Eddie is a good guy. I keep sitting waiting for you to amit you love him."

"Me too," she said quitely.

"But you haven't."

"Because I'm AM scared." She said, "I'm scared if Eddie knows the truth . . . The real me, he won't see me the same way anymore. And whatever we have will just fade away."

Joe is quite for a second, "When the universe wants to make something happen, whether it be giving a young girl lighting speed or putting two people together, it has a way of figuring those things out."

Barra smiled slightly at Joe, "The impossible?"

"Is not that impossible," he said standing and moving over to kiss the top of her head, "I got to get home."

"Thanks Joe," she mumbled hugging him tightly.

_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

Bette stood in the lab unsure how much time had past. She hadn't even noticed it was coming up to midnight . . .

Till she heard a sound.

"Cisco?" She called softly only to notice Wells.

"He went home." Wells informed  her, a small smile crossing his face, "I think our Cisco's developing a little bit of a crush on you."

Bette smiled slightly. 

Cisco was adorable . . .

"Not sure I'm prize winning date material anymore."  
"Change is hard." Wells agreed, "The same accident that changed you put me in this chair."

"Sorry." She said respectly, "I didn't know."

"I don't share that story with you to garner sympathy." He answered, his tone becoming harsher, "I tell it to you to illustrate a larger point."

"And what point is that?" 

His face turned dark and angry, "That I would do anything to get back what I lost. As would you."

A small flame of anger she had been repressing sparked deep inside her, "I would. I just don't know how."

"You soilders call yourselfs 'sheep dogs'. Am I right?" 

"Happy and normal until someone attacks our flock."

"Every good person who was changed that night, people like you, people like Barra Allen, those people are your flock now, Bette." He said truthfully hitting something inside her, "And general Eiling will never stop attacking that flock, and he always gets his target. Unless you stop him."

She stared at him.

A soilder waiting for an order.

"You know your duty, sergeant." He said clearly, "Kill Eiling. One last mission. And then you go home."

Bette gave a small nod and left. A soilder ready for war.

____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"Where's Bette?" Barra said as she stepped into the lab the next morning to see Caitlin comforting Cisco.

"She left." Cisco said blankly.

"What do you mean?" Barra frowned, "Where did she go?" 

"She didn't say." Wells answered.

"Well, where the hell could she be?" Barra asked, feeling a wave of worry.

This wasn't good.

_____________________________________

/The Water Front/

 

Bette stood by the edge of the water, the sunlight shining on her face warmly . . . For what she knew was the last day of her life.

She heard the trucks pull up behind her, the soilders getting out . . . It was time.

"On me," Eiling ordered.

"I'm ready to give myself up." She called and turned around.

"Oh, I highly doubt that." Eiling spoke, "You think you can pull one over on me?"

The soilder pointed their guns at her.

"You can't." Eiling smirked, "Stand down, soldier."  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"I got back on the military feed." Cisco told them as he hacked the computer, "Looks like they've gone to the waterfront to rendezvous with Bette . . . She's turning herself in."

Barra jaw tensed, "She's not turning herself in."

Than she was gone.

"Please, let Arra get to her in time."

_____________________________________

/The Water Front/

 

"All over the world, people are plotting to destroy our country." Eiling preeched to her, "To end our lives. Brave American soldiers are gonna die in that fight, but they don't have to. Because of you, we could have victory."

Bette stood her ground, "All I've ever wanted was to make the world a safer place. And it will be when you're not in it!"

She took the rocks she had been holding turning them into tiny boms.

"Take cover!"

The soilders lept out of harms way as they explosed. She walked through the explosins to Eiling hand raised ready to end him when-

Barra appeared in front of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Being a soldier doesn't mean you're a murderer, Bette," Barra told her, "Don't become one now."

Bette stared at her before a a gun shot sounded and she fell to the ground with forced.

Barra fell down with her.

"I'm sorry." She said horrfied her mask now gone, "I-I didn't see him."

"Don't be." Bette said, "It's not your fault. I'm glad you stopped me."

"I'm gonna get you back to S.T.A.R. Labs." Barra said softly.

"Barra, Dr.Wells." she tried to force it out. Tried to warn her . . . But she was fadding, "He-he . . ."

Her plus stopped.

Barra felt tears perk her eyes. Bette was dead. 

She froze when she saw it . . .

"Guys, we have a problem."

"*Is Bette okay?*"

"No . . . Eiling killed her." Barra informed than the rawness in her voice spoke truth, "She's glowing . . . She's gonna detonate."

"*Oh, my God, a mass that size, the explosion, it would be-*"

"*Devastating.*" Wells cut Caitlin off.

"*Barra, you have to get her away from the city.*" Caitlin told him.

"But there's no time." She told them looking around her for something, anything. Than she saw it.

"Can I run on water? I built up enough speed to run up a building. How fast do I need to go to run on water?"

"* . . . Assuming your weight step for vertical suspension. Accounting for fluid drag . . .*"

"*Approximately 650 miles an hour.*" Wells cut in again.

"*You have to outrun the blast or you'll die too.*"  
Barra struggled by picked Bette up as best she could and ran at the water slightly faster than she had before.

Her feet ran over the top of the water, she followed the waves out, her dead friend glowing in her arms.  
She kept running. Push. Forcing.

Till she was far enough away and than did what felt so wrong to do. She let her go.

Her body fell into the water. Sinking.

She ran back to land as Bette body sank lower and lower . . .

Glowing . . .

Than there was a loud bang. The waves rippled up and through the water like a volcano exploseing.  
Barra felt the blast sneaking up on her heels and ran faster till she was on land. She stood there staring at the sea . . .

Now it settled peacefully. She hoped Bette had that too. Peace.  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

\The military was simply conducting an underwater weapons test.\ Eiling said on the news, \There is no need for panic or alarm. Central City is safe. I guarantee you.\

Barra glared at the screen, "He murdered Bette right in front of me . . . And there's nothing we can do to him."

She glanced at Wells who too was staring at the news.

"Powerful men have a way of avoiding consequences." He answered in a low voice.

"You gonna be okay?" Caitlin asked her. 

"Yeah." She lied with a forced smile.

"You can walk on water." Caitlin offered with a gently smile, "Puts you in pretty interesting company."

Barra smiled and hugged her gently.

She let her smile fade for a second. The truth was . . . Nothing was okay. 

Not this time.  
_____________________________________

/The West House/

 

"If you want to do laundry, I already have a load in." Iris called from her computer hearing the front door close.

Barra walked in quitely, "Uh, no. I-I want to talk."

Iris looked up at her best friend. The room was tense. Something told her this was going to end in tears . . .

"I was working a case." Barra mumbled sitting next to Iris, "Someone I really thought I could help . . . A friend. But they died."

"Arra, I'm really sorry." Iris said softly. Relizing how hatd that must have been.

"I didn't know her that well." Barra said staring at the table, "But it still hurts. And as bad as I feel right now, I know how much worse it is to lose someone . . . who's family."

Iris stared at her.

"Iris," she started even though she knew how it would end, "Writing about this stuff, putting your name out there, it's dangerous. So I'm asking you one last time, please, stop . . . Please."

Iris stared at her friends pleding eyes and her heart broke.

"And I am asking you one last time to tell me what is really going on with you." She said back.

Barra was keeping something from her. Secerts. They always shared everything . . . No secrets. Never.

"Why am I the only one of us who's interested in this?"

Barra sighes tiredly running both hands through her long her in frustration.

Why was this so hard? Why did it have to be?

"I guess, just, all this stuff with my family, I finally just put it behind me. I'm asking you to also." She lied. Badly.

Iris fell quite for a second.

" . . . That may have been how this started, but it's about something more than that for me now." 

Barra felt as if someone had kicked her in the gut.

"Whoever this streak is, wherever she comes from, I am not stopping until the rest of the world believes in her."

Barra stared at her.  
Iris was choosing the Streak over Barra . . . Who she thought were too different people.

"Maybe . . ." She started looking away, fighting her tears, "Maybe we shouldn't talk to each other for a while."

Iris swollowed the lump in her throat, "Yeah."  
Barra nodded slowly and stood up leaving the house . . . She'd crash at Eddie's tonight if she had to.  
_____________________________________

/A Bar/

 

"Can I get another club soda, please?" Barra asked at the bar wanting to crawl into a hole somewhere . . .

"Hey." A voice said and she was suprised to see Caitlin and Cisco there.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" She asked them.

"We thought we should have a toast." Caitlin answered as they got in some shots.

"Doesn't work on me, remember?" Barra reminded them.

Caitlin smiled at her teasingly, "Barra Allen, you of all people should know that nothing is impossible."

Barra looked down at the small vile that Caitlin had handed her.

"I distilled a highly fermented, potent suspension. It's basically 500 proof." She explained, "I figured if anybody could use a drink tonight, it was you."

Barra was sceptical but they raised there glasses.

"So here's to Bette."

"Bette."

They knocked the shots back and Barra gasped in shock at the burn and rush that filled her.

"Whoa, oh!"

Caitlin and Cisco smiled slightly anf hopefully.

"That hit too quick."

 

"Are you buzzed?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, actually," she giggled in suprise.

"Yeah, I'm buzzed for sure." She said stilled suprised, "Whoa, that is good stuff. And it's gone . . ."  
Caitlin shrugged, "Work in progress."

Barra smiled softly.

Caitlin was right. She needed that drink.

__________________________________________

(For a girl who has experienced her fair share of mysteries, one mystery I still can't figure out is why some people come into our lives. Why some people go, and others become a part of you.  
Some friendships feel like they'll last forever . . .)

(And others end far too soon.  
Not every friendship is meant to last a lifetime.)

(. . . What does last forever is the pain when that person is gone.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Barra runs into a filimar face of a childhood nightmare of a bully . . . .


	20. GRODD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Wells' treatens Eiling and a filimar name is hinted.

Chapter 20- GRODD

 

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"I was wrong about you, Harrison." Eiling said glaring down at Wells.

This time in a less threatening way . . . But 'Wells' wasn't stupid.

"You're still one step ahead." He went on, "Impressive for a man without the use of his legs."

He repiled calmly, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Wade."

"A girl who can transform ordinary objects into explosives with the touch of her hand." Eiling pointed out refusing to let the other man play dumb, "Today I saw a girl who can move faster than the blink of an eye . . ."

He remembered seeing the red leathered woman leaning over Bette as she breathed her final breath. And it didn't take long to guess who or what have given them their 'powers'.

"Extraordinary." He muttered, "The night your particle accelerator died was the night the impossible was born."

The man in the wheel chair watched him. He was tempted to just kill and get rid of the annoying and ruthless General . . . But he had worked so hard and he won't fail because of a small nuisance.

Not that he underestmented Eiling . . . The man was was ruthless and he may bring harm to Barra . . . But for now, Eiling would live.

"I think we should start working together again, Harrison."

"I think you should leave." 

"You know, I can have a squadron of soldiers here in minutes."

His voice turned cold and dark, "You know, I can have an army of press here like that." He snapped his fingers.

"Believe me, general, I'd be more than happy to testify to your involvement in activities that were . . . less than humane."

Even will all his own flawless and crimes he was unashmed he had commited, Eiling was a different kind of monster.

"Threaten me again and I will end you. And I am not talking about your career."

"You know, I figured out your little secret, Wells." Eiling warned him darkly, "Won't be long before the public catches on as well."

He watched the General leave his lab. Remembering the last time he had seen the General storm out . . .

_____________________________________________

#FLASHBACK# 

 

"This is everything we've been working to achieve." Eiling said as they stood in his office.

S.T.A.R. Labs staff had gone home ages ago leaving the them.

"We may have the same goals, general, but not the same means." He said in disgust.

"I will not have this project end before it even begins." Eiling growled.

"And as long as he's on my premises, I will not have him subjected to that kind of cruelty anymore." He snapped back, "We're done."

Eiling stepped forward huffing.

"We're done." He said through his teeth, "General. Get out."

Eiling glared at him before stotming out of the lab.  
He moved out of his office to the large black metal cage, "Hey." He said smoothingly.

The animal moved away.

"It's okay." He said comfortingly as the animal heavily breathed, "It's okay, boy. It's okay."

The animal snarled slightly.

"He's gone. Don't you worry . . . I have a whole different future in mind for you."

He glanced onto the plate of the cage where four letters sat, the name so filimar it was history in its making . . . Or rather his history.

GRODD.


	21. The Flash is Born (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barra bumped into a nightmare from her past, Iris gets another vist from the Streak and her and Eddie come to terms.
> 
> Warnings: Flashback of roofieing- if these often your or trigger you than I ask you to either skip this chapter of skip the part marked FlashBack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your reviews they are as amazing as you guys!!!!
> 
> ♡

Chapter 21- The Flash is Born (Part 1)

 

/Iris Wests Blog/

*To understand what I'm about to tell you, you need to do something first . . .

You need to believe in the impossible. Can you do that? Good, because all of us, we have forgotten what miracles look like.

Maybe because they haven't made much of an appearance lately.

Our lives have become ordinary, but there is someone out there who is truly extraordinary.  
I don't know where you came from.

I don't know your name, but I have seen you do the impossible to protect the city I love.

So for those of us who believe in you and what you're doing, I just want to say thank you.*

_____________________________________

/Jitters Coffee Shop/

 

Iris West smiled softly to herself. Her blog already had a few followers-not many but still. It was poeple who shared her intrest and thoughts of 'The Streak'.

"Hmm." She hummed to herself as she hit *post*.  
Than-

She was on the roof again.

She inhaled in suprise before a filimar voice hit her ears.

"You're welcome."

She turned around to see the blurry red suited woman, the dark night light and lamps made her hair look almost a black.

"How did you -," she said stunned but smiled, "I literally just hit send!"

"Speed reading." Barra answered.

"It's crazy what you can do to your voice . . ."

"You need to stop writing your blog." She said getting to the real reason she had kidnapped her . . . Former best friend?

"People need to know that you exist." Iris said before her phone buzzed. She pulled it out quickly.

Eddie: Do you know where Arra is, I've tried texting her . . .

Iris left the message.

She didn't want to think about Barra right now.

"What else can you do?"

Barra flashed to the other side of the building, "This is not an interview."

"Come on." Iris challgened playfully, "You got to give me something. Hobbies, pet peeves, favorite color?-Wait, scratch that last one. Red, duh, obviously."

Barra sighed, "You're not listening."

"My hearing is fine." Iris smiles, "It's just selective."

Barra couldn't help the small smile crossing her face.

"What should I call you?"

Barra couldn't resist herself and flashed to a different side of the roof, "Anything but The Streak."

"Fine." Iris said, "Suggestions?"

Barra rolled her eyes, "You said you were writing about me to bring hope to someone you care about. How would she feel if doing that put you in harm's way?"

Iris smile faded slightly, "She and I aren't exactly on the same page these days . . ."

Barra swollowed the lump in her throat.

"Besides, you're giving hope to a lot of people, so I'm doing this for them."

Suddenly the sound of sirens touched her ears, "To be continued." She whispered, "Gotta run."

Iris gasped as the blurr disspeared, "Hey! You can't just leave me up-"

Something grabbed her waste and she was back inside Jitters, "Here . . .Whoa."

_____________________________________

/City Street/

 

Eddie Thawne and Joe West cut of the road there driver of a stolen car was making his way down.  
Eddie had just made it over from his place where he was meant to have a date with Barra . . .

He wad disspoint and hurt she never seemed to check her phone. Expecially, when she was running late.

Though part of him was glad as it would have killed him to cut their time together short.

"What kind of a tool steals a yellow Humvee?" Eddie said as the sirens of the two police cars tailing  the thief were getting closer.

"What kind of tool buys a yellow Humvee?" Joe West mutter, "Get these people back."

"I need everybody back!" He said moving to do as Joe asked.

Joe stared down the road as the headlights of the car got closer and closer . . . And a kid started to cross the street wearing headphones.

"Son! Out of the way!" He yelled in horror, "Out of the way!"

The boy finely looked up as the car closed in inchs was hitting him when-

Barra grabbed the child and flashed across the road carefully placing the boy on the ground.

The boy opened his eyes in amazment as the police cars and the stolen vehicle raced past.

Joe watched the lightening past his eyes widened slightly as it hit something filimar . . .

He shook that thought away and shot at the car, hoping to hit it or get the drive to swerv to a stop.

Eddie shot at the car, moving closer as a bullett shot through the glass  . . . And hit the man in his face.

But the bounced off him.

"What the hell? . . ."

The man in the car turned sliver and roared like some kind of animal. Speeding even faster . . . Right at Eddie. 

"Eddie! Eddie!" Joe yelled but Eddie was frozen in shock. Than Joe ran over spearing Eddie out of harms way.

"Yeah!" The car thief roared as the car smashed through the two cop cars.

He frowned suddenly seeing a spark from the edge of his eyes and turned to see intrest lightening  race past the car and down to the bottom of the ally where he was headed.

Barra hands were termbling in anger. He almost killed Eddie. He could have been hurt . . . He would have been if it hadn't been for Joe.

The car stopped in front of her.

The man behind the wheel stared at her, this. . . Sexy little thing dressed in red leather.

"Step out of the vehicle!" She ordered.

He stepped on holding the door, "If you say so."

He looked . . . Slightly filimar but she couldn't place where she had seen him.

But her heart dropped and eyes widened as the man snapped the door of the car easily in his hands . . .

"Oh, crap." She whispered.

Than he through the car door right at her with so much force it stuck in the wyried fence.

She flipped out of the way landing her feet before she ran at him, stricking him across the face . . . Bad idea.

The skin turn sliver under her force and she heard a loud cracking in her hand . . .

He rolled his eyes as the short hottie cried out in pain.

He than forced his arm back catching her rib cage and sent her flying in pain over the car.

She held her ribs sure they were broken and groans in pain.

The tall man walked over in her curmbled body and kneeled down slightly grabbing her hair tightly forcing her to look up.

Her lower lip was split, her cheek bone was slightly bruised . . . 

"Shame . . . You were pretty too."

Her body turned cold at those filimar words, those eyes . . .

He raised his fist to crush her skul before she ripped herself away leaving a few strands of her hair in his hand and his fist crushed the ground.

_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

"Check the math." Cisco mumled to Caitlin as they headed into the lab the next morning.

"Your dispersal models don't correlate." Caitlin argued.

"Uh, they do if you factor in the seasonal fluctuations in reproduction cycles." Cisco argued back.

"What exactly are we debating?" Wells asked joining two.

"The average number of bugs Barra swallows in a day of running."

He smiled bemused, "I look forward to seeing you accept your nobel."

They went on into the lab to find the lights on and Barra layed on on the floor. Her hair fanned out on the ground, eyes shut, covered in bruises.

"Barra? Barra?" 

They rushed over, Caitlin gently turning her friend on her side.

"Are you okay?"

She carefully opened her eyes. Pain shined in their watery glare.

A few moments later Barra gasped in pain as Caitlin 'cased' her hand and lower arm.

"That's a new record, and that's just in your hand." Caitlin mumbled as she checked Barra pressure on her hand, "You also have a concussion, three cracked ribs, and a bruised spleen . . . Even with your powers, you'll need a few hours to heal."

"What exactly did you hit?" Cisco asked.

"A man." Barra said running a hand thrpugh her hair with her good hand and relaxed back on the bed focusing on anything but the pain, "A big, bad man."

She closed her eyes, her eye lashes fluttering like a butterflys wing, "His skin changed when I hit him . . . Like, it turned to metal or steel."

"Interesting." Wells mumbled, "A man of steel."

"So you went after a meta-human alone?" Caitlin cut in.

"Dude, why didn't you call us?"

"I didn't know what he was . . . Besides, I was off-duty."

Caitlin frowned softly at her, "Hmm."

"You're lucky he didn't knock out your teeth." Cisco told her, "Those puppies don't grow back . . ."

Barra stared at the lights above her and felt a chill run through her.

"I . . . I feel like I knew him." She whispered softly.

"What do you mean?" Wells frowned.

She shook her head playing it off, "Nothing . . . It was just-just he said something that was familiar, but he's gonna hurt someone if we don't stop him."

She carefully lifted her head to look at them, "So how do I fight a guy that's made of steel?"

"We will find a way."

Caitlin stepped forward.

"Tonight, you heal." 

Barra sighed and dropped her back on the comfortible pillow.

"Yes mother." She said too tired to argue.  
Cisco sniggered slight.  
_____________________________________

/Central City Police Department/

 

*There was lightning in my house.  
Yellow and red lightning.*

Joe watched the tape og a little Barra Allen hugging the gray teddy bear he let her take from the house.

*There was a man in yellow, then I was on the street. I don't know how I got there.*

His heart dropped watching the begging and pleading of a little girl for her dad.

*Please, you have to believe me!* 

"Hey." Barra said walking over looking beat with a cup of coffee in her hands.

She was wearing blue jeans, brown boots and a white top with a jean jacket over the top.

"What happened to you last night?" He said quickly getting rid of the tape.

"Ah . . . Got beat up by a steel-plated sociopath." She answered erriee calmly, "Good times, right?"

"So he is a meta-human?" Joe conformed.

"Yep," she sipped her coffee.

Normally she wasn't a coffee drinker but after last night . . .

"That particle accelerator's the gift that keeps on giving." He mumbled, "You okay?"

"Relatively." She sighed, "Any idea who he is?" 

"Eddie's taking point while I run down a lead. I need you to work with him until I get back."

"Crap Eddie!" She gasped hitting her forehead as she remembered there plans . . .

Joe frowned.

"We were having a date last night and I never . . . he's gonna be freaking out," she groans in guilt.  
"Well your gonna have to fix that because he saw something impossible that he's got questions about, questions that I can't answer."

She smiled slightly at that, "In other words, make up some science-y stuff to throw him off?" 

"Exactly."

Barra stepped into the captains office were the other cops had gathered.

"He stole the Humvee and evaded capture."

She glanced at Eddie who locked eyes on her. She relaxed as he looked relived to see her.

She sent him a small comforting smile.

"So pleased you could join us, Ms. Allen." Said the captain handing her a copy of the criminals file, "Rough night?"

"Just a little . . . beat, sir." She muttered.

"As I was saying, our perp yanked three ATMs after he boosted the vehicle." He went on, "Atm security cameras caught him on video. We got a hit in the database."

She flicked the file open.

"Tony woodward."

She froze at the photo that stared back at her, the name, those words . . . 

"He's got a history of violence, petty theft, assault, going way back to juvie. Dropped off the radar ten months ago . . . Looks like he's back."

_____________________________________  
#FLASHBACK#

 

Barra slowly woke up on something soft and lumpy . . . Leather?

She opened her eyes as they blurred in and out of darkness. She could make out a faint sound of music in the back ground and breathing.

She faintly remembered it was porm night and she had been talk to Iris before leaving to get a drink. Everything had been fine till after she drank her drink . . . Everything went hazy after that.

Her eyes slipped closed, the darkness tempting her with a promise of peacfulness, away from the pain in her head and the heavness of her body . . .

Than she felt a weight running over her . . . No.  
Hands. They were hands. Big hands.

They ran over her bare sliky legs, to the skirt of her simple red cocktail dress, Iris had gottan her for their prom night.

Barra didn't like it and whimpered in discomfort . . .  
There was a filimar chuckle and the hands moved up to her chest.

She moved her heavy hands trying to force them away. She felt a wave of paince fill her, remembering she was wearing a strapless dress without a bar.

She cursed Iris.

"Hold still Allen," the voice growled angry.  
Her eyes floo open relizing who it was. It was Tony.   
The boy who made her life a living hell in highschool.

She was in the back seat of Tony's dad's car . . . And he had roofied her.

She fighted trying to shove him away trying to pull herself out of the mist.

He grabbed her rough and slammed her back on the seat enough to leave bruises and shoved his sweaty hands up her legs, under her dress to her panties.

She paniced pulling herself forcefully as she could from her underwater staut and fighted to shove him off but he was tall and bigger than her.

He grabbed her by her hair cupping her between the legs making her feel sick. She cried out in pain as a bit of hair was pulled put.

He glared down at her smugly, eyes dark with lust, "Shame . . . Your pretty too."

He went to punch her before Barra landed her knee hard between his legs. He roared in pain and let her go, she forced herself up and out of the car. 

Running away with her feet bare to the school to find Iris. Tears running down her face as she relized Tony had nearly done.

#ENDOFFLASHBACK#  
_____________________________________

/Central City Police Department/

 

'Hey, Arra," Eddie said reaching out to touch his frozen pale girlfriend.

She flinched at the water soft touch of Eddie's skin on her hand.

"Hey." She said quickly wipping her watering eyes.

"You okay?" He said worried and warpped an arm around her in comfort.

She forced a smile but her eyes were a little red, "I'm fine Ed." 

She changed the subject, "I'm sorry, about last night . . ."

He sighed but smiled slightly, "You mean missing our date or forgetting to check your calls."

"Hmm . . . Both," she giggled slight her fingers termbling as they stepped out of the office.  
She warpped her arms around Eddie's neck, "I'm a scatterbrain . . ."

"And its one of the reasons I lo-like you," he said mentally kicking himself for slipping up again.

This time he changed the subject, "Listen, I saw something last night I just can't get my head around . . ."

"And whats that detective?" She asked a forcing a playful tone.

She ran her hands to Eddie's chest, letting herself land back on her feet.

"I fired a dozen rounds at our car thief, and it was like they sparked off of him." 

"Huh, well, I mean, he must have been wearing some kind of body armor." She tried keeping her tone teasing.

She relized this was the longest her and Eddie had spoke in two days.

"On his face?" He said raising an eye brow, "What if there was-"

She cut him off by reaching up quickly and pulling his head down for a sweet tender kiss.

Eddie was suprised but genltly held her waste, pulling her closer and lingered the tender slow kiss out.

Her heart raced and her breath gone. She felt warm and . . . Loved in his arms . . .

She wondered why she had been neglecting Eddie lately . . . He was a amazing, sweet, understanding and kindhearted man. And she was so lucky.

He gently pulled away to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry again . . ." She whispered softly, "I'll make it up to you."

He smiled tenderly at her and kissed the top of her head. Missing this Barra Allen.

"You don't have to make up for a thing . . . but you are gonna help me find him. Partner." 

She was unable to stop the smile breaking across her face, "Yeah. I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I needed some more Eddie/Barra and a few of you told me you like this pairing so I hoped you enjoyed it.
> 
> I'm gonna keep Barra feelings for Len and Eddie different. Barra is falling for Eddie at the moment but there will be some more sexueal tenseon between her and Len.
> 
> Eddie is the good guy who is all to easy to fall for and Len is mysterious and draws her in.   
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and if you have any questions please leave me a comment and I will answer as best I can! 
> 
> BYE ☆♡☆


	22. The Flash is Born (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barra and Eddie work together, Iris gets a vist from Tony and Joe follows a gut instinct.

Chapter 22- The Flash is Born (Part 2)

 

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

 "Dr. Wells." Joe West greeted as he stepped of the elevator.

"I guess you heard about Barra's incident last night." Wells said politely, "If you're looking for her I think she's at the station."

"I actually came here to see you." Joe replied, "I need your help solving an old case of mine."

"What case is that?" His tone calm.

"The murder of Barra's mother."  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"Your childhood nemesis is now an unstoppable meta-human." Caitlin questioned as Barra stood in the lab, arms folded, "Who tried to . . ."

Barra nodded numbly and Caitlin winced.

"That is seriously messed up." Cisco mutterd.

"I had a childhood nemesis." Caitlin said changing the subject, "Lexi La Roche. She used to put gum in my hair."

"Jake Puckett." Cisco added, "If I didn't let him copy my homework he'd give me a swirly."

Barra sighed, "Okay, now that we've established that we're all uber-nerds, what are we gonna do about Tony?"

"Glad you asked." Cisco said taking them into the tredmil room, "We're gonna train you, girl. Karate Kid style."

Barra huffed as he relived a large metal object in a shape of a person . . .

"Behold! I call him Girder." He said proudly.

"For the record, not my idea." Caitlin said, wanting to get that on record.

"Fighting is physics." Cisco went on, "It's not about strength. It's not about size. It's about energy and power."

Barra was getting head ach. This reminded her of when she was younger . . . She felt patronized.

"Channel your speed the right way and you can totally take this bad boy down." He went on, "Now obviously your Girder is a moving target."

Barra watched it move and glanced at Caitlin.

"I have ice and bandages standing by." She said, with a slight smile.

Barra ran at Girder and punched it repeatedly at all side, narrowly missing the swinging arm.

She hit it again before it hit her hard, knocking her to the ground.

She groaned in pain, "I'm pretty sure I just dislocated my shoulder."

 

Caitlin helped her onto the bed and gently pressed her back down into the bed.

"Okay, not gonna lie." Caitlin said, "This is gonna be quick but extremely painful."

Barra's phone suddenly rang. She groans but reachs to grab it, "Oh, speaking of pain."

She answered without looking who it was, "Hello?"

"*Arra, we found the stolen Humvee in the alley at Fremont and Lawrence.*" Eddie's voice filled the phone, "*Need you down here to do your thing.*"

"Ah . . . Great." She said hiding a pain filled moan, "I'll see you in a sec." 

"*You okay?*"  he asked, gently.

"Yeah, Eddie. I just tripping on something. Look I'll see you later."

She hung up quickly before Eddie questioned her again.

"Okay." She said to Caitlin as her friends arms, "Let's get this over with."

"So Barra," Caitlin paused holding her arm out, "When you said you were off-duty last night, you weren't visiting Iris again . . . You know, in disguise?"

Barra tensed.

"'Cause that would be reckless and a little creepy."

"Umm . . . No?"

"Good." She said before snapping the joint back into place and Barra cried out in surpise.  
_____________________________________

/Crime Scene/

 

"Arra, you really need a car." Eddie said bemused as his girlfriend walked over to him.

"I usually manage on foot okay." She said, a hint of a smile on her face. Masking her problems in front of Eddie.

Eddie smiled back.

"What have we got?" She asked glancing at the crime scene.

"Something special."

Barra face turned pink as she relized Eddie was still staring at her, "I-I was taking about the crime scene."

Eddie face pinkened slightly as he snapped out of his daze, "Um, right." He cleared his throat.

"The rig Tony Woodward boosted last night." He said leading her over to the car.

"No sign of the stolen ATMs." Barra said.

"Probably got those where he's holed up, though he's gonna have one hell of a time breaking 'em open." Eddie replied.

"I'm not so sure about that." She muttered to herself.

Suddenly Barra phone vibatered and she pulled it out from her phone.

Iris.

She hit the divert call button. Eddie noticed.

"About you and Iris . . ."

"Look, Eddie," she sighed, "We kind of had a fight, and I just don't really feel comfortable talking about it with you . . . Okay?"

She wasn't ready to talk to Iris. She also knew Iris wasn't ready to talk to her.

"I get that, and I get that you two go way back." Eddie said kneeling down beside her as she checked the over the scene.

"To be honest, I was a little threatened by Iris at first." He said guiltly.

Barra couldn't help the laugh the slipped through her lips, "You were threatened by Iris?"

"Sure." He amitted, "I mean, I've seen how close you two are, but Iris seem like a good person, and you . . . I just want you to be happy. From my experience, good friends are hard to find."

Her hearted melted at Eddie's words and so did her eyes. She kissed his cheek.

"Thats sweet Eddie." She said softly before adding, "But Iris isn't really my type."

He chuckled slightly.

"Detective." A cop called over.

"Excuse me." Eddie said to Barra as he stood back up.

"Sir, we ran the plates on that Humvee . . ." 

Barra smiled softly to herself as she watched her boyfriend.  
_____________________________________

#FLASHBACK SCENE#

 

"Come on, Barra!" Iris cheered on as her best friend boxed with her dad, "You can do it!"

It was a sunny day in the park, Barra had been living with the West's for about a year now and a week ago she had her first run in with Tony.

"Arra, focus!" Joe West said seeing her getting frustrated. 

"I am!" 

He grabbed her arms gently, "Arra, Arra, Arra, You're getting frustrated.You need to learn how to control your emotions."

She pouted.

"Iris, come here, sweetie." He called her over.

"You want me to hit a Iris?" She said confused.

"He wants you to try." Iris smiled.

"Relax, Barra," Joe smiled, "I've had her in gloves since she was six. She's tougher than she looks."

Barra and Iris started to box but Iris quickly got the upper cut which sent her to the floor.

"Sorry, Barra." Iris said guiltly and helped Barra to her feet.

Joe came over and hugged her, "Sweetheart." He started, "Sometimes the best way to win a fight is not to start one, but if you do come up against somebody you know you can't beat, be smart.  
It's okay to run the other way."

Barra frowned believing the words to be untrue.  
Joe kissed the top his draughters head.

#ENDOFFLASHBACK#  
_____________________________________

/Crime Scene/

 

"Alright? So what do you think?" Eddie said rejoining her.

"Judging by the mud and kegs I'd say he got hammered, stole a big-ass truck, and went joyriding." Barra half lied standing to her feet, "I bet the kegs are stolen, too. Rusty Iron Ale, it's a micro brewed right over in Keystone,"

"I know the place."He said, "Let's check it out." 

Barra nodded.  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"Barra described a tornado of red and yellow lightning, inside a man in yellow." Joe repeated to Wells, "Then, bam. She's blocks away on the street. Doesn't know how she got there."

Wells listened carefully . . . Though Joe had the feeling he was taking this too calmly.

"When I arrived, the place was a wreck."

"Nora Allen was dead." Wells repeated.

"Single stab wound to the heart." Joe nodded, "Henry Allen covered in her blood."

"And despite all the evidence that Henry Allen is guilty, now you believe this-What, man in yellow is responsible?" 

"Last night, I saw Barra rescue a young boy from being run over, and it looked exactly like what Barra described happened to her." He answered, "It got me thinking, what if somebody with Arra's abilities killed Nora?"

"There's one flaw with your theory though, detective, and is that all of this happened 14 years ago, which is long before-"

"Your machine gave Barra her powers."

Wells turned colder, "An accident gave Barra her powers."

"Do you think it is possible that somebody with Barra's super-speed could have existed before the explosion?" Joe asked.

It seemed impossible but he knew what felt in his gut . . .

"Detective, I deal in probabilities as a scientist, and in this case . . . It's  highly unlikely."

His gut told him: Wells was hiding something.  
_____________________________________

/Rusty Iron Ale/

 

"Gentlemen, CCPD." Eddie said making sure to keep Barra close to his as they headed up to the workers at the sight.

"Any chance some of your merchandise was stolen last night?" He questioned.

"No, I don't think so." One answered.

Barra watched each one carefully.

"How about this guy?" He said holding up the photo, "You seen him?"

Barra noticed one flinched, "You know Tony, don't you?" 

Eddie looked at him too.

The work man suddenly looked like a caged animal and suddenly jumped down from the van and ran for it.

"Hey!" Eddie yelled, "Barra, come on!"

The two raced after him. 

Barra was a few feet behind Eddie without using her super-speed and it surpised her how off blanced it made her feel.

They turned and started in run into a maze of differents allys and more.

The man was far ahead of both her and Eddie. She stopped running making sure  Eddie wasn't looking before using her speed, racing down another ally till she appeared in front of the runner.

His face changed into one of suprise before he raised his hand.

Barra ws about to move out of the way when she noticed Eddie staring at her stunned.

Next thing she knew was there was pain in the top ofher cheek bone and she was sent to the ground.  
Eddie knocked the man down anger filling him, "Barra, you okay?"

She rubbed her face and moaned in pain, "Oh . . . never better."

"Get up." He ordered the man dragging him to his feet as he started to sob.

"I didn't do nothing, man!"

"So why'd you run?"

"Look, it was an accident!"

Eddie glanced at Barra who was sitting up frowning at the man.

"What was?"

"Tony falling, okay?" He pleaded, "But I swear to God, we didn't kill him!"

Barra's eyes widened.

She hadn't seen that coming.

"Keep talking." Eddie ordered roughly still pissed the man had put his hands on a lady in a violent manner.

"About ten months ago, Keystone Ironworks." He said speaking quickly, "Boss is handing out pink slips. Tony gets his, and he just snapped. He started beating the crap out of the guy."

Barra's insides twisted sickly.

"We pulled him off, and then the lights went out. Some kind of power surge. And then Tony went over the railing right into a vat of molten scrap."

Tony was stuck by the lightening that night . . . It explains why he can turn himself into steel. 

"Just gone."

"Lucky for you he's still alive." Eddie said shoving the cuffs on him.

He than moved over to Barra and helped her to her feet, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," she said as Eddie checked her face.  
Than she noticed the next look that fell onto Eddie's face. Confusion.

"What?"

"How'd you get in front of us?" 

Her heart dropped. Eddie had seen her . . . Shit.  
Fear crashed through her.

"Shortcut." She lied quickly.

Eddie didn't look like he fully believed her but let it go before grabbing the man and leading them back the way they came.

Barra relised a breath she hadn't relized she'd been holding.

That was close.

'Come on, Barra . . . Get your head back in the game.'  
_____________________________________

/Jitters Coffee Shop/

 

"Iris I've been meaning to ask you, where's your shadow?" Jason-one of the few waiters at Jitters asked.

"What shadow?" Iris muttered, busy.

"Barra," he said with a smirk, "She hasn't been in all week. Getting her fix somewhere else. Too bad. She's hot,"

Iris swollowed her sadness. God she missed her best friend. So much so she had stupidly tired to call her eariler. 

"First, she has a boyfriend. Second, your 19 Jason . . . Not really her type." She said.

Jason chuckled and went about his work.

"Iris?" A male voice said from behind her, "Long time no see."

She turned around and couldn't believe her eyes. It was Tony.

The guy who had been expelled from their school for nearly raping her friend on porm night.

He wasn't arrested for it though as they had put it down to 'anger issues'.

She felt discomfort at how close he was.

"I got to say, Iris, you look amazing." He smirked.

"Thanks, Tony." She said feeling very confused of how she was meant to reponed, "Um, you too?"

"Oh, yeah." He said in a 'charming' way, "I keep in shape. I got a gym at my place. Been living out in Keystone on he West Side, and you should, uh . . . You should stop by sometime."

"So, uh, can I get you a drink?" Iris said hoping to get him to leave as quickly as she could.

"No, I came to see you." He said, "So how's . . . Carra?"

Iris felt anger burn through her. Her fists tightened.  
"Barra."

"Yeah Barra," he said smiled as if just remembring her name.

"She doing great," Iris bit out folding her arms, "How did you know I was here?"

"I've been reading up on The Streak." He smirked.  
Iris was still the Allen's little bodygaurd.

"Found your little blog." He said, "Why are you writing about this girl?"

"People say that she's a hero."

"I say she's a coward, and I happen to know that she took a beating last night and ran off like a little girl." He snarled, "You should write about that."

Iris felt slapped.

"Do you have any idea who leather girl is?"   
"No clue." She said, "So, um, if you don't want a drink I should probably get back to work."

"Actually I'd prefer to buy you a drink."

Seriously? She thought creeped out.

"What time you off?"

"Thanks, Tony," she said saying what ever lie that came into her head, "But I don't think my girlfriend would approve."

Mentally smiled at the slight stunned look on his face. He didn't know she bi so he'd probley assume she was a lesbain.

He smirked, "Well . . . The whole school used to say you and Carra were more then 'just family'."

Iris glared at him.

"Iris!" Jason hissed over.

Iris eyes widened as she saw Tony's face on the news.

"Well she's picking me up for our . . . Movie night but first I'll have to go check in with my dad so it'll be wall to wall cops." She rambled and took out her phone, "I should probably call her to see where she is-"

"Give me the phone, Iris." He demaned suddenly, "Now!"

At his bark she handed him the phone. Her jaw dropped as she what him crush it like an empty coca can.

"I'm sorry." He said, dropping it in the tip jar before dumping in a thick wod of money, "Uh, for the damage. We'll pick this up some other time."

She watched him leave froze in place.  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

Barra stared at the 'machine' Cisco had build for her. She glared at it imaging it was Tony . . .

Just as she was diciding weather or not to give it another go. Cisco walked in.

"Barra! Check it out! The gravel you pulled from Tony's ride?" He said holding his tablet . . . 

Followed by Caitlin, "It contains 76.8% hematite. Consistent with the mines at Keystone Ironworks."

". . . Which closed down ten months ago." She relized, "It's the perfect hideout."

"Barra, do you mind telling me about this?" Caitlin asked holding up the tablet, " 'I have info about someone you're looking for. He was here. You know where to find me.' "

Barra swollowed.

"Now who could she be talking to?"  
_____________________________________

/Jitters Coffee Shop/

 

"I guess you got my message." Iris said as the Streak appeared in Jitters after the sun set.

"Are you okay?" Barra asked through her vibatering voice.

Iris smiled teasinhly, "Cop's daughter. I can handle myself."

"Not with this guy." She replied darkly.

"I knew him when we were kids. He didn't want to hurt me. He wanted to . . . impress me, but he is fixated on you, and not in a good way."

"Do you know where he went?"

"He said he had a place out in west Keystone." Iris answered, "Bragged about how big it was, but I have no idea where . . ."

"Its alright . . . I do." Barra said barely holding in her rage.

Tony had crossed the line.

"Wait, there's something else." Iris said stopping her, "His hand. It transformed like an iron fist."  
Barra tensed.

"He's like you, isn't he?" Iris asked wanting it to comfermed.

"Yes, and writing about me is what brought him to you." She replied coldly.

"I know, but maybe I could talk-"

"No! He's too dangerous." Barra snapped fend up with Iris putting herself in danger, "Why can't you expect this is too dangers for you?"

Iris jumped at the knock on the glass behind her, "Damn, that's my ride. Thawne insisted on a detail . . ."

Iris heard a woosh and when she turned round the Streak was gone.  
_____________________________________

/Tony's HideOut/

 

"*Barry, talk to us.*" Caitlin said from S.T.A.R. Labs, "*What are you doing?*"

But Barra barely heard her.

"*Girl, don't run angry. We don't know how to defeat him yet.*" Cisco warned.

When she stopped running she was in the cold, damp and dark building, Tony was hiding in.

She noticed a few pink slips still on the floor . . . Look like that guy was telling the truth after all.

She raced around the building looking for him, listening for sound but heard none. It wasn't till she reached a large . . . Mixer?

The side was distored and a large lump of dryed steel layed in its wake from where it seemed to have poud out . . . She noticed the foot prints left in it.

She almost imagined Tony waking up after the storm, crawling his way out . . .

She followed the foot prints around to a small living area. Filled with weights, empty beers and money that layed on top of the boxs.

"This is definitely the place." She said into her ear peice.

She heard a sound from beside and turned in time to see a fist flying at her. 

"You're trespassing, freak!" 

She was throwen into a large case of metal shelves and fell to the ground hard.

She groans and looks up in time to see him turn sliver, "There's nowhere left to run."

Before grabbing the rack and pulling it down on Barra's body crushing her body under it weight.

All she remembers everything going black.


	23. The Flash is Born (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barra fights Tony for the final time, makes up with Iris and Eddieis just all too distracting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little later as I was meant to up date last night. This week after Wensday I promise to start up-dating more quicker . . . 
> 
> Also thank you for all the love and comments! ♡

Chapter 23- The Flash is Born (Part 3)

 

/Tony's HideOut/

 

"Barra?!" A voice said breaking through the thick fog in her dazed mind.

"Barra, where are you?"

"Caitlin, over here!" 

Barra heard someone kneel beside her body.

"Barra?" Caitlin said beyond worried for her, "Please, say something! Say something so we know you're okay."

Barra was lightly tugged out by Cisco. Blood ran from her hair line, her lower lip split open and brusing littered across her face.

"Ow." She groaned.

"Get her out of there!" Caitlin gasped and her and Cisco started to help her out from under the rack.

_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"What were you thinking?" Wells hissed his voice echoed loudly early the next morning, "What were you thinking?!" 

Barra didn't seem suprised Wells yelled at her. Didn't really blame him either. 

"I told you that we would figure out a way to deal with him!"

"I'll heal." She said as Caitlin finished checking on her healing.

"You can't heal when you're dead." Wells hissed, he glared at her back as she stood up and walked past him, "He could have killed you."

"I know, all right?" She snapped, "I know! In the past 36 hours I have been beat up twice by the asshole who use tormented me. I couldn't stop him then, and I can't stop him now! Even with my powers I'm still powerless against him!"

"Not necessarily." Wells added, "Cisco? Any material, if struck at a high enough velocity can be compromised."

Barra glanced at Cisco who started work on his computer.

"We ran an analysis on the metal in Tony's footprint." Cisco went on, "Based on its density and atomic structure, if you impact it at just the right angle, at just the right speed, you could do some serious damage."

"How fast would I have to go?" Barra asked folding her arms.

"Factoring in the metal's tensile strength, estimated dermal thickness, atmospheric pressure, air temp, you'd have to hit him at approximately Mach 1.1." Cisco answered.

"You want Barra to hit something at 800 miles an hour? That's faster than the speed of sound." Caitlin almost yelped.

"I know." Cisco said exictingly, "He would create a sonic boom, which, as I've said before, would be awesome!"

"I've never gone that fast." Barra said, "Never."

"Yet." Wells cut in.

"I can't believe we're actually entertaining this idea!" Caitlin yelled wondering if they had all lost their minds, "I mean, she'd need a straight shot from Miles away!" 

"Yeah, 5.3 Miles, theoretically." Cisco mused.

"Do it right, you'll take him down." Wells spoke.

Caitlin step forward, her voice termbled slightly, "Do it wrong, you'll shatter every bone in your body."

Barra stared into space knowing she had no other choice.  
_____________________________________

/Central City Police Department/

 

Barra walked into work wearing skinny jeans and a white sleaved top.

"Barra." Joe called over walking to her.

Barra sighed, running a hand tiredly through her locks, "Joe, I've been beaten up enough for one day so . . I gotta-"

"Hey, wait." He said grabbing her arm gently, "An anonymous tip led us to Tony Woodward's hideout.  
The place was trashed. What happened?"

"He shows up at Jitters to see Iris." She answered, wanting to go up to her office like a hole for her to hide in, "I had to go after him."

"Iris, where is she?" He said eyes widening.

"She's fine,  Eddie put a detail her to be safe." She promised, "I thought I could handle him this time. I tried."

Joe reached forward and warpped his arms around her, "Look, I know what this punk put you through,"  
Barra huffed and hugged him back.

"I hunted him down in my car but you can't let emotion cloud your judgment." He whispered pulling away.

"The tollbooth camera got a shot of Woodward." Eddie sighed joining them, "Stolen car headed out of town. State police are taking over."

Barra frowned slightly noticing Eddie looked . . . Angry. Tense.

"We lost him."

"Don't worry, Eddie." Joe answered, "They'll get him."

"I wanted to take this guy down."

"Not half as much as I did." Barra whispered softly to herself.

Eddie tensed even more, hands tightening slightly.

"Let's go, Arra," Eddie said suddenly moving past her to the stairs.

"Ah, go where?" She frowned confused as Eddie tore off his jacket.

"Blow off some steam." He said, "I need to hit something."

Barra's eyes widened as Eddie went up toward her lab.

"What?" She asked Joe.

"I don't think he meant hit you." Joe rolled his eyes, "Go."

Barra felt dizzy but followed Eddie unsure what else to do.  
_____________________________________

/Barra's Lab/

 

Barra held the punch bag in place for Eddie. She was now wearing just a white tank top she wore under her top.

Eddie was . . . distracting.

Nearly skirtless, arms toned and bared, thin layer of sweat . . . But she amitted that seeing Eddie like this was a nice distraction . . . Till it wasn't.

"So I heard you and this Woodward guy have a history." Eddie said tensely.

Barra froze putting the peices together, "Joe told you, didn't he?"

Annoyce ran through her.

Eddie smiled ever so slightly, "Actually Iris did after he visted her the other day . . ."

Barra scoffed and looked away.

"Hey, Arra, it's okay. Trust me." He said, "Did I tell you, I had my fair share of bullies at school?"

Barra rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right."

He chuckled relaxing a little, "Its true. I was short," punch, "fat," punch, "and the son of a politician who closed the factory in my school district, so not so popular."

Punch.

Barra stared at him softly, "So what'd you do about it?"

He smiled breathlessly taking a rest, the muscles in his back burning a little, "I got my ass kicked. A lot,"

Barra found herself smiling slightly. 

 

"Until my gym coach took pity on me. She said the key to fighting is patience." He said and nugded her backwards, "Here."

She watched him bemused as he grabbed the punching bag, holding it in place for her.

"A lot of guys waste energy trying to land the most punches. All it takes is one, but you got to make it count." He told her, resting the rest of his face on the bag, "Choose your spot and drive through it, like it's six inches behind the target."

She rolled her eyes feeling silly but did as Eddie asked and punched the bag once.

"Harder." He said.

She smiled, a giggle slipped past her lips. She hit it again.

"Harder!"

She hit it again.

Eddie coughed in suprise as the bag knocked the air out of him.

Barra gasped in suprise as her hand ripped through the punch bag, "The seam was starting to split . . ." She lied.  
_____________________________________

/A Bar/

 

"Appreciate you coming down." Joe West smiled friendly at Wells.

"Hmm, well these days it's rare to find someone happy to have a drink with me." The doctor agreed sipping his drink.

"Well, our conversation yesterday got me thinking. You said, as a scientist, you look for the probable?" 

"That's right."

"And we both recently have seen things that have redefined what is possible." Joe offered.

"Yes, we have, and we both know the direct cause of those things."

"Your accelerator explosion." Joe hmmed.

"Evolutionary leaps follow the creation of new technologies." Well replied, "It's that simple."

"Like the Roomba." Joe laughed.

"Yes, like the Roomba." Wells chuckled.

Joe sipped his drink, "So humor me here. If we know that meta-humans were created by the particle accelerator and testimony shows that a meta-human may have been involved in the murder of Barra Allen's mother 14 years ago, it seems to me that Way back then there must have been another particle accelerator."

"Another particle accelerator?" Wells said tensing slightly. 

"Hmm."

"I can assure you that's extremely unlikely, detective, and if they were I don't recall any dark matter lightning storms before I moved to town. Do you?"  

"No, no, I don't." Joe said before adding, "When did you move to town, Dr.Wells?"

Wells eyes turned cold, "Something tells me that you already know the answer to that question, detective. This whole 'help me solve the murder of Nora Allen' you were never looking for my help, were you?"

"You opened your lab a month after Nora Allen's murder." Joe said unable to hide his suspicions anymore, "Would you mind telling me what you were doing in Central City before that?"

"I was starting over."

"Starting what over?" 

"Here I thought we were just two guys having a friendly drink." Wells sighed, "You want answers, detective? Tess Morgan, look her up."

With that he left.  
_____________________________________

/West's House/

 

Iris West sat in the kitchien of her home, her laptop sitting open on her blog page. Mostly she was editting her newest post-it was short and backtracked her last post but she felt it was worth it.

Suddenly she heard a loud crash from outside and shoot out of her seat to the window.

She covered her mouth in horror of the now wrecked up-side-down police car. 

Get out of here, a voice in her head yelled and she span around eager to follow its order before coming face to face with the man she was meant to aviod.

"Hey, Iris." Tony said folding his arms backing her up like a trapped prey.

She held her breath.  
_____________________________________

/Barra's Lab/

 

Barra panted with a breathless smile as she punched the gloves Eddie was wearing.

The golden glow poured through the window onto their skin, Eddie's slightly damp hair shined its true blonde.

But nothing shined brighter then Barra's smile . . . Or at least thats what Eddie thought.

And he had to kiss her.

She gasped in suprise as he reached forward after her last punch pulling her into a passionit kiss.

Their hearts raced into the others chest, burning at the lack of oxygen but neither really cared at that moment.

It was a sweet moment . . . One they weren't ready to have end.

Barra eagly warpped her arms around Eddie's neck as he lifted in up and around his waste.

Their bodies were too warm and burned nicely.

"You are amazing." He muttered tenderly on her lips.

Her heart melted, "Eddie . . ."

She lined in and kissed him again before he gently lowered her back to the ground.

"So how did I do?" She said breathlessly, "At the training I mean . . ."

He chuckled, "You did great but, next time work on your speed." 

She gave a amused smile as moved to grab a towel.

"I'll do my best." She muttered.

"Thawne, Allen." A cop said walking into the room, "The unit watching Joe's daughter, they've been attacked. Iris is missing."

Barra heart dropped along with her mood. "Go, all right?" She orderd Eddie who was already grabbing his things, "I'll call Joe."  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"Let's adjust the impact angle by 2 degrees, up the speed to 838." Cisco mumbled as he fixed the simulator on his tablet, "Bam."

The image blow up on impact.

"Ouch."

"Ouch?" Caitlin raised her eye brows.

"*Guys, you there?*" Barra voice said through the coms.

"Yeah, what's up?" Cisco said hurrying over.

"*Tony took Iris.*" she said making dread fill them.

"*I need you to do whatever you can to help me find her . . . Alright? Satellites, security cameras.*" she said worry clear in her voice, "*Hack 'em all.*"

"We're on it." Cisco promised.  
_____________________________________

/Central City Police Department/

 

Barra barely hung up the phone when she bumped into Joe.

"What's wrong?" He said noticing the look on his draughter face.

Barra took a deep breath. Not sure how to even start explaining to a father his draughter had been taken.

_____________________________________

/High School/ 

 

"Remember this place, Iris?" Tony said shoving her down the dark hallway of her old highschool.

She heard her shoes tapping slightly as she rememered the night of prom.

They were standing in the hall way she had found Barra in. Shaking and sobbing . . .

"So what's the plan here, Tony?" Iris said swollowing the lump in her  throat, "You finally gonna go for that G.E.D?"

Tony didn't like this.

"You want a plan?" He said forcefully, "How's this? You used to write about The Streak, right? Now you're gonna write about me."

She stared at him like he was crazy.

"You just abducted me, Tony." She reminded him, "Why would I do that?"

"Because The Streak is dead." He said smugly. 

Enjoying the power he got at Iris's horrfid expression.

"No."

"Squashed like a little bug by me." He said in twisted pride, "So if you don't want the same thing to happen to you, you're gonna tell the whole world that there's a new big man on campus!" 

Iris watched him yell the last part down the empty hall . . .

"And I'm just getting started." He said resting into the lockers, folding his arms.

"You could have anybody write about you, Tony." Iris said, "Why me?"

"'Cause I like you, Iris." He smirked, "Always have. I mean your friend was cute but . . . She got nothing on your level."

Iris stared at him feeling ill before noticing something . . .

She smiled sweetly and moved in closer, her hand reaching for the small red box on the wall . . .

"You should have said something." She smiled before pulling the fire alarm and the alarm sounded. She went to make a run but Tony grabbed her easily pulling her back.

"You try anything like that again and I'm gonna leave more than a bruise!" He yelled into her face before ripping the alarm from the wall.

_____________________________________

/Central City Police Department/

 

"Eddie, anything yet?" Joe West asked as his partner joined them giving Barra a hug.

"We have roadblocks on every major artery." He informed them, "Units are searching."

"We will find Iris, Joe." The Captain promised.  
Eddie gives Barra a quick kiss before going to check again.

"You don't think he'll hurt her, do you?" Joe asked Barra helplessly.

Barra looked down at the ground. She wanted to say no. That Tony wouldn't hurt her best friend . . . But she knew if she did it would be a lie.

"Sir, sir, we got a fire alarm call at Carmichael Highschool." A cop said bumping into the captain.

"Dispatch the fire department." He answered quickly, "We'll send backup when we can."

Joe's eyes widened, "That's the school you and Iris went to."

"And Tony." 

"Go." He ordered.

Barra didn't need told twice.

_____________________________________

/High School/

 

"Tony, turn yourself in before things get worse." Iris said trying to reason with him, "It's not too late."

"Yeah, it is." He said, "Cops are already looking for me, so get ready to cover the showdown of a lifetime 'cause I'm not going out without a fight."

"Good, 'cause you just found one." A fimiliar buzzing voice filled the room.

Iris felt hope rush through her vains as she saw The Streak standing there. Alive.

"You just won't stay dead." Tony sneered gripping Iris, "Come to save your little fan girl?" 

"This has nothing to do with her, Tony." She said any fear she had for the man vanised as she watched him close to her best friend, "Let her go."

"Oh, I could," he said shoving Iris away stepping forward his skin turned to steel, "But I'd rather make her watch while I break every bone in your body."

Barra ran at him, her hair blowing behind as he raised his hands to strick her-

She slipped to the ground and between his legs to Iris, pulling her to the end of the hall away from Tony.

"Wait here." She whispered softly.

Iris smiled breathless, "Okay."

Barra smiled hack before getting to her feet to face Tony.

He went to hit her and but Barra span out of the way and delivered a blow with her boot to Tony's low back.

"Too slow, tin man." 

He got annoyed and went for another blow but Barra ran out of the way making Tony's miss.

His steel fist hit into the locker bending it in half.

"Aah!" He yelled.

"I've known guys like you." Barra said, staring at him wondering why she had let him conrtol such a big part of her life.

But she saw Tony for what he was now . . . 

"Peaked in high school.  Never got over it." She said to him, "All these powers, and look at you! Bully then, bully now . . . You'll never change Tony because your too scared to."

Barra flashed over to the flag post and grabbed it using the end to hit him across his face.

But a cold looking Tony grabbed it and lifted her hitting her into the lockers repeatingly and finely the wall.

Barra fell to the ground.  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"She's hurt." Cisco said watching Barra's vitals change . . .

This was bad.  
_____________________________________

/High School/

 

He hit her repeatingly from the locker to the wall.  
"No!" Iris screamed as Barra was through to the ground.

Tony through the flag aside and stepped closer to the Streak who stared up at him through hair and eyelashes . . .

'If you do come up against somebody you know you can't beat, be smart.' Joe words echoed through her head, 'It's okay to run the other way.'

Barra ran.

Red blurr disspearing through the double doors which closed behind her . . . Everything was quite.

"There goes your hero." He scoffed.  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

Barra ran through the dark streets of the city away from the school as Cisco and Caitlin watched from the lab.

"She made it out." Cisco said, "Barely."  
_____________________________________

/Central City/

 

Finding a empty street Barra stopped running catching her breath and checked her ribs. Good they weren't broken. She needed to be ready for this . . .  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"Why did she stop?" Caitlin asked frowning at the screen.

"She's miles away . . . 5.3 miles away," Cisco said as it clicked into place.

Caitlin eyes widened.  
_____________________________________

/Central City/

 

Barra turned back the way she came and took a deep breath. 

She could do this . . .

She relised the breath she held, let the filimar tingal of lightening course through her vains and then she ran.

"*Barra, wait!*" Caitlin yelled in warning.

"*No way. She's gonna do it! Go, girl, go!*" Cisco yelled in exictment.

Barra moved faster and faster, focusing on one place. Just one.

Around her car alarms blared and glass smashed from the focus of it . . .  
_____________________________________

/High School/

 

Tony and Iris stiffened hearing this loud . . . Explosin from outside then-A sonic boom happened.

The doors broke down and ripped from their hings and Barra launched herself through the air, arm raised and landed her fist inside the side of Tony's face.

The air around them shook, rocking the very room knocking them to the ground.

"*Unh! Supersonic punch, baby!*" Cisco screamed down her ear, "*Whoo!*"

Barra moaned from were she was layed out on the ground while Tony grunted trying to get to his feet.  
Barra heart almost dropped till Iris stepped forward through a punch of her own into Tony's weakened face.

He fell to the ground. Out cold.

" . . .Nice cross." Barra said breathlessly sitting up, her body hurting slightly.

"Yeah, I think I broke my hand." Iris moaned grabbing her hand in pain.

"Oh, me too . . ." Barra agreed feeling just as sore.  
But her night wasn't over . . . Yet.  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

Tony slowly opened his eyes. He was no longer in the school. But a very small tiny ceil . . .

"Hey!" He yelled getting to his feet seeing a feminie shadow with long hair watching him, "What is this? Where the hell am I?"

"Some place you'll never hurt anyone ever again." The girl said.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He growled at her like a caged animal.

"You know who I am." She said stepping forward into the light. It was the Streak . . . Without her mask. Tony froze and his eyes widened as he took in that filimar face . . .

Fair skin, smoaky green eyes, long brown hair . . . 

"Allen?" He said stunned.

"The thing that happened to you, Tony, it happened to me too, but it didn't just give us abilities." She said calmly, "It made us more of who we are. You got strong . . . I got fast. Fast enough to beat you."

He stared at her.

Barra stared back feeling . . . Nothing. No fear . . . She saw Tony for who he really was. She was free and she had taken back the control Tony had taken from her.

"You used your gift to hurt people." She shook her head, "Not anymore."

Tony watched her turn around. "Allen." He called hoping to reason with her, "Allen."

She kept walking.

"Allen, don't walk away from me!" He yelled punching the glass with his steel hand, "Allen! Hey! Come back here! Allen! Allen!"

Barra smiled as the room was locked down cutting off Tony's voice.

"Yes!" She yelled jumping up and down like a happy child.

"That had to feel great." Cisco chuckled.

"Oh, you have no idea." She said landing back on her feet.

"Almost as good as proving me wrong about the supersonic punch?" Caitlin said half heartedly as the headed away.

"Actually, that part hurt . . . a lot." Barra answered truthfully but still felt . . . Buzzed, "But I couldn't have done it without you guys . . . You both know that right."

Cisco and Caitlin smiled warmly at her and nodded.

"All I want to know is which childhood bully are we gonna take down next?" Cisco asked, "Mine or Caitlin's?"

Barra giggled, "Yeah, sure, Cisco."

"I vote mine." He said following them out of the room, "What? Guys, this is not a joke!"  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"Doctor." Joe West greeted as he stepped in to the lab.

"Detective." Wells answered, "Are you here to make more accusations?"

"I'm here to make amends." He said setting a bottle on the desk, "I looked up Tess Morgan. I'm sorry for your loss."

Wells stared at the bottle before he gave him a small nod, softening slightly to the man.

"You two were research partners in Maryland?"

"Yes, we were." He said warmly, "We were Married to the work as much as to each other. After the car accident I could not go back to the work. Could not go back to our lab."

"So you moved here." 

"Where no one knew me." He agreed, "Where no one could remind me of what I had lost, and, um I I found it difficult, starting over, rebuilding, and what took me 14 years Tess could have done in 4, believe me, she . . . She . . ."

Joe smiled slightly at the fondness in Wells voice.

"At the time of Nora Allen's murder, the particle accelerator that I would eventually create was but a notion, much less a reality, and so whomever or whatever is responsible for her death, it did not originate from me or from my work." 

"I'm sorry I doubted you, but I hope I can still count on your help." Joe replied.

Wells chuckled in suprise, "You don't give up, do you?" 

"Nope." Joe agreed, "Not till I get my man."

Joe had a feeling as he looked at Wells he mightn't be far off finding that man . . .

"I owe that to Arra and to Henry."

Wells eyes softened at the girls name, "Barra is lucky to have you on her side, Joe."  
_____________________________________

/Jitters Coffee Shop/

 

"Hi-" Iris started as the door to Jitters shut but paused when she saw Barra standing there, "Oh, I thought that you were someone else . . ."

Barra pushed the pain from the comment away, "So Joe told me what happened . . . I just wanted to see if you were okay. How's the hand?"

Iris softened and smiled holding up her bandaged hand, "Not broken, so that's something."

"I should have believed-" Barra startedand Iris cut in, "I'm sorry I said-" 

Both girls stared at each other before laughing.

"I've missed you." Iris said warmly.

"Yeah . . . I've missed you too." Barra said back in the same tone, "When I heard Tony took you, I . . . I just I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

Iris moved forward and hugged her tightly, "Well, my guardian angel's looking out for me . . ."

Barra smiled and hugged her back before pulling away.

"Do you want to hang out and catch up?" Iris asked hoping she'd say yes.

Barra took a second but nodded, "Yeah, sure."

Iris smiled widely and made her sit down. Barra giggled.

"I promise not to talk about The Streak tonight."

"No, I want you to." Barra said before relizing what she had just said, "I-I mean, I want . . . You can I want you to talk about whatever you'd want to talk about."

She took a deep breath and smiled warmly, "I know its important to you."

"Good because it's not just The Streak." Iris said exicted, "There are others out there that are like her.  
I've gotten scattered posts about this guy that's on fire, except that he doesn't burn up . . ."

"Wait a second!" Barra said torn between stunned and amused, "You're trying to find The Burning Man now too?"

"Yeah, why not? I mean, a lot can happen in a week, especially with The Streak!"

Barra couldn't contain her giggle.

"I've been trying to get answers from her. Where does she come from? How does she do what she does? But she dodges everything. Literally, with this super-speed power." Iris said her eyes glassing over in a hopfully way that warmed Barra's heart.

"When she moves, Arra, you don't even see her. She comes and goes in the blink of an eye . . . in a-" 

"Flash?" Barra cut in with a secert smile.

Something hit Iris at that . . .

"In a Flash . . . Yeah."  
_____________________________________

(Today, I was saved by the impossible . . .  A mystery girl.  
The fastest girl alive.  
Then a friend gave me an idea for a new name . . . and something tells me it's gonna catch on.)


	24. STOP or ELSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe West is visted by the Man in Yellow . . . And given a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who has commented on my story! ♡

Chapter 24- STOP or ELSE

 

/The West House/

 

It was a quite night in the West house.

Joe sat in his livingroom, a glass of warming Scotch sitting on the edge of the table beside him as he went through the file of Nora Allen's murder for the 1000th time picking out key words he hoped would turn into leads.

He looked at the photo of a heartbroken black and white image of Henry Allen being lead out of his home in handcuffs.

The guilt worn him down.

All he could think about was his- . . . No, Henry's draughter. How she had to grow up with poeple never believing her . . . But he didn't regret raising her. He could never regert that.

He thought he had, had a lead . . . No he still thought and felt he did. Which is why it felt wrong when he crossed Wells name off his list.

Suddenly he heard a sound. The air grow dense.

He stood to his feet as red lightening filled the room, ripping its way back and forth through the house. He stood termbling in shock a face masked in yellow appeared through the lightening.

It was him. The man in yellow.

Nora Allen's killer.

As quickly as he came, he left leaving Joe standing there. Alive. Even though Joe knew he could have killed him just as fast.

Then he noticed the files on the coffee table. They were gone, along with all of Joe's notes.

He grabbed his gun off the floor, ready to fight if the man re-appeared. But before he could check the house he noticed something that made him heart drop and his feet freeze to the ground.

A photo was now stuck on the wall, a photo of Iris and Barra taken the year before. Hugging and smiling at the camera, their hair blinding together . . . a shrap knife held it to the wall.

But it wasn't the knife that filled him full of dread but the words carved into the wall above it:

STOP OR ELSE


	25. Power Outage(Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barra meets a new enemy by the name of BlackOut and losses her powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to up-date this yesterday but I had a bit of family drama . . . 
> 
> Anyway, thank you guys for all your reviews they really inspire me to make each chapter the best it can be and gives me new ideas! ♡
> 
> Also, A big Happy Birthday to Shikasgirl10!   
> Hope you see this chapter as a late-gift!
> 
> Enjoy guys! ♡

Chapter 25- Power Outage (Part 1)

 

#FlashBack#

 

/Hill Top/

 

On top of the hill on the edge of Central City music played and laughter was heard.

"Farooq!" A young woman yelled up at her friend who was holding onto the side of a tall electrical tower, "It's not safe!"

She was laughing hard at his silly behaver. But then again he had always been a character.

"Come down! Farooq, I'm serious." She called up, "It's gonna rain."

"Y'all are tripping!" He yelled back down with a wide grin, "This is the best seat in the house! Whoo!"

"You know, when I said we should watch the particle accelerator turn on," the man beside her said, "I just meant we should get naked and howl at the moon." 

"It's already on." She said sourly, "Consider me unimpressed."

The second the words left her lips a soft sound filled the air . . .

Farooq's eyes widened at the sight, "Whoo! Yeah, baby."

"Oh." The girl said in awe looking up, "This is awesome."

"Are you seeing this?" The guy chuckled holding his beer, "Oh, man, I think I am tripping."

Farooq was smiling widely . . . Till he saw it. A blast followed up into the sky.

"Oh, man." He said before yelling as he started down the tower, his hear thumping in his ears, "Get in the car! Get in the car!" 

They both looked up and felt their insides drop before running to the car, getting inside safely and waited Farooq to get down to the ground.

Farooq moved quickly but was still a long way from the ground, too long to jump without being injured or breaking something.

Then lightening hit the tower.

Electricity crackling through the tower causing Farooq to grip on tightly before it stopped shortly as he fell to the ground. Dead.

The girl got out of the car along with her friend and ran over, "Farooq!" She yelled but was meet with no answer.

She got closer.

"Farooq!"

Nothing. She moved to his side. "Farooq!"

Then a ear pericing scream filled the air.

 

#EndOfFlashBack#  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

It was early that morning when 'Wells' moved into the hidden room down deep in S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Good day, Dr. Wells." Gideon-the computers femine voice filled the small bright room.

"One can always hope, Gideon." He said walking over to it calmly, "Bring up my log, would you?" 

"Certainly." It said, "Go ahead, doctor."

"New entry." He said starting his report, "It has now been 311 days since lightning struck. Subject has begun relying on her speed in everyday life, using her extraordinary powers to solve ordinary problems . . ."

_____________________________________

/Barra's Bedroom/

 

Barra woke to the sound of her phone alarm beeping loudly . . . Crap.

Her eyes widened.

"I'm late." She said shooting out of her bed cursing herself for not sleeping at Eddie's last night as he always got her up on time for work.

She raced to the bathroom showering in lightening speed, brushing and drying her hair the next second, applying her normal small amont of makeup and pulling on her clothes with in a minute.

She smiled coming to a stop and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R Labs/

 

"And accomplish ordinary tasks.  
Unfortunately, her penchant for the heroic persists . . ."  
_____________________________________

/Jitters Coffee Shop/

 

Barra raced over to Jitters to grab a her normal tea when she noticed the big long row of poeple waiting.

"I hate it when they let the new guy train during the morning rush." The woman in front of her mumbled.

Barra smiled slightly and took pity on the struggling man.

She flashed over to him and in seconds finished all the orders and placed 20 in the tip-jar.

She giggled living the shop as poeple started to mutter how amazing that guy was.

She sipped her tea when suddenly she was pulled into an ally way and thrown into the wall.

"Don't try nothing." The man warned pointing the gun at her head.  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"The fact is . . . She can be a bit of a showoff."  
_____________________________________

/Outside/

"Wallet. Now." Heordered.

 

Barra stared at him a smile breaking across her face, "Oh, this is awesome . . . You've got to be kidding me."

He glared at her. Waiting.

"Wait, okay?" She said placing the takeout down on the ground and giggled at the man, "I'm just gonna I'm gonna set this down."

She laughs again and the robber stared at her like she was crazy.

"I mean, this is crazy!" She said brightly, "There are literally hundreds of thousands of people in Central City, and out of everyone you could have picked to rob, you pick me."

"What, are you sick?" The man snarled, "Money, now."

"I just . . . You're really gonna be kicking yourself, man." She warned, "I mean, if there was an Olympics for bad luck, you didn't just medal, pal . . . You Michael Phelps-ed."

"I'll count to three." He warned growing tired with her, "Then I'm gonna shoot you."

She folded her arms amused.

" One."

She raised an eye brow.

Seriously?

He crocked the gun, "Two."

Before he could finish 'three' Barra zommed around him and down the street grabbing a cop from his post and putting him beside the robber.

Barra laughed as she stole the mans clothes as a bit of revenge for threatening her.

The robber blinked before noticing the woman was gone and so was his clothes . . .

Then he noticed the cop.

Shit.  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"And while her desire to help others is commendable, it is impeding her from realizing the full scope of her abilities." He mumbled as he moved his fingers to the tablet dragging the image of the new paper on to the screen.

The filimar image of a blue parka dressed thief carrying a possibly dead Flash in his arms filled the area in front of him.

He was suprised the two had only crossed paths the once so far.

But it was reliving all the same.

He needed the Flash to get faster, and for that to happen their could not be any distractions. And from their . . . History, he knew how destracted the two could become.

Leonard Snart wouldn't hide away forever, he'll feel the need- the implus- to face the Flash . . . The same way Barra Allen will feel the need to face him and later the need to save him.

Two oppesites, lightening and ice, kind and cold drawn to eachother . . .

His hand tightened into a fist.

He'd have to deal with that when the time came.

"But there's still time, as the future remains intact."

And that time he knew would come all too soon.

_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"Where's Barra?" Caitlin Snow asked as she joined her boss and co-woker.

"She's late." Wells muttered.

"Late is kind of her signature move." 

"Hey, you guys want to see my signature move?" Cisco said making them look at him.

Suddenly there was a was a woosh and Barra appeared by the glass door way.

She blue jeans hugging her and a soft white sweater with a jacket and her hair slightly was wind swept.

"Sorry, guys, I got a little held up." She smiled amusement still in her voice as she imagined what had taken place.

They stared at her.

"You kind of had to be there."

"I'm gonna need a moment or two alone with Barra." Wells said suddenly, his tone hardening slightly.

Barra stiffened feeling like a child about to be told off by her teacher.

"Ooh, you're in trouble." Cisco teasingly whispered on his way past her as he followed Caitlin away.

Barra rolled her eyes.

"Now, may I remind you, Ms.Allen, we had an agreement. We would help with your heroics out there while you would help us research and develop your abilities in here, right?" He said calmly but Barra felt a lecture coming.

"Yes," she said softly, "I know. I-I guess I've just gotten a little caught up with being able to help people, you know, put bad guys away. It . . . feels good."

"Imagine how good it will feel to cure diseases, stop aging, reverse paralysis." Wells questioned.  
"And those are all good causes." She agreed, "So how can I help you do that? You need more MRIs, more blood, or-"

"I need more speed." He cut her off.

Barra blinked slightly, "Okay."

"Speed is the key to progress." He said his tone darkening slightly as Barra's phone vibrated, "You need to kick it up a notch."

Barra nodded as she pulled the phone from her bag: Eddie

She quickly read the text and sighed, "There was a homicide . . ."

She looked back at Wells guiltly, "I'm sorry but I've got to go."

He watched her turn to leave and for a split seconded his anger got the best of his watching her turn her back on him.

"This is not just about you." He said stopping the fastest girl alive in her tracks, "Remember that, Barra."  
_____________________________________

 

/Crime Scene/

 

Barra kneel down beside the horrible burnt body laying on the ground.

She winced slightly at it and looked up as she heared someone step closer.

She smiled slightly seeing Eddie standing next to Joe.

"I hope you both skipped your breakfast." She warned.

Joe and Eddie both winced at the sight and strong smell of burnt fleash.

Joe stared wided eyed at the body. Stunned. Eddie shared the a silimar expression and she didn't blame them.

"Whoa." Joe said, the words slipped past his lips without thought.

"What the hell could do that?" Eddie asked.

"2400 degrees, give or take." Barra mumbled standing up and moving past Eddie to the scaffolding.

"This area's filled with combustibles. How come nothing else burned up?" Joe muttered getting over his shock before frowning at Barra who was now climbing up the bars with her camera around her neck.

"Where you going?" He called after her.

The metal was warm from the hot sun, it heated Barra's hands up as she easily climbed up.

She was happy her and Iris used to climb up trees a lot as kids . . .

"You see the soot on the ground where the cement is burnt?"

Joe glanced at the straight black marks lining the ground around the body, "Yeah."

"That's evidence of arc blasts." She said slipping between the bars and snapping a photo, "Happens when high-amperage currents travel or arc through the air."

"There's no live wires." Joe pointed out, "There's no utility poles."

Eddie snapped out of his shock and stepped over to his girlfriend, "So how was this guy electrocuted?"

Barra shook her head and slipped back between them and Eddie moved over to help her down.

Barra blushed at his hands on her waste but let him help her down.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Well, the first thing we need to do is ID him." Joe said narrowing his eyes at the brightness outside.

"Yeah." Barra agreed kneeling down to take a photo of the man's . . . Or what had been the man's face.

"His face is melted off." Eddie said in disbelief, "How's that picture gonna help ID him?"

Barra smiled slightly, "I got mad skills."

"Please don't ever say that again." Joe muttered moving away

Barra frowned in confusion looking at Joe.  
Something was wrong with him . . . She could tell.

"All right." She said before following him, placing a hand on his shoulders, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said not looking at her. Knowing if he did all he'd see is the man in yellows warning .   . . "Why?"

"Nothin," Barra said softly, "You . . . You just seem a little off."

His fingers termbling kept him from comforting her worry, "No, I'm fine."

She stared at him for a second longer and bit her lip. Something was bothering him . . . Something big.

But she knew Joe. If he didn't ask for help, it was because he believed he could handle whatever was wrong. So she'd trust his jugement.

"All right." She smiled gently and quickly kissed his cheek before walking back to Eddie.  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R Labs/

 

"Facial recognition software it's designed for archeologists, and it should help us ID your crispy corpse." Cisco said sitting down at the computer.

"The question is, how did he get fried in the first place?" Barra muttered over his shoulder, "Is there a metahuman out there that can control electricity or something?"

Barra half joked.

"It'd take a serious electrostatic discharge to cause that level of tissue damage." Wells said dryly.

"Guys, according to the software, there's an 82% chance your victim looked like this." Cisco said clicking up the white image of a mans face.

Barra foldef her arms and looked at him in slight bemusement, "82?"

"Hey, it was zero when you walked in here, pal." Cisco replied.

Caitlin smiled slightly at the banter.

"Can you cross-reference that with the DMV database, maybe get a name?" Barra asked still smiling.

"Absolutely." Cisco said jumping right to it, "This software can do just about anything . . . now that Felicity reprogrammed it."

Barra smirked slightly.

Cisco may have meet his match.

"Casey Donahue." He read out, "No wife. No kids. Used to work at the Petersburg electrical substation."

"That can't be a coincidence." Caitlin said, feeling a small chill run through her.

She didn't know why . . . Till Cisco spoke again.  
"That's weird." He said, "Someone just used his ID To enter the substation . . ."

"The Petersburg grid is experiencing a power drain right now." Caitlin said standing in alarm as the numbers rapidly dropped.

Barra heart stopped and her mind already driven to one place.

Wells felt this and sat straight. "Barra, be-" he started to warn.

There was a rush of wind and Barra was gone.  
"Careful." He finished staring at the spot she had been.

He had a bad feeling about this . . .

She was unforced, too driven . . . She was becoming reckless. Still running head long into danger but this time she was doing so with no regard for her own safty.

And he didn't like it.

Not. One. Bit.  
_____________________________________

/Petersburg Grid/

The dark streets were empty as Barra ran through them, her suit in place and her hair flying behind her like slik in a strong wind.

She moved past a driving car as she reached the address Caitlin had said.

She didn't know what she had been expecting . . . But it wasn't this.

A chill ran down her spin.

A man stood with his back turned away, hands raised at the electric boxs . . . White current sparked and crackled as it was pulled into his hands.

"I'm pretty sure this is a restricted area!" She called over her voice sounding calm to her ears.

The man stopped, the current stopped along with it as he dropped his hands and turned towards Barra.

Her lips parted slight at his face . . .

He looked . . . ill.

Pale sickly in colour, dark shadows heavy around his eyes and gray vains stuck out of his face and his eyes a wild glowing gray colour.

He raised his hand and shot a current at her. Barra moved out of the way narrowly missing the blast.

"Easy there, Zappy!" She called breathlessly. Her heart raced.

This wasn't good.

"I have to feed." He said in a husky voice.  
It made her insides twist.

He fired again.

Barra flipped out the way and raced to the other side under the metal.

He fired again at her. 

Barra held her breath and ran again but this time the man didn't pause and fired again.

Barra took a chance to run to a safer area but was hit by another blast as she paused for a split second.

The current hit her hard and Barra chest hitched as she was pulled to her knees, her body shaking as it run through ever vain in her body.

She shook in fear trying to will herself to run. But her body wouldn't listen!

Then she felt it . . . 

Through the shocking pain there was this . . . This pulling.

"*Whoa, what was that?*" Cisco said from the lab.

Hearing a filimar voice, Barra broke free and ran to the saft area behind a metal wall but fell shaking.  
She trembled, her hair falling her front of her bent head as dizzyness hit her.

"M-More of that." The man said breathlessly, "I need more."

He followed her.

"*Barra, what's happening?*" Wells voice filled her ears.

She manged to stand to her feet and saw him standing there. She took off on a run. Her survival instincts finely kicking in . . .

But it was took later and the current hit her harder then before knocking her down and a scream to pour from her lips at the intense pain and shock.

Through tears she felt it. That filimar pull . . . It felt like he was ripping something out her very DNA.

Suddenly it stopped and Barra fell to the ground on her front shaking uncontrollably and gasping for air.

"Too much." The man panted as he left, "Too much." 

"*Get out of there.*" Wells ordered.

Barra felt tears of shock run down her face and wipped them away forcing herself to her feet and tried to run, but failed as she felt the filimar and welcoming buzz leave her body . . .

She grabbed one pf the posts for support, termbling, her chest heaving in lost breath.

"*Run, Barra.*" Wells ordered impatiently.

Barra shook her hand, "I can't . . ."

Her heart dropped and her head plused.

"My speed . . . its gone."


	26. Power Outage(Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe breaks Barra's Hello Kitty mug, Blackout comes to S.T.A.R. Labs, Barra amits something to herself and Eddie is shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had sooo much fun writing this one. I'm sorry it is really long and I will hopefully be posting Part 3 later tonight.
> 
> Thanks for your reviews and comments they mean a great deal! ♡

Chapter 26- Power Outage(Part 2)

 

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

Barra had been running for the past 36 minutes and the only thing that had changed was her breathing.

She was now dressed in gray sweat pants and a black tank top as she run, her pace slowing down.

"She runs slow even for a normal person." Cisco whispered out loud next to Wells who hadn't taken his eyes off Barra since she had returned.

Barra finely grow too tired to go on and stopped dread was heavy in her chest as she forced herself to sit down on the edge of the tredmil.

"You can't just lose your powers, okay?" Caitlin reasoned, "Your DNA was transformed by the particle accelerator blast. There's no way to untransform DNA!"

"Well, tell that to the uber driver who charged me 65 bucks to take me here, Cait," she said breathlessly, "I had to tell her I was coming from a cosplay party."

She shook her head remembering the look on the drivers face as she saw her in a skin tight red leather outfit.

"So we were wrong." Wells said mentally cursing himself, "This metahuman doesn't electrocute people; he siphons electricity, thereby removing your power."

"All right, do we think this is temporary or . . ." Barra said dreading the answer.

Wells looked at her a hint of regert in his eyes.

"We have to run tests." He said mentally wishing he could tell her otherwise.

Barra nodded unable to look at them, "Sure . . . I've got to warn Joe."

Barra stood up and headed to the door of the lab wanting to wake up from whatever kind of nightmare she was having . . .

"Barra," Wells spoke stopping her, "We will find a way to restore your speed . . . I promise you that."

Barra paused before she walked again. She wanted to believe him.

Wells watched her leave his own dread filling him.  
_____________________________________

/Barra's Lab/

 

Joe stared at her.

Barra stared back from her chair waiting for him to yell at her.

Nothing.

Then-

Her mug shattered on the floor as Joe tossed in the air.

She sat up, eyes wide wondering if Joe was so angry he lost it.

"You didn't catch it." He answered.

Well he had comfermed he wasn't being pranked and Barra wasn't joking.

"I loved that mug!" She said in disbelief as she glanced at the shattered Hello Kitty mug Iris had gottan her for her 16th birthday.

"And FYI what part of 'a metahuman stole my speed' didn't you understand?" She said running a hand through her long hair in stress.

She was now wearing black skinny jeans and a dark green sweater that peaked her collar bones and black tank top straps.

"Arra, there's no part of anything you can do that I ever understand." Joe said standing looking out of the window at the dark city, "What does Dr. Wells say?"

"He's working on it." She mumbled twisting in her chair slightly, "So is Caitlin . . . And Cisco . . ."

"Barra, you have to get your speed back." Joe said, taking a seat on the edge of her desk, "People in this city need protecting, and if you don't get your speed, how the hell are we gonna keep them safe?"

Barra eyes widened as it reminded her of something else.

"Joe, the meta who stole my speed, he burned up the body we saw in the alley today. You need to tell the police not to confront him." She warned, "He's dangerous."

"Who's dangerous?" Iris said walking in to the lab.

"No one, just some thief." Joe lied.

"Well, criminals better watch out." Iris smiled walking up behind Barra and hugged her around the neck, "Cops in Central City are the best there are, and if you can't protect this city, dad, I know The Flash will."

Barra swollowed.

"What if she can't? What if she's gone?"

"Gone?" Iris frowned at her.

"Yeah, you know, or maybe she's just done, or maybe it's like whatever she could do before, she can't do anymore."

"Huh?"

"Arra?" Joe said cutting her off by placing a hand on her shoulder, "Don't you have someplace to be?"

"Yeah . . . Right." She sighed running a hand through her hair as she stood up and left the room.

"Aw," Iris said noticing the smashed Hello Kitty looking mug on the floor, "Barra loved that mug."  
_____________________________________

/Central City Police Department/

 

Barra walked to the elevator bumping into her boyfriend on her way down the steps.

Eddie had been planning to head up and see her.

"Hay," he smiled before noticing the tired look on Barra's face, "Leaving early?"

"Yeah," she sighed not sure how to lie to Eddie . . .  
Expescially when he looked at her like this.

"I'm not feeling to well . . ." She lied forcing a tired smile.

Eddie tucked her hair behind her ear gently, his eyes soft and tender, "Want me to take you home?"

Barra heart melted and for a second her stress faded into a soft smile. A filimar uneven beating of ger heart racing was welcoming.

"No . . . Your busy," she said selfishly wanting to say otherwise.

The idea of cuddling with Eddie of the sofa in front of the TV felt appling.

"Your more important." He smiled at her.

Barra shook her head, "No, but thank you Eddie." 

She said kissing the edge of his mouth, "I'll see you at home."

Eddie face broke into a wide smile and Barra relized she had called Eddie's apartment 'home'.

She blushed before Eddie grabbed her waste lazy pulling her to him and kissed her on the lips tenderly that it warmed her soul.

"I'll see you at home." He said slowly pulling back.

She nodded blushing and smiling as she moved past him to down the last of the steps and headed to the elevator.

She stepped back as it opening to reveal a older man in round glasses and a jail suit, with two cops on either side of him.

Barra checked her watch to see hiw long it would take to get to S.T.A.R. Labs before stepping inside the lift as the man was pulled out.

"That's a quality time piece, young lady," the man said to her.

She blinked in suprise, "Oh, uh thank you."

"They took mine, all of them."

Barra stared at him for a second.

"I guess you shouldn't have done whatever it is you did." She mumbled getting a strange feeling off him . . . It was odd.

"Come on." The cops said pulling the man along as the lift door shut.  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs, Hidden Room/

 

"Gideon, show me the future." Wells said placing his hands on the tablet in front of him  
"Certainly, doctor."

His heart stopped as the news paper he had checked every day appeared in front of him.

'Return to Sender: U.S. Post Office Shuts Down Permantly'

He covered his nose and mouth as anger and panic filled his body like vemon.

"Run a complete search." He ordered, "Show any references to The Flash."

"Zero references to The Flash."

"Look again."

"Zero references."

"Show any references to Barra Allen." He ordered.

"Zero references to Barra Allen."

"Look again!" He snapped loudly. "I've searched 3,452 times, Dr.Wells . . . There's nothing."  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

Barra stared at her red suit sitting in its case at S.T.A.R. labs. 

"You think I'll ever wear it again?" She muttered as Caitlin joined her. "I hope so."

"I didn't have my speed for very long, but now that it's gone, it feels like part of me is gone too." She said quitely to herself.

Caitlin smiled gently, "With or without your speed, you're still you, Arra."

Barra smiled sadly, "But I'm not . . . I'm not the best version of me."

"I love being The Flash." She wentt on, "I love everything about it: The feeling of running hundreds of miles per hour, wind and power just rushing past my face, being able to help people . . . And I'm not sure I can live without it, Cait."

Caitlin reached for her before Cisco stepped into the room.

"Farooq Gibran." He said.

"Who?"

"The powers vampire who jacked your speed." He answered, "I hacked into the surveillance footage from the Petersburg substation."

He handed her the tablet as he spoke.

"Once I got his face, it was easy to find a match."

"He climbed an electrical tower the night of the accelerator explosion." Barra read off carefully looking at the smiling face of the man.

"No surprise where his powers came from." Caitlin added.

Suddenly an alarm beeped and Cisco ran to his computer, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." 

The image of outside the lab appeared showing Faroop outside looking angry and out of control.

"This is not happening." He muttered as Caitlin and Barra joined him.

"Dr.Harrison Wells, I need to see you!" He yelled at the camera, "Come on, I know you're inside! Open the door.I just want to talk, Dr. Wells."  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs, Hidden Room/

 

He huffed to himself looking away from the news paper. 

The only info he found about Barra Allen was her marriage to some cop. Even then it meant nothing.  
He couldn't believe his work had been undone so quickly . . .

He heard a fate beeping and turned around to see carmera footage from outside appear on the screen.

"Wells! Let me in!"  
_____________________________________

/Central City Police Department/

 

"Hello, Iris." Captain greeted as he walked over to Joe West, "I am out."

Joe took the paper work he was handed.

"I need you to cover for me until the shift change." The Captain went on, "Only one headline, prison transfer, William Tockman."

He shot the cuffed man a look and reseved a smile. He mocking returned it.  
_____________________________________

/Outside S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

Faroop waited for a reply . . . But was meet with nothing.

He tensed in anger and looked towards a metal box outside and shoot the door off before moving closer. He reached inside grabbing the two long black power cords and ripped them out grabbing them tightening as the electric current sparked and crackled around his arms.

_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

Inside the lab all lights flickered blinking quickly . . .  
_____________________________________

/Central City Police Departemt/

 

Iris glanced up as the lights outside and inside started to flicker on and off . . .

Everyone was so destraced they didn't notice William Tockman undoing his cuffs.  
_____________________________________

/Central City/

 

The whole city flickered like a dying flame . . . And soon everything went black.  
_____________________________________

/Central City Police Department/

 

William waited watching the lights flicker on and off knowing any second they would die.

As a cop moved in front of him he saw his chance and stood up grabbing the gun and shot the cop knocking him to the ground died. 

"Guns on the floor!" He yelled.

Joe moved in front of Iris to protect her. 

"It should take you less than three seconds to discard any thought of rebellion and comply." He said, calmly, "I take it I don't need to count out loud."

A cop reached for his gun across the room but William shot him dead before he had the chance.  
Joe quickly put his gun on the floor as Iris covered her mouth in horror.

"Hmm." He said glancing between the two, "Striking resemblance."  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

The second Faroop dropped the cords every light shut down become dark over the city.

Barra, Cisco and Caitlin felt chills run down their backs.

 

Then . . . There was a loud bang of electricity and the lab almost shook.

He was breaking down the door . . . Barra relized.

"He's inside."  
_____________________________________

/Central City Police Department/

 

Outside the Captain came on the scene pinning his badge on his coat.

"Captain, Tockman has at least ten hostages." One of the SWAT team said as they gathered outside, "Two officers down."

"Copy that." He replied, "When is the power back?"

"We're on gennies for now!"

His phone suddenly ramg in his pocket and he lifted without checking, "Not now."

"*Wait.*" Barra Allen voice filled the phone, "*Captain Singh, I've been trying to get in touch with Joe or anyone at the precinct . . .*"

His tone softoned, "There's a hostage situation, Barra, and Joe's inside and his daughter . . . So's Eddie."

At the lab Barra's heart dropped.

"I'll call you when I know more." He promised before hanging up.  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

Barra stared at her phone wanting to throw up.  
Her family were in danger. Eddie was in danger . . . and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Joe, Iris and Eddie are in trouble." Barra said, "I need my powers back now."

"I have a theory." Wells warned, "It's untested."

"I'm willing to risk it."

"Okay, you've lost your speed, yes, but nothing has changed inside you on a subatomic level." He said quickly, "In other words, your cells are still primed."  
"They just need a jumpstart." Cisco added.

"Okay, how do we do that?" She asked running a hand through her hair roughly, "How do we jumpstart me?"

"We need to replicate the initial jolt to your system."   
"But that would mean a peak current of at least 20,000 kilo-amps." Cisco said shocked.

"Are you insane? That's more electricity than they give to people in the electric chair!" Caitlin said in disbelief.

"Caitlin, with Farooq in the building, we're all looking at a death sentence here." Wells argued.

"The spare generator's offline. If we reboot it, we could get a charge that big." Cisco cut in.

"We need something that can transmit the load from the generator to Barra's body without shorting out." Wells agreed.

"The treadmill." Cisco smiled, "My baby could take the charge."

"What if Barra can't?" Caitlin said darkly.

"Well, that's up to Ms.Allen." Wells spoke softer.

Barra felt light headed. 

Faroop . . . Blackout 

 . . . No powers . . . Joe, Iris, Eddie. Eddie.

She shook her head and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Caitlin stopped her.

"I'm gonna talk to him." She replied quitely.

"No." Wells cut in moving forward shaking his head, "No."

"Okay, you didn't see him at the substation." She aruged, "He needed to feed."

"I got super speed out of the particle accelerator blast, but his best friends died." She went on, "He woke up with a disease."

"Earlier today, you worked a crime scene where this metahuman electrocuted an innocent man. He's a murderer!" Wells snapped, "And you are powerless to defend yourself against him."

Barra felt stung at those words but held back the pain.

"He may just need help like I did." She said softly, "I don't need my powers to offer him that. I have to try."  
_____________________________________

/Central City Police Department/

 

Inside all of cops and Iris were tied up in a circle, heads down like ordered.

They knew this man was dangerous. Too dangerous for any of them to try and be heros . . . Not after the two cops he shot dead.

"*Tockman? Tockman*." the Captain said through the rideo, "*Tockman*!"

William moved over to the radio and grabbed it. Now dressed in pants, a shirt and tie and a rather worn jacket and watches on his arms.

"I am presently in control of eight of Central City's finest, three underpaid assistants, and one very brave civilian girl." William rambled.

"*You've got demands; I want to hear them.*" the captain said wanting to get Joe's draughter out of the building. He was partlry relived Barra wasn't in there too or he'd be barging for both of Joe's draughters.

"*But first let the civilians go.*" he asked.

"Would you prefer I sent them out alive or dead?" He said swiftly, "Please be more specific. One helicopter, one vegetarian takeout meal, one laptop with eight gigabytes of RAM will be delivered on this roof at exactly 53 minutes and 27 seconds from now, or I shoot a hostage."

The captain quickly write everything down outside in the damp cold.

As he spoke something grabbed Joe's eye through the now dark department, in one of the offices . . .  
It was Eddie, jacket in place and a gun in his hand.

Joe shook his head slowly in warning knowing if Eddie stepped out Tockman would have no problem with shooting him dead.

His insides twisted not knowing what it would do to Barra if he died.

"*There is a citywide blackout.*"  the captain tried to reason, "*I'm gonna need more time.*"

"Captain, you may delay, but time will not." He said into the rideo.

"Benjamin Franklin." Joe noted.

"Very good, detective." He said looking slightly impressed.  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

Barra stepped out into the hallway Faroop was closing in on.

The eletricity in his hands lit the narrow dark hall in light. It almost hurt her eyes as they had grown used to the dark.

"Hey, whoa, whoa." She said softly raising her hands to show she was unarmed, "Whoa, whoa, easy. I'm not gonna hurt you."

He stared at her soft expression and almost smirked.

"You can't hurt me." He said, "Where is Harrison Wells?" 

"I'm sorry . . . I know what happened to you." She said gently as she could, "The night of the accelerator explosion, it changed you . . . It changed me too."

He stared at her and seemed to believe her . . . Enough to lower his hands.

"You were the one in the red suit." He a softer tone, "I fed from you. I have to keep feeding . . ."

He was taking to make her understand . . .

"I know this has to be terrifying . . ." She said lowering her own hands, "That's why I want to help you, okay?"

His eyes turned pained.

"The night of the explosion . . . when the light hit me, it stopped my heart." He said, "Jake and Darya-" 

"They were your friends." She replied softly feeling pity for the man in front of her.

"I woke up, and they were beside me, dead." He said pained, "They tried to give me CPR. They were touching me, and . . . I electrocuted them."

Barra swollowed a lump in her throat. She remembered finding out about her powers . . . How exicting she found them.

To think the first thing he saw watching up was his dead friends . . .

"I'm sorry." She said, "This is not your fault."

His eyes changed.

"I know." He answered, raising his hand the current around his hands, "Wells did this to me."

From down the hall behind a wall Wells turned away annoyed.

"Farooq, you listen to me . . ." She started before she was struck by a blast sending her down the hall.

Cisco quickly locked the doors.

"Not sure how long that will hold!" He warned.

"Done being noble, Ms.Allen?" Wells asked as Caitlin helped her up.

Barra shot him a look but nodded. "Caitlin, get her to the treadmill." He ordered, "Cisco, bring the generator online. Make sure Barra gets the charge."

Caitlin pulled Barra from the room as Cisco turned to Wells alarm.

"What? You're not coming with me?" He said, "I am not leaving you!"

"Listen to me." Wells said to him looking him dead in the eye, "Of everything I've done in my life, of everything I have invented, my most important creation is The Flash. Barra Allen must have a future. Now, go!"

Cisco didn't move.

"Go!"

Cisco finely did as he said and ran off without a glance back.  
_____________________________________

/Central City Police Department/

 

William Tockman stood beside the window peaking through the blinds at the cars outside. Waiting.

"End this now, and I'll talk to the D.A." Joe offered.

"It was your district attorney that denied me furlough so I could visit my dying sister one last time, say goodbye to her in person." He said in a low quite voice.

He looked down at all the ticking clocks. Going forward . . . Never going back. Time never changed.

"That's time I'll never get back!" He yelled throwing them to the ground in anger.

Joe glanced over at Eddie and nodded. Eddie got the message. 

"So however long I have in this life, I promise not one second more will be spent in a prison cell." He mumbled as Eddie sneaked out behind him gun raised at his back.

Then Eddie fired hitting Tockman.

"Got him." He said before Tockman turned around fired his gun at Eddie.

Then again.

He fell backwards onto the cold hard floor in front of the officers.

Iris screamed.

Eddie grunted on the ground in pain. Blood poured from his wounds.

"An officer was just shot 9.2 seconds ago." Tockman said into the radio, "I'd pick up the pace in meeting my demands, Captain."

_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"I'm not healing fast anymore." Barra mumbled as Caitlin lowered her to the ground as she looked at the burn along her collar bone that was exposed by her sweater, "That's unfortunate."

"Don't worry." Caitlin said quickly hooking up the power cords to the tredmil, narrowing her eyes to see through the darkness, "When Dr.Wells has a theory, he's usually right."

Barra was quite. Her mind wondering off to the Department where her family was . . . It suprised her she throught of Eddie as a part of her own family now.  

"What if something happens to Joe, Iris or . . . Eddie first?" She said quitely.

Almost imagining her life without them. Iris teaseing, Joe warm and protective fatherlyness and Eddie's . . . Well Eddie. He was special to her.

He lifted her dull moods without even knowing it. He made her feel like the most prefect person in the world, like every flaw was another perfection. He made her happy. And she . . . She loved him.

Suddenly a filimar sound of feet and heavy boots followed by the sound of cracking current echoed through the room.

Both of them stood up to see a light through the glass . . . He was here.

Faroop looked through the glass quitely as he could till he reached a room with a tredmil.

Barra and Caitlin grabbed eachothers hands tightly from under the glass . . . He was right outside that glass.  
_____________________________________

/Partcal Accolator/

 

Wells walked over to the door and using his hands bent down, pulling it up and open.

The man inside paced.

"Come to check on your pet?" Tony spat, "Why don't you just kill me, huh? Get it over with!"

Wells looked at the caged animal calmly.

"Quid pro quo." He said calmly, "That's Latin, Mr. Woodward. You've heard of Latin?"

Tony glared at him from behind the glass.

"Quid pro quo means something for something, and in this case that something is your freedom." He offered and Tony's eyes sparked in intrest, "I'm prepared to grant it to you."

Tony stepped forward slamming his steel hands on the glass.

Wells didn't even blink.

"How do you know I won't kill you?" Tony treatened.   
"Let's call that a calculated risk, one I'm willing to take."

"Really?" 

"That's right." He said, "And we both know you feel guilt about what you put Barra Allen through years ago. You won't take back many things but that night . . ."

Tony tensed and turned away and Wes knew he struck the right cord.

"Why would you do that?" Tony questioned knowing this man was up to something big if he was willing to let him out.

Expescially after Allen had locked him in here. 

"Because there is another metahuman loose in this facility . .  . I want you to kill him."


	27. Power Outage(Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony dies, Barra gets her powers back and Eddie tells Barra something that he's been wanting to say for a while . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter I have write. Sorry it would have been done faster but I forgot how many small scenes this Ep had . . .
> 
> But I'm pleased with the end result and I hope you are too ♡

Chapter 27- Power Outage(Part 3)

 

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

Barra and Caitlin kept as quite as they could. The glass was the only thing parting them from Faroop.  
Faroop felt it in the air.

They were close by . . .

He moved to the door breaking it open and stepped inside the tridmil room . . . It was empty.

Inside the closet Barra peaked through the glass, her breath quitely shaking.

"Did you know the human body generates electricity? The average person gives off 342 watts," he said out loud, "And I can smell it coming from you."

He stepped closer to the door . . .  
_____________________________________

/Control Room/

 

Cisco hurried inside the room that had all the controls to S.T.A.R. Labs power mains.

He dumped the power cords down and hurried over the the switchs.  
_____________________________________

/Treadmill Room/

 

Faroop hand reached for the door the same time Caitlin grabbed Barra's hands, knowing if he opened that door neither would be able to survive . . .

Suddenly the lights came back on.

Faroop looked around and left the room to find out who had turned a power main on. 

He could feel something closing in . . .

"Turn on the treadmill." Barra ordered moving on to it, her shoulder still hurting as she held it in support.

"You're still hurt." Caitlin argued.

"We don't have time, Cait!" Barra snapped standing on it.  
_____________________________________

/Hall Way/

 

Faroop stepped out of the main lab into the hallway.

His raises raised, current crackled around his hands. He could feel it.

Something was close . . . So close-

Suddenly a steel fist hit the side of his face sending him to the ground. 

"Been dying to punch somebody." Tony said clicking his fist staring down at the meta human.

Faroop raised his hand and current shoot from his hand hitting Tony in the chest.

He turned to steel and the effect of Faroop power could not run through the steel.

Tony shirt burnt open.

"Ouch." He muttered in a steel voice.  
_____________________________________

/TreadMill Room/

 

"Caitlin!" Barra ordered gripping the metal post as Caitlin stood by the fuse box.

"I can't." Caitlin said, torn.

"We don't have a choice. Not now." Barra argued.

There were too many poeple she loved in danger right now. Too many with their lives on the line because of her reckless . . . And she couldn't stand another second of it.

"If I turn this on, it could kill you." Caitlin replied.

"If you don't, we could all die." 

"I already lost someone I cared about in this building!" She said heartbrokenly, "I can't do it again."

Barra took a breath and look at Caitlin dead in the eye.

"Listen, someone once told me that I was struck by that lightning for a reason, that it ckhose me." She said repeating the words that inspired her to become the person she was, "I'm not sure I believe it . . . But right now, it doesn't matter what I believe. What do you believe?"

Caitlin stared at her friend who grabbed the post tightly in her hands looking at her, pleading in her eyes.

Caitlin reached a termbling hand to the switch.

"Come on." Barra whispered before Caitlin pushed it up.

Yellow lightening shoots up Barra's arm making her cry out, buy she held her grip to the post as each bolt shot through each and every vain.

Suddenly the bolts intensed and Barra lost her grip. She went fly back off the treadmill and onto the cold metal floor.

Caitlin ran to Barra's side as she sat up.

"My God, are you okay?" She asked worried, "Did you feel anything?"

Barra sat up and felt a a strange shaking. She raised her hand to see it vibrating . . .

Caitlin smiled hopefully before the vibrating turned to minor termble . . . Then stopped.

"It didn't work." Barra said quitely.

Suddenly there was a loud boom.  
_____________________________________

/Central City Police Department/

 

Eddie didn't know how long he had been on the cold marble floor for.

Black dots often invaded his vision and when they would clear he'd see the dark ceiling of the department.

When the dots faded back in this strange fuzzy/hazy feeling could be felt at the back of skull.

The wounds felt numb now but he still knew there was pain . . . He couldn't really explain what it felt like.

He couldn't really form thoughts either just . . . A name.

"Barra . . ." He whispered almost incoherently.  
Iris knew he must be on the edge of becoming delirious.

"Please, he's bleeding." Iris said tears ran down her face, "You have to let us get him some help."

Tockman sat on the steps, "You'll stay where you are." 

He pointed the gun towards them.

"And while you're killing time, he's bleeding out." Joe cut in before Iris could speak.

Tockman laughted getting to his feet, "As if you could kill time without wounding eternity."

"Henry David Thoreau." He said through his teeth, glaring at him.

"Ooh, good."

Eddie closed his eyes as the filimar buzz ran through his skull. 

His wounds bleeding out onto the floor.

". . . Barra . . ." He whispered again.

For a moment that was all he thought about. How she smiled, how she kissed him, how she called his apartment 'home' and how badly he wanted to share it with her.

How badly he wanted to tell her he loved her . . . 

Now he didn't know if he'd get the chance to.

Tockman moved to Eddie taking off the man's tie and wrapping it around his arm above the wounds.

"A little battlefield trick." He muttered as Eddie grunted in pain at the pressure it caused.

"Eddie." Iris said fighting the twisting in her gut that made her want to throw up.

Tockman stuck his fingers into the bullet wouds and Eddie let out a scream in pain.

"If he lives long enough to receive medical treatment, they'll know the exact time the tourniquet was applied." He said drawing the numbers on Eddie's forehead in his own blood, "What? No 'thank you'?"

Iris and Joe glared at him anger boiling under their skin.

"They call you the clock king, right?" Iris asked, coldly.

"A somewhat florid appellation, but I've grown to see the humor in it."

"You're going back to prison."

"Really?" He laughed, "And And how do you reckon?"

"Because The Flash is coming." Iris hissed.

"Oh." He scoffed and stood up.

Iris looked up at the ceiling above her, "Where are you?"  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

Barra and Caitlin moved down the hall ways towards the sound till there was a crackle of electricity and a current shot through the hall and a filimar tall man hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Tony?!" Barra gasped in shock and hurried over to the injured Meta-Human, "Hey, Tony, what are you doing?"

Tony coughed lifting his head slightly blood slipping from his mouth, "Oh, come on."

He lifted his head and Barra felt dread fill her at the blood covering his teeth and running out of his mouth ... she hoped he had bit the inside of his mouth when he was thrown and it wasn't internal bleeding.

"You know me, Allen." He said trying to smirk, "I never run from a fight . . ."

Tony lowered his head choking slightly on his own blood.

"All right, well, stay with me, okay?" Barra said, her voice termbled slightly as she placed a hand on Tony's back, "You're good . . . Okay? Your good."

He knew she was lieing.

Barra felt him grab her hand pulling her slightly down to look at him.

His eyes were soft as he stared at her. For once . . . He didn't look like a bad guy.

"I'm sorry." He said his voice dropping quiter and Barra stared at him in bewilderment but she understood.

She gripped his hand tighter as he stared at her waiting. She forced a sad smile, "I forgive you Tony."

He swollowed, "Run."

Then he faded away.

"What?" Barra said shaking him slightly, "Hey, Tony?"

She relized he was dead and tears burnt in her eyes. She shook him harder, "Tony?"

Nothing.

"No." She whispered.

She felt sick.

Caitlin gasped as Faroop came out from around the corner.

"Barra!!" She yelled and pulled Barra out of the way.  
_____________________________________

/Central City Police Department/

 

William Tockman stood as lights past the window and loud sound of helicopter blades whirring echoed through the room. 

"Early." He muttered and moved to Iris, "You ever seen the city at night by helicopter?"

Iris tensed as he whispered in her ear.

"It's quite spectacular." He finished swiftly moving to the window.

Iris looked at her father from the edge of her eye.  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"You're winded." Cisco said as Caitlin dragged a panting and breathless Barra Allen into the small dark room, "That's not good."

"I need to take your blood and figure out what happened." Caitlin said pulling the sweater up and away from Barra's arm.

Barra termbled slightly as she breathed hard, drying tears on her face from the shock and guilt her body was in.

"I can't believe he's dead." She mumbled.

"Dr.Wells?" Cisco said alarmed. 

"No, no." Barra shook her head her hair falling over her shoulder before she ran a hand through it, "Tony Woodward." 

"He escaped from the pipeline." Caitlin added taking blood.

"He must have got out when the blackout hit." Barra nodded tensing slightly at the feeling of blood being pulled.

"Not possible." Cisco said shaking his head, "The pipeline was designed to withstand a power outage. Someone had to have let him go."

"Who would do that?" Barra said, this was too much in one night.

"I did." Wells spoke as he joined them, "I released him."

Barra froze and stared at him feeling as if she had just be kicked in the stomach.

"Why?" She questioned.

"To divert our intruder's attention while we worked to restore your speed." He said in a matter-of-fact way that made Barra want to throw up.

"You used him as a distraction?" She whispered in disbelief.

"An unnecessary one, as it turns out." He said calmly no hint of guilt, "It seems the plan has failed."

Barra slowly stood to her feet and looked down at her sweater stained in dark red . . .

"I-I have his blood on me." She said, her voice termbled slightly.

Cisco and Caitlin watched on.

"How could you do that?" She said, in disbelief. 

"You're showing a lot of sentiment for a man who tormented you." He said, his eyes hardened slightly.

"Tony might have been a jerk, but he didn't deserve to die!" She snapped anger breaking through her horror.

"Does Caitlin or Cisco or me or you?" Wells argued glaring at the young woman in front of him, "I had a choice to make, him or us. I chose us without a second thought."

Barra scoffed in disgust, her eyes still glassed and Wells could see the spark left behind from the trail of tears.

"All your talk about miracle cures and scientific breakthroughs, but you don't care about people at all."

"Well, maybe you care too much, Barra." Wells cool and calm in a way that made her even more angry, "I know being a hero is important to you, and I respect your ideals. I just don't have the luxury of sharing them!"

Barra stared at him blankly.

"I forgot . . . Your game's chess." She said quitely at first but became surer with every singal word, "We're all just pawns to you, right? So what's your move, doctor?"

Wells glared coldly at her.

"Which one of us gets sacrificed next?" She questioned folding her arms glaring right back.

For once . . . Barra wasn't sure if she trusted Wells with her life.  
_____________________________________

 

/Hall Way/

Faroop panted, hands glowing, each light he pasted shut off with a snap as he drew the current from it.   
He could feel them . . .

_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"We have to get out of the facility." Wells said while Caitlin checked over Barra's blood.

Barra rested her back into wall, her shoulder still killing her.

"We just left him on D level." She replied.

"We'll never make it to the main entrance from here." Caitlin agreed without looking up from the laptop.

"What about the garage, the mobile lab van?" Cisco jumped in remembering it.

"It's my move, Ms. Allen, and I say we make a run for it." Wells said swiftly.

"Oh, my God." Caitlin said as Barra test result lit up the screen, "Barra, look. Your cells, they're rapidly regenerating."

Barra eyes widened slightly and stepped between Cisco and Caitlin to get a closer look.

She gasped feeling a fimiliar buzz run through her and she rised her hand as it blurred slightly with speed. Wells lean forward in his chair watching carefully.

"I still don't have my speed." Barra said as the vibrating stopped.

"It must be mental, not physical." Wells cut in, his tone holding slight intrest.

"Oh, you have the yips." Cisco smiled suddenly.

"The whats?" Barra frowned.

"You know." Cisco went on, "When a second baseman all of a sudden can't throw to first or a golfer tries to putt and they get all embarrassed and upset, and then that makes the yips worse, and it's a hot mess, and then they feel like even more of a failure . . ."

Barra stared at him, "Yeah, Cisco. Not helping."

Caitlin stood up and moved in front of Barra who was smaller then her by a few inchs in her heels.

"Look, you asked if I believed you were struck by lightning for a reason, if you were chosen." She said in a gently tone, "I believe. You should too."  
Barra inhaled slightly, relising the tension in her back and the shaking in her hands.

She wanted to believe it . . .

Suddenly there was a loud boom above them. 

Faroop was closing in. 

"Let's move." Wells ordered.  
_____________________________________

/Central City Police Department/

 

Iris paniced as William grabbed her from under her arm to pull her to her feet.

Joe heart beat increased.

"Tockman, no." He begged, "No, don't do this, not her. No, take me, please!"

He couldn't loose his draughter. He just couldn't.  
He didn't know where Barra was. If she was saft or dead somewhere . . . He couldn't loose them both. Iris was his blood, his baby girl. And he wasn't going to loose her. Not like this.

"Something tells me you will not be a docile passenger." Tockman replied, "She will."

Iris paniced more and tried to stuggle as Tockman started to drag her away. 

"Dad." She begged, "Dad!"

"Wait, wait!" Joe yelled after them, "Let her say goodbye!"

Tockman sighed and turned around.

"This is her boyfriend lying here dying, and I think you and me both know that he probably won't make it." He half lied, knowing Iris only chance was to get to Eddie's gun.

"It's wrong that you didn't get to say goodbye to your sister." He said as Iris looked at him torn between confusion and fear.

"Give them what you deserved!"

Joe was breathing hard, tears burnt in his eyes. The hardened detective gone . . . Now just a scared father.

"You have 20 seconds." Tockman said throwing Iris down neside her dying friend.

"Eddie. Eddie." She repeated in worry grabbing his hand like she know Barra would.

Eddie stared through her . . .

Both knew he didn't see Iris. He saw Barra, he heard Barra's voice.

"Sorry, babe." He whispered staring up at 'Barra's' sad heart broken eyes.

"Listen, You have to hang on for her, okay?" Iris whispered to him in comfort knowing he was delirious, "I'm gonna be right back."

Iris hugged him tightly as she could without hurting him too much.

Eddie closed his eyes and whispered in her ear. Iris eyes widened slightly and she glanced at her dad before hugging Eddie one last time hoping he could hold on. 

Tockman got tired of waiting and walked up behind Iris grabbing her and dragging her to her feet, "Let's go." He snarled.

Joe watched in heartache as Iris was dragged up the stairs.  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs, Garage/

 

Barra hurried into the parking lot under S.T.A.R Labs. It was cold down here and her feet made a soft sound as they hit the concrete.

"Second van, keys are inside!" Cisco called after her.

Barra nodded and moved around the seconded van before climbing inside it, putting pressure on her shoulder which caused her to hiss slightly, "Come on!"

She turned the keys and the engine purred to life.

"Get in! Come on!" She called to them as the others hurried out of the building exit.

Suddenly the car lost all of its power and Wells wheel chair shut down. The lights started to flicker slight.

Barra twisted the keys with mo luck, "Come on!" She cursed.

"He's here." Wells said eyes shooting towards the oppesite exit door that a growling and grunting Faroop stepped out from into the parking lot. 

Barra tensed from inside the van moving towards the door. Her heart in her throat.

Suddenly Faroop shot at the van and Barra throw herself out of the door onto the cold hard ground.

"Barra!" Caitlin yelled.  
_____________________________________

/Central City Police Department/

 

"Quickly." Tockman hissed, "Time and tide wait for no man!"

Iris pulled on his grip as she was dragged down the dark hall as they neared the roof.

Her hand reached behind her into her pocket . . .  
_____________________________________

#FlashBack#

 

"Wait, let her say goodbye!" Joe yelled.

-

"You have 20 seconds." Tockman said throwing Iris down neside her dying friend.

-

Iris hugged him and Eddie whispered into her ear . . .

"Ankle holster."

#EndOfFlashBack#  
_____________________________________

/Central City Police Department/

 

Iris cocked the gun at him and Tockman eyes widened in suprise his jaw dropped.

He launched forward hitting Iris  hand which had the gun and-

BANG! 

The gun went off.

It echoed they the Department and Joe stared at the stairs helplessly only one thing fell from his lips in a paniced fearful scream:

"IRIS!!"  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs, Garage/

 

"Oh, my God, are you okay?" Caitlin asked as she and Cisco hurried to her side, "Did he hit you?"

Barra groans in pain but sits up the lights flickering violently.

"I'm fine." She promised, Cisco and at both her sides holding her up steady from where they all were on the cold ground.

Faroop stepped forward current around his hands the lights flickered.

"Guys!" Barra warned and they looked over fear grabbing them all.

"Oh, my God." Caitlin said beside her gripping her arm, "Oh, my God. No, please!"

Faroop raised his hand at the current ready to hit them with and end them when-

"Hey!" A voice yelled.

Faroop stopped dead and they all turned their heads towards the filimar voice of Harrison Wells sitting a few feet away from them looking at Faroop.

"You're here for me." Wells said never taking his glare from Faroop.

"Finally you show your face." Faroop said torn between smirking and anger.

Barra was unsure which he felt more as he now had his back to all three of them. But Barra didn't care.

She was too busy staring at Wells in quite shock.

"Well, I wasn't exactly eager to be killed." Wells responded.

"Neither were my friends." Faroop said the eariler pain slipping into his voice as he raised his hands slowly, current twisting around his hands.

"I know." Wells said something new slipping into his voice that made Barra's heart ache as she watched, "I hurt a lot of people that night."

"People?" Faroop snapped, "You don't even know their names!"

He stepped closer to Wells while Cisco, Caitlin and Barra sat frozen.

"Jake Davenport." Wells spoke, "Darya Kim. Ralph Dibny, Al Rothstein, Grant Emerson, Will Everett, Bea Da Costa . . ."

He looked towards them, staring right at Caitlin something sparked in his eyes that Barra was unsure he was cable of till now. Guilt. 

"Ronnie Raymond."

Caitlin eyes dropped in the ground.

"I know the names of every person who died that night." Wells went on his voice swift but tired, "I know they all mattered, and the fact that the world is now deprived of their potential is something that I have to live with every day, but these people-"

His eyes shot over to them where they huggled together on the ground. His eyes meet Barra for a long moment and her eyes softened as she gripped on Caitlin's hand in comfort. 

"These people have done nothing wrong." He said looking back at Faroop, "You want to punish me? Fine, let's do that, but let these people live."

Faroop stared at the man in front of him. For once with no anger . . . Just pain.

"You died that night too." He said quitely.

Before he shoot Wells from his chair with a electric blast, forcing the man to land harshly.

"No!" Barra screamed from the ground.

"You just didn't know it till today." Faroop said taking one for step and fired at Wells.

Suddenly a filimar spark rushed through Barra plusing and sparked through her vains till her her sparked with the same intense lightening.

And then . . . Everything slowed.

Barra wooshed past Caitlin and Cisco across the lot and around Faroop to Wells side. She grabbed his arm throwing it over her shoulder before lefting his weight and rushing him back to safty.

Faroop current hit the now empty ground, he looked around confused.

Barra placed Wells between Caitlin and Cisco before appearing in from of Faroop dressed in her red suit and mask.

Faroop glared at her and fired making Barra flip out of the way and back again as he fired once more both stuck the folding doors.

He shot at her again as she appeared on the lift side then the right. Both times missing her.

Barra ran at him only to be stuck by the electricity in her chest. 

Barra screamed as something strange happened. Inside of the pulling . . . She felt a push leave her.

Both fell to their knees as white current mixed with lightening fightening, crackling, sending sparked flying everywhere.

Both screamed in the pain rushing through their heads . . . Then it stopped.

Barra panted hard, falling foward onto her hands, hair fanning her face hiding it from view. Her heart rate slowing down . . .

Faroop fell to the ground. Dead.

Barra sat up carefully, feeling light headed as she noticed the body next to her.

How many poeple died tonight? She was sure anymore . . .

"Eddie." She remembered and wooshed from the building.  
_____________________________________

/Central City Police Department/

 

When Barra got there it was crawling with police and ambulances. 

She was glade she had changed her clothes on her way over as she rushed into without a second through.

The power still wasn't on yet and yellow tape was everywhere as she stepped inside. She felt hollow as she looked around the room looking for a filimar face to tell her everyone was okay . . .

She froze was she saw a filimar man being dragged from the room on a stretcher, a drip in his arm and bandages warpped around a blooded wound that was starting to seep through . . .

"Eddie!" She said and raced over, a few of the ambulance crew giving her room to check on him for a second.

She grabbed his hand tightly and kissed his forehead, tears burning in her eyes as she trembled.

". . . Barra . . ." He managed under his oxygen mask.

He was feeling a bit better now. He could see things more clear . . . Feelings more. Which he was glad had happened since he could now see and feel Barra with wondering if he was imaginging it.

"I'm here," she smiled through the tears as Eddie stared at her dazed, "I'm right here."

She brushed his hair and kissed his forehead again, longer.

"He's been shot Mama," a woman said, "He needs to be moved to the hostpital.

He tightened his grip slightly.

Barra looked up having forgot there were other poeple there.

"Sorry," she said.

"Are you a family member?"

"Girlfriend." She ammitted before turning to Eddie again, "I'm gonna check for Iris and Joe and then I'm coming with you okay?"

Eddie smiled from under his mask a filimar daze setting in. But not from blood loss or the pain meds wearing off . . .

"Okay?" She said wanting an answer before she took a step away from him.

He whispered something as his eyes dropped slightly.

"What?" She asked softly.

" I . . ." He said so softly Barra had to lean into hear it, ". . . Love you."

Barra stared at him, her heart raced and new tears welled in her eyes, "I love you too." She said and kissed hos forehead one last time as Eddie hold weakened and the they wheeled him away. 

She didn't take her eyes off him till he was gone from sight. 

A smile on her face and tears in her eyes Barra moved to the stairs breathing out as she saw Joe and Iris on the stairs hugging.

She hurried up them and throw herself into them, warpping her arms around their necks.

Both immediately hugged her back.  
_____________________________________

/Partcal Accolator/

 

Caitlin zipped up the body bag holding Faroop's body that they had loaded into one of the 'cells'.

"We could have called him 'Blackout'." Cisco said quitely from beside Wells.

"He had a name, Cisco." Wells replied in a quite voice.

"I'm just not sure what happened." Barra said stepping forward as the door closed. 

The power to Central City was back on.  
"Why didn't he just siphon all my powers like before?" She questioned.

"Because you finally stopped thinking about your powers and just connected to them." Caitlin smiled taking her tablet from Cisco, "Look, this is a sample of your blood from just after you were struck by lightning . . . Now your cells are generating more energy than ever before."

Barra frowned looking at Caitlin, not noticing Wells listening very carefully beside them.

"It was more energy than the meta could safely handle." She went on, "It's almost like he choked on you."

"But what does that mean?" Cisco cut in.

"It means you've kicked it up a notch." Wells answered looking directly at Barra.

Barra smiled slight as Cisco and Caitlin started to leave and she turned ready to join them in leaving the lab and going home . . . Well her home happen to be Eddie Thawne who was in a hostpital bed but she wasn't picky.

But something held her back from joining his side . . . Unfinished business.

"Dr. Wells." Barra mumbled turning back, running a hand shyly through her hair.

Wells turned his head to look at her.

"What I said . . . Before . . . about how you don't care about people, I-" she started but Wells held a hand up to stop her.

"No, look, Barra." He said, "There is a reason that my biography describes me as arrogant, prickly, brusque 

"'At times contemptuous.'" Barra cut in with a warm smile, "I read it twice."

Wells looked slightly amused before carrying on.

"You were right." He said looking at her honestly, "I don't care much for people, Barra. I find them misinformed, shortsighted."

"So why do you do what you do?" Barra asked, "Why get up in the morning?"

"Because I believe in a better future, one that I very much want to see, one that you are a part of." He replied his normally dry tone turning warmer, "I might not much care for people, Barra, but I care about you."

Barra felt a soft smile cross her face at his words and she nodded, "Good. 'Cause I care about you too."

Wells watched her leave for once his expression did not change after she was gone.  
_____________________________________

/Central City Hospital/

 

Barra knocked softly on the open door as she stepped inside the room Eddie was in.

He was in a row of empty beds and was hooked up to a IV and a mechine but his mask was gone and the colour had returned to his face.

"Hey, Babe," Eddie smiled brightly like a small child as she stepped closer to the bed.

Eddie's eariler words made a warmth shoot through her chest and her heart flutter as she stepped closer placing the flowers on the bed so she could kiss his forehead.

Iris smiled slightly and looked away while Joe dicided to let it slid . . . For once.

"Hey, Eddie." She said, with a soft smile pulling away.

He smiled more as he noticed the flowers Barra had in her hand.

"Flowers." He said, brightly, "That's so nice!"

Barra stared at him as he started laughing and wondered what the doctor had given him.

"Where were you?" Iris asked her friend.

"Home, trying to eat all the ice cream before it melted." Barra said with a playful smile.

"I love ice cream!" Eddie laughed.

Barra smiled slight bemused, "Whats wrong with my boyfriend?"

"He is on pain meds, lots of them, but he's gonna be okay." Iris smiled tiredly, "It's been some night. I am gonna get some coffee."

She turned to her dad and mumbled a quick, "I'll be back." Before leaving the room.

Barra stroked Eddie hair as he moaned softly like a puppy getting petted.

He was cute, Barra thought amused.

Joe moved around the bed to the small table over Eddie's bed where a vase was.

"Do it." Barra smiled without looking away from Eddie.

Joe shoved it off the table and in a blink of an eye Barra was standing next to him catching it in her hands.

"Awesome." He said, "I guess you're feeling better."

"Oh, yeah." Barra said with a wide bright smile.

"Did you guys see that?" Eddie said blankly staring at the two.

Barra smile dropped but Joe cut in by moving back to Eddie's side.

"You're just high, partner." He lied.

"Right, I forgot!" He said laughing.

Clearing forgetting his girlfriend had just used super speed in front of him.

She relaxed and glanced towards the door . . .  
_____________________________________

/Hostpital, Hall Way/

 

Iris stood by the vending mechine when there was a woosh and turned around to see the Flash standing there.

"Oh, now you show up." Iris said slightly bitterly.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you today." She replied standing in the bright sun light pouring through the window, "It couldn't be helped." 

"It's okay." Iris sighed, "A girl's got to be her own hero every now and again . . ."

Barra felt guilt run through her.

"I promise I'll never be late again." She promised  
Iris smiled, "My best friend is always saying that, and she is always late."

Barra smiled softly, "You're worth being on time for." 

Iris felt a smile break across her face till there was a rush of air and Barra was gone.  
_____________________________________

/Eddie's Hostpital Room/

 

Iris slipped back into the room quitely a soft smile on her lips.

"Honey, you all right?" Joe asked.

Barra smiled secretly from beside Eddie who was now resting his face in her hand.

"Yeah, why?" Iris said acting normal. 

"You forgot your coffee." He pointed out.

Iris looked down at her hands and blushed relizing she didn't have her coffee, "Oh, um . . ."  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs, Hidden Room/

 

Wells stepped inside the small well lit room as Gideon greeted him.

It was the morning after Blackout's attack, Caitlin and Cisco had already called in to say they were staying home after last nights events.

"Good day, Dr. Wells." 

"Yes, it is, Gideon." He agreed, "Bring up my log, please, new entry."

Gideon did as requested.

"It has now been 312 days since lightning struck." He started, "In the past 24 hours, subject has taken a great leap forward, causing me to revise my initial thesis. I thought Well . . . I thought her attachment to people was a distraction slowing down his progress."

Wells paused slightly remembering the thing that had driven her to not only getting her powers back . . . But getting faster.

Love.

Love for her friends and family, love for the things she believed in . . . He was suprised him he forgot that small but strong detail to her personality.

With all the years he spent hating her he seemed to have forgotten the reason he had been obbessed with her in the first place . . .

No matter.

"Now I realize the opposite is true. Barra's attachment to people, the people she cares about, is actually the key to getting her up to speed.  
In the meantime, good news."

He pulled the news paper onto the screen and felt himself relax slight at the filimar headline and image.

"The future remains intact."  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

 

Barra sat beside the treadmill, tieing up her shoes laces. She was wearing gray sweat pants and a black tanktop.

She left Eddie at the hospital at 5:35am after sleeping beside his bed for a few hours. She had set the alarm on her phone so she was back in time before he woke up.

"You're early." Wells said a hint of suprise in his eyes as he rolled into the room.

"Yeah, I know." Barra smirked playfully, "Feels weird to me too."

"I thought after yesterday, you'd want to sleep in and stay with Eddie."

"Can't." Barra said, "As much as I would love to stay with Eddie . . . There's too much work to do."

Wells watched her stand up.

"I'm ready to do it." She said, "I want to push myself, find out how fast I can really go . . . You were right. This is not just about me."

She couldn't stand being helpless and she couldn't handle not helping poeple . . . She couldn't live without her powers. They were apart of her her now.

"Let's get to work." He agreed.

Barra nodded and stepped on the treadmill a content smile crossed her lips as that filimar buzz ran through her body . . .

She loved being the Flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up Arrow vs The Flash!  
> Not sure what I'm planning with this one . . . Though I have a few little ideas I'm kicking around.
> 
> Anyway! Leave me a comment or like on this chapter as they really help me to write for you guys! ♡


	28. Stolen Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Wells' checks on Faroop body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of ColdFlash hinted at!
> 
> Leave me a comment of if enjoy Reverse Flash's creepyness!
> 
> Enjoy! ♡

Chapter 28- Stolen Powers

 

/Partcal Accolator/

It was going dark when 'Harrison Wells' made his way down to the prison under S.T.A.R. Labs.

Barra Allen had been called after after Joe called to tell her Eddie was awake and wanted to see her.

He remembered how her eyes sparkled as she had ran off to her boyfriends side.

He wasn't sure what to do about this. He couldn't kill Eddie Thawne . . . Not without it resulting in his own death too. But Barra was growing to . . . attached to him.

He had anticipated she would grow bored of playing the normal, helpless girl around him and yern for someone who knew who she really was.

He hadn't been suprised to discover her 'romantic attachment' to the Arrow, he actually felt quite pleased to able to confirm something that only been debated about in history.

Their had been many relationships between the heros . . . Some he knew weren't true though they had been debated by more 'hopeless romantics' of his time.

Such as her friendship with Green Lantern.

He watched her rebuild a life here and Eddie Thawne followed her around like a lost puppy was both amusing and sickening to him at how the great Flash had grown to care about a man that really didn't matter to time or the rest of the world.

Then there was of course Captain Cold, one of times greatest thives and a man who only legacy was his crime of being able to steal the heart of The Flash. 

He often debated how someone as warm as Barra Allen who wore her heart of her sleeve had grown to care about someone as cold as broken as Leonard Snart, but he guessed opposites did attract.

And it was clear the two were already attracted.

He felt a slight burn of jealousy at the thought as he opened the door.

He spent years with her trying to make her believe in him. Trying to prove she had no need for anyone else in her life. Not The Arrow or Captain Cold, not her friend or family . . . She just needed him. 

No.One.Else.

But she had rejected him and why? Because she had someone who meant 'the everything to her' as she had put it. And she believed she found everything in the arms of Leonard Snart.

He still remembers watching the thief hold her on top of the roof, her soft hair blowing past her in the wind softly and how she smiled with so much trust and love.

It was sickening.

He'd amit he let his emotions get the better of him, and when she rushed to the side of her beloved after he had killed him, watching her cry over his stilling form, he had felt something.

A rush of control over her.

That he could cuse her pain by taking away the poeple she dared to care about more then him.

But he had grown now. He refused to let pity jealous for the poeple The Flash cared about to cloud his jugement . . . But it didn't mean there weren't other ways to punish her.

"Now, you Had the ability to steal The Flash's powers, and I-" he said sticking the needle into Blackout's arm, "Would love to know How you did that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah he's really becoming creepy I know.  
> I tried to base him on the stalker style character he is.
> 
> He's not in love with Barra but he is twisted in his obbession with her. He hates anyone she cares about including Iris, Joe, Henry and wants her to be just as depent on him as he is on her. 
> 
> I see him as being torn between two conflicting emotions: Still wanting her to in some way love him and wanting to punish her for caring about anyone else.
> 
> Anyway, till next time ♡


	29. Flash VS Arrow(Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie's trying to get The Flash Arrested, Barra bult up feels are becoming too much and The Arrow makes himself known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me a while. I had a ton of ideas for this and I rewrite this about 7 times plus this is my second time editing it on here as this site dicided to delete my draft . . . So yeah.
> 
> But its here now! So yay!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as it took me a while and leave me a comment or a thumbs up as I love to see what you guys think! 
> 
> Enjoy! ♡

Chapter 29- Flash VS Arrow(Part 1)

 

(Everyone on this planet, at some point in their lives, has had a major case of the feels... Those days when your heart is just too small to hold the big things you're feeling. Today's one of those days. We think of our emotions like they're these unique, personal phenomena, that no one has ever felt what we have felt. There is a basis in science for every emotion we feel... Anger, love. As a scientist, I know there's nothing magical about what makes us feel something for someone else... But then I see him smile . . .)

(Man, that cannot be science.)  
_____________________________________

/Eddie's Bedroom/

 

The warm glow from the sun poured through the window and over the bed.

He kissed her passionately, balancing over her smaller form as her legs warpped around his waste and hands running through his hair . . .

"I've already missed the gym." Eddie mumbled into Barra's ruby lips as he leaned over her on his bed. 

Barra bit a lip smiling up at him, "Really want me to move?"

He blushed slightly and a smile broke ascross his face as she pulled him back down to kiss him.  
In all truth he didn't want to move.

Why ruin this moment?

Barra and Eddie had grown even more closer over the passing month and for once everything was great . . .

Eddie started to pull away again much to Barra disappointment but she quickly-though not as quickly as she would have liked to-pushed Eddie onto his back and straddled his lap as he layed on his back staring up at her as she glowed in the warm sunlight.

Her messy hair looked slightly red in its glow, her eyes sparkled and her smile bright . . . She was beautiful.

"Five more minutes." Barra smiled leaning down to kiss him as Eddie inhaled the scent of her perfume, "Come on, we never get to sleep in." 

She blushed relizing her white nightie strap had slipped and tucked it back in place before kissing him again, her hair shielding them from the light.

For a few moments Barra let herself just . . . Be.   
No Flash work to worry about, no work to think about, no outside world . . . Just them.

"I know." Eddie mumbled breathless matching how her chest fluttered, "But Joe hates tardiness."

Barra froze and sat straight looking at him.

"Buzzkill?" Eddie asked. 

"Yep," she nodded and rolled off of him letting him get out of bed.

Even if he was mentally kicking himself for killing the mood.

Barra's phone buzzed beside the bed.

She huffed slightly, the day had started . . .

She sighed reaching over the side of her bed towards her bag noticing the name on the screen: S.T.A.R. Labs.

She loved being the Flash but making herself work between Eddie and work and then meta's . . . She wouldn't amit it but the lieing and double life was taking its toll on her.

"Whose that?" Eddie chuckled at her reaction. 

She sat back up and forced a smile watching him pull on his pants.

"Oh, just Iris with more 'Flash' news." She lied quickly.

"That red blur?" He frowned slightly pulling on a shirt.

"Yeah," she played along through looked down towards her phone texting a quick 'on my way call back in a second', "Some new photo or something . . ."

"How do you know that wasn't photoshopped?" Eddie said looking away as he button his shirt.

Barra frowned slightly at his change in mood and bit her lip . . .

She acted calmly by running her hand through her hair nervously teasing the water.

"Well . . . Maybe it wasn't."  

"Come on, Barra," Eddie said, looking towards his girlfriend with a frown.

Barra felt a sting hit her at his tone and looked down at her hands.

"Iris and everyone else seems to believe in her . . . Why can't you?"

She was diciding weather or not just to tell Eddie the truth for weeks . . . But every time it was bought up Eddie reponse to 'The Flash' was dishearting.  
Eddie looked at her noticing how her toned dropped slightly and moved over to the bed lifting her chin slightly.

"I believe in what I can see..." he said tenderly stroking her cheek, "What I can touch... What I can feel."

Barra stared into his eyes as a filimar spark hit them.

One that made her heart flutter slightly.

"Which means I believe in you." He said before leaning into kiss her.

Barra kissed back letting a small smile light her face . . . But inside her heart was dropping into her stomach.

"Mm" she hummed before thinking up a way to ecaspe to deal with 'Flash Business'.

"I better call Joe and tell him we might be running a bit late."

Eddie nodded and kissed her again before he moved to finish getting dressed.

Barra got out of the bed and closed the door over slightly as she left the room before-Woosh.  
_____________________________________

/The Bank/

 

It was early morning when a man in sun glasses stepped in front of one of Central City's smaller banks.

"Oh, and there's a fresh bottle in the fridge when she wakes up from her nap." A blonde hair woman said into her phone as she wondered past the door to get in line for the cash machine, "Thank you."

"Sir?" The gaurd said noticing the man who had stepped inside the bank out of the bright yellow glow of the early morning sun, "Help you with something?"

He noticed the mans demeanor . . . He was buttoned up, bag and sunglasses, not like the many other poeple who wore thinner clothes or had their jacket open . . . 

"Thanks." The man smiled twistedly and removed his glasses looking the gaurd dead in the eye, "I'll be just fine on my own."

His eyes flashed a hot blood red and the gaurd felt his thought shut down, his calm mood rising as it started to burn into a blind rage.

He moved past the other poeple in the bank holding the glares of each one of them.

Their eyes glowed red and they tensed like wild animals ready to killl.

The banker behind the desk ripped her pen out of its holder in a split second of intense rage.

The man moved around to the back were the vault was wide open and a lady stepped out and gave him a kind smile.

"Sir, you're not allowed to be back here." She said as politely as she could. 

"Nothing to get upset about." The man smirked as he glanced at her eyes making them flash red as he entered the vault. 

He could hear the crowd in the bank growling and yelling followed by the sound of things being smashed, thrown and hit.

He grabbed an arm full of money shoving it into his bag.  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R Labs/

 

"Barra, bank robbery in progress at Cunningham and Sampere." Cisco said through the com waiting for a reply.

"*I got it.*"

"Wait," Caitlin frowned walking into the room from the office, her heels tapping the floor as she frowned, "That's where I bank."

"Once super thieves showed up, I went mattress." Cisco replied.  
_____________________________________

/The Bank/

 

A blonde woman stood tall as she picked up the gun from the fallen gaurd her vision almost red in rage as she glared at the fallen man backing away from her on the ground.

The man in sunglasses smiled twistedly at the scene of chaos he had created before leaving through the door marked 'exit'.

The woman pointed at gun and fired.

Barra ran in through the open doors her eyes quickly locking onto the flying bullet.

She felt her heart pick up slightly as she rushed over knocking it off its target and was out of sight.  
The glasses blow with the impact of the bullet and the man stared at the tiny peice of metal that had saved his life.

The loud bang seemed to snap the them out of whatever daze or haze of rage they had been put under.

Barra watched from above them, frowning as the woman dropped the gun and poeple looked around them in horror and shock at what they'd done . . .

What happened? She thought before racing off.  
She needed to work this out before it happened again.  
_____________________________________

/Crime Scene/

 

Barra headed into the crime scene, Eddie had driven her here after he 'told her' about what happened.

She tried to act normal but it was getting hard to play dumb around Eddie . . .

She quickly checked out the scene before finding Joe: She still had to tell him what happened here.

"Hey." She said coming up behind him.

"Busy morning." Joe muttered to her keeping his voice lower so no one over heard them, "Witnesses reported seeing a red streak?"

Barra shook her head and lowered her voice to a whisper, "Joe, you should have seen it . . . It was like everybody in here was trying to kill each other. I got here just in time."

She shivered at the thought of how close the bullet had came to killing someone . . . She was glad there had only been one gaurd that morning as two guns could have been ten time worse.

"Well, it must've been a diversion, because there's 1/2 million bucks missing from the vault. There's a tracer in the cash stacks." Joe explained as the stepped closer to the double doors, "We're trying to find the signal. Meantime, any idea what could've caused such mass... This?"

Joe couldn't even think up a word for this and Barra didn't really blame him.

"A neurotoxin, maybe." She frowned slightly not so sure herself. 

After seeing what happened up close . . . Nothing she knew of really fit.

Well maybe not nothing.

There was one thing that might have the power to do this. And that was a meta-human.

"I'm going to swab some surfaces, see what I can find, but I think maybe they got whammied."

Joe gave her a look, "Did you just say 'whammied'?" 

Barra blinked biting her lower lip to fight rolling her at him.

"I got so angry." A female voice said and Barra turned round to see the woman from before who had a gun.

Now she was termbling like a nervous wreck . . .  
Eddie was walking with her and gave Barra a glance his eyes wete different . . . Like he had relized something or . . .

She couldn't put her finger on it but all she knew was there was a sinking inside her stomach.

"I can't believe I did that. I would never hurt anybody. You have to believe me." The woman said as Eddie lead her out.

"I do." He promised.

Barra watched him leave knowing whatever was next wasn't going to end well.  
_____________________________________

/Central City Police Department/

 

"Something is happening in this city and everyone wants to pretend like it isn't, but it is, and I think we should do something about it." Eddie spoke as he paced in front of the Captains desk.

Joe sat in the chair close to the door watching tense.

"My boyfriend has decided we need to eat healthy at home, so work is now the only place I can eat what I like." The captain rambled seeming not to care what Eddie had to say as he placed his burger down, "Oh, I'm sorry, were you saying something, Detective?"

Eddie looked at but went on calmly.

He wasn't suprised at the Captains attuide but couldn't he see he was right? This was best for this city?

The Flash was dangerous.

She had something to do with the bank robbery eariler. All the poeple at the crime scene said they saw a quick flash of red.

If she can run that fast then whoses to say she couldn't do this too? 

"The Blur, The Flash, the girl in the red suit... Whatever she's called..." he said, "She was spotted at the bank this morning." 

"You mean the bank that was robbed of 1/2 million dollars, where a dozen people tried to murder each other," the Captain said annoyed, "And you think our attention should be focused on catching Mary Poppins."

Eddie cursed mentally knowing this would take a lot of convencing.

"I can't explain how she gets to and from crime scenes so fast." Eddie pressed, "We need to figure out who this girl is and what she wants."

Joe stared at Eddie knowing he'd regret this later.  
He glanced through the window of the office towards were Barra was watching arms folded, biting her lower lip . . . She looked hurt.

He looked away feeling his gut twist.

"You should ask your girlfriend best friend." The Captain replied feeling as if Eddie was wasting his time, "She writes fan fiction about her."

Eddie stared at the Captain in disbelief and turned to Joe for support, "Joe, help me out here."

Joe stared almost not relizing Eddie was talking to him, "Sorry, partner. I never believed in Mary  Poppins."

Barra inhaled through her nose slowly in an effort to calm the termbling in her hands.

She could hear the muffled arguing from the office-she was sure everyone else did but was ignoring it.  
She heart hurt as she watched her boyfriend trying convenice the captain to arrest the Flash. Her.

She ran a hand through her hair, it termbled slightly.

God this was so messed up . . . 

"Hey." Iris said coming up beside her but frowned noticing how stressed and well . . . Hurt Barra looked.

She followed Barra's eyes to the office and was suprised to see Eddie there looking annoyed.

"What's going on in there?"

"Eddie's trying to convince the Captain that The Flash is a public menace." She said quitely folding her arms again to hold it together.

Iris eyes flashed, "Excuse me?"

Just then the door opened as a tired Eddie stepped out but he didn't get a break as Iris stormed up to him.

"So after weeks of my trying to convince you that The Flash is real, now that you finally do believe me, you're trying to have her arrested?" Iris snapped in disbelief, "What the hell?"

"Thanks, Arra." Eddie said glancing at his girlfriend.

"Sorry." Barra muttered not really meaning it. 

"No worries." He sighed, "The captain shot me down. Look, I'm not feeling like lunch. See you later."

He gave Barra one last glance before leaving, Barra felt anger run through her at Eddie's childish behaviour. 

"Just ignore him," Iris said moving to comfort her friend, "He's just jealous."  

"Of what?" Barra huffed, "He has nothing to be jealous about."

Iris paused for a second remembering a certain secret about Sterling City that Barra hadn't told Eddie about . . .

"Not yet." She said giving Barra a look hinting towards it.

Barra tensed but rolled her eyes. Eddie didn't know about Oliver still, he asked Barra if she had a boyfriend before him and dhe said no. Which was true . . . All it was, was a kiss. Thats all.

"I'll see you later." Iris sighed and gave her a quick hug, "I better head back to Jitters,"

Barra hugged her back quickly before Iris left.

"You okay?" Joe asked her stepping closer to her after Iris left.

No, she wanted to say, 'My boyfriend wants me arrested, theres a meta-human running around, no one seems to really care about me wanting to tell Iris and Eddie the truth, so no I am not 'okay' . . .

But she bit her lip and nodded forcing a smile.

Joe didn't fully believe her but knew Barra wouldn't talk, "Arra, you need to get to S.T.A.R. Labs."

"Yeah, I will." She nodded running a hand through her hair hiding behind it as Joe passed, "After I eat."

She glanced towards the Captains office getting an idea.

Inside the office the Captain turned away from his desk but flinched at the rush of air behind him-he span around and noticed his lunch was gone.  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"Anger, hate, aggression." Wells spoke as he wheeled himself into the lab afte listening Barra tell then what had gone on at the bank.

"A Jedi craves not these things." Cisco said doing his best 'Yoda' impression that Barra normally smiled at but homur didn't see to touch her today.

"No one is feeling that quote?" Cisco said in disbelief. 

"Everyone in the bank went total savage for, call it . . .five minutes." Barra sighed, "And then they were fine again."

"Anger can be a powerful emotion." Wells said shaking his head slightly, "If this meta-human can engender irrational feelings of anger in his victims, he can do a lot of damage."

"Detective West helped get a copy of the cat scans the hospital did on everyone at the bank." Caitlin said walking into the lab in a almost bright tone.

She pushed the USB into the computer and loaded the results onto the tv screens in front of them, "Take a look." 

"Well, look at this, the emotion centers of the brains are still showing signs of being overwhelmed." Wells muttered, the fine lines between his brow deeping in thought.

"Particularly the area that controls executive function." Caitlin said looking towards the darker red area of the brain, "That's the part of the brain that stops people from doing whatever random and potentially destructive thing that pops into their head." 

"How do you think the meta does it to them?" Barra asked turning around and leaning over the desk to Caitlin.

"That's the 1/2 million dollar question."

Barra flinched slightly as her phone vibrated in her jacket pocket. She reached inside and pulled it out . . . Iris had just posted a new peice on her blog.

'Jitters tonight?'

Barra tensed slightly, "Umm, if you guys figure it out, just give me a call, okay?"

Caitlin frownedas Barra turned around to grab her bag and leave for Jitters.

"Is The Flash off to another rooftop rendezvous with Iris?" Caitlin asked.

"No." Barra lied but was given a look by Caitlin, she sighed, "Yes, but she probably just wants to ask me... well . . .her... about meta-human stuff for her blog."

"Do you want some advice?"

"No matter what I say, I'm getting the advice anyways, right?" Barra said keeping her tone light but felt annoyed at the constant jugement she was getting about Iris talking to the Flash.

Yes she understood it was dangerous for Iris, but she knew Iris well enough to know she'd run head long into crime scenes to get to the Flash-so this was a lot more safer. 

"Don't get involved." Caitlin said, gently, "As The Flash or yourself. You don't want to be the one to blame if something happens to her."   
"I hear you." Barra mumbled and left.  
_____________________________________

/Jitters Coffee Shop/

 

It was late and the outside had become dark and chilly . . .

Iris locked the door of Jitters before hearing a filimar soft woosh and felt eyes on her.

"Iris." A voice said and Iris looked up to see The Flash stand heigh above the cafe on the second floor.

"Flash." She greeted a warm smile crossing her face, "Be great to call you by your real name." 

"You mean like Ruby?" Barra said halfhearted at Iris teasing.

"Is your name Ruby?" Iris asked intrested.

Barra flashed to the small area behind the stairs, "What did you want to see me about?"

"My best friends boyfriend, Eddie, he's. . ."

"Is he alright?" Barra said worried cutting in a little too quickly.

"No . . . He's fine," Iris said frowning slightly.

"Oh." Barra mumbled relaxing. 

"He's a cop and he thinks that you're dangerous. And he's trying to convince his boss that you're a menace that needs to be stopped." Iris told her moving closer, but knew not to get too close, "I thought I should warn you . . ."

Barra smiled slightly.

At one person believed in her. 

"Anyways, you should probably go." Iris said not taking her eyes off her.

Barra didn't move.  
She hadn't felt this relaxed all day . . .

"You're not going." Iris smiled in a hint of amusement and warmth.

Barra opened to mouth to reply but was cut off by a filimar voice in her ear.

"*Barra, are you there?*" Cisco said into her ear hoping Barra left her coms on.

"What?" Barra said in a low voice turning her face away from Iris, her hair hiding her face.

"*The police got a ping from the tracer hidden in the stolen cash. SWAT team's closing in on the 1600 block of Pass.*" 

"*Now go.*" Caitlin said cutting in.

"I've gotta run." Barra said speaking to Iris. 

Iris smirked in a flirty way, "I bet you say that to all the girls."

Barra giggled slightly at Iris playful filrt, "What other girls?" She replied before she rushed out of Jitters leaving Iris staring at an empty space.  
_____________________________________

/Storage Unit/

 

It was closing in on midnight when the man in sunglasses counted through the money in the bag.  
He moved them back inside as he stood in the middle of his unit he had opened a few weeks ago.

He smirked flicking through the last stack of money he felt something thin between the paper . . . He slipped it out.

It was a tracker.

A few moments later the police entered the units followed by the owner.

"He always paid in cash." The man rambled, "Never seemed like trouble."

"He's on the move." Joe cursed seeing the unit was empty before ordering them around to the very back of the units were the exit was.

A man stood with his back turned, hands raised . . . Sunglasses held loosely in his fingers. 

"Freeze!" Joe yelled, "Hold it right there!" 

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" He asked calmly and his toned caused a sickening chill down their backs. 

"Certo." Joe ordered one of them and nodded towards the man.

The cop nodded and moved over holding his gun up not knowing if the man was armed.

"Turn around!" Joe ordered.

The man turned slowly around the light hitting his face from the gun, he smirked as he locked eyes with Certo . . . His eyes flashing red.

"Certo, what are you waiting for?" Joe said noticing he stand stiffened, "Cuff him!" 

Certo span around, his face red in rage and pointed the gun at Joe, "You don't tell me what to do!" 

His eyes were red.

The gun was loaded.

"Get down!" Joe yelled in warning to the others as he fired.

Barra ran into the room, a red blurr, her hair wipped around her neck from the run there and ran past the two men to Joe and through the other cops out of the way before grabbing Joe and pulling him to the ground with her.

They landed hard. The bullets narrowly missing them.

The man in sunglasses was now gone and the cop was closing in.

Barra tensed ready to attack when something shot through the air and knocked the man to the ground.  
Barra froze seeing two arrows stuck in the mans shoulders . . . 

The man grunted in pain as Joe and Barra heads span around to a news papered up window where a filimar man dressed head to toe in green and a hood pulled low across his face stood.

Barra's heart stopped as the man's eyes locked on to her, a slow breathless smile broke across her face and a warmth of fondness rushed through her vains.

"Nice mask." Oliver Queen aka The Arrow said with a smirk before giving the speedster a flirtatious wink and jumped off the wooden box and grabbed the beem handing from the roof.

Barra watched him leave through the hole in the roof, her heart racing and a breathless smile on her face . . . Joe was the only one that noticed the blush on her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Oliver here! Some of you have told me you been looking forward to this and I'm exicted to write some jealous!Eddie because he is just too cute!
> 
> Barra is kind of torn at the moment. Before  
> she didn't want Eddie to know about her being the Flash but saying 'I love you' to someone is a BIG step in a relationship and Barra doesn't want to lie to him anymore but she also scared of how he will take the news and Eddie isn't really giving her any signs that he's 'okay' with the Flash.
> 
> Anyways- till next time ♡


	30. Flash VS Arrow(Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Oliver meet, Barra and Oliver train and Barra goes solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Just to let you all know I'm back in school tomorrow so I won't be updating for the next three days but if I have the time today I'll try to post the Part 3 but no promises . . . .
> 
> Anway I hope you enjoy Jealousy cause theres a lot of it in this Chapter!
> 
> ♡

Chapter 30- Flash VS Arrow(Part 2)

 

 

/Air Field, Outside Central City/

 

 

Felicity was glad she had taken her coat with her.  
The night life in Central City was a cold and damp one at best, but then again it was November so . . .

"It's kinda comforting to know that no matter what city you go to, Big Belly Burger is always going to taste like Big Belly Burger." She mumbled joining Digs outside of the empty unit Oliver had found them to set up in. 

"You mean full of grease and salt?" Digs almost snorted. 

"I thought those were the secret ingredients." Felicity said spinning around to look at him.

Suddenly a fimiliar sound of an engine revving closed in.

"Oliver's back."

Then there was a loud wooshing sound followed by a flash of red and Barra appeared smiling brightly at her friend.

Felicity smiled back as Barra pulled off her mask and lowered the zipper slight that was pressing into her neck. Her long brown hair wind swept.

"By the way, I gave Oliver, like, half hour head start." Barra teased as the biker started drawing closer..  
Felicity gave her a tight hug.

"Hi, Arra." She smiled.

"Hey, Felicity." Barra said returning the hug before pulling away to greet man who was easly 3 times her size, "How you doing, Dig?"

Dig stared, frozen, eyes wide as he locked them on Barra, "You're fast."

Barra frowned and glanced at the blonde next to her, "Did you guys not tell him about me?"

"Seeing is believing, or . . ." Felicity giggled at Digs stunned face, "Drooling."

Both girls started giggling as Oliver's biker came to a stop and Barra moved over to greet him.  

"Hey you," she smiled fondly at him and warpped her arms around his neck in a hug.

Oliver felt a smile tug at his lips before hugging her back. A while ago he would have enjoyed a different greeting from the 'speedster' . . . But that was before he found out she had a boyfriend now.

It had been a bitter pill to swollow.

Two woman he cared about that he couldn't have because one would be put in danger and the other had moved on . . .

Barra pulled away her hair tickling the side of her face from the wind. She tucked it behind her ear.

"Thanks for showing up back there, but I had that." She said, playfully.

"Uh-huh." Oliver replied as they moved over to join the rest of the Arrow team.

"What, I was getting ready to make my move." Barra said elbowing him with a giggle. 

"What move?" Oliver muttered, "The one to the morgue?"

"So what are you guys doing in Central City?" Barra asked them as they re-joined Digs and Felicity. 

"Working a case." 

"Suspicious homicide in the styling where the murder weapon is a boomerang." Felicity said holding out the bag holding said weapon.

Barra reached forward and carefully took it out, "Cool."

Oliver gave her a look.

"I mean, awful." She added. 

"I found traces of iron oxide on it." Felicity spoke quickly, "I know it's a long shot, but Central City has the highest concentration of iron oxide in the country."

And like Felicity ramble had hit a switch Barra's started . . .

"Did you know Australian aboriginals use boomerangs to hunt?" She rambled as Felicity nodded eagerly, "Mainly on kangaroo, which is a surprisingly low-fat source of prot . . ."

Oliver cleared his throat cutting both girls off.

"We were following up a lead when we heard the S.W.A.T. Raid over the radio, and I thought that I would come by . . ." Oliver said calmly trailing off for a second, "Watch you make your move."

Felicity shot Oliver a look torn between quitely hurt and annoyed.

What had happened was the second Oliver heard the radio feed he had rushed over to check on Barra and see if her cop boyfriend was hanging around . . .

"You mean you were worried about me." Barra said with a playful smile at him not knowing she hit just the right cord . . .

"I had a cousin got hit by lightning once." Digs said still dazed, "He just developed a stutter." 

"Okay . . ." Barra said awkwardly, "Well, my team and I are after a nasty meta-human who makes people angry."

"Cool." Felicity said amazed causing Barra to giggle.

Oliver gave her the same look.

"I mean, awful." She changed quickly."Well, since you guys are here, why don't we team up?" Barra offered, "I'll help you find your boomerang man, you can help me find my super rage-a-holic."

"We'd love to." Felicity smiled at the idea of working with them again. 

"No," Oliver cut in, "We'll handle our business and head home."

Helping Barra out was one thing but having to work with the woman he still have romantic feeling for would do more harm then good. And it wasn't because he was in love with Felicity who he knew he could never be with unless he was willing to put her in danger; and it wasn't because Barra had a boyfriend . . . It was the fact that he knew at the right moment . . . He wouldn't care.

"The fastest way to find out everything we need to know about the boomerang is to sic S.T.A.R. Labs on it." Felicity argued. 

"Enough people know my secret identity."

Felicity huffed slightly at Oliver and walked past them grabbing her bag, "Fine... I'll go!"

"They already know who I am. You can drop me off, and I will meet up with you later." She told him before Barra wooshed up beside her and grabbed her hand.

"How 'bout I give you a lift?" 

Before Felicity could reply both woman were gone in a flash. 

"Man, that's not freaking you out?!" Digs said pointing towards the fading lightening.

Oliver stared after them both. 

He made a big mistake in interfering in Barra's life . . . Again. "Let's go."  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

 

Barra set Felicity back on her feet as the blonde felt slightly dazed.

"Oh!" She gasped in suprise.

"So what'd you think?" Barra asked in bemusement. 

"I think... My shirt's on fire!" Felicity jumped noticing her shirt was burning! 

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

The quickly pulled her shirt off and shook it out cooling it down so it didn't turn into flames!

Cisco and Caitlin stood there wided eyed.

Felicity covered her chest with her bag and forced a smile even as she blushed, "I'm glad I decided not to go braless."

"You guys remember Felicity?" Barra said snapping the two out of their daze.

"I'll always remember this." Cisco said as Caitlin moved to grab a sweater for the blonde.

"Hi, Felicity, it's so good to see you." She said handing her the sweater, "What brings you back to Central City? Not Barra?"

"Actually, I'm here... because of this." She said after covering herself up and took out the weapon.

Cisco gasped jumping forward. "Awesome!" He said taking it into his hands, "What are the wings made of?" 

"Not sure..." she replied, "I'm thinking some sort of composite or high-density plastic... Reinforced with carbon fiber." 

"Oh, that's weird." He noticed, "It almost feels like it's-" 

"Vibrating."

"Yeah. Yeah." He said moving to the office, "Oh, I wanna run some tests, and I wanna run 'em right now!"

Barra giggled at them before moving over to Caitlin, "Hey, you guys come up with anything new on our meta?"

"The officer who was affected tonight says he saw a flash of red before he lost control." She answerd, "I suspect the meta is inducing rage via the ocular nerve."

She suddenly remembered something else, "Oh, Dr. Wells wants to see you."

Barra frowned at that last bit.

See her? Wells never asked that before, if he had something to say he normally just waited till he saw her . . .

Barra moved to the treadmill room where she saw Wells and Joe waiting through the glass . . .

Oh whatever this was . . . She wasn't going to like it.

"Why do I feel like I just got called into the principal's office?" She mumbled biting her lip shyly as she entered the toom.

"Starling City vigilante." Was the reply she was given. 

"He calls himself 'The Arrow' now." Barra frowned folding her arms noting getting where this was headed. 

"Oh, does he... 'Flash'?" Wells said back.

"Wait, what's the problem?" She said clearly confused.

"We don't trust him."

She stared at them both, "You guys don't even know him . . ."

"I know that he was wanted for murder in at least 12 different cases dating back three years." Joe answered watching how she'd  react carefully knowing Barra's body language often gave away hints.

"I know there's been at least two major terrorist attacks in Starling since he became active." Wells agreed.

Barra closed her eyes for a second and inhaled, her shoulders tensed slightly and her folded arms tightened . . .

"All right, but the cops there are cool with him now." She said defending him, "He doesn't kill people anymore."

"And what about all the criminals that he put arrows through?" Joe argued not likeing Barra's defending this killer as if he mattered to her, "Those, what, don't count?"

Barra narrowed her eyes slightly at him, "He's a hero, Joe." 

"You're a hero, Barra." Wells said making her look at him, "You offer protection, hope, light. What that man does is carry out a dark reckoning for his city. It is a brutal, violent vision of justice, one we do not share. You truly think he's a hero, fine, so be it. But he's not the kind you should be looking up to."

Barra felt slightly annoyed at the comment and it showed through in her voice.

"You don't know him." She said back.

"And you do?" Joe said raising an eye brow at her.

Barra changed. Her eyes moved to the floor and her teeth sank into her lower lip . . .

Joe didn't like it as he remembered Barra smile, blush at the Arrow comment . . .

"Arra," he pressed.

Wells watched her carefully.

"We . . ." She swollowed carefully and looked up her eyes softer,  vulnerable, "Lets say . . . We have a . . . History."

Before Joe or Wells could press her move there was a loud sound of glass shattering and a loud clatter.

"Aah!" Caitlin screamed missing the flying boomerang.

Joe ran in with his gun and Barra next to him in shock.

"That's my bad!" Cisco called in shock, "That's on me!"

There was another crash and shattering sound as the weapon hit something else.

"I want that Arrow out of my city." Joe told her, "Tonight."

His tone left no room for argument.  
_____________________________________

/Storage Unit/

 

"*I mean, do you think she can do everything really fast?*" Dig said through Oliver as the Arrow lowerd himself inside of the building.

It had been a day since he last saw Felicity or Barra and if he didn't have enough trouble keeping his head clear on tonight mission, his partner wasn't helping.  

"*I mean, like, how fast do you think she goes to the bathroom after she's eaten something?*"

"This is you watching my back?" Oliver said annoyed as he got to his feet. 

"*Well, the Mirakuru soldiers are one thing, but this...*" Digs said from the car.

"Whatever she can do now . . . She's still the same Barra we met last year." Oliver said more to himsf then to Digs.

"*Well, if you're so adamant against teaming up with her, what are we doing here?*" he said, "*Hate to break it to you Oliver but now isn't the best time to recindle your romance with Barra- expescially now she has a boyfriend.*"

Oliver tensed slightly, "She's a good person, and it's just a name, Diggle."

He kicked the doors open with one swift kick to it making them fly open loudly.

The ower of the units stood up in alarm but froze as he saw a steel tipped arrow opened right at him.

"The man who rents this storage unit!" Oliver yelled in a harsh voice, his hans pulling the arrow back . . . "I.Want.His.Name."  
_____________________________________

/Jitters Coffee Shop/

 

 

Barra smiled as Eddie lead her inside the shop. She was nearvous about this . . .

Oliver had texted her this morning asking her to meet up with him and Felicity but Eddie dicided-after getting home late with a big bunch of lilys for Barra and sorry for upsetting her-that he wanted to make things up to her for being a jerk . . .

Which would have had relaxed Barra had he not added the reason he had been a jerk.

The Flash.

He was worried about what she could do.

Barra avioded eye contact with Oliver as she spotted the table and noticed both of them look at them the second the walked in.

Eddie leaned in and kissed her cheek softly, "You alright?" 

She forced a smile, "Yeah."

"You sure?" He frowned, "You seem a little on edge-"

Barra kissed his lips cutting him off. She really didn't want Eddie to finish that thought.

It seemed to work as Eddie gently warpped his arms around Barra and kissed back tenderly making her chest warm in love.

She blushed slightly pulling away from him a small smile on her lips which he returned.

Then she remembered Oliver was right there . . .  
She swollowed.

Eddie warpped an arm around her waste and lead her over to Felicity.

"Hi Eddie." The blonde greeted with a big bright friendly smile.

"Hi Felicity," Eddie replied and glanced towards Oliver who was doing his best not to glare at the arm around Barra's waste . . .

He was still protective of her that was for sure.

"Eddie this is Oliver Queen," Barra said with a gentle smile hoping Eddie would play nice and Oliver wouldn't be . . . Well Oliver.

Oliver held out his hand for Eddie to shake. Eddie held Olivers stare as he did so.

Well that was a good sign right?

"I'm a friend Barra meet in Starling City." Oliver replied calmly.

Felicity watched him carefully knowing if Oliver spoke calmly . . . She should worry.

"Funny, Barra hasn't said anything about you before." Eddie said narrowing his eyes slight in a hint of confusion.

Barra mentally slapped her forehead.

Oliver's lips twitched slightly.

"Well, Barra knows I'm a private person." He replied.  
Barra and Felicity shared a look as they noticed the two were gripping the others hand almost painfully . . .

Barra winced.

This wasn't good.

Felicity kicked Olivers leg forcing them to break hand by not eye contact.

"Oliver this is Barra's boyfriend." Felicity said with a tight smile to remind Oliver not to mess things up for Barra.

"Um, Eddie." Barra cut in, "I think I left my phone in the car-"

Which she had.

"Can you go get it for me?"

"Sure." Eddie said turning his eyes back to Barra and leaned into give her her quick kiss before leaving . . . Giving Oliver a slight glare which he returned.

When Eddie was gone Oliver looked to Barra calmly as possible.

"He seems nice." 

"Really, Oliver?" She huffed folding her arms.

He smiled slightly at her pout.

"The bad guy that you're after, the one who robbed the bank, his name is Roy G. Bivolo."

Barra eyes widened in suprise and her arns dropped, "Uh, thanks."

"How did you find that out?" She asked and next words slipped through her lips withoutbmeaning to, "The guy's still alive, right?" 

"I'm just asking." She quickly added, "I thought you didn't want to help . . ."

"I'm not." Oliver replied, "It's just a name." 

"All right . . ."

"One non-fat latte, extra sugar for Felicity, and one coffee, black, for Oliver." Iris said walking over, her eyes dreamly eyeing Oliver and Felicity, "I brewed you a fresh pot, so . . ."

Barra mental slapped her forehead.

"Thank you." Oliver replied.

"Yeah." She said like a school girl, "Arra, um, can I talk to you for a second?"

Barra frowned slightly, "Yeah . . . Sure."

"Bye." Iris said to them both, "Bye."

Barra followed Iris and as soon as they were far enough away Iris hit Barra's arm.

"Ow!" She said rubbing it, "Iris! What are you doing?"

"You did not tell me that you knew Oliver Queen." She said giddy.

"I know Oliver Queen." She muttered runbing the sore spot. 

"Oh, my God, he's even more handsome in person." She rambled, "And his arms are, like, twice the size of Eddie's."

"Technically they're not twice the size." Barra disagreed and folded her arms.

Okay . . . Oliver maybe slightly stronger then Eddie . . . Slightly. But it didn't matter! Eddie was sweet and caring and wasn't scared to show he felt. Eddie was warm and a good guy.

Even if he was trying to get her arrested . . .

"He's on my three list."

"What's a three list?"

"My list of three guys I want to sleep with." She answered bluntly, "You usually don't meet people on your list, but now here he is, and I just cannot stop staring at him . . ."

"Iris." Barra warned.

"What?!" She said, innocently.

Barra stared at her for a second before sighing and diciding to come clean, "Olivers the guy from Sterling City . . ."

Iris stared at her for a long moment before she hit her arm again.

"Ow!"

"Oliver Queen!? You kissed Oliver Queen and you didn't tell me?!"

Barra rubbed her arm again, "Yes Iris."

"Does Eddie know?" Iris suddenly asked.

Barra bit her lip.

Iris raised her eye brows in disbelief, "Are you kidding me?"

Barra ran a hand roughly through her hair.

"I know. I know." She mumbled quickly, "I have to tell him. I'm going to tell him."

"Well you better," Iris said gently, "Eddie loves you Arra . . . This will hurt him if he finds out himself."

Barra was quite and cursed herself for not telling Eddie about it sooner.

At the table Oliver let out a sighed.

"Felicity, this is me noticing you staring."

"We need to help Barra with her case." She said boldly.

Oliver exhaled and tensed.

"Why don't you want to help?" Felicity said in disbelief. 

 

"Because Barra doesn't really want my help." Oliver said, "She only thinks she does."

"Harrison Wells and Barra's cop foster dad both said you were dangerous and a bad influence." Felicity argued, "Arra defended you." 

Oliver stared at her as Felicity stared back

After a long moment Olivers lips twitched, "You're going to hock me about this until I say yes, aren't you?" 

"I'm a hocker." Felicity smiled brightly.

Oliver smiled slightly before going to join Barra who was left by Iris, "Okay."

Barra flinched only noticing him now, "Okay, what?"

"Okay, we'll help you catch your bad guy." He said still not believing this was a good idea to work out his jumbled feeling but Felicity was right . . . As always.

"Thats great." Barra said relaxing a warm smile lit her face, "Meta-human."

"I am not calling him that, Arra." He said blankly.

"Partners?" She said carefully holding out her hand to Oliver.

Oliver took her hand gently, "Partners."  
_____________________________________

/Air Field, Outside Central City/

 

 

Oliver watched the early morning bright blue sky, misted in soft graying clouds and the air had a soft chill.

Suddenly there was a woosh and Barra appeared beside him, "Hey." 

"You're late." Oliver told her, "Barra, how can you have super-speed and still not be on time?"

Barra sighed, "Sorry, I was Eddie's and he asked me where I was going. I had to make up Iris wanted to talk."

She paused noticing Oliver tense.

"So how do we catch Bivolo here?" Barra said clearing her throat as she reached Oliver.

"Oh, no, we don't here." He said calmly, "We're here to train."

"What?" Barra said taken back.

"I read your friend Iris' blog on The Flash, and I visited all the crime scenes you fought at."

"Don't you sleep?" She said in disbelief, the wind blowing her hair softly at her shoulders. 

"A few months ago you took on a man named Leonard Snart." He said matter-of-fact.

"We call him Captain Cold." Barra said without thinking before as saw a flash of those percing blue eyes . . .

"We can talk about you giving your enemies silly code names later." Oliver muttered.

Barra raised an eyebrow and folded her arms, "Oh, you mean like over coffee with Deathstroke and The Huntress?"

Oliver shut up before changing the subject.

"The point is that you engaged Snart on a commuter train, which he derailed." His voice becoming more like the Arrow and less like Oliver.

"Okay, there may have been some damage," she replied her brow frowning slightly wondering where his attuide was coming from, "But I got the job done."

"Barra, when you approach a new environment, do you case every inch of it?" He said turning to her, "You could. You have the time. But you don't. You just run in blind."

Barra rolled her eyes at Oliver of all poeple judging her at a early stage when the Arrow had killed how many poeple by now?  

Oliver moved past her swiftly, her hair tickled his shoulder and the scent of jasmine hit him.

He closed his eyes moving away faster.

"There's a difference, Barra, between having powers and having precision." He said clearly as he heard Barra's boots sinking softly through the grass on the ground to know she was following him.

"Okay, when I came to you thinking about going out and helping people, you said I could be an inspiration." Barra argued.

"Living this life . . ." Oliver said picking up his bow and arrow and turned to Barra, "Well, it takes more than a mask. It takes discipline. And since you are probably as stubborn as I am . . ."

Barra stared at the weapon in his hands, "What is that for?"

Oliver tensed his jaw pushing his guilt aside . . . He was going to beat himself up about this later.

"You're going to run over there, you're going to come back at me, and you're going to get hit with an arrow."

Barra stared at him before a giggle slipped past her lips, "No, I'm not." 

"Yes, you are." Oliver said back.

He must be joking, she thought.

"Okay, fine, I will humor you." She said before flashing to the far side.

Oliver took note of her clothes.

Skinny jeans, boots, a white top with a black belt and lucky a thick jacket . . . That should soften the arrows entry. A bit.

"Ready?" She called over. 

"Ready." Oliver said back before Barra ran right at him.

The arrow stopped two feet away in Barra's hand.

"Nice try." She said before two hidden arrows shot into her back. "Gah!" She cried out, "Ah! What, you shot me?!"

Oliver felt a hint of guilt but moved behind her and gently gripped the arrows as Barra gasped in pain. 

"I heard you heal fast." He said before pulling them out quickly forcing another cry from Barra's lips.  
He quickly warpped an arm around her waste as she moved unsteady on her feet.

Barra bit her lip hard waiting for the pain to past.  
_____________________________________

/Central City Police Department/

 

Barra frowned as she stepped into work and heard the sound of muffled argument coming from the Captain's office.

She felt her heart drop slightly as she noticed her boyfriend in there looking angry. 

"Hey." Barra said joining Joe, "What's going on in there?"

Joe sighed.

"Eddie's making his case for the task force again." He said.

He had hoped Barra wouldn't come to work today but stayed and talked the Arrow into leaving . . . 

"But I thought the Captain shot him down already." Barra said her eyes widening.

"Well, apparently he's got a new argument." He said walking out of the room away from the other cops, "The Arrow made another appearance last night."

Barra mentally cursed Oliver. And he said she wasn't carefully enough . . .

"And you forgot to tell me that you got Bivolo's name from shooting that storage guy in the leg." Joe said to her in a harder tone.

"Technically I didn't shoot him." Barra said back in a quite voice.

"Well, what word would you use to describe how you got this info?" He said back, "I'm gonna go with torture." 

Barra sighed as they stopped running a hand though her hair.

Great, she had to talk to her boyfriend who was angry the Flash aka her wasn't being arrested, she had Oliver who seemed to have it out for her suddenly and now she had to defend said man to Joe . . .

"I don't know . . ." She replied, "The Arrow gets results."

"He's a crazy man." Joe argued.

"Look, I don't actually disagree with you at the moment, but we wouldn't even have Bivolo's name if it weren't for The Arrow." Barra said quickly, "So maybe instead of judging him, you should just be thanking him."

Joe scoffed, "Two things I won't be doing in this life-Playing professional baseball, and thanking that lunatic."

Barra sighed.

Joe placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm not going to ask you what kind of 'history' you two have . . . But Barra be careful."

Barra stared at Joe and swollowed before nodding and with a quick hug Joe left her with her thoughts.  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

 

"Have you heard of color psychology?" Caitlin asked Felicity as they stepped into the lab.

"The theory that changes in the color spectrum can affect emotion." Felicity smiled.

"It is so nice to have another woman to talk to." She replied, "Barra isn't always here so I'm stuck with Cisco and Dr Wells most of the time."

"I know." The blonde smiled back.

"I was thinking that if Bivolo uses color to induce the temporary psychosis, maybe we can use light and color to reverse it."A voice cut Felicity off before could reply.

"Miss Smoak," Wes said in his wheel chair by the door, "A word, if you please."

A sudden chill ran down her back. This felt . . . Bad.  
Felicity agreed and moved into the hallway to join him

"Hey, what's up, doc?" She joined and poked him in the arm.

He looked down at his arm.

"Sorry, that was dumb." She muttered quitely.

This was . . . Awkward.

"Remember I went to M.I.T." she added brightly.

"Yes, you're smart." He agreed before turning to her, "Felicity, I like to surround my team with known quantities. That is because I find the unknown to be toxic, dangerous. The Arrow is unknown."

Felicity tensed slightly and replied gently as she could.

She understood where Wells was coming from . . . The Arrow isn't someone you just trust. Not this quickly anway.

"I can assure you, Dr. Wells, he's not dangerous." She said before thinking a second and added, "To us."

"Well, of that, I have little doubt." Wells replied calmly but his wyes glared into Felicity, "And yet, I find myself with a conundrum. How can I completely trust a man when I don't even know his name? And so, I was hoping, Miss Smoak, that you could help me trust him. Who is he under the hood?"

Felicity tensed not and stared at Wells shocked he even asked her to tell him . . . Something wasn't right . . . At least not with him.

"That is not my secret to tell, Dr. Wells." She answered. 

Wells eyes hardened before he relaxed and gave her a calm smile.

"Of course. I'll figure it out on my own." He answered before turning away and went on down the hallway leaving her standing there.

Felicity didn't ponder on her strange encounter with Wells as a filimar 'whoosh' rang in her ears.

"Hey." She smiled coming up to Barra who looked tired.

But it wasn't odd as she had been training with Oliver. 

"Hey." Barra replied forcing a smile.

"How'd it go with Oliver?" Felicity asked.

"You know, to be honest, not exactly the partnership I thought it would be." Barra answered in a hard tone.

"Oh, did he really do the thing with the arrows?" Felicity frowned.

"You knew he was going to shoot me?!" Barra said spinning around to face her as they reached the doorway of the lab.

"Whoa, it is practically impossible to tell when Oliver's making a joke." Felicity said putting her hands up.

"Hey, we just got a ping from the facial recognition software on Bivolo, aka, Prism." Cisco called over his shoulder from the computer.

"Since when do we have facial recognition software?" Caitlin asked.

"Happy Chanukah." The blonde smile brightly. 

"Where can I find him?" Barra said joining the room glad for the change in subject.

"Traffic cameras just caught him entering a residence at 168 Jarvis." Cisco answered her secretly in love with the changes Felicity made. 

"We should let The Arrow know." Felicity said.

"I can handle this solo." Barra argued not wanting Oliver there.

She'd seen and heard enough of Oliver Queen for one day . . .

"I've done it before."

"Arra, I really think you need to wait-" she started before Barra cut her off, "Felicity, I don't need his help."

They there was a rush of air . . . And Barra was gone.  
_____________________________________

 /The House/

 

 

Barra flashed into the small house. It was now dark outside and the house was cold as a freezer . . . 

She glanced around and didn't find this suprising.  
The small house was that old it hadn't had a working heater in years.

She moved to the door in front of her quitely and softly on her feet not making a sound.

Her breath held still from her run and her hair fell wind swept past her shoulders, casting shadows across her mask and face . . .

She reached her gloved had down to the lock on the door and held her hand it before vibrating over it fast.

A moment later the handle clatteres to the floor.  
Barra gently pushed the door open and stepped inside . . . It was even colder and darker in her.

A chill ran down her spin as she took in the strange painting littering the room . . . One by the window had the eyes cut out and light from the moon outside spilled through the gapes. Something twisted inside Barra's chest . . . Someone was watching her.

"I knew you'd be coming for me. I could see it in your eyes at the bank." A male voice said behind her.

She span around to see the man there from the bank smirking at her. 

"When I turned those people against each other, it made you angry."

Barra ran at him full speed wanting  nothing more then to punch his smirk off his face.

She slammed him into the wall grabbing his coat ready to knock him out before she could she looked at his face . . .

She saw a flash of red and a slight burning around her eyes. 

"Have some real anger." He said as Barra let go of him covering her eyes in suprise, he ran before she had a chance to stop him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no!
> 
> Barra WILL be telling Eddie the truth in the next chapter. Keep in mind Barra hasn't had a boyfriend before Eddie so this is all new to her and she's slowly working out how things in a relationship works and a key one being: honesty.
> 
> But don't expect her to be tellinh him she's the Flash just yet . . .
> 
> Oliver and Barra need to resolve their feelings. They never worked out were they stand if their friend or ect . . . 
> 
> Barra is trying to build a friendship with Oliver but she's not really sure what HE wants. He's showing jealousy towards Eddie and that he worries about her safty.
> 
> Oliver is trying to work out his own feeling cause in case you haven't noticed he not a big expert on that kind of a thing. I think he  
> more protective of her then anything else but there is still some unresloved romantic feelings there.
> 
> Barra fell in love in the time she was away from Oliver and he only found she had a boyfriend when Felicity came back from seeing her . . .
> 
> The main goal it to have both them resolve these feelings.
> 
> Also I will be adding more Leonard Snart hints into Wells creepy chapters as a lot of you said you liked them!
> 
> Anyway leave me a comment below and tell me what you think! ♡


	31. Flash VS Arrow(Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barra is acting weird, Eddie and her argue and The Flash and Arrow go head-to-head . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soooo sorry this is late but my collage thought 'hey, they had half term so lets give them weeks worth of homework to make up for it!'  
> I just got back from collage to and just finished this chapter off . . .
> 
> Thank you for all your wonderful support and comments! ♡
> 
> Enjoy! ♡

Chapter 31- Flash VS Arrow(Part 3)

 

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

Barra had to fight to keep her eyes open as the light shined into her eyes scaning them . . .

"No signs of macular damage." Caitlin said from her seat, "Your retina and cornea seem unaffected."

Barra eyes started to water so she pulled  her face away and covered her eyes for a second to rejust to the lights.

"I told you, I'm was fine." She said pulling her hands away.

"You said Bivolo whammied you." Felicity spoke, "No desire to go MMA on any of us?"

"Not really . . . Yeah, I mean, something weird happened with his eyes for a sec." Barra mumbled running a hand through her hair.

"Weird thing?" 

Caitlin and Felicity shared a look.

Barra looked between them and nodded.

"Yeah, everything went red." She said feeling oddly annoyed with the way they were talking about things as if she weren't there.

"You were right." Felicity said to Caitlin before Barra stood and nearly stormed out.

"Okay, next thing you know, Bivolo was gone." She said folding her arms, "Look, obviously his powers didn't work on me, so-"

"It was stupid for you to go out there alone!" Caitlin called after her following her from the room, "You take too many risks. As fast as you are, that's going to catch up with you."

Barra felt somethimg rush through her like a hot flame and span around, glaring at Caitlin, words slipping past her lips like she had no control of them.

"Caitlin, I'm not a child and I am not Ronnie." She said coldly, "You gotta stop treating me like I am."

Caitlin stared at her almost wounded. 

"You're right." She replied, her voice quite, "You're not."

Barra and Felicity watched her leave the room before Felicity turned and stared at Barra in disbelief.

"What?" Barra said.

"You are such a lovable dummy." Felicity huffed before Barra's phone rang. 

She took her phone out of her sweat pants and huffed at the name that appeared.

"It's Oliver," she said trying to relax her tone, "He wants to have another session."

"I'm sure he's not going to shoot you again." Felicity promised before rethinking it and added, "Maybe you should wear body armor."  
_____________________________________

 

/Air Field, Outside Central City/

 

It was closing into mid-day when Barra got to the air field she had trained with her 'friend' the day before.

She was late-like yesterday. But she had stopped off at home and changed into her dark blue jeans and red top and jacket.

This time Oliver didn't comment on her being late.

"Thinking of new ways to embarrass me?" Barra huffed from behind him not in the mood to deal with Oliver bossing her around. 

"I'm not trying to embarrass you, Barra, this is me being worried about you," Oliver sighed turning to face her, "But you went after Bivolo last night alone and you could have died if he was more dangerous then we knew and not only that but you lost him." 

Barra ran a hand through her rolling her eyes at Olivers words feeling bitter towards him in a way she never really felt before . . .

Worry? Yeah right, she scoffed.

"And what?" She said throwing her hands up, "You've never had a misstep?"

"Course I've had missteps." Oliver replied as calmly as he could manage, "Barra, I have been living this life for almost eight years, encountering things that you can't even fathom, and I am still alive."

Barra folded her arms noticing something dark flickered past Olivers eyes . . . The same look her had when he meet Eddie. 

"Not because super-speed kept me out of the ground or because I was 'close' with a cop." He said in a harder tone.

The speedster glared at him coldly, her hands tightening into fists. 

"It was because I realized that I needed to keep learning, keep training, keep getting smarter, and until you get that," Oliver spoke to her making her feel small, "despite your best intentions, you will do more harm than good."

Barra stared into his hardened eyes, tightened grip . . .

Then it clicked. 

Oliver Queen was bitter and jealous. About Eddie, about her powers, her will that didn't force her to kill poeple . . . 

Oliver didn't have any hold on her, on her life and he knew it. 

A slow smirk crossed her face and her words cut Oliver as she spoke them.

"I finally see it." She said slowly stepping closer, "You're a little bit jealous, aren't you? A guy like you, handsome, rich, can have any girl he wants, jealousy's probably a new emotion for you, so you might be a little slow to get what it is that you're feeling . . ."

She was not a inch away from Oliver staring into his eyes in a mischievousness and angry way that Oliver had never seen in Barra Allen.

"I mean it must be so hard for you to turn up after all this time and relize that there is a girl in your life is actually doing better without you," she said, "That she's moved on with someone one else in a way  she could never with you and love in a way I never did with you."

Oliver glared down at her, jaw tensing and Barra giggled.

"I hit a nerve didn't I?" She said, "It really hurts your ego doesn't it? To relize the world . . . Does not evolve around Oliver Queen."

"That's your theory?" Oliver said in a hard tone.

Barra smirked her anger smoothing at pushing the Arrow.

"Absolutely." She whispered leaning in close, her word harsh,, "So you can train, lift weights, climb that stupid barn till your heart explodes, but you'll never be as fast as I am. You'll never be what I am. And that's gotta hurt your rock-hard pride . . . Ollie."

Barra stood back and moved past Oliver leaving the Arrow standing there hiding the wounds Barra had cut into him. 

"I told Felicity you didn't want my help." He called after her.

"Yeah." She called back in a flash of anger, "You're finally right about something!"

Then Oliver saw a blurr and a hint of lightening and Barra was gone.  
_____________________________________

/Central City Police Department/

 

Eddie Thawne sat at his desk and sighted looking through paper work he had on this case.

Next to it he had Iris blog channel up looking for info on 'The Flash'. But most of it seem to be praise for . . . Well he wasn't sure what the Flash was.

"Hay," a voice said beside him and he turned around to see his girlfriend standing there.

"Hay," he smiled and sat up to kiss her.

Then he noticed Barra was slightly tense and he pulled away slowly.

"We need to talk," Barra said carefully touching her boyfriends hand which was resting on the table beside her.

Eddie swollowed.

Those were words you never wanted to hear.

"About what?" He said and Barra was quite.  
He narrowed his eyes slightly, "This isn't about the Flash is it because you and Iris aren't changing my mind about it."

Barra felt a heat run down her back but shoved it aside taking a careful breath in.

"Look, I . . . I don't want to fight with you-" she started but Eddie cut in.

"Good, 'cause there's no reason for it."

Heat grow in her chest . . . 

"Eddie . . . Can we both talk somewhere else?" She said working to stay calm.

Between Oliver, Caitlin and now Eddie she was losing it. 

Eddie looked down at their hands and sighted taking her smaller hand into his and dicided he was being a jerk.

He was stressed out about work and he shouldn't be taking it out on her.

"Alright," he said gently and lead her from the room to the hallway which at the moment was empty.

"So whats wrong?" He asked again pushing away his own stress and forcing a small smile on his face reaching to rub Barra's arms slightly, "You seem tense."

She relaxed slightly a gentle warmth combating the burning heat.

"Its about Oliver," she started looking down towards her hands.

Eddie's hand stilled.

"I haven't told you . . . Everything," she said carefully biting her lip.

Eddie's heart dropped and he froze dropping his hands from her arms.

She sighed taking in his expression. 

Iris was right. She should have told him sooner.

"When I was in Sterling City, I meet Felicity and . . . Oliver." She said gently as she could manage, "He, we, I . . . He kissed me . . . Twice."

Eddie stared at her in disbelief, "And you never thought to tell me?"

"Eddie-"

"We talked about our pasts Barra," Eddie cut her off a hint of anger in his voice burned with jealousy,hurt and anger she had lied to him, "I wouldn't have cared about this but I care about the fact you lied to me."

Barra's eyes narrowed, her own burning anger growing.

"I had to!" She hissed, "Because I knew this was how you would react!"

"Barra, your my girlfriend," He said back working to keep their voices low, "We're meant to be honest with one another! And yes, finding out some guy kissed you will make me mad."

Barra scoffed, "Really? Honesty?"

She folded her arms heat running up and down her like a flame, "The reason your mad isn't because I lied to you, it was because your alpha-male mood!"

"Alpha Male?" He replied, "Come on Barra thats stupid!"

"Really? Didn't seem like it yesterday when you had a 'stare down' with Oliver!"

"This isn't about jealousy right now Barra, this is me wondering why you felt the need to lie to me about it!" 

Barra eyes narrowed, sparkling in anger, "Lets just talk about the really reason your angry Eddie- The Flash?"

She felt so angry at him her next words left her lips in a rush of vemon, "You know what Eddie have you ever thought that maybe, both you and The Flash care about protecting this city? That you'd would both give your lives for it?"

Eddie tensed more, "I'm not sure what The Flash wants but we are nothing alike."

"Really are you hearing yourself right now? Your proving my point. You mad at me for not telling you about Oliver because you feel less important that you weren't the first guy in my life and your mad at the Flash because she is someone I believe in and not you!"

Eddie felt as if she had slapped him.

"You and Oliver are more alike than you think," she snapped.

Oliver was just as bad as Eddie both thinking they had a right to her thoughts and feeling without really giving a damn as along as she didn't distrup theirs!

"Don't act like I hurt your feelings Eddie!" She snapped, "Not when the only thing its done is hurt your self righteous pride!"

She turned around and stormed off before she did something stupid like use her speed.

"Barra!" Eddie called after her but didn't follow.  
He hit the wall with his hand, "Damn it!" He hissed to himself.

Barra was still burning was rage, her head almost plusing and her heart beat racing in her ears as she reached the stairs.

"Allen! Where are you with the Bivolo case?" The Captain called to her following her.

"I'm working it." Barra spat. 

"Care to be more specific?" He said getting annoyed when there was no answer, "Hey, how 'bout you answer me when I ask you a question?" 

Barra span around, eyes burning.

"Hey!" She snapped, "How 'bout you back off?"

"Excuse me?" He said half stunned Allen had taken a tone with him and had gone louder then her normal gentle ramble, and half angry she had just spoke to him like that at all.

"Look, I work just as hard as anyone in this building!" She snapped, "I don't need you constantly berating me to do my job. When it's done, you will have it, all right?"

"Sorry, captain." Joe said rushing up to them, "She's having an allergic reaction to some bad medication . . ."

"You remind her who answers to who." He huffed before storming off.

Joe dragged her down the stairs, "Have you lost your mind?"

Barra felt trapped, drowning in rage as she gripped the wall holding on to a small shread of reality.

"I'm so sick of Singh talking to me like that."  
"He's still our boss." Joe said watching her with worried eyes.

This wasn't Barra.

Not the sweet, shy, kindhearted Barra Allen he raised . . .

"Now I know you're upset about losing Bivolo-"

"Wait, wait . . ." Barra said turning around, "You're just like them. Like Wells, Eddie, and Oliver, and everyone else my whole life that didn't think I could get the job done. Do you want to help me, Joe? You want to help me? Get my dad out of prison. You helped put him there, didn't you?!"

Joe stared at her wide eyed as she started to termble torn between tears and rage, he was scared she was having some kind of panic attack.

He reached for her as comfort."Arra, I need you to calm down." He said gently.

Barra looked towards the door wanting out when she noticed a angry looking Eddie storming out with a worried and confused Iris following him trying to get answers. 

"Why don't we both take a ride to S.T.A.R. Labs?"  
Joe hands touched her and Barra shoved them away.

"I am calm! Okay?!" She snapped, her eyes turning a scary shade of blood red, "When I am not calm, you'll know."

Joe stared after her in shock as she stormed out.

He had to get to S.T.A.R. Lab. 

NOW.  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"Okay. I'll call you back later." Felicity said quickly hanging up her phone and turning to the other poeple in the room, "That was The Arrow. He says Barra is acting strangely."

"Strangely, how?" Caitlin frowned.

"She's been whammied." Joe said stepping into the lab, "She was acting angry. It was scary. And her eyes . . ."

Joe almost stuttered slightly think of those normally bright green eyes filled with angry, sadness and rage. A lot of rage.

"They glowed." 

"It's possible that her body is fighting off the effect, so it's hitting her slower." Wells reasoned, "When it comes to rage, that is not a good thing. The longer you suppress your emotions . . ."

"The bigger the explosion."  

"Considering what he can do, how do we even stop him?" 

"A cold-gun would come in real handy right about now . . ." Cisco muttered quitely.

"Hey." Joe said after hearing him.

"I'm just sayin'." Cisco replied truthfully.

He didn't want Barra injured but in truth the cold gun WAS the only thing that could stop her. Too bad a thief had stole it . . .

"None of us can stop Barra." Wells amitted, "Fortunately, Felicity knows someone who can. I think you better call back Oliver Queen."

Felicity froze and everyones eyes turned to her. 

They all knew Wells had got it right. Playboy, rich kid, Oliver Queen was The Arrow.

"We're gonna need The Arrow's help."  
_____________________________________

/Iris Car/

 

"So what happened?" Iris asked her friend.

She'd tried to ring Barra but she wasn't answering her phone. It was now dark outside and cold . . .

Seeing how angry Eddie was she deicided it wasn't a good idea to let her sisters boyfriend drive home while angry.

"Did you guys have a fight?" 

Eddie didn't answer.

". . . She tell you about Oliver?"

Eddie tensed.

Iris hit the right cord.

"She told me about it . . . But didn't tell me why she felt like she needed to lie to me about it." He said hurt in his voice clear.

He sighted resting his head back, "I just . . . I thought she trusted me."

"She was scared Eddie," Iris said gently defending her while still comforting him, "She loves you and she's scared of messing it up."

"Mess it up?" Eddie said in disbelief, "How? I don't care she and Oliver dated . . ."

Iris raised an eye brow.

"Yes . . . I'm jealous," he said finely even if it was a tough cookie to swollow, "Sometimes I think Barra could do better and when I saw Oliver . . . Oliver Queen . . . I don't know how Barra could even put me on the same level."

Iris almost rolled her eyes.

Her friends were idiots.

You had Barra: afrid she'll end up ruining anything close to love in her life because she was always scared of having it taken away.  
Then Eddie: who was just insecure as Barra.

Both believed the other could do better and couldn't speak their feeling out with the fear the other would reject them . . .

"Barra would never put you on the level of Oliver Queen," Iris scoffed, "Because she'd never put Oliver on the same level as you. You mean everything to her Eddie . . . You just need to let her tell you that."

Eddie smiled slight before there was a loud smash of a window and Iris car slammed to a stop.

Eddie layed in the middle of the road hurt looking up at the shadow of a red clothed woman with long hair standing over him.

"I heard you've been looking for me!" The Flash called, "All this time, you've been trying to catch me, and I caught you first!"

She stepped closer a smirk on her face, "Guess you haven't read the blog."

Eddie pulled his gun out.

"Eddie, no!" Iris yelled before he fired.  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

 

"Ooh, see I knew The Arrow was Oliver Queen!" Cisco said with glee as he stepped around Digs who stood there like a very tall brick wall, "I mean, I had it narrowed down to, like, a list of 150 people, but he was definitely on that list!"

Digs shot him a look and Cisco almost took a step back. 

"Do you have a way to stop Barra's rage-fest?" He asked.

"I have an idea about how to do that." Wells said, "Joe, we're gonna need your help. We need to find her first before she hurts somebody." 

"I have her!" Cisco called from the computor, "Facial recognition picked her up on a traffic camera downtown . . . Oh, God."  
_____________________________________

/Central City, Down Town/

 

Eddie layed on the cold damp ground his elbows and knees hurt from his landing as he glared at The Flash.

He couldn't see her face but her soft her blowing in the slight air was . . . Filimar.

"Eddie!" Iris called but was afrid to step too close. 

"Who the hell are you, huh?" Eddie said his voice holding some of the pain as he tried moving away from her slowly.

The Flash move closer, her feet hitting the ground like fine rain drops. 

"You think you can just come along and get to have whatever you want?!" She yelled, "What gives you the right?!"

She was so fed up of everyones jugement, no one really gave a damn how she felt.

So she wouldn't care.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Eddie groans.

"What are you doing?!" Iris called her voice termbling slightly, "What has happened to you?"

"I feel fine." Barra hissed.

"You are not fine." Iris argued.

"How would you know? Because you write about me? You don't know me!"

Her voice echoed through the empty street like a rumble of thunder.

"You don't know who I am." She said quiter, "You never did."

But these words weren't for Iris. They were for Eddie.

He didn't know her. And he never would.  
Her eyes darkened as she moved forward slowly, Eddie backing away on the ground.

"I know that you have risked your life to help people, to save them!" Iris called, "Someone who does that does not suddenly turn around and want to hurt people!"

Barra froze dead in her steps a pled in the edge of Iris lips. 

She looked over her shoulder and through her hair to her best friend.

Her sister. Iris who was always so strong and warm . . . Now froze in fear.

"Please." She begged.

Barra felt torn, her heart fighting the rage burning inside of her. Fighteing it . . . But it lost.  
The rage was too strong.

She turned back to Eddie and went in for the attack when-

She hit the damp ground hard as an arrow shot into her shoulder knocking her down.

"Run!" The Arrow ordered them.

"Eddie, run!" Iris yelled as the Flash gripped the arrow ready to rip it out.

Eddie listened getting to his feet as fast as he could and ran with Iris to the car.

Oliver pulled the wyrie that connected to the arrow forcing Barra to get to her feet.

She was panted in pain and rage, her chest heaving and her hair slightly messy from her fall.

"You need to calm down." Oliver ordered her glaring his eyes half hidden under his hood into the speedsters.

Barra smirked wickedly and gripped the arrow tightly, "And you need to hold on."

Then she ran pulling the arrow out and dragging Oliver along the hard ground into the dark ally way.  
Oliver looked up at Barra who smirked coldly at him.

He needed to get her to calm down.  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"I just hope they can turn Barra back before she kills Oliver." Caitlin Snow said watching the fight tensely from the carmera they had hacked into.

"Me, I'd be more worried about what Oliver might have to do to Barra." Diggles said under his breath.

Caitlin almost snorted and gave him a look of disbelief.

"Barra has superpowers." She pointed out, "Oliver has a bow and arrow."

Digs returned her look, "Do you have any idea how many people Oliver has killed with that bow and arrow?"

"Recurve bow arrows can travel up to 300 feet per second, so, like, 200 miles an hour." Cisco cut in understanding now why Digs wasn't 'the brain' of the bunch, "Barra can run three times that fast."

"Whatever." Digs huffed turning back to the footage, "Oliver's been doing this a lot longer. My money's on experience."

"My money's on speed." Cisco challaged. 

"Please tell me you're not actually having this conversation right now." Felicity said in disbelief.  
_____________________________________

/Ally Way/

 

Oliver shot the two arrows from his bow and Barra flipped out of the way.

"You missed." She smirked.

"No." He replied before the two arrows which were behind her blow up sending the red clad woman to the ground.

"Aah!" She cried out in suprise and hit the ground hard.

She groaned a filimar burning heat running down her back and through her vains.

She was going to end him.

She stood noticing Oliver was gone before another arrow struck her in the back making her cry out and fall to her hands and knees at the force. 

"2000 milligrams of horse tranquilizer should be hitting you any time now." Oliver called to her.

He had to fight the need to go to her side and help her . . .

But he remind himself this was his Barra Allen. This wasn't his . . . Friend.

Barra panted and reached behind her ripping out the arrow with force and got to her feet.  
Oliver heart dropped as Barra started to vibrate the tranquilizer  burning from her body into green smoke . . .

Barra turned towards him as Oliver stared back at her before she ran at him.

Oliver saw a red blurr and intense lightening around him spinning around him, closing in.

He couldn't shot her again, the tranquilizers weren't working on her and he couldn't hit her with arrow this close up . . . Not without killing her.

He shot the arrow upwards out of the lightening to the building beside them.

The arrow stuck into the wall and Oliver retacted it pulling himself off the ground. 

"Where you going?!" Barra called up to him before running up the building reaching the top the second he did , "We're not done!"

She broke the lead making him fall off the side of the building but Oliver quickly shot another saving himself from the fall and allowing him to land softly on the ground.

"Is that all you got?" Barra smirked at him before running at him.

Oliver stood moving out of the way and went a kick which missed her.

He made moves that would knock her down without causing her much pain.

Barra flipped and jumped missing each one of Olivers blows before he got in a shot hitting her across the face with his fist.

Barra tasted blood inside her mouth from where she had bit it. Oliver felt a hint of guilt as Barra stumbled back at the force.

But she didn't fall. 

Barra glared at him befoee racing towards and around him delivering blows along Olivers body and face and a kick that send him flying into a puddle of water of the ground.

"*Oliver, get up.*" Felicity said in his ear.

Oliver grabbed small remote from his pocket and pressed the button. The device beeps and two arrows shoot out from behind back but the speedster span round with a smirk grabbing them in her hands. "Fool me once." 

Oliver tensed his jaw knowing what he had to do . . .

He grabbed the blade from his suit and throw it into Barra thigh sending her to the ground with a cry of pain.

The blade ripped through cleanly to the other side of her leg and she fell.

"Ah... ah... ah!" She uttered in pain.  
Oliver stood watching with tender eyes as she forced herself back up onto her feet . . .

He stared at the face of the woman he'd always care about, who he'd do anything for and have in anyway he could . . . Even if it was as her friend. He'd live with that glad.

"I still believe in you, Arra." He said hoping somewhere inside she could understand him and understand he'd been so hard hard on her because this world would be a darker place without her.

Barra throw herself forward throwing a right hook at him which Oliver catch in hand.His green leathered hands gripping red slender gloved one.

He pulled her forcefully towards him and crushed his lips to hers wanting her not to hear the van getting closer . . .

Barra tried pushing him away but her gripped her tight tasting a hint of blood on her lips before spinning her around grabbing her around her waste as the van speeded down the ally towards them.

"Is this even going to work?" Joe asked. 

"She just needs to see the right colors." Wells muttered before yelling, "Now, Joe!"

He pressed the button and the van came to a hult on its side the doors went flying open and bright colour lights burnt into Barra's eyes.

She stared at them, her struggling stopped and her body weakening. Oliver held up up as she started lowing to the floor.

The rage burning through her melted away . . . Becoming smaller and smaller till only Barra remained.

She gasped closing her eyes and the tension left her body leaving her almost dazed . . . And well aware of the pain in her leg.

"Barra," Oliver said, "You okay?"

Barra let out a tired giggle, "Oh, this is going to be a special kind of hangover . . . But the colours are pretty."

Both laughed at her reply. 

Yeah, Barra Allen was back to normal.  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"So... It was a tie." Cisco muttered with a hint of a smile but not really caring about who was right anymore.

_____________________________________

/Ally Way/

 

Oliver gently carried his partner and friend out of the ally.

Barra was still breathless and tired and he felt bad he injured her though he had tried to avoid it.

"Oli . . ." Barra started carefully her her arms around oliver neck and her hair falling messy over his shoulder, "I'm so sorry."

She felt guilt eating her away and she knew she had a lot more sorrys to hand out . . . 

"It's not your fault." Oliver told her, "But we do still have your meta-human to take care of. Anything left in the tank?"

Barra giggled and hit him playfully, "Well, if not, there's two of us, right?" 

Oliver returned her warm smile.

"Right."  
_____________________________________

/Partcal Accolator/

 

"You think this will stop me?!" The meta yelled from his cell in utter rage, "I will make you tear each other to pieces! You will all die screaming with rage!-"

 

Cisco closed the door on him, "Blah, blah, blah, 'no prison can hold me.' heard it all before, pal!" "Adios, Prism." He muttered walking away Caitlin next to him.

"I liked 'Rainbow Raider.'" She smiled. 

"Okay, you don't get to pick the names." Cisco told her.

Barra smiled slightly in bemusemet and looked Oliver who was glancing around.

"I have a prison like this." He hummed in intrest, "Mine's on a nearly inhospitable island in the north China Sea, but this works too."

Barra rolled her eyes but followed her friend.  
_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

Barra had left for Jitters that morning after getting a call from Eddie to meet up. Needless to say she had called Felicity in a nearvous mess.

Oliver stood in front of them all, his expression cool and calm . . . But a under line warning.

"My identity is a closely-guarded secret known only to a few, and if it were to get out, will endanger my family, my friends, and it would embolden my enemies to retaliate at me through them." He told them all before Felicity stepped forward. 

"What Oliver is trying to say is that he had a lovely time working with you and getting to know each of you," Felicity started, "And he can't wait to do it again soon." Felicity said kindly while shooting him 'the look'. 

"Right." He said unwillingly.

"You know, it didn't sound like that's what he was saying." Cisco pointed out.

"I may not agree with your methods, but . . ." Joe said stepping forward holding his hand out to Oliver, "Thank you." 

Oliver gave a slight smile and shook his hand, "You're welcome." Felicity moved past them to Caitlin. "Hey." She started, "If I had a DNA sample I was unable to fully break down, do you think you could isolate the genetic markers for me?"

"Sure, what's the sample from?" Caitlin agreed.

Felicity's smile faded slightly, "The Canary's murder."

Caitlin eyes softened gently, "Of course."

"Mr. Queen," Wells said making Oliver look at him as they shook hands, "I met your father once . . . Charity event. One of the things we spoke of was you. I think he would be very proud of the man you've become."

Oliver felt a slight . . . Strange feeling around Wells.

"Thank you." He said, "And please, call me Oliver."

He hide his true thoughts till they started to leave the lab before saying to Felicity in a low voice, "There is something off about that guy."  
_____________________________________

/Jitters Coffee Shop/

 

 

Barra nearvously stood in Jitters waiting for Eddie. For once she was early . . . By an hour.

She drank 3 coffees and was on her 4th.

She was a simple red summer dress since it was a warm day and a short jean jacket, her hair fell past her shoulders.

She was scared at why Eddie had called her. He'd been short on the phone, 'man-on-a-mission'.

Did he know she was The Flash now? Had she hurt his feeling so much he didn't want her anymore?  
She turned around taking a deep breath as Eddie appeared there.

Guilt weighted on her heart and soul at the stitches on his head . . .

She couldn't believe she did that.

It made her sick and she was scared to go near him or move.

"Captain Singh approved the task force." Eddie said with a gentle, warm but forward tone moving over to her as she held her breath, "You wanted me to believe The Flash was real. Now I do."

Barra's eyes fluttered as she stared into his, his next words broke her heart. 

"I believe she's dangerous, and I am going to take her in. How do you feel about that?" He said letting go of his own breath he'd been holding.

Barra opened and closed her mouth. She was speachless . . . She didn't know what to say or what to do so she said the only thing that was true.

Something she knew she'd never be unsure off.

"All I know . . ." She whispered, "Is how I feel about you."

A small tender smile broke across his face at Barra support and 'i love you' but both knew they both needed to say more.

"Look-" Eddie started.

"I just-" Barra said at the same time.

Both stared at each other before Barra spoke.

"I'm sorry," she said, "About lieing and the things I said they were-"

"True," Eddie cut in, "You were right about one thing . . . I felt threatened by Oliver."

Barra blinked in suprise.

Eddie sighed and stepped closer to her, "You . . . Are amazing. Your funny, shy, smart and beautiful and I love you."

Barra bit her lower lip as a warm spreaded through her heart.

"And I sometimes think I might loose you one day . . ."

"Eddie," she stopped him, "Your my hero . . . This was the reason I lied because I didn't want you to feel this way over something that is never going to happen!"

Eddie watched her carefully in her eyes.

"You don't have to compete with Oliver or anyone else because you are the only person I want to share my life with." She said quitely, "I love you . . . Just you."

Eddie grabbed her around the waste as fast as the Flash and pulled her to him, his lips finding hers in a loving and deep kiss which had Barra warpping her arms around his neck.

She didn't know how her and Eddie would get through things . . . If it would end or last forever but all she knew was she couldn't look at her life without see Eddie in it.

"Hey!" Iris greeted Oliver and Felicity before pointing at Eddie and Barra, "Just act like their not there."

Barra and Eddie pulled away to shot Iris a glare.

"You guys heading home?" She went on.

Felicity giggled, "Yeah, we could use some javas for the road."

"I will hook you up." She winked.

Felicity followed Iris away leaving Oliver there.  
Barra was unwilling to leave Eddie but she knew her and Oliver needed to talk.

"Can I just . . ." She asked Eddie wanting him to be comfortible with it.

Eddie looked a little unwilling to let her go but nodded, "Go ahead, I'll just . . ."

Barra kissed his cheek, "Just you." She reminded him before with one more gently kiss she walked over to Oliver and joined him at the table.

They were quite but for once it didn't feel weird.  
"So . . ." She started.

Oliver smirked, "So,"

Barra giggled before looking down towards her hands, "Listen . . . I'm really sorry for what I said in the field and then last night in the street. I wish I could say it was all because of whatever Bivolo did to me . . . but I guess I had more feelings bottled up than I thought."

Barra knew she had been horrible to Oliver and the part that scared her was on some level she had wanted that . . . 

"You can always talk to me, Barra," Oliver said to her softly, "No matter what you will always be my friend."

A slow smile broke across Barra's face lightening the room, "Friend . .  ?"

For once it seemed more then enough and just . . . Prefect for them.

Oliver smiled.

"And just so you know . . . You can always talk to me too." She said softly.

Oliver tensed slightly, "There's one more thing . . . And you're not going to like it."

Barra frowned at the change in mood and why Oliver was glancing guiltly towards Eddie, Felicity and Iris . . .

"Does it involve you shooting me in the back?" She said half joking.

"No." He swollowed, "No, the heart . . ."

Barra looked towards Eddie a lump in her throat. 

"That's not going to work out for you." Oliver whispered, "You need to let him go . . . for both of your sakes."

Barra swollowed and mulled it over.

"Eddie tougher then he looks Oliver . . . So Felicity." She said pressing him.

Oliver swollowed but forced a smile as Felicity walked over along with Eddie.

Eddie forced a smile trying to relax around Oliver, Barra smiled fondly and stood up hugging his side.  
Eddie relaxed and kissed her cheek.

"You ready?" Oliver smiled at his blonde. 

"Mm-hmm." Felicity hummed, "This one's yours . . ."

She handed Oliver his takeout cup, "Thank you."

 

Oliver then turned back to Barra, "See you Arra," he smiled before turning to Eddie and holding out his hand, "It was nice to meet you Eddie. Barra has said amazing things about you."

Barra blinked in slight suprise at Oliver lie but relized what he was going . . . And she could have hugged him for it.

"It was nice to meet you too." Eddie agreed shaking his hand for Barra.

Barra smiled and Iris called her over.

"Bye Oli," she said before moving to see what her friend wanted.

Oliver leaned in, "If you hurt her I will find you." He whispered before Felicity pulled him away.

They were friends . . . But some things just won't change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there was an Iris and Barra scene but I kind of wanted to add it in with the next 'short' chapter involing The Burning Man aka Fire storm.
> 
> I feel like Barra would have aviod talking to Iris just yet unlike Barry because he's in love with her . . . 
> 
> Anyway, poor Eddie!
> 
> Oliver and Barra are friends now but he's still prtective of her but in a less romantic way now.
> 
> See you in the next one and please drop a comment down below to tell me what you think or a simple kudos because I love them! ♡


	32. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barra talks to Iris and a man on fire is walking around Central City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, my updates have been really slow lately but I'm just really busy with school work at the moment . . . But I'll up date as many as but I will post more once easter week starts . . .
> 
> ENJOY! ♡

Chapter 32- I'm Sorry

 

/Roof Top, Jitters/

Iris West opened the door to the cold night air.

It had been weeks since The Flash had attacked Eddie . . . Three weeks since Arrow had stopped her from possibly killing her best friends boyfriend.

She heard a quick rush of wind.

"Got your message." She said numb.

The Flash face was hidding like always, her hair gently falling past her cheek bone hiding whatever Iris could see from her glare.

"Yes, thank you for meeting me," she replied, "I just wanted you to know, last night... That wasn't me."

Iris almost scoffed wondering if the Flash had always thought her stupid, "Sure looked like you."

"Yeah." She said a hint of guilt in her voice, "I was affected by one of the meta-humans. He messed with my head . . . But I'm okay now, I promise."

Iris eyes narrowed in disspointnent, "I defended you. Everyone told me that you would bring me nothing but danger. My father, Arra, Eddie... I didn't listen to them. I never listened to them. But now it's time I did."

They stared at eachother carefully.

"Don't contact me anymore, okay?"

The Flash swollowed, "Iris... I'm sorry."

" Me too." She said quitely before stepping back inside and closing the door on the Flash . . .

Tears of guilt filled Barra's eyes.

_____________________________________

/Free Way/

Across town a man in ragged clothes, covered in dirt, his matted hair covering his face as he shivered and shook under the allyway . . .

"Look at that." A blonde haired man smirked stepping closer, "Better than an ATM."

His friend smiled at the knife.

"Anyone tell you not to hang out under the freeway at night?" He mocked the shivering man, "You're liable to get robbed. You got the shakes, man? What are you, tweaking, or just cold?"

Sudfenly the man spoke getting to his feet, his voice harsh and rough as he breathed heavily, "I'm not cold."

The boys stood in horror as the man turned in rough and wild flames, the ran from the street as the burning man followed them.

Only Caitlin Snow would have noticed the man looked strangely like Ronnie Raymond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or some love for me and the next chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow!! ♡


	33. The Man In The Yellow Suit(Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chirstmas is coming, Eddie gives Barra a christmas gift and a filimar face comes back to haunt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I am so sorry this is late, school has been crazy and I've been at the hostpital . . . Its been a rough month but I am off for two week(starting next week) so my updates will be back om track!
> 
> Also THANK YOU for all your amazing comments and love for this story, I am so happy you are all enjoying it and I hope this chapter is worth the wait ;)
> 
> Enjoy! ♡

Chapter 33- The Man In The Yellow Suit (Part 1)

 

/West House/

 

Christmas was closing in . . .

Around the world people were hanging up their Christmas decorations, getting Christmas gifts ready . . .

The West house was no different with the stronge filimar spicy sweet smell of apple wood and  cinnamon candles which Iris had lit in the dinning room, the boxs from the attic laying on the carpit beside the tree which was barely half done and the wrapped gifts already layed out and the old christmas movie playing on the TV.

Barra sighed a half heartedly as she past Joe another ball for the tree from the box in front of her.

Barra was wearing, her dark skinny jeans and a warm cozy red fluffy sweater with a hint of glitter in it and flat brown boots she wore for winter.

"There's only two boxes left." 

Barra smiled teasingly.

"You know, at this rate, we'll be finished by easter."

Barra loved Christmas . . . She really did. 

She loved the carefree feeling of Christmas, she loved spending time with her family and friends and she loved the food . . . 

But the tree was killing her!

Joe chuckled at her expression before a spark of mischief appeared in her eyes . . .

"Don't even-" Joe started to warn before Barra shot out of her seat and went round and round the tree in a red blurr and fell back onto the sofa with a bright smile at the now finished tree.

Joe tried to glare at her but failed.

"Okay, the only red-suited person I want in this house right now is Kris Kringle, you got it?" He told her.

Barra sighed, "Ruin my fun." 

She shoot out of her seat again and removed all items from the tree and sat back down handing Joe another ball.

Joe laughed at her childish behavoir. 

"Uh, these ornaments are not gonna hang themselves!" Iris said walking into the room with two mugs handing them to Barra and her dad, "Grandma Esther's recipe . . . Light on the bourbon."

Barra smiled and took a small sip while Joe hummed, "I always loved her definition of light."

Joe phone started to ring so he pulled it out of the pocket, "And the Christmas tradition continues . . ."

Barra giggled softly as he answered the phone.

"Detective West." Joe answered, "Yeah? All right . . ."

He hung up and looked at them, "Sorry, kids, the D.A. wants to ask me some questions." He mumbled kissing Iris forehead and the top of Barra's, "Make sure there's some nog left for me when I get back!"

Barra smirked playfully, "No promises."

Joe messed up her hair on his way past. 

"Hay!" She yelped in suprise only to hear Joe chuckle and the door close.

Barra ran her fingers through it till it was out of her face and huffed, "Bully," under her breath.

Iris smiled and grabbed the remote turning the TV off . . .

"What's happening?" Barra said bemused as Iris grabbed her hands pulling her off the sofa.

"Hey." 

"Come on." Iris said dragging her best friend onto the floor with her and pulled out two gifts from under the tree.

"Iris, come on, we're doing this already?!" Barra giggled, "Christmas isn't for a few days."

"I couldn't wait any longer." Iris smiled handing Barra a thin but long box before taking it back, "Oh, wait, me first!"

Barra rolled her eyes before let her friend rip open the small box Barra had warpped last night.

Iris gasped taking out the chained necklace with a gold ring hanging from it, "My mother's wedding band?"

Barra nodded with a  soft smile, :A replica . . . But yeah. You were devastated when you lost the real one."

"Our fifth-grade field trip . . ."

 "To the zoo." Both laughed at the same time.

"You cried for weeks." Barra said watching as Iris pulled the necklace on.

Iris smiled at her warmly, "Here." She said handing Barra the long box her smile because a little mischeivous, "Mine is a lot less sentimental . . ." 

Barra frowned slight because worried at Iris smile and ripped the ribbion off the box along with the paper. 

She tucked her nails under the lid and looked at Iris hoping for a hint.

Iris just smirked.

 

She hated it when Iris did this and knew whatever was in the box was most likely going to make her go 50 shades of red and pink.

She sighed and lifted the lid, she paused before dropping the lid only seeing what looked like white lace . . .

It wasn't till the speedster lifted it from the box she relized what is was.

Her cheeks pinkened at the thin white laced baby-doll lingerie she was holding by the thin ribbon straps. 

Iris started laughing as Barra throw it at her, "Iris!" She yelled.

Iris cheeks hurt a little, "What?! I thought you might like to wish Eddie a 'very merry little Christmas'!"

She was meet with the lid of the box being thrown at her.

"I can't believe you!" Barra said wishing she could turn invisble . . . Yep she'd trad super-speed for that right now, "What if I opened that in front everyone?!"

Iris laughed harder and held the lace up again, "Don't worry, when I got it I made sure Eddie was going to be the only one to see this on you!"

Barra grabbed a pillow off the sofa ready to hit Iris with it when there was a knock at the door.

Iris stood up trying to catch her breath through her laughter as she moved to the door.

Barra quickly grabbed the baby-doll dress and shoved it back into the box and Iris opened the door.

"Hey, Eddie," Iris greeted catching her breath her cheek sore from laughing.

"Hey, Iris," Eddie said looking slightly confused before tutning to his girlfriend who was sitting on the floor, cheeks pink and lip being bitten . . . Yep he was missing something here, "Hi Arra."

"Hay," Barra said shooting Iris a glare as she giggled again cloing the front door.

"Nice ring." Eddie noticed.

Iris nodded, "It's beautiful, isn't it? It's an exact replica of my mom's. Barra got it for me."

 

"That's very thoughtful, Arra." He smiled leaning over the sofa to kiss his girlfriend who moved to kiss him back, "What did Iris get you?"

He looked toward to two boxs on the floor and Barra opened her mouth to lie but Iris got there before.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll show you later . . ." Iris smirked.

Eddie looked confused again as Barra glared at Iris . . .

He was gonna have to ask her what had gone on later.

"So are we tree trimming?" He asked cutting through the tension. 

"Yeah, sure," Barra smiled pulling him onto the floor next to her, "Come on, you can help me with it."  
_____________________________________

 

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

 

"Merry Christmas." Barra smiled handing out the gifts Joe had help pick out, "Just a small token of my gratitude . . . For everything you guys have done for me this year."

Wells gave her a gentle warm smile, while Caitlin blushed at the box and Cisco eyes sparked like a child getting an early gift.

"I think I speak on behalf of my colleagues when I say you've been a gift for us, Barra." 

Barra returned the smile.

"What's that?" Caitlin said bright.

She noticed both Cisco and Caitlin looking at the flask in her hands.

She blushed a little, "Oh this is compliments of Iris . . . Grandma Esther's famous eggnog."

"That's what I'm talking about!" Cisco hummed taking the flask from Barra's hand as she giggled at him.

"Maybe later for me." Wells said dryly and tense, "Wouldn't want to drink and drive . . ."

Barra frowned as Wells turned around and left feeling a twing of guilt she looks at Caitlin.

"Did I say something wrong?" Barta said biting her lower lip. 

"No." Caitlin said gently.

"He, um . . ." Cisco said lowering his voice knowing no matter how old Wells was his hearing worked more then fine, "This used to be his favorite time of year, but the accident happened before Christmas, so . . . Kind of ruined the holidays."

Barra winced slightly feeling pity for him. It took her a second to remember that she herself had missed a Christmas with Iris and Joe . . . She wondered if Wells even had family.

"I'm gonna go get him a present." Caitlin said softly feeling the same way, "Maybe that'll cheer him up . . ."

"Sounds good," Barra agreed.

Caitlin gave her a hug, "Thank you very much." 

Barra hugged her back as she was thanked for the gift, "Sure." 

She smiled warmly at Caitlin as she moved past her out of the lab.

Barra sighed checking the time, "I have to meet with Eddie soon . . . I told him I had to get some 'last second gift shopping'."

Cisco shoot her a cheeky smile, "Lieing to your boyfriend about shopping . . . It must be love."

Barra smacked his arm.  
_____________________________________

 

/Jitters Coffee Shop/

 

 

"The fact that I asked you for your shirt size should in no way indicate that I am getting you something shirt-related for Christmas." Barra smiled sipping her hot coco, her fingerless gloves warming her plams . . .

Guess she felt the cold more. She shivered remembering her early 'run in' with a cold gun . . .

Eddie smiled slighly at her leaning in, "So . . . Are you going to tell me what Iris gave you for Christmas?"

Barra's cheeks flushed and she tensed, "Nothing it was just a . . . Girl . . . Thing."

"A girl-thing?" Eddie said bemused.

"Yeah," she said quickly, cheeks burning.

If she told Eddie what Iris gave her, she wouldn't be able to look him in the eye the rest of the day . . . Or week . . . Or year . . .

Or maybe never again.

Eddie chuckled confused before glancing down to his hands which were hiding a tiny black box . . .

"So Iris gift . . . That was really sweet."

Barra raised an eye brow at her boyfriend change of mood and swollowed the sweet coco down the back of her throat.

"I wasn't asking her to marry me Eddie," she joked trying to lighten the mood.

Eddie's lips twitched and he took a deep breath as if getting ready to say something.

Barra placed her mug down and reached her hands towards Eddie wondering what was bothering him . . .

Besides the fact he was trying to arrest the Flash aka her.

Eddie looked up at her kind open face and smiled tenderly at her, "Well, thats good because this won't be bothered her." 

Barra froze as he took her hands into his and placed a tiny black box in her red gloved hands . . .  
No.

"A bit early, but I couldn't wait." He said warmly as he held Barra's wrists rubbing them gentle with his thumbs.

Barra heart dropped at she looked at Eddie torn and carefully lifted the lid.

Please don't be a ring, please don't be a ring, she chanted in her head.

She looked down . . . 

It was a key.

"I figured we've been together for a while now. You pretty much stay there most nights anyway." He said.

Barra stared at him, her hearted melted. Eddie was amazing. Never pushing her, never demanding too much too soon . . . But, there was always a but.

"I love you." She said and leaned over the table to kiss him.

"That's a yes, I take it?" Eddie teased and kissed her back.

Barra hugged him tightly letting her smile fade as she looked over his shoulder while he shined in happiness.

But she was The Flash . . . And he was the cop that wanted to arrest her. That was the hard part.  
_____________________________________

 

/Parking Lot/

 

 

"It was that or Stephen Hawking's new autobiography, and we both know how he feels about Hawking." Caitlin muttered into the phone to Cisco as she left the mall late and headed to her car, "Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye, Cisco."

She ended the call as she rea hed the step and flinched hearing something move past her.

A chill ran down her spin.

Caitlin frowned noticing there was nothing there . . .  
She must be tired.

She took out her key and headed to her car. As she reached it a shadow stepped up behind her.

He couldn't help it . . . It was dangerous but he just . . . He needed to see her.

Caitlin eyes widened as she looked up into the glass to see a tall, hansom but dirty looking man with messy hair that was over grown.

Was that . . .

The man quickly moved away from her but Caitlin span around and followed the sound of foot steps.  
She seen him. She knew his face anywhere . . . But it was impossible. Right?

She followed the man who was moving quickly around the conner.

She followed . . .

Dangerous. Dangerous. He caursed himself . . .

Heat ran through his blood and Caitlin flinched, eye wide. Her mouth dry as the man slowly turned to face her . . .

Ronnie Raymond stared back at her, misted in fire . . .

Cait . . . He thought unble in think another word.  
Caitlin heart dropped and she ran.

He was alive.  
_____________________________________

 

 

/Mercury Labs/

 

 

"Merry Christmas, doc." The nighr gaurd say warmly wondering into the hall were the doctor was taking notes on an intresting peice behind the glass . . .

"Thank you, Jimmy, and to you." The doctor replied

"Hey, doc, I know it's a big secret, but can you give me a hint?" The gaurd half teased, "What exactly are you working on in there?"

The doctor smiled at him and said two simple words, "The future." 

Suddenly the alarms blared and red lights flashed the room in warning . . .

The gaurds drew there guns, "Doctor, get inside! Lock down the facility!" He ordered.

The doctor did as told and to the bullett proof glass that in cased his work. He hit a button inside locking the heavy doors tightly . . .

For a moment there was nothing, everything was quite . . .

Then a red lightening shoot into the room twisted and mixing with a strange yellow blurr, in two seconds it took out both gaurds and the doctor flinched away from the glass as the man moved in front of the glass.

And it was a man. Dressing in a yellow suit . . . With red lighting . . .

He stared back at the man with glowing red eyes.

Then as quickly as he appeared he was gone. The only sign he had been there at all was the two dead gaurds he left on the ground.  
_____________________________________

 

 

/Mercury Labs/

 

 

The next morning Barra checked over the dead bodies of the gaurds. Her gut twisted at the feeling she got from looking at them . . .

Something was both off and strangely . . . Filimar about it.

The blood.

"Hey." Joe said walking over to her knocking her out of her daze of dread.

Barra sighed standing up and moved to join him, glade to have moved away.

"What are you thinking?" 

"The blood splatter patterns and trajectory of the remains..." she said explaining her discomfort, "Only a high-speed collision could have done this. But to cause this type of damage to a human in this space? Whatever hit them would have to have been moving fast."

As fast as me, she added mentally. "Get this." Eddie said stepping forward, "The witness says all he saw was a blur. Sound familiar?"

Barra tensed, her eyes widened as she looked at Joe. What Eddie said made her think many things.  
Eddie thought she had did this. And second there was another speedster.

Joe and her moved over to the doctor. 

"You saw a blur?" Barra asked, "W... What was it?"

It felt so filimar . . .

"Whatever it was, it was looking for something." He said, still slightly shaken.

"Well, what did it look like?" She pressed her heart racing faster then her own speed.

"Like a-a man in some kind of yellow suit."

He's back.

Barra span around ready to rush to her office but Joe stopped her.

"Okay." He said grabbing her elbow, "Arra, listen..."

"I have to check my files!" She said quickly, "Joe, you heard him, all right? The man that killed my mom... he's back!"

"I know." He said grabbing her shoulders, "He's been in town for a few weeks now. He paid a visit to me at the house. He took all the evidence from your mom's case."

Barra felt kicked in the gut and rage ran through her.

"The files are gone." 

"Why wouldn't you tell me this sooner?!" She hissed. 

"I couldn't."

"And why not?" She scoffed.

"Because he threatened to kill you and Iris," Joe replied darkly.

Barra jaw tensed.

He was finely back. The man in the yellow suit . . .

The man who killed her mother.

He was back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so mych fun writing Iris's cheeky little scene. I felt they needed girl time and this worked amazing-let me know what you think of Barra's gift . . . Or rather Eddie's gift ;)
> 
> I hoped you liked the cold gun hint I added in-the hints are small but there there!!!
> 
> Anway please leave me a comment as by now you have all guessed I love to read them! 
> 
> Bye! ♡


	34. The Man In The Yellow Suit(Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin asks for help. Barra faces the monster from her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! The Part 3 will be up soon, I'm half way done with it but I don't know it it will be up tonight or tomorrow(my internet is acting crazy).
> 
> Also Thank you to everyone who has left a review and kudos on this once again this means a lot to me and getting the feed back on these chapters really make me want to write the next even better!
> 
> Enjoy! ♡

Chapter 34- The Man in The Yellow Suit (Part 2)

 

 

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

 

"The witness described seeing a yellow blur just like the one that killed Barry's mother." Joe said as in stood in the lab, Barra sat in the chair behind him, her mind a million miles away.

"Then we need to get cracking and stop this speed psycho." Cisco said making Barra glance at him, "That... I wasn't trying to give him a name." 

"The crime scene at Mercury Labs was on a floor with highly secured vaults, and the witness said he was looking for something." Barra cut in her voice higher than normal.

 "Whatever it was, he wanted it badly enough to kill for it." Wells muttered darkly.

"Doctor, what do you know about this Mercury Labs?" Joe questioned.

"Mercury was one of S.T.A.R. Labs' major competitors until our little setback, and then-" he clapped his hands, "-it catapulted to the forefront led by . . ."

He clicked on the file loading it to a screen behind Joe, ". . . Dr. Christina McGee, brilliant but egocentric physicist." 

"It says here Dr. McGee has secured half a billion dollars in private funding to develop, and I quote, 'prototypes for the technology of the future'." Cisco read off his tablet shooting a glance at Wells.

"Well, I'll be." He muttered, "Tina's messing with tachyons,"

Joe looked at him slightly confused. 

"Superluminal particles." He went on.

"Of course." He said carefully, "So what could someone do with one of those..."

"Tachyons." 

"Thank you." 

"Well, I don't know." He replied, "Become invincible? if you could devise a matrix stable enough to harness their power, you could travel faster than light."

Dread filled Barra gut.

"He's gonna try to get them again, so we need to get what Mercury has and use it as a lure." She reasoned.

 

"Exactly right." Wells agreed, "Cisco, Caitlin, let's start engineering a trap."

"You got it." Cisco said jumping up.

"Of course." Caitlin muttered.  
_____________________________________

 

/Jitters, Coffee Shop/

 

 

Iris smiled after setting a the mugs down on a table and cleaned up a few old ones.

Jitters always got busy in December due to weather and shoppers popping into have lunch but today was a bit hard as they were low on staff members . . .

"Iris." Caitlin said walking in.

"Caitlin." Iris smiled feeling a little suprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, it's been a long day . . ." Caitlin said carefully.

"It's only noon." Iris noted. 

"I didn't sleep much last night." She admitted. 

"Yeah, me either." Iris hummed.

"Um, so I was catching up on your blog, and this story caught my eye..." Caitlin said following her as Iris made her rounds, "About a man whose head and hands burst into flames? The burning man?"

Iris blinked in a little taken back. 

"Yeah." She paused, "I haven't really updated that story in a while . . . but there are some reports that I could send you."

In all truth . . . Iris hadn't touched her blog in a while.

Caitlin smiled, "That'd be great. Thank you."

"Can I ask you something, girl-to-girl?" Iris said before Caitlin could leave.

Caitlin tensed slightly, "Sure."

"Barra's been acting different around lately . . ." Iris said feeling a bit guilty asking Barra's friend about personal issues, "Like sometimes she's . . . We're best friends and normall she tells me everythinh but since the lightening . . . I feel as if she's keeping some sort of secret from me."

Caitlin remained tense and forced a herself to stay calm.

"Is there anything that you know about that I should know about?" Iris pressed.

"Not that I can think of." Caitlin lied gently, "However . . . if you feel like Barra's keeping something from you, you should probably just ask her yourself."

Iris gave her a forced smile, "Yeah."  
_____________________________________

 

/Central City Police Department/

 

The department had been decorated for Christmas. Barra was so glad she had missed that . . . 

Decorating the house was hard but this place was bigger plus a lot of cops wondering around.

A woman dress in a fine suit and classy bag walked over to her and Wells who didn't look to trilled.

"Barra Allen."  She said holding out her hand to the older woman, "Thank you for coming in."

"Dr. Tina McGee." The woman smiled slightly buntly avioding Wells, "I assume this is about last night's break-in?" 

"Well, yes and no." Barra replied gently.

"That's usually how things are with you, aren't they, Harrison?" The woman smiled at him friendly but both Barra and Wells saw the hint of smugness in her eyes. 

"We believe that whoever broke in was after one of your prototypes." Barra dicided to say. 

Tina looked back at Barra.

"You'll have to narrow that down." She replied smoothly, "We have literally hundreds of projects in development." 

"One containing tachyonic particles . . ." Barra pressed.

Tina tensed slightly.

"We've had encouraging success with tachyons, yes, but there's still a significant gap between our prototype and any real-life application."

"We were hoping you would lend us your prototype to use as a lure." Barra said already knowing what Tina's answer would be . . . 

Tina blinked in suprise.

" 'Us'?" She asked glancing towards Wells, "You're assisting the police now, Harrison?" 

Wells lips twitched, not missing a beat.

"I'm consulting on this particular case." He answered simply.

"Listen, Tina, once this man is apprehended, your prototype will be promptly returned." Wells went on as Tina glared at him slightly, "You know nobody wants to ensure the future's technology more than me."

"I appreciate the CCPD's concerns, Ms. Allen, but Mercury is quite capable of protecting its own assets." She said quickly, "Good luck with your manhunt." 

Barra sighed as Tina left as quickly as she came.   
She ran her fingers through her hair and sat on the edge of Joe's desk, "That went well."  
_____________________________________

 

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

 

Caitlin sat on the edge of the treadmil, her fingers numbly twisting the sliver daimond ring around her ring finger . . .

She couldn't sleep, she could focus on anything but it . . . The ring Ronnie had given her. The ring that should be gold by now in a wedding ring . . . If he hadn't died.

But he wasn't . . . Not anymore.

"Hey, Caitlin, check this out." Cisco smiled brightly walking in with his tablet, "I think we can fashion an electronic barrier, right? We set up a ton of super capacitors. We smooth out the inflection points, and voila... a kick-ass force field to trap the Opposite Flash."

Caitlin barely understood what he said but gave him a glance at the silly nickname.

"That was me testing out a name. What do you think?" He chuckled before noticing how quitely Caitlin sat.

Caitlin eyes dropped back to her hands and swollowed.  

"Are you okay?" Cisco asked gently.

Caitlin sighed, "Ronnie's alive."

There she said it. 

Cisco stared at her.

"I saw him, Cisco." She said, "I think he was following me-" 

"Caitlin..." Cisco cut her off, "Ronnie died. He was vaporized in the accelerator when it went critical." 

"Ronnie's alive, and he's out there alone and scared, and I need your help to find him . . ."  
_____________________________________

 

/Barra's Lab/

 

 

The lab was dark, the lightening and thunder out side filled the quite room.

It had been nearly an hour since everyone went home. Eddie had popped up stair to give her a kiss before leaving after she told him she had some work to finish off before she left.

Barra stared numbly at the bored covered in the files, news papers and photos from her mom's case . . .   
_____________________________________

 

#FlashBack#

 

The storm crackled outside as Barra sat in her bed hugging one of her teddy bears in her lap as her mother gently pressed her fingers gently along the bruise on her cheek.

"Ouch." She said softly making Nora's heart twist.

She'd have to have a word with the school tomorrow . . .

"Hmm..." she said gently, "Your bruise is already healing." 

"It still hurts, though." She said hugging the bear tighter to her chin. 

Nora stroked her hair softly in a way that made Barra sleepy.

"Not for much longer, honey." She promised before pulling her draughters blanket back, "Here, come on."

She helped her draughter into bed and wrapped the butterfly blanket around her, "I'll keep the light on for you."

"Were you ever afraid of the dark?" Barra asked quitely.

Nora smiled at her.

"If I turn this light off now, would you be scared?"  
Barra thought for a second before shaking her head slightly.  

"That's because I'm here with you." She replied, "See, you're not afraid of the dark, Barra. You're afraid of being alone in the dark, and that goes away when you realize something . . . You're never really alone."

Nora tucked her hair back as Barra smiled up at her. 

"It's time for bed." Henry Allen said walking in with a glass on water. 

"I'm thirsty." Barra said quickly making him smile. 

"Oh, no, you're stalling." He chuckled, "But I got you covered, princess."

He placed the glass down and leaned down to kiss her forhead, "Good night, Punch-Princess."

Nora smiled in amusement as Barra giggled. 

"Sweet dreams, my beautiful girl." Nora whispered kissing her draughters forehead softly before Nora and Henry left the room.

"You can turn off the light." Barra said hugging her bear close to her heart.

Henry looked suprised as Barra had made it very clear she hated the dark but Nora just smiled and turned off the light.

Less then an hour later Nora Allen was murdered.

#EndOfFlashBack#  
_____________________________________

 

/Barra's Lab/

 

 

"Barra!" Iris giggled as she shocked her friend out of her daze.

She was still wearing her coat as she stepped closer, "I called your name, like..."

She stopped dead in her tracks as she noticed the bored. Her smile faded.

"Your mom's case." She said softly.

Barra stared numbly at the bored.

"I used to study this board everyday." She said so quitely Iris almost had trouble hearing her, "Lately, I haven't looked at it as much as I should have . . ." 

"I didn't know you did that." Iris said.

Barra tried to smile but it seemed more of a wince, "I guess there's still some stuff about me you don't know."

Iris stared at her for a long moment till Barra turned back to her desk trying to look busy.

"So . . . I was talking to Caitlin today," Iris said stepping closer, "I asked her whats been up with you lately."

Barra tensed slightly and hide behind her hair.

Iris bit her lip softly and sat on the desk next to her.

"Somethings been bothering you and its gottan worse today." Iris sighed, "We've always been honest with one another and I just wanna know if your okay."

Barra winced, guilt hitting her . . .

Honest, huh?

She wondered at what point lieing got easier.

Barra bit her lip slightly and shook her head, "Nothing . . . I guess I trying to get use to things . . ."

Iris raised an eye brow. 

She didn't buy it.

Barra sighed running a hand through her hair forcing the next words out of her mouth and hoped they made sense.

 

"I mean I woke up from a coma, I'm dating Joe's partner, Tony came back, Oliver showed up and . . ." Barra said going quite resting her head on her hand and closed her eyes, "Eddie asked me to move in with him."

Iris eyes widened.

"I said yes." 

She could at least tell Iris about something that was bothering her.

Iris giggled and hugged her, "Thats great!"

Barra loosely hugged her back and muttered with a half smile, "Yeah . . . It is great."

Iris was smiling brightly as she pulled back, "You guys are moving pretty fast, huh?"

 

"Well, I mean, it's been a year . . . Eddie thinks its the best time."

Iris frowned, "What about you? Are you happy?"

"Yeah . . ." Barra said carefully, "Eddie makes me happy and I love him . . ."

"But?" Iris pressed.

Barra groans running both hands through her hair, "I don't know . . ."

Lie.

She knew what was bothering her, she was scared the second Eddie relized who she really was he wouldn't love her anymore . . . 

Or maybe she was scared it was just all too good to be true?

"Just . . . This year has gone by so quickly, I'm not sure where I should be with Eddie and how to . . . Fit everything in my life around him." 

"But you already have," Iris reminded her, "He's not asking you to marry him Barra, he asking for you to share his apartment with him . . . Let 'everything else' wait for now." 

Barra didn't feel better but she relaxed seeing Iris let her eariler question go.

"Was that what was bothering you?"

No.

"Yes." She said forcing a smile, "That was it."

Iris smiled back and hugged her, "You can talk to me about everything you know that?"

Barra let her smile fade slight but nodded unable to speak another lie to Iris tonight.

Iris pulled back as Barra forced the smile back onto her face.

"Well, I guess I should get going." Iris said grabbing her bag.

"Bye." Barra said waiting for Iris to leave before her smile faded away again.

She sighed.

She stood up and walked over to the window trying to clear her thoughts. She needed sleep . . . Today had been too crazy to deal with.

She looked out the window as rain drops ran down the glass as the rain stopped for the moment, the lighting thunder rippled the clouds softly as her eyes moved to the building-

She froze. Her heart stopped and her body turned ice cold.

Red glowing eyes stared back at her from another roof, dressed in yellow . . . It was the man who killed her mother.

Thunder boomed through the sky as Barra shot out of the building in a mist of yellow lightening.  
_____________________________________

 

/Streets/

 

 

She ran faster then normal, the cold night air wipping her hair to her face, her heart thumping in her ears as she reached the ally beside the building she had seen him on.

No not he . . .

It.

Whatever the man in yellow was he had no heart to be called a human being.

She stared at him as he stood a few feet away rough and jagged blurred, eyes glowing and a lot taller than her . . .

"It was you." Her voice sounded strange to her own ears, mixed with all the feeling running through at lighting pace, hard to force on one alone, "You were the one in my house that night. You killed my mother!"

He stared at her.

"Why?!" She screamed so hard it hurt her throat.

His rough, dark distored voice send a sickening chill down her spin.

"If you want to know that, you're gonna have to catch me." 

The red lighting mixed with a yellow blur shot past her like a speeding buttlet causeing her hair to blow back.

But without pause or thought she shot after him hot on his heels.

They ran through the streets turning the narrow streets, missing cars and poeple even blowing a few christmas lights in the force of their wake leaving only the lightening in the air.

But the yellow speedster grow faster and faster and Barra forced herself to keep up . . .

He'd been going easy on her till now. As she was about to find out.

But it was when they reached the football stadium they she lost him.  
_____________________________________

 

/Football Stadium/

 

 

Barra stopped dead in the middel of the big empty and very dark stadium, the grass soft under her boots as she looked around her.

Her hair wind swept and wild looking as she looked along the empty seats . . .

Suddenly the lights sparked to life with a slightly crackle and red lighting appeared at the end of the grass. There he was.

For a long moment they glared at each other waiting for the other to move . . . 

The anger and hate burning in Barra vains proved to be too much. She locked her jaw and ran at him head on. 

Both speedsters ran at each other the lightening of red and yellow looked wild and streached at the speed.

They hit each other . . . And the man in yellow slammed her to the ground.

Barra groans lift herself onto an elbow . . . She could taste blood and relized she had bit her lip on impact. She was also sure she had cracked a rib at the force the man in yellow had hit her.

"Not fast enough, Flash." He said almost mocking her.

Barra glared at him coldly before he shot off. She followed.

They ran around the seats and chairs over and over almost like a twisting ring of lighting.

But Barra couldn't get him.

He was too fast.

The man in yellow man a turn into one of the hall ways giving Barra a chance to knock into him but he struck her back harder each time.

Barra cried out as he grabbed her by the hair and speeded them back to the grass through her to the ground.

Barra tried to get up but he layed a rough and hard kick to her already injured rib knocking her down again.

She groans in pain and pulls herself up onto her hands and knees, one hand holding her healing cracked rib.

The man in yellow towered over her.

"Who are you?!" She yelled at him.

"You know who I am, Barra." It said in its distored voice.

Barra tried a suprise attack but he seemed to know what she was going and gave another blow to her ribs and back before grabbing her by the hair and spinning her around before knocking her back to the ground.

"No, I don't!" She yells.

The lights flickering around them made everything more chilling as he spoke.

"But you do, Barra," he said, "We've been at this a long time, you and I, but I'm always one step ahead."

Barra growled and ran at him again raising her hand to punch him but his hand grabbed hers and shoved her back before running behind her and grabbing her hair tightly before slamming her onto her front of the ground.

He held her there, ripping a little bit of her hair out with how tightly her was holding it and her neck.  
He could easly kill her. Just snap her neck.

She knew that.

And he wanted her to.  

"It is your destiny to lose to me, Flash, just as it was your mother's destiny to die that night." He said darkly.

Then he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Barra is a bad liar and she hates lieing  
> As this goes along your gonna see its taking it toll on her to lie to Eddie and Iris.
> 
> At this point I think Barra knows deep down Eddie wouldn't love her less if she told him she was the Flash but please remember Barra is the female version of Barry.
> 
> Barry: can't let himself be happy  
> Barra: can't let herself be happy
> 
> Barry: can't be honest with Iris  
> Barra: can't be honest with Eddie
> 
> But this is kind of setting her up for the type of romantic I want her to have with Leonard. Her feeling towards him will be a lot different: one she can be honest with him in a way she can't with Eddie.
> 
> Anyway not giving too much away ;)
> 
> Leave a comment about what you think of the Reverse Flash fight? I'm kind of worried about it but see you in Part 3!!!


	35. The Man In The Yellow Suit(Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cisco and Caitlin look for Ronnie, Barra and Henry talk and Eddie might be closer to the Flash than he thinks . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm late but I've been going back and forth to the hostpital again :(
> 
> So anyway here this next chapter and I hope you will enjoy, also thank you to everyone who commented and liked this, I'm a little suprised that you all like this and thank you for the support! ♡
> 
> Enjoy!!

Chapter 35- The Man In The Yellow Suit

 

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"He acted like he knew me, like we'd done this before." Barra explained to Joe and Wells the next morning in the lab.

After passing out in the middle of the field she woke at 3am and ran to the lab where Caitlin helped her and checked her already healed injuries.

She folded her arms in her red sweater and jeans biting her lip so hard the ruby colour turned a deep berry red.

"He was antagonizing you, Arra." Joe tried.

Barra shook her head.

"I would get close, and he'd just pull away!" She said back, "I mean, this was just some sick game to him . . ."

"You'll catch him." Wells cut in calmly, "We'll help."

"No, you don't get it, all right?" She said running her fingers through her hair, her nails scratchimg her skin slightly, "His speed, it is... it's beyond me. I'm not the fastest person alive. He is." 

Wells took his glass off feeling his own stress rise.

"So how do we catch somebody that even I can't keep up with?" She whispered feeling as small and useless as the night her mother died. 

"The beautiful thing about force fields, Miss. Allen, is they're impervious to speed." Wells said moving towards her, softening his eyes to the young woman, "Now, we're almost finished fabricating the trap, and all that remains is for detective west to procure the bait."

"I'm on it." Joe promised and started to leave his draughter hot on his heels, "Barra, why don't you stay here?" 

"No, Joe, today is not the day to tell me to stay behind." Barra muttered storming out of the room.

Joe looked back at Wells darkly and the older man returned the look.

Both agreed.

Barra did not have a clear head.  
_____________________________________

 

/Central City Police Department/

 

"-if Judge Hankerson was gonna sign this, he would have done so already." Dr. Christina McGee argued with them in the middle of the department.

"Look, I'm sure you don't want this investigation to get any more public than it's already been, do you, doctor?" Joe pressed in a harder voice and McGee handed him the order back.

"This has Harrison Wells written all over it in big, black letters." She snapped fermly, "I am not giving you my tachyon prototype!"

Barra glanced at Joe than back at the doctor. 

She needed the bait, after last night she relized how dangerous the man in yellow was. And if he could do that to her? What else could he do?

"It was quite the tour of your facility, doctor." She said calmly folding her arms, "You were fine to let us dumb cops walk around, but I majored in physics and chemistry, and I saw a whole lot of stuff that Sciencieshowcase Magazine would love to hear about . . . So should I call their editors directly or just leave a few posts on their website?"

McGee glared coldly at her and knew Barra could very well do that . . . Looks like she underestmated her.

"You'll have the tachyon device within the hour." She said bitterly, "I see why Harrison holds you in such esteem, Miss. Allen . . . You're very much alike."

With a cold glare McGee turned around and stormed away leaving Joe to shoot Barra a suprised look. 

"Nicely done." He muttered.

Barra smiled at him and patted his shoulder on her way past just as Eddie moved towards them.

"Hey Arra," he said kissing her cheek making her giggle on her way to the stairs.

He blushed clearing his throat notiving Joe rising an eye brow at him.

"Hey, Joe, you got a second?" He said changing the subject. 

"Not now, Eddie." He replied but Eddie questioned anway.

"I read the witness statement." He said, "The Flash was there. I know you got something in the works."

Joe frowned carefully, "Yeah, but you don't want any part of this . . ." 

"I've got a task force approved to capture her, and I want in." He said in a slightly smug way, "I'm not asking permission, Joe."

"Excuse me?" Joe said in disbelief.

"If my task force isn't a part of this, I'll go to Captain Singh." He said calmly, "I'll tell him something's going on, and you're not talking..."

Was he threatening him?

"I'm sorry." He went on, "You'd do the same thing if you were me."

Joe stared at Eddie trying to think of a way to tell his partner not to look to closely at this . . . That it would only hurt Barra and Eddie . . .

But than he remembered; Eddie wouldn't listen. 

 

"Fine." He said before storming away living Eddie standing there.  
_____________________________________

 

/The Unground/

 

 

"We follow the ionized particles, and that should lead us right to him." Cisco said carefully as he and Caitlin headed down the metal steps under Central Citys main power main . . . 

He wasn't gonna lie; he felt like he was in a horror movie and poeple were yelling at him to run.  
"The CPMs are increasing." 

They reached the bottom and Cisco became even more nearvous.

Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea-

"We should have told Dr. Wells and Barra." He mumbled.

"No, not until we're sure it's him." Caitlin replied holding her light.

"Oh, wow." He said as they moved through the narrow 'hall'.

Had he already said this was a BAD IDEA?

"Look, Ronnie is not like you remembered him . . ." Caitlin said after a moment.

Yep. This was getting worse.

"What does that mean?" He asked. "Just don't freak out when you see him, okay?" 

Was the only thing she said before Cisco's 'tracking device' suddenly shut down. 

"Oh, I really wish that was because the batteries were dead." He said quitely but moved on till a shadow stepped out in front of them.

"Ronnie?" Caitlin said softly as they moved even closer.

Ronnie stared at her . . .

He was different. Cisco could see it. 

"Ronnie, it's me, Cait." She said, "Look, I brought Cisco with me."

'Ronnie' glanced at him. 

"We're here to help you." Caitlin went on now an inch away from him, "You were in an accident. Do you remember?"

"I'm not Ronnie." He said darkly, his voice rough and harsh. 

"Yes, you are." Caitlin said wanting to hug him, "You're Ronnie Raymond."

"I'm not Ronnie." He voice becoming darker almost annoyed, "I told you that. Now get away from me!" 

Stop it! Stop it, a voice argued in his mind, don't, don't . . .

Caitlin reached for his hand which was shaking next to him. A spark appeared in his eye as her filimar warm soft skin touched his dry and rough one.

Cait . . .

"Look, we just need to take you back to S.T.A.R. Labs." She said, "We'll help you remember who you are."

His termbled as the fighting inside his head got worse and worse and he was going to . . .

Get her away!! Get away from her!!!

NOW!

He grabbed her face roughly making her gasp in suprise.

"Firestorm." He whispered harshly before he shoved her away making her safe before the burning on his skin brust into flames and fire.  
_____________________________________

 

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"The tachyon device is in place." Cisco told them as he check the reading on his computor.

"You think it'll work?" Barra sighed running a hand through her hair. 

"It'll work." He replied before leaving the room to check on Caitlin. 

"So how do we advertise to him that the prototype's here?" Barra asked glancing at Wells.

"We'll take care of that." Wells said calmly as possible.

Barra noticed and looked between Joe and Wells. She felt it again . . . She was going to hear something she didn't like.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly.

Joe took a breath, "Look, Barra... Me and Dr. Wells have spoken, and... We think it would be best if you weren't here for this."

What?

"Wait?" She said in disbelief, "What are you talking about?"

"You're too close to this." 

Barra narrowed her eyes and folded her arms, anger f  
illing her.  
"Or maybe you're not close enough." She argued, "If you hadn't been too scared and warned me that he was here weeks ago, I could have been prepared for this." 

"I think we can all appreciate Joe's concern for Iris, Barra." Wells cut in softly.

"And that's why I have to be here!" She snapped, "I'm the best chance at catching this guy!"

"Not right now, not in this state." Joe warned.

Barra glared him but softened her voice, "This man stabbed my mother through the heart and sent my father to prison for it. This is my fight . . . You know it is Joe."

Joe stared at her sadly, "Not today, sweetheart."

She stared at the both in disbelief but knew they weren't changing their minds.

She huffed a breath before storming out of the lab.  
_____________________________________

 

/Partical Accolator/

 

 

He found her crying by the place Ronnie had . . . 'died', holding the ring he gave her.

"Caitlin..." Cisco said gently sitting beside her, "Don't worry."

She didn't move.

"Hey." He pressed, "Now that we know he's out there, we will find Ronnie again." 

She smiled bitterly.

"Why . . ?" She said quitely, "So we can throw him in there with all the other meta-human psychos?"

Her voice broke slightly. Her throat felt raw and dry.

"I used to play this game in my head." She said softly, "What would I give up for just one more minute with him? My house, my career... The rest of my life?"

She shook away the tears burning there way to her eyes.

"Today I finally got that minute." She said softly, "And I wish I hadn't . . . Seeing him like that, what he's become... Dear God... I wish he had just died that day."

She broke down crying and Cisco could do was hug her.  
_____________________________________

 

/Iron Heights Prison/

 

Barra looked up as the heavy metal door opened, the all too filimar glass that worked to 'protect' her from the only real family she had left.

The block was dull and dark from the night sky which fell a lot more quickly than it normally did . . .

She didn't know why she came-

No. That was a lie. 

A very, very big lie.

"Merry Christmas, Princess," her dad smiled as he sat down, the filimar warm smile made guilt run through her. 

"Merry Christmas." She said forcing a smile.

"You all right, Barra?" He said, noticing her pretty smile which reminded him of Nora's fade. 

"I screwed up, dad." She said her voice and raw, "After years of searching . . . I finally found him. I found the man who killed mom . . ."

Henry Allen stared at her tense but calmly and Barra swollowed the lump in her throat getting thicker and harder to swollow.

"The man in yellow, the one in the lightning. He's out there, and I had him . . ." Tears drew to her eyes as she tried to blink them away, "He got away. I . . . I was so close. I promised you that I would get you out of here. Every day you spend in here has been because of him-"

Her voice broke slightly as a tear ran down her cheek breaking his heart at how much guilt she was placing on herself.

"Until today. Now you're in here because of me, and I'm so sorry. I . . ." She looked away tears running freely and her chest hurt. 

"Barra." He spoke trying to make her look at him, "Barra, this is not your fault. Look at me. I know what you've given up. Every decision you've made in the past 14 years has been because of me and your mom . . ."

Barra gripped the side of her hair, using her elbow to hold her head up, looking at her father.

"What you studied, why you became a CSI, even with Eddie." 

"Eddie?" She questioned tearfully taken back.

 

"You're my draughter." He remind her, "I know you love him. But you never let yourself be happy because you were too consumed with what happened to me and your mom to let yourself have a life. You never even let yourself think about that, if you want kids or marriage, or even if Eddie is the one you can have that with. Well, let it go now, Barra-" he pressed, "Hear me now. The man in the yellow suit . . . Has taken enough from us already."

Barra swollowed cleaning away her tears, her eyes now sore.

"Don't let him take any more."  
_____________________________________

 

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

 

The tension in the lab was so thick Caitlin was sure it could be cut with a knife . . . Not that she could really blam anyone.

The armed cops behind them stood still and quite as they worked within the now dark lab . . .

"Sending out another pulse." Cisco muttered to them as he tried to draw out the man in yellow. 

"Are you certain this trap will work?" Eddie questioned on edge.

He knew he'd feel a lot better and safer once The Flash and whatever other speedster was locked away in a prison where they belonged. 

"I've sent up at least three charges into open satellite." Cisco informed him, "If anyone's looking tachyonic particles, they'll know we got them."

For a long moment everyone was quite and as the seconds dragged slowly by Eddie became doubtful that the trap was even going to work than-

A red streak of angry jagged lightly flashed across the screen and the next moment a tall human form was trapped in a dark blue field . . .  
Everyone was stunned. 

"Let's see what we caught." Wells spoke darkly, a spark filling his eyes as a smirk pulled his lips.  
_____________________________________

 

/Containment Field/

 

The lift doors opened, the room was dark besides the errie blue haze of light that was caging the speedster inside . . .

The armed cops stepped out, acting quickly but their eyes wide. This could not be real.

The field made a soft sound that reminded Eddie of a far away helicopter blades.

"Cisco?" Wells called, "Lights."

"*Sure thing, Dr. Wells.*" Cisc spoke through the mic before switching on the lights behind the speedster.

The trapped man inside stood tall, shoulders hunched as if ready to attack. His whole body humming and blurr, his yellow suit hard to notice and the only thing they could stare at were those glowing red eyes.

This was not The Flash. That they knew now.

"Detective Thawne, would you like to read him his rights?" Wells offered.

Eddie's heart raced and his fingers termbled on his gun he felt alarm run through him as Jie lowered his gun and stepped forward.

"Joe, what are you doing?" He called.

"Getting some answers." He replied without facing him as he stared through the man in yellow, "14 years ago, you murdered Nora Allen. I want to know why."

It didn't move. 

"Why?"

The man in yellow stepped forward, his eyes staring at only one made and as he spoke every man in the room felt a sickening chill of ice run through them. 

"Dr. Wells, we meet at last." It said in its husky voice.

Wells moved forward, "What do you want with the tachyonic particles?" 

"My goals are beyond your understanding." 

"Oh, I don't know, I'm a pretty smart guy." He said dryly, "I knew you were exceptionally fast, so any trap we manufactured would have to be invisible. I knew your cells could repair themselves at extraordinary speeds, so you could withstand the damage this is doing to your body right now."  
_____________________________________

 

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"The super capacitors... the containment field is fluctuating." Cisco said alarmed as a red image lit his screen, "They need to get out of there now!"  
_____________________________________

 

/Containment Field/

 

 

"The reason I know all this is because your powers are almost exactly like those of The Flash." Wells said glaring at the yellow speedster hardly. 

The man in yellows voice darkened, "Oh, I'm not like The Flash at all. Some would say I'm the reverse."

"*Dr. Wells, evacuate!*" Caitlin yelled down the mic, "*Get out of there now! Dr. Wells!*"

Joe looked towards Wells before a the man in yellow grabbed him and pulled him into the field, throughing the older man in the ground and started to roughly beat him. 

"Cisco, turn off the barrier!" Joe yelled in panic. 

"*If I turn it off, that thing's gonna get out!*"

"Cisco, he's gonna kill Wells!" Joe said grabbing a tool beside the field and smashed it into one of the fields holders break it into sparks.

The field was dropped, leaving a bloody beaten Wells on the ground and tachyons were gone.

"Find him!" Eddie yelled at the army cops.

Suddenly he heard a sound behind him and span around to see the man in yellow beside the door glaring right at him, he pointed his gun at it . . .  
_____________________________________

 

/Barra's Lab/

 

 

Barra sat in her dark lab. She hadn't seen the point in going home . . . She wouldn't be able to sleep away.

There was just too much going on.

Suddenly her phone buzzed:

Caitlin Snow- S.O.S

In the next second Barra was out the door.  
_____________________________________

 

 

/Containment Field/

 

 

"Don't move, or we will shoot!" Eddie warned as they cops pointed their weapond at him, ready to fire.

In a split second each cop layed on the floor out cold but hopefully not dead.

Eddie's gun was knocked out of his hand and he found himself face to face with the man in yellow, red eyes glared into his making him freeze in fear and shock.

For a moment he believed this was it . . . This . . . Whatever it was, was about to kill him.

A gun fired and Eddie was shoved to the ground as the man in yellow pinned Joe down by his neck, his voice almost a growel.

"I warned you not to hunt me." 

Than the the grip was gone in a mist of yellow lightning . . . The Flash was here.  
_____________________________________

 

/Outside S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

 

Caitlin and Cisco rushed out into the cold night air as the glass on the roof smashed into tiny peice a ball of yellow and red lightning ripping through it.

Barra cried out as her head smashed a car window that the man in yellow had just throw her into.

The man in yellow turned facing Cisco and Caitlin and Barra raced to her feet, her hair hitting her face as she raced up behind him grabbing him but the man grabbed her arm slamming her to the ground, she tried to grab him again but he punched her in the ribs and throw her back down.

He roughly grabbed her hair, yanking it back, and punched her across the face many times till her lip started bleeding and her jaw hurt.

She fell to her hands but the man in yellow grabbed her by the hair once more and tore her mask from her face, she stared up at him almost dazed before he throw her to the cold hard ground.

 

She curled on her damaged rib as blood pooled in her mouth . . . The man in yellow standing over her ready to kill her-

Fire.

That was all she saw.

A blast of fire that came from behind her, knocking her mothers murder away . . .

Barra looked up, her bruised blood cheek stinging as she saw a man on fire . . . Ronnie Raymond was back.

"Our race is not yet done." The man in yellow standing to his feet  "See you soon, Flash."

Than he dissapeared in a haze of jagged red lightning.

Cisco rushed to Barra's side and helped her sit up while Caitlin rushed to Ronnie.

Ronnie stared back at her, his voice was strained as he forced himself not to hold her, "Don't look for me again."

Caitlin opened her mouth, unable to speak, form a word or though as Ronnie explosed into flames and jumped into the air living only a trail of smoke and fire in the night sky.

He was gone.

Barra lips parted, her heart still racing as she looked towards the placed the man in yellow had been.

He was gone. He got away . . . For now.  
_____________________________________

 

/Central City Police Department/

 

 

The office was dark when they returned, all the cops were in hostpital and others had already gone home leaving only Joe and Eddie inside.  
Both were quite for a long time trying to understand everything that happened tonight . . .

Cops were dead. The . . . Whatever the man in yellow was were gone. Eddie stared something impossible in the eyes and god did they still haunt him . . .

"Why did it..." he started, "Not kill me?" 

Joe at this point was so tired and so used to lieing and so sick of it . . . He was almost calm as he spoke the truth.

"I don't know, Eddie." He said strained. 

"But you know more than you've been telling me." Eddie pressed but this time to threat . . . He was scared.

He was scared that something so powerful was a cold blooded killer, he was scared because he didn't understand why he was still breathing and above all . . . He was scared at the thought of not being able to keep Barra safe.

Joe looked at his partner before carefully moving to sit next to him, his voice low but calm, "They're called meta-humans."

" 'Meta-humans' ?" Eddie replied. 

"People with very powerful abilities." Joe explained, "You and me are the only guys on the force that know what's really going on."

Eddie swollowed glancing around them. This felt unreal . . .

"And we need to keep it that way..." Joe warned him, "So nobody else gets hurt. Can you do that?"

Eddie slowly nodded before remembering when the man in yellow had been dragged outside   
 . . . He'd seen it. That red streak but he also remembers this . . . Smell.

It was like a perfume but it was so . . . Filimar.

"And The Flash?" He asked, "Do you know who she is?"

Joe was quite for a long moment as he looked towards the door and saw a filimar girl walking towards the door.  

"Yeah, I do." He said eyes locked on her.  
Eddie leans forward waiting.

Joe smiled softly, "She's the girl that saved both of our lives tonight."

The door opened softly, "Eddie!"

Eddie eyes moved to the door where Barra was standing looking worried.

And she was. 

Eddie stood up and rushed to her warpping his arms around waste and pressing his face into her hair.

Barra hugged him back tightly, her uneven heart beat relaxing.

Eddie inhaled softly kissing her head . . . Jasmine.  
_____________________________________

 

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

"I've been going over the data, and I still don't know why the containment system failed." Cisco mumbled guilty as Caitlin crecked on Dr Well's wounds and injures, "I must have missed something . . . I'm sorry." 

"It's not your fault, Cisco." He said softly, "But if you both feel the need to apologize for something, you might start with the not telling me that Ronnie is still alive."

Crap. Cisco thought as he and Caitlin shared a carefully glance at each other.

"I asked Cisco not to say anything." Caitlin ammitted, "Once I saw what Ronnie had become, I needed . . ." Her voice shook softly, "I needed time to see if I could make him whole again. I'm sorry. I know you're mad."

 

"No." Wells said back softening his eyes and touched her arm in comfort, "I don't know what I would have done differently in your situation. I know I have made you a lot of promises. I know I've not been able to keep them all. But on my life, I promise you this... We will bring Ronnie home."

Caitlin smiled softly and hoped maybe . . . Maybe Ronnie could be saved.  
_____________________________________

 

/Barra's Lab/

 

 

Barra smiled softly to herself as Eddie kissed the top of her head moving her gently off his lap.

"I'm gonna go grab my coat . . . I'll be right back." He said tenderly.

"Okay," she said kissing him on the mouth softly, closing her eyes, thanking whatever higher being there was that he was okay.

He smiled as he passed Joe on his way out.

Barra looked back down at the snowglobe in her hands, her legs resting over the arm of the chair.

She was wearing  a short simple red sweater dress that Iris must have forced her into before she came here.

"Hey, Arra." He said quitely. 

"You know my mom traveled around the world twice?" She mumbled softly, "She spent a semester abroad in Spain, and she loved it so much that after she graduated, she went to Europe . . ."

She smiled slightly watching the snow fall inside the glass ball, "Didn't stop till she'd been to a few dozen other cities . . ." Her smile slowly fadded, "She always wanted to go back, but she never got a chance." 

"I offered to send you abroad when you were in college." He reminded her as he sat down.

"Yeah, I remember. I..." she swollowed placing it down on the desk, "I . . . I just couldn't take off. I mean, the truth is I'm stuck here... in Central City. Fear has kept me in that living room for 14 years . . . And sometimes I feel like I always will be." 

Barra sighed softly, running her fingers through her hair.

"Joe, I... I was mad at you for being scared." She said quitely unable to look at him, "But I mean, the truth is I was the one that was scared. I've been afraid of the man in yellow for my whole life . . . That's why I lost."

Joe stared at her blankly for a second before he spoke. His tender voice filled the room.

"When you first moved in with us, I thought it was gonna be too much." Joe started, "I'm already a single dad. Finances were tough. And you were a little girl who just lost her mother. But, man, was I wrong-" he said breaking into a chuckle, "Within two weeks, you had changed the whole dynamic of the house. Suddenly, the house was filled with this . . . Light . . . This energy. I mean, you brightened up everything. You'd seen more darkness than any man will in a lifetime, and you never let it dim your soul."

Barra swollowed the lump forming in her throat, his words making her heart hurt . . . 

"So there I was, thinking that I'm changing your life by taking you in, but . . . The truth is . . . You changed mine." He spoke forcing her to look at him from under her lashes, "So don't lose that light now, Arra. The world may need The Flash, but... I need my Barra Allen."

Barra tears burnt in her eyes seeing Joe get chocked up and quickly moved forcing, hugging him like a four year old who just had a bad dream.

Joe hugged her tightly back.

"You did change my life . . . You really did." She whispered hiding her face in his shoulder.  
_____________________________________

 

/West House/

 

Eddie had his arm warpped around her as Joe unlocked the front door.

Snow was falling softly to the ground and it was getting colder outside . . .

Barra almost cursed Iris for forcing her to not wear tights with this dress and cursed her powers for making her feel more cold than she did before the explosen.

Eddie chuckled as she shivered into his side stealing his warmth.

They stepped into the warm heated house which smelt of sandlewood and applewood . . . The room was warmly lit with christmas lights ans Barra face broke into a wide smile.

"What are you guys doing here?" She said brightly seeing Cisco and Caitlin there and moved to hug them as Eddie helped her off with her coat.

"I invited them." Joe told her.

"Where's Dr. Wells?" She said noticing the doctor was missing. "Uh, he wasn't feeling up to a social gathering, but he appreciated the invitation." 

Caitlin explained. 

"Eggnog?"

"Yes."

"Merry Christmas, Eddie." Iris smiled giving him a hug as he joined Barra.

"You too, Iris." He smiled back.

"So, I heard you're moving in together, and I'm really happy for you." She said sending a wink towards Barra who rolled her eyes . . . But this time a real smile broke across her lips, "Thank you."

"Merry Christmas." Joe said handing Cisco a cup and chuckles, "Mm. Day like today, grandma Esther's eggnog seems a little light on the bourbon." 

Cisco smiled before moving closer, his smile fadding, "Hey, Joe."

"Hmm?" The man hummed to show he was listening.

"I saw something weird tonight." "Yeah, Cisco, I saw it too." Joe repeated as if it was clear to everyone.

"No, I mean, when The Flash and the man in yellow were going full-on bumper cars on each other, I was watching the electricity coming off of them... yellow and red electricity." He told him making Joe tense, "When Barra was a kid, she said she saw red and yellow lightning in her house the night her mother died . . ."

"There were two of them." Joe relized and glanced towards Barra who was smiling at Eddieas he whispered something into her ear. 

"The man in yellow may have killed Barra's mother, but... There was another speedster there that night."

Joe wondered if he should tell her. But he knew if he didn't tell her she'd find out . . . But she didn't have to know now. Not tonight.

"Dad, it's time!" Iris called to him a bright smile on her face.

Joe forced a smile and moved over to the tree, taking the tree topper and placing it on top of the tree.

Barra kissed Eddie's cheek as everyone started to laugh in joy as the tree lights came on.

The bad news could wait . . . Just for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Captain Cold and Heatwave will be turning up very soon!!!!!
> 
> Let me know what you thought of the bit of Cisco's POV because it was so much fun to write.
> 
> Also there is another creepy 'Wells' chapter coming up next!
> 
> Anyway leave a comment below! I love hearing you thought on these and again thank you for reading! ♡


	36. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reverse Flash thinks over his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys! So I've started working on part one tonight but I have no idea when I can post it. I'm packed with hostpital trips and they are currently talking about surgery so I'm really worried and its been hard for me to focus . . .
> 
> Thank you all for your support on the last chapter and I really hope you Enjoy ♡

Chapter 36- Merry Christmas

 

Another year was soon to past and he was getting that much closer to his goal.

He knew he had The Flash right where he wanted her. In a twisted way he was finely getting what he wanted; that impact, that hold on her . . .

That fear. That Anger.

He stared at the yellow suit in front of him as it melted back into its case . . . 

He smirked.

The split on his lower lip hurt slightly but the pain was delightful . . . Every self inflicted hit and injury felt like pleasure . . .

It pleased him to remember that anger, that rage and hate that burnt in Barra Allen's eyes and the pain that only he seemed to be able to inflict on her tasted so sweet and he couldn't wait to get another taste. 

She hated him more than she could possible love another person. She'd never be happy with Eddie Thawne, Oliver Queen or Leonard Snart . . . Because he'd always find a way to make her suffer.

He knew Leonard Snart was soon to reappear in Barra Allen's life and despite his . . . Dislike of the star-crossed lovers, he still found it strangely intrested.

Watching the pages in history unfold . . .

Another part was him seethed. 

He was the Flash's enemy, her rival and he wanted her focus. He wanted her anger. He wanted her pain.

He knew he couldn't prevent history but he knew. He always knew how to make her suffer.

"Merry Christmas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer a few questions:
> 
> Eddie has a hint that Barra isn't being truthful, he a cop after all! But he doesn't know Barra is the Flash, I think he's in a bit of denial and doesn't want to put 2 and 2 together . . . Yet
> 
> Also a few of you asked if I was going to do DC Legands of Tomorrow and I WILL tell you all that, that IS my plan and I will be doing another story in Lenny's POV so if you've enjoyed Len's scenes than I think you will enjoy the scenes I have planned . . .
> 
> Anyway let me know what you think of this and live a comment/question down below and I promise to answer it!! ♡


	37. Revenge of the Rouges(Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filimar thief shows up, a fire is starting and Barra trains for Reverse Flash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys I'm really sorry but I have a ton of exams coming up I've had to study for plus family drama . . . *sighs*
> 
> But I have only five more weeks in school so my updating will go back up! Yay! 
> 
> Thank you for all your amazing comments and questions I really enjoy reading and answering your questions ♡
> 
> Enjoy ♡

Chapter 37-Revenge of the Rouges(Part 1)

 

 

(My name is Barra Allen . . .  
I am not the fastest person alive.)  
   
(That title belongs to the man who killed my mother . . . But not for long.)

_____________________________________

/Air Field/

 

 

There was a cold chill in the air that morning. A light fog to the air which turned the tip of her nose pink at the chillness . . .

She ran down the track, moving quickily from side-to-side avoiding the gun fire from the flying drone.

"That was too close." Caitlin said moving up to Cisco.

"She told me to make it hard." Cisco replied, not taking his eyes off Barra.

"Pretty sure she didn't tell you to make her dead." Caitlin argued.

"Remember, this is just supposed to be a training exercise to improve Barra's speed." Wells reminded him like a parent telling their child off . . . Than Barra spoke through her mic.

"*Cisco, you gonna bring it or what?!*"

Cisco smiled smug and glanced Wells with 'I told you so' look on his face. 

Wells twitched in bemusement, "Bring it."

Cisco pressed the key on his control bored that relised the missile from the sides of the drone.  
It floo towards Barra before it crashed to the ground exploseding and knocking her to the ground.

Wells smile dropped.

Barra groans soft from where her cheek and hit the floor and the impact her ribs had taken . . .

She forced herself to her hands and knees, hearing it closing behind her. 

It had another missile.

"Why isn't she running away?" Caitlin muttered in fear.

Wells leans forward in his chair, his eyes locked on Barra's flowing hair . . . His hands gripped the seat as one foot moved to the ground.

"Barra, run away." Caitlin said.

Missile whistled as it was relised from its holder and started to fly towards her . . .

Barra ran at it, jumping into the air at lighting speed and grabbing the missile throwing it back towards the drone . . . It explosed.

Barra landed on her feet. Safe.

All three relaxed and unknown to them Wells foot moved back on his chair.

"Very impressive, Miss. Allen." Wells said once she was sitting down and eating, "Your reaction to stimuli at super-speed continues to improve."

"It's still not enough." Barra mumbled.

"It will be." He promised, "You keep working like you are, you stay focused like you are, and you will be ready the next time your man in the yellow suit comes around."

"I think you mean The Reverse-Flash." Cisco cut in with a big smile causing looks from all three.

"What?" He went on, "He said it, not me. And he's right. Male, yellow suit, red lightning, and evil . . . the reverse of Barra."

"Meh." Caitlin scoffed. 

"Actually, I kind of like it." Wells muttered a pleased edge to his voice.

"All right, I'm still ready for another round." Barra spoke standing up, "How many more drones do you have left?"

"Two." Cisco answered, "And they've got lasers."

Barra and Cisco started walking away while Caitlin and Wells both said, "No."

It was a normal day . . . Till it wasn't.  
_____________________________________

 

/Warehouse/

 

 

It was close to midnight when the sound of tires were heard outside the dark warehouse . . .

The steel shutters suddenly started to crackle, the steel turned thinner and colder before it started to crack . . .

Suddenly the steel shattered into peices and a car rolled through its broken remains as if it as speeded through a glass window.

The shattered almost glass steel twinkled on the cold dark warehouse floor as the two car doors slammed shut.

"Told you it would break." A filimar smooth cool voice said.

His pericing blue eyes flickered around the covered cars while behind in a large man in a worn coat grunted.

"And the shrink says I'm crazy." He said in his harsh voice, "What is this place?"

"Customs warehouse." Leonard Snart replied, "Imported cars from Europe, all worth a fortune . . ."

Mick Rory pulled a cover off a shiny red sports car . . . The same colour as the . . . 'Item' that was worth more under the right circumstance. The item he would 'obtain'.

"Question." Mick said, "How do you suggest you and I drive all these cars out of here?"

"We're not." He replied turning towards his partner, "We're not stealing anything."

Rory's eyes narrowed slightly as he stepped forward, "What are you talking about?"

"Our entrance set off the silent alarms." He said calmly glancing around and than down at his watch, gripping his gun in his hand, "The cops will be arriving in 2 minutes and 14 seconds."

"Bring them." He grunts taking the thick metal case from inside the car. 

"That's not for the cops," he said stopping Mick short, "As we discussed . . . She'll be here."

And she would be.

He's layed low the past few months since his last encounter with the girl in the the leather suit, he cased her the same way he did with any other job only his plan involed getting rid of The Flash.

It was almost ashame really . . . But he couldn't have her getting his way. Shame he couldn't convince her to changes sides . . . She would make a good thief with his help. 

The seconds ticked by slowly . . . Turning into minutes and police sirens were closing in.

"You do hear that, right?" Mick Rory huffed tense.

"She's not coming . . ." He muttered narrowing his eyes slightly feeling a twisted air of . . . Anger, "We're leaving."

He suddenly moved back towards the car.  
"This better make sense real fast, buddy." Rory huffed getting inside the drivers seat.

"It will." Leonard said coldly, "Let's go."

Rory shut his door, "You promised me I'd get to do my thing."

"I always keep my promises." He said before scolding his partner, "Seat belt."

Rory huffed again but pulled on his seatbelt and started the car.  
_____________________________________

 

/The Crime Scene/

 

The police cars parked outside the shattered shutter of the warehouse, the cold night air seeping in making the cops glad for there thick coats.

"Are you sure nothing's missing?" Joe West asked the cop beside in for the thired time as he glanced his eyes carefully around each of the covered cars, inculding the shiny red one beside him.

"That's what the supervisor said." The young cop shrugged, "I can check again."

With one glance between Joe and Eddie the cop walked away without an answer from them.

Barra who had been listening in stared down at the . . . Shattered steel. It was a suprise to her truthfully. Sure she seen the impossible and even became it but the scientist in her didn't believe that steel could shatter like this so easily . . . 

She frowned tucking her hair behind her ear kneeling down slightly to get a close look blocking out the sound of the police radio behind her.

She reached down picking up one of the peices carefully. It felt so cold . . . And strangely filimar. Very filimar . . . Did she-

 

"Barra?" Joe said as he and Eddie stepped closer.

Barra glanced up at them both and gave her boyfriend a gentle smile. He had been a bit upset that this call forced them to cut their date short, which was why Barra was wearing black leggings with a soft white dress and heeled boots with Eddie's jacket on her bare arms.

"Hey." She replied, "Well . . ."

She said dropping the peice in her hand back onto the ground, "The breakage indicates that the door somehow had zero viscoelasticity when it hit the ground."

"What does that mean to normal people?" Joe asked.

"Sorry," she replied running her hand through her hair, "The steel shattered like glass."

Joe frowned slightly in thought.

Barra inhaled reaching down for a sharper peice of broken steel, this felt even colder-must have been closer to the blast of whatever hit it.

It was almost blue and slightly see through at the edges almost like . . .

Barra froze, a tingle ran down her back and her lips parted slightly as pericing blue eyes flashed through her mind.

"It was frozen, Joe." She said her voice strangely soft and locked eyes with her foster fathers.  
Joe's eyes widened, "Snart." 

Barra nodded her heart picking up slightly as she knew she was right, "He's back."

"I thought Snart was some world-class thief." Eddie Thawne cut in making Barra's eyes snap to his, "All these expensive cars... He didn't take any of them? It doesn't make sense."

"Eddie, put out an APB on Snart." Joe asked a hint of dread in his voice and Barra understood why.

Leonard Snart was the first person to get away from Barra, not long that but had injured her with a cold gun capble of killing anyone else with one shot.

"Got it." Eddie said and walked to the police car.

Barra shook her head once he was gone abd dropped the steel to the ground and stood up looking Joe in the eye, "Snart wasn't here to steal anything . . ."

"He was setting a trap." Joe went on as they moved away, their voices just above a whisper. 

"For me." Barra said, "And by me, I mean-"

"Yeah, I know who you meant."  
_____________________________________

/Abandoned Warehouse/

 

 

In the darkness of the warehouse a flame lit, burning in a red glow bathing the face an inch away from it.

He could feel the heat go from a comforting warm, to a stinging heat and knew if it was an inch closer it would burn right into his skin scaring in, leaving its mark . . .

"God, you're beautiful." Mick Rory said glaring into the flame.

Behind him Leonard Snart looked up through narrowed eyes not looking the lest bit amused with his partner.

"Mick." He warned darkly.

The night had been a waste of time, The Flash was still put there and the last thing he needed was for his partner to burntheir safe house to the ground.

"This is a joke." Mick huffed snapping his lighter closed, "How do you know this 'Flash' didn't skip town, hmm? Maybe that's why she didn't show up. Or maybe she's dead. Or maybe someone smarter than you iced her."

Leonard ignored Mick's snarl but his words woke the filimar annoyance that he hadn't felt in the years since they last worked together.

Mick was a loose canon but with the right plan he was useful . . . And he need someone  like Mick if he wanted to even the playing field with The Flash.

Also he knew too well the Flash was alive and well.

"She's not dead, and she didn't leave town." He replied calmly knowing after everything the Flash had done for this city the chances of her leaving were as low as him leaving this city for good.

"You will tell me what we're stealing this time." Mick pressed, "We are partners, after all."

"This is what we came for." He smirked, his pericing blue eyes sparked slightly as he turned the laptop to face Mick.

'Central City Citizen' read the website, 'Fire & Ice fetches $25m from Central City's Rathaways'

"That's worth money?" He said his eyes sparked like a wild fire as he glared at the red and white painting. 

"It's called fire & ice, an abstract modern-day masterpiece said to represent the dichotomy of being-" 

"It represents to me that people with lots of money buy dumb stuff."

Leonard Snart smirked slightly, "Osgood and Rachel Rathaway, one of the richest couples in central city, paid 25 million for it in Paris. They're flying home with it today."

Mick smirked back, "Mm."

Mick could have a pay day . . . But Leonard Snart had his eye on something more valuable. The Flash's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh! Yay Colds back
> 
> I know you've all been waiting for that! I'm sorry its so short but its all I've had time to write but the next one wi be longer!
> 
> Anway please leave me a comment below tell me what you think, any questions you have and I will love to answer it Bye! ♡


	38. Revenge of the Rouges(Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barra, Iris and Joe talk, Barra starts thinkng about want she wants from life and Captain Cold puts his plan to work . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!!! Sorry I know I haven't updated in ages but I have been dealing with a lot at home and its been hard for to to focus on writing and I'd rather give you guys something that I put effort into than something that boring and is a let down.
> 
> Also I have been thinking of doing a Fem-Arrow spin off but I'm not sure if I will or not . . .
> 
> I also just want to thank everyone for their amazing comments and that meant a lot to me and made me smile the past few weeks, so thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Enjoy! ♡

Chapter 38-Revenge of the Rouges(Part 2)

 

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

"Captain cold is back?" Cisco said as they entered the lab which was rather dull due to it being late. 

"For a non-metahuman, Leonard Snart is proving to be quite the Nemesis." Dr. Wells said dryly.

"He still has the cold gun, the one he stole from us," Cisco reminded them, "The one I built."

Barra noticed the flicker of guilt behind Cisco's eyes and felt herself wince at the mermory of being hit with the cold gun and knew the damage could have been worse.

She kept the image of that . . . Frozen man that Snart killed out of her mind. 

Yes, Leonard Snart was becoming a sore subject that night.

"Well, what does he want this time?" Caitlin went on with a pause.

"The Flash." Barra said simply making the three look at her, "If Snart wants a fight with the Flash, then I'll give him one."

"Well . . ." Wells started.

Barra blinked at him in suprise, "What? You don't think I should?"

"I didn't say that." He answered, in a gentler tone, "But, Barra, as fast as you are, you cannot be everywhere at once." 

Barra stared at him for second and folded her arms and looking towards the ground.

Something about the way he said . . . It made sense.

So why did it leave a bitter taste in her mouth?

"And it becomes then a question of priorities." He went on, "Now, in the last month, you have made a commitment to increasing your speed, enhancing your reflexes, and it's working. You're finally getting faster."

Barra sighed and ran her fingers through her, showing the fact this . . . Didn't sit right with her. 

It didn't feel right. 

The idea of a criminal running around with a gun that can freeze poeple and harm others wasn't right.

"Okay so I leave it and what? I'm supposed to do, just ignore Snart?" She said, torn. 

"The last time you had a fight with Snart, a train derailed." Wells remind her hitting a sore subject making her bit her lower lip, "You were lucky to get all those people to safety. And if you don't give him that fight . . ." 

"He may just back off . . . and there'll be no casualties." She said quitely.

She knew Wells was right . . . Getting involed might make Snart more dangerous. But if she didn't stop him than who could? 

"Look, Barra, Cisco and I will work with Joe and the police and devise a way to catch cold." Wells said moving around the desk while Cisco shot him a bright look that reminded Barra of a kid on Christmas, "Yes, I said it, Cisco. As soon as it came out of my mouth, I heard it."

"Yeah, we can definitely come up with ways to neutralize Snart." Cisco promised.

Barra sighed again and stared at the red suit standing in front of her. Part of her was tempted to grab it, find Snart without help but something held her back.

The idea that getting involed would get more poeple hurt or killed.

The idea that unknowingly to her had been placed in her head by the man in the wheel chair next to her. 

 "Listen, Barra. Whether or not you go after Snart . . . that's your choice." He said softly, "We here, we will do whatever we can to support you."

She smiled but it slowly faded.

 "But after this past Christmas, after the events with the reverse-Flash... I just think he poses a greater threat to all of us." He finished quitely.

She swollowed and her resolved held.

 

_____________________________________

 

/Central City Police Department/

 

The next day Barra head into work after spending the night at the lab, she hadn't been feeling up to heading home or to Eddie's apartment and soon-to-be-THEIR apartment.

She let out a shaky breath as the lift stopped at the right floor and she stepped out.

God, it felt weird thinking about it and more she thought about it, the more things she saw were wrong with it.

There was a million ways Eddie could find out about her being the Flash . . . A million ways and none of them could end well.

But every time she thought of Eddie, those million things seemed less important . . .

She stepped into the office space and saw Eddie sitting by his desk, Leonard Snarts records sitting on the desk of on the screen of his computer. 

She held her breath as she moved closer to the desk and warpped her arms around Eddie's neck forcing a smile and kissed his cheek suprising him from behind.

She giggled slightly as he jumped slightly.

"So did things go with Caitlin last night?" He asked with a warm smile looking at her warmly.

"She's fine, we watched some stupid movie till 3am than fell asleep half way through," she lied not proud at the fact she could do it easily to him and stepped away moving around the desk to sit on the edge of it.

"So . . . three days till the big move in." She said playing with Eddie's fingers as he took her hand, relaxing slightly, "You know, I've never shared a room with anyone before but it did occur to me that if we ever get in a fight, I can't just storm away and go home, because home will be with you."

Eddie smiled warmly at her.

"Are you predicting many arguments?" He teased making Barra's smile dim.

". . . Have you met me?" She said quiter then she mean to and looked down at his hand unble to look him in the eye.

Eddie noticed and leaned forward, rubbing the back of her hands softly.

"I remember the night we met." Hoping to cheer her up a little and smiled charmingly at her in a way that made her heart beat faster reminding her how sweet Eddie was, "I stopped a mugger who stole your bag."

She smiled slight, a spark coming to her eyes now and she leaned in kissing his lips softly, "My hero."

Eddie blushed slightly but his smile widened.  
He leaned in kissing her again before pulling away and Barra glanced towards the computor screen looking at the police files photo of Leonard Snart.

Even on a computor screen his eyes were so intense it was strange . . . 

Eddie noticed her zoning out and shooking her knee, ". . . No second thoughts about moving in together?" He asks wondering if thats what was wrong.

Barra blinked and looked at him in suprise before she shook it off, "No. Why would there be?"

_____________________________________

 

/Barra's Lab/

 

 

Barra left Eddie and headed up stairs kniwing she was going to have to tell Joe her choice and in truth she knew Joe wouldn't be happy about it. 

But Wells was right. The Reverse Flash-as Cisco had called him was more dangerous than Leonard Snart. He could only kill one person at a time, were as the man in yellow could murder the whole city in seconds-it was a hard pill to swollow but she didn't have a choice.

He had threatened her family, nearly killed Wells, murdered her mother, she couldn't let him hurt anyone else and she couldn't waste her time running after Snart. Right?

"Joe, hey." She said softly entering the lab seeing her foster dad standing by her desk looking through files.

"Hey." Joe greeted, "I'm glad you're back. I've been going over Snart's file-"

Barra cut in, "Can I talk to you?"

He paused and nodded watching her carefully.

"Well . . . As CSI, my work on this case is done." She said carefully, "And as the Flash, I don't think I can focus on Snart right now."

Joe looked slightly taken back and felt a fimiliar tug in his chest that told him something wasn't right.

Barra placed her coat on the chair and leaned on it as Joe spoke again.

"You mind telling me what brought about this change of heart?" He questioned.

Barra exhaled and spoke clearly, "This man in yellow, the man that killed my mom, is still out there. I have to be ready to face him, which means amping up my speed-It's a question of priorities!"

Red flag, flashed through Joe's mind as she spoke.

He'd raised this girl for year, they had argued, they had talked and he knew her better than even Iris could and he knew this. Was. Not. Barra.

"Your mom's killer isn't the only reason you've been doing this." Joe reminded her, "You told me that if you could use your powers to save someone from a burning building, you would."

"Look, Dr. Wells and S.T.A.R. Labs are gonna work with you." Barra replied, not moving, "Cisco thinks he has a way to protect the police against Snart's cold gun." 

"Arra, I can understand if you're scared." Joe said softening his tone, "We talked about this."

Barra throw her hands up into the air and worked to keep her voice down.

"Of course I'm scared, Joe." She hissed desperately trying to get Joe to understand, "I used to have nightmares about him and with good reason! This guy could run into the precinct and kill everyone in here in seconds. He threatened Iris and he could go after Eddie! I won't let him hurt the most important people in my life again. If that means devoting every second I have outside this place to getting faster and to stopping him, then that's what I'm gonna do."

Joe stared at her as she ranted and knew she wasn't going to change her mind. Not because she didn't want to help but because she thought it was the good thinh to do . . . And this wasn'n't Barra. She wouldn't choose between helping a few poeple or help everyone, she'd find a way to do both.

"I'm sorry." She sighed, "I've made up my mind."  
Than she turned around and left the lab leaving Joe with one guess of who had talked her into this . . 

_____________________________________

 

/The West House/

 

The next morning Barra packed up her three sets of shoes and her coats from under the stairs into a box for the move to Eddie's in two days time.

Iris took the jacket folding it and placing it inside the box.

"Jeez, we need to get you more shoes." She said as Barra handed her her winter boots and her only set of heels.

Barra rolled her eyes, smirking slightly and elbowed her, "You'll only steal them anyway."

Iris hummed before nodding, "Good thing we had the same size feet."

Barra giggled as Iris bumped her with her hip to get pay back for elbowing her.

"Aw." Joe said coming down to stairs, "Mcsnurtle the turtle and Raspberry the bear."

Barra looked up to see her and Iris's cuddle toys that they got at a fun-fair a year after Barra had moved in.

"How you been?" He asked them making Iris laugh and Barra giggle at his childish behavour, "When did you two stop sleeping with these things? They were your favorites."

"Yeah she was," Barra said taking the soft fluffy bear whose button eye was coming loss and smiled fondly.

"Yeah," Iris said, "But if I remember correctly, you took him away from us after we broke your Duke Ellington: Live at the Blue Note vinyl."

Iris glared slightly at Joe who paused.

"Oh, yeah." He said blankly as he handed Iris hers, "You can have him back now." 

"Oh, gee, thanks!" Iris said taking the toy with a smile and looked at Barra who was playing with the loose stitches in the bears eye.

"Poor things been locked god-knows where for years," Barra said with a tender smile remembering it had been the first time she had smiled since her mothers death when Joe had handed her that tiny bear. 

"Well maybe in the next year or two you can give it to my neice." Iris teased making Barra kick her in the leg but as she stared at the bear she couldn't help but remember what her dad had said to her about kids and marriage.

Did she want that? Get married married some day? Could she be a wife and the Flash? Did she want kids? Could she be a mother?? 

She tried to shut out the voice at the back of her head asking her a question, 'did she want that with Eddie?'

She loved Eddie that seemed like the only answer she needed.

Marriage . . . Not sure, marriage was just a peice of paper right? She could live her life without it.  
But kids . . . A baby, did she want to be a mom someday?

She didn't know.

"Oh, dad." Iris said noticing the way her dad was staring at them both.

This dragged Barra out of her thought and her eyes snapped back to Joe who look dazed.

"You both all grown up . . ." He said and stepped forward to hug Barra and Iris.

Barra hugged back tightly along with Iris resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"We're going to miss you, baby." He told her making her swollow a raw feeling making its way up her throat.

God, she was going to miss home.

She was going to miss being around Iris 24/7, she was going to miss Joe's cooking and jokes . . .

 

She alwayed had two dads, Henry and Joe.

"Joe, I'm only ten minutes away." She whispered. 

 

"I know." Joe said gently pulling away from his girls, "Don't you worry about me. I'll be fine, just like always."

"And I'm watching him remember?" Iris teased getting a soft smile from Barra.

Iris smiled and glanced down at her watch, "I am so late for work."

Barra rolled her eyes, "You only noticed that now?"

Iris pocked her as she moved past to grab her jacket, "I promise I will help you clean this up when I get back, okay?"

Barra nodded.

The second Iris was out the door Joe turned to Barra, "So . . . We both know she's not gonna help you clean this mess up anytime soon?"

Barra nodded again, "Nope."

Joe stared at her and Barra sighed "Fine." She huffed before flashing around hall stacking the boxs neatly.

So much for helping her pack.

 

_____________________________________

 

/Central City Police Department/

 

 

"Uh, excuse me." Cisco called as he stood in the middle of the police department, "If I could have everybody's attention, please!"

Every person the the room gave him a strange look and the Captain spoke up, "You have our attention, Mr. Ramon."

Cisco noticed everyone had been looking at him and went on like normal . . . Well as normal as he cpuld be with this thing on his back, but he didn't really mind cause well-it was bad-ass!, "Okay, check it. So Dr. Wells and I, we took your ballistic shields and..."

He stepped slowly forward making the Captain push the head of the gun down to the ground so Cisco didn't injure him or his men, "-and we lined them with a pretty sweet compacted heating ribbon designed to repel temperature at especially those reaching absolute zero, like Captain Cold's gun." Cisco went on till he stood by Wells and Joe.

The cop standing a few feet away with his arms folded looked at Cisco almost mockingly, "And that's supposed to keep us from getting turned into popsicles?"

"Um, yeah." Cisco said with a slight glare not knowing how Barra and Joe put up with some of the cops he had meet today, "Yeah, they will."

"How are we supposed to trust anything from S.T.A.R. Labs after you nuked the city?" Another cop spoke up from the stairs and a few others looked towards Cisco who flinched slightly and looked to Wells who nodded not looking shocked or offended by the comment.

Cisco inhaled.

"You're right." He spoke up in a understanding gentle tone, "You're right, you shouldn't trust us. What happened a year ago... that was our fault."

He looked down taking a step forward towards the shield,  "And we can't change the past, as much as we wish we could. But tomorrow is a different story."

He said louder, "Tomorrow's a different thing. We just want the chance to make things better."

The cops watched his lower the glasses onto his eyes before he turned around, "Observe."

He fired the slower cold gun at the shield a cop was holding watching as it misted the top layer with a thin frost of ice that quickly deloved, the shield glowing a soft red.

The cops stepped forward to look at the shield in amazment while Wells gave Cisco a gentle nod telling him he did the right thing with a spark of fatherly pride in his eyes, a look Cisco had never seen from his own dad.  

"Dummies are one thing." The Captain warned him, "My officers are another."

Cisco kept his smile as the man walked away reminding himself to give Barra a gold metal for putting up with this guy . . .

"You seem pleased with yourself, doctor." Joe said blankly as the Captain pasted them.

"Well, I'm just happy to help the police catch Snart, Joe." Well replied in the same dead pan thinly veiled with a warm smile . . . Or at least thats what Joe heard. Thats what Joe saw.

"Barra might be able to help too." 

"I think Cisco's heat shields are more than up to the task." Wells replied his eyes glazing over slightly as he spole, "And, Joe, if Barra feels she's gonna endanger lives by taking on Snart and, conversely, feels she's gonna save lives by training to take on the man in yellow... That's ultimately her call."

Joe stood tall from where he had been leaning on the door way, feeling the protectiveness rise in his chest, "You know what makes Barra so special?"

Wells waited already knowing the answers . . .

"She wants to help everyone she can, however she can. Always has. Until now." He said staring down at the man sitting in the wheel chair.

"I guess it's just a question of priorities then." Wells answered calmly, his eyes hardening.

Joe's eyes narrowed as those words echoed through his head, the filimar twist in his gut making him believe his first thought.

"You know, Arra said the exact same thing to me." He said, "And I thought, 'doesn't sound like her' . . . I guess because it sounds like you."

Wells stared at Joe for a long moment diciding argue or not before giving a slight nod of his head and moving on in his chair.

Joe stared after him . . .

He was a cop. Had been one for years. He knew when someone was lieing or hiding something . . . And he knew Harrison Wells was not the person he seemed to be.

_____________________________________

 

 

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

 

Caitlin sat in the empty lab, her brown frowning as she stared at the screen . . .

"Hey." Barra greeted as she entered the lab making the doctor jump back in her chair and winced, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." 

"No, it's okay." Caitlin said quickly relaxing, "I was just kind of focused."

Barra frowned walking over to the desk, "Ok . . . So, what's firestorm?" 

Caitlin watched Barra as she sat on the edge of the table waiting for an answer.

 "It's one of the last things Ronnie said to me before he . . ." She frowned slightly, "Flew away. My dead fiance can fly . . . I haven't broke that to my parents yet."

Barra smiled slightly in amusement before it fadded.

"You doing okay?" Caitlin asked gently noticing how quite she went.

"Ah . . ." Barra said slowly looking down at her hands, "Its just . . . Me and Eddie are moving in together . . . And he doesn't know I'm the Flash."

Caitlin bit her lip and glanced down knowing that this was a tough stop to be in.

"I just . . ." She scoffed at herself, "How can you start a life with someone on a lie?"

God it was so messed up.

How could she tell Eddie? The truth was so hard for him to handle, he was upset with her for 'supporting' the Flash, what would it do to find out she was the Flash?

And if she had kids . . . Would they . . . Would they be like her? Meta Humans? Powers? 

She shook her head telling herself to find out when-if the time came.

Caitlin watched her fade deep into her head and spoke softly pulling her from them.

"Before I met Ronnie, I knew exactly what was going to happen every day of my life." She started with a fond smile, "It was predictable. I like predictable."

Barra smiled softly. 

"But when Ronnie and I started dating, everything started to change." Caitlin went on, "He made me try Indian food and scuba diving. At first it was scary. But then it was better. Things are normal now with Barra Allen and Eddie and your not the Flash with Eddie and when the time comes for Eddie to know the truth . . . Whatever happens next, it will be better."

Barra bit her lip softly thinking over Caitlins words carefully, holding back the voice that said differently.

She nodded slowly and stood up from the desk before something clicked in her head, "Wait, Caitlin."

Caitlin looked at her.

"Scuba."  

"What about it?"

"Self-contained underwater breathing apparatus, it's an acronym."

Caitlin's eyes widened, "What if firestorm isn't a word?"

She moved back to her keybored and clicked the keys quickly, "Fusion ignition research experiment and ecience of Transmutation originating rna and molecular structures . . ." 

Than she frowned looking at Barta hopefully, "It's 800 pages . . ."

Barra stared back suprised before getting the message and clearing her throat softly before moving to the screen . . .

Caitlin watched her speed through all 800 pages before she turned back to her.

Barra sighed running her head through her hair at the intake of information, " . . . There's a lot of stuff in there, but it mostly focuses on transmutation, which is the process of altering the structure of an element by unzipping the atoms . . ."

"And rebuilding it to create an entirely new element." Caitlin finished.

"Well, the article was co-written by Jason rush, who's a grad student here at Hudson university." Barra said, gently, "So if anybody knows what happened to Ronnie .  . . Maybe he does." 

"Maybe."

Caitlin smiled, "Thanks."

Barra nodded before leaving feeling a bit better now she had helped someone.  
_____________________________________

 

 

/Air Field Bunker/

 

 

"Pleasant flight, Mrs. Rathaway?" A man dressed in a classic black suit said as they jet door opened and he helped out a older woman who was dressed in the finest coat.

Night had fell on Central City and a cold icy chill blow softly through the opening of the bunker . . .  
The ground damp from a soft fall of rain which had faded away and the air smelt of dampness.

"Yes, quite." The woman said with a charmed smile allowing the man to help her out before she was followed by an older man dressed in a rich suit, "Thank you."

"Careful, please." The man known as Mr Rathaway warned, "It's worth a fortune."

"Welcome home, Mr. Rathaway." The man greeted.

"Thank you, Ethan." Mr Rathaway said calmly acknowledging the man as he followed his wife, staying close to her as the man named Ethan followed them.

Ethans voice turned softer and lower in nervousness, "Sir, your son Hartley . . ."

Mr Rathaway tensed, his face turned cold and his wife looked almost alarmed looking to her husband.

" . . . he called again." The man muttered but was brushed off with the cold and sharp voice of Mr Rathaway.

"We don't have a son anymore."

Suddenly their was a high powered whine . . . And a loud blast caused Mrs Rathaway to scream amd nearly slip-if her husband hadn't grabbed her. The two men to run in front of the couple ready to protect them.

In the opening of the bunker a man in a blue parka walked towards them, cold gun in hand and a smirk on his face as he moved from the dark outside into the bunker . . .

"Someone better call 911!" Leonard Snart called out smirk still fixed on his face.

If this didn't get his favorite scarlet speedsters attention he wasn't sure what would . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry there wasn't much Captain Cold in this one but it was really long and this scene DID have a fast forward from Len finding the Rathaways to the cops showing up and no matter how I write it, it just didn't seem to fit . . .
> 
> But this chapter refelcted a lot on Barra's feelings and what she wants in life because she doesn't give that much thought and there is a part of her that doesn't know if Eddie IS what she truely wants and Len is going to be the person that makes her wonder about that and keep her guessing about what she wants.
> 
> Also Barra might annoy some of you in the way she lies to Eddie but Barry had a silimar thing with his love intrests and Barra is growing up in a way and after Eddie finds out you'll see her take more control and handle things better than this.
> 
> I promise that part 3 will have a lot more of Len in it and I think you guys will enjoy it, and I promise it will be up quicker than this one lol
> 
> Anyway leave me a comment let me know if your happy with this and what you might be hoping for, or if you have any questions about this or the DC Legands spin off(which I've already started writing)! 
> 
> Bye! ♡


	39. Why Updates Have Been Slow!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A note-something I didn't plan on doing. Before you read this I ask that you understand I am normally a very private person for a good reason and anything below isn't being used as a way to get pity so please by respectful.

Hi Guys

 

So a few of you might know I am in collage. I have been going for nearly 2 years now, I'm studying art as I think I commented once??

Anyway, when I started collage I befriended a lot of poeple. I didn't have many friends years before because I had a bad time and was in a very bad place. But thats what I want to keep to myself.

I befriended a guy from my class. He seemed really nice, sweet, a little bit of a geek but I'm didn't juge I'm not that kind of person. He told me he didn't have any friends and I felt sorry for him, so I'd talk to him and he'd hang out with the rest of my friends in class. He kind of became one of my best friends.

Everything was fine and normal till we traded numbers for a collage trip to a museum. I don't have a facebook or twitter so I gave my number to all my friends. It wasn't a big deal and nothing was off. But than he started to called me, every day, twice or more, he'd compare me to things that at first I thought was a joke and laughed off. But now I'm shocked I didn't see how odd they were.

He'd tell me I was like a kitten, or give me a lot of compliments on everything I did. And I mean EVERYTHING.

I started to think maybe he had a crush on me butI didn't like him back. I'm Demisexueal btw so I don't 'like' poeple right off the bat and I just never saw him that way.

I thought it was harmless and it would just go away, it was a silly crush that was all. He'd like someone else sooner or later.

But than things started to get worse. He punched a table and his fist nearly hit my arm-I was sitting next to him and the class was on break so the room was empty apart from me and my other friend. All I did was pock his arm.

I let it go though, sounds stupid and it was but he was one of best friends please remember. Aftrr that he got worse. He'd be nice and normal for a few weeks than he say or do something.

One week I started to wear lipstick to collage and every day he would follow me out of the room till I was alone and ask me why I was wearing it and who I was wearing it for. I got annoyed and told him I was doing it for me.

The texts and calls kept happening and so did the comments. He belittled me in front of class mates and my friends saying things like 'thats what SHE think can you believe it?!' While pointing at me.  
Summer came but he still kept text and calling, every day and the final straw happened. I have been going in and out of the hostpital for a while now and said something very twisted . . . I dont want to say what it was but I told him to not call me anymore, we weren't friends anymore.  
I thought that was it but than it got worse. He'd call me three times a day, ONE month I had 39 missed calls and that doesn't includ the text messages.

He has started to stalk me since than, he appearsoutside my work when he lives no where near the area, he has tried to get me alone at collage and has spoke to teachers about me trying to make everything look harmless and small and making me look over sensivtie.

There have been many times I have had to call the police on him but the police said as long as he isn't threatening tohurt me they can't do anything. I deleted some of the months worth of text messages because I didn't want to look at them, the police are now telling me that I need to keep a record to have him done for harrsment. Which I doudt will do much.

I am scared to live my home and have trouble focusing or sleeping. Every sound scares me because I think he's going to break in. I go through nights without sleep and I feel as if I can't even text a friend without him harrssing me.

I want to warn anyone out there in this same place to keep record of the harrsement, to report everything to the police to build a case and please don't let yourself be used the way he had used me. 

 

Thank you for reading


	40. Revenge of the Rouges(Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Flash vs Captain Cold and Heatwave plus Enter Golden Gilder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes its finally a chapter! And yes it has Captain Cold in it!!
> 
> Before you read with very VERY long chapter, I would like to thank everyone who has given me support on my last update I did about why chapters were so slow. I wasn't expecting that support from any of you and thank you all for those you gave adivce to me and to those of you who shared your own stalking stories with me though I had notput those comments below as I didn'twant to upset anyone who was brave and kind enough to share them with me ♡
> 
> Thank you all so much for waiting and your amazing support and comments and I hope this chapter is worth your wait

Chapter 40 : Revenge of the Rouges(Part 3)

 

/Air Field Bunker/

The police sirens blared through the dark as they reached the bunker. It had been nearly 25mins for the police to get to the Rathaways bunker and the police pulled out there upgraded shields that S.T.A.R. Labs had built for them to take down Leonard Snart aka Captain Cold.

"Move." A cop ordered the men watching Mr and Mrs Rathaway who eagerly followed the orders and hurried out of the bunker, "Move!"

The painting left by the shiny black car that glittered slightly from the red and blue lights flashing outside from the police cars.

Than from his hiding spot he stepped out firing the cold gun, not really trying to hit them . . . The first shot was just a warning. A reminder.

"Snart, freeze!" Joe yelled before the cops raised their shields as the cold gun fired again this time right at the cops in a thick ice cold blaze of white flames that were burnt off the shields like S.T.A.R. Labs had promised. 

Leonard Snart gritted his teeth together in annoyance and fired again at the cops who were moving closer, protected by their shields.

Looks like the cops had stepped up their game too . . .

He fired again turning the gun to its highest setting but knew the gun would only loss power faster and from the looks of it the gun wasn't impacting the shield.

Time for plan B . . .

"Mick!" He yelled loudly over the blast.

The cops took a step back noticing a tall man step out from behind the jet, dressed in an older worn coat and thick round goggles covering his eyes . . .

"Gaaaah!" He growled loudly like a wild animal.

"What the hell?" Joe said, taken back and felt a sense of dread fill him.

"Why do they call you people the heat?!" He yelled through his teeth, "I'm the heat!" 

Than bright thick red flames were fired at the line of cops covering the opening of the bunker, burning into the shields . . . Burning into the skin of a few of cops that were closer to the blast.

The cops started to fall and a line of fire kept the cops back as Snart fired his gun holding off the few cops still standing which was the plan. Now they just needed to wait a few more moments . . .

"Forget them, Mick!" Leonard reminded his partner, "Get ready for her!"

Any second the Flash would show up to save the day and he'd end it . . . Job done.

"It's beautiful!" Mick yelled in awe staring into the red yellow flames, the he could feel inches away from his own skin as he watched it burn them . . . Everything was on fire.

"Mick." He tried as his partner kept firing, "Mick."

Nothing.

He was losing it. Just like last time. 

"Mick!" He snapped one more time just as Joe reached around the shield and fire his gun at Mick Rory hitting the gun in his hand causing it to spark and shut off.

Rage filled Snart and he knew they needed to get out of there right now. The plan had failed. 

"We go, now!" He growled in an order and fired at the cops once again, covering Mick as he grabbed the painting and ran.

He kept a clear shot on the cops as he backed up and followed his partner leaving a line full of burnt and injured cops in their wake.

The Flash still had not shown up.

_____________________________________

 

/Central City Police Department/

 

When Barra reached the police department the building was crazy.

Cops hurried around her, yelling orders and two cops were helping an injured cop across the room.

Horror filled her as she hurried over to the office finding Joe who look tired and sore.

"Hey." He says when he sees her and she let out the breath she had been holding and hugged him tightly glad to see he was unharmed.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks before noticing he was on the phone.

"I'll call you back." He says hanging up as she kept her hands on his shoulders, "I'm fine."

"What happened?" She asked lowering her voice wincing as she noticed a injured cop and guilt pulled her heart again.

"Snart's new partner, he's got . . . this handheld flamethrower." He said trying to explain but felt 'flamethower' didn't cover it, "Almost everyone was treated on the scene, but . . . We got two in the burn unit, though."

Barra closed her eyes running her hands through her hair, her insides twisted making her want to thow up.

She caused herself up and down for not following her gut when it told her to help.

"I'm sorry." She said, her voice thick with guilt, "I should've listened to you."

Joe grabbed her shoulders in comfort.

"It's all good." He said but point a finger to her to make sure it got through whatever Wells had drilled into her head, "But . . . The next time Snart and his pyro pal show up, you make them sorry they ever messed with you."

Barra nodded making the promise to never overlook another criminal.

"I got to call the hospital." He told her and gave her a quick hug, "I see you later."

She watched him leave and sighed deeply looking around her.

She needed to find Snart. Before he hurt anyone else.  
_____________________________________

 

/Safe House/

 

The safe house was dark as Mick Rory worked under a set of an old faded light, his eyes strained slightly as he worked on fixing his gun after pulling the cops bullet from where it had been stuck inside the chamber . . .

He heard the sound of his partner's booted feet drawing closer and knew what was about to happen. After all, they were partners.

Leonard Snart felt an a icy rage fill him as he grabbed his cold gun tight in his barehands, the gun normally so cold even through the thick gloves now felt like pure ice on his bare skin.

Normally a man who could control his rage, but he didn't take control of this rage now. And why shouldn't he be angry?

They lost the element of suprise, The Flash would know about the heat gun, Mick had injured a lot of cops which would mean the cops were going to be looking through the city for them-not that he hadn't expected that. And the cops wouldn't find them here but it still gave them unwanted attention and heat.

But no that wasn't what he was the most angry about, no he was angry that The Flash hadn't played her part to be the hero. 

Things could have been different tonight if Mick could have stayed cool for another 20 seconds, enough time for The Flash to catch wind and come running. 

One being The Flash being turned into ice.  
But than again . . . that wasn't his real plan. He had bigger plans for The Flash.

"The cop's bullet ruptured the secondary internal fuel chamber." Mick said lifting his gun carefully after fixing the chamber closed, "It could've been worse. You were right to get me to learn every part and circuit of this thing. Repairing it was . . ."

Leonard Snart raised his gun at Mick Rory, the cold gun ready to fire as Mick span around pointing his own gun at Leonard. 

"A snap." He said darkly.

"Give me one reason I don't kill you right now." Leonard said not removing his eyes from his partner.

"It's gonna be hard to find someone else to listen to your winning speeches." He scoffed.

"You lost it out there, just like the last job. You lost focus, became obsessed." He sneered in anger.

There was a reason he stopped working with Mick. His obbsession with fire clouded his reasoning and had ended in many failed plans and death.

"I'm obsessed?" Mick smirked slightly mockingly, "What about you?"

His whole body was already tense and his blue eyes glared coldly into his partner. 

"You're usually counting the seconds, got the whole thing planned out, dotting ts, crossing Is." Mick went on, before a spark filled his eyes of dark amusement, "But all you care about now is the Flash and her tight little red suit."

"We have to put her down." He said coldly, not commenting on what Mick had said.

Mick was trying to push him. 

"Why?" He almost snapped,  "We got the finger painting. It's worth millions. It's ours. We're rich. Job done."

He took a step closer, never dropping his gun, "And what about the next job, Mick? And the job after that? With weapons like these, no one can stand against us, no one except the Flash."

"But thats not what you want, thats not enough for you." Mick said with dark amusement, "I think you want the Flash wrapped around your finger . . . or just wrapped around your dick."

Mick smirked knowing he hit a nerve as Snart tightened his grip ever so slightly on the gun. A sign no one else would most likely notice besides Mick and of course his sister.

Mick wasn't stupid and he'd seen how obbessed his partner was, and it took a lot to get Snart obbessed with anything besides a job. 

Weather it was sex Snart wanted from The Flash or something else, he didn't know or care.

Leonard Snart's jaw tensed slightly before he closed his eyes and inhaled, withdrawing his gun and lowering it onto his shoulder much to the suprise of Rory who frowned.

He opened his eyes returning to his cold self, "If you want out, take the painting and go."

Mick frown deepened as Leonard walked forward, his glare darkening.

"But if you want central city to be our home where we can do and take whatever we want . . ." He said darkly, "This is our chance . . . Your chance."

Mick thought deeply for a seconds, thinking of the image Snart had painted . . . A image more more prefect than the stupid painting they had stolen.

He turned his gun to the painting and fired. The peice of fire and ice going up in smoke. 

"Mm." He said, "Very motivational."

Leonard stared at the painting flames dancing in his cold blue eyes. 

"How do we get her?" Mick questioned.

"The Flash isn't so different from us . . ." He said colder, "She's got partners too . . . and I have a new plan."  
_____________________________________

 

/Jitters Coffee Shop/

 

It was getting dark out when Caitlin got to Jitters and getting a little cold out . . . 

She was glad she had taken her coat when she left her home that morning and had taken her car too or she would have been running late after leaving S.T.A.R Labs.

She walked in through the door the warm lightening and pleasant warmth from the Coffee Shop hit her and she locked eyes on the man she had planned to meet with.

"Jason Rush?" She asked him.

The man had a warm friendly spark in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Yes." He replied and shook Caitlin's hand, "Dr. Snow?"

"Please, call me Caitlin." She replied gently growing neverous, "Thank you for meeting me."

"Oh, happy to." He said with a smile, "Although, to be totally up front, if this is about the resume I mailed in to S.T.A.R. Labs, I've already accepted a position at Mercury labs."

Caitlin was slightly taken back as she didn't relize Dr Wells had been planning to take on more staff by pushed the thought aside after relizing this was why he thought they were meeting.

"No, actually, I wanted to talk to you about Firestorm." She said and the man stiffened.

His smile fadded and the spark let his eyes, replaced by fear.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly, "This was a mistake. I have to go."

Caitlin was suprised as the man tried move past her but she turned around quickly stopping him, "No, look, someone I care about is in trouble, and you're the only clue I have to help him." 

The man looked at her looking torn at the young who suddenly looked desperate.

"Please." She asked again.

He inhaled tensely before the two sat at a quite table to talk, ordering a cup of coffee.

"What's the line? I never got paranoid till they started plotting against me?" The man rambled.

"Why would they be plotting against you?" She asked looking slightly confused. 

"Because of our work, because of F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M." He explained, looking nearvous, like someone would overhear or sneak up on him.

"Transmutation, the ability to alter matter on a molecular level." She repeats on what she remembered from the file. 

"We had some rudimentary success with our stage one testing, working with sand grains." He explained more, "But Professor Stein said that we should . . ."

"Sorry, Professor Martin Stein?" Caitlin asked cutting in, "He was the co-author of the paper?"

"Yeah, he was our team leader." He answered, "He didn't believe in baby steps, so we skipped to stage three."

Caitlin frowned slightly, "Which was?"

The man tensed more and looked slightly haunted as he remembered the point where everything seemed to go . . . Wrong.

"We melted a concrete wall." He said and the air grow thick, "But the university threatened to shut us down . . . So Professor Stein published his paper without them giving permission, and they went nuts. So he went to talk to a friend of his to secure private backing." 

"And who was that?" Caitlin asked as the the story thickened. 

"He didn't say." He said truthfully, "He just said he'd call me later. And no one has seen or heard from Professor Stein since."

"What do you think happened to him?" She asked feeling her insides grow heavey.

"All I know is that the army showed up the next day and confiscated all of our research." He said sending a chill through Caitlin, "So tell me, Dr. Snow, do you think I'm being too paranoid, or not paranoid enough?"  
_____________________________________

 

/Car Park/

 

Caitlin's heels tapped lightly on the ground as she made her way into the car park, pulling out her keys.

She was torn between heading back to S.T.A.R. Labs or home to sleep after the long day.

She felt closer to finding out the truth. What happened to Ronnie. Why he was the way he was. 

And now she had to find this Matin Stein, or at least find someone who knew him and his work . . .  
She looked at her phone, the image of a smiling man with gray hair and glasses staring back at her beside him in thick bold white letters read: Professor Martin Stein Missing

Her mind buzzed as she moved to her car ready to unlock it, not noticing two shadows who were in the car park.

Suddenly a cold blast hit her car making her flinch, a gasp ecasping her lips in a smoke of white air as her car door was now iced over.

Slowly she turned round, horror and fear gripped her as she locked eyes on the two men.

"Car trouble?" Leonard Snart smirked lowing the cold gun back onto his shoulder.

His eyes covered by the black glass and parka in place, he didn't move as his partner ran at Caitlin who screamrd trying to get away and open her car.

Part 1 of the plan was ready. The Flash had been hiding for far too long.

_____________________________________

 

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

Barra stared at the treadmil as she stood in S.T.A.R. Labs the next morning.

She was wearing a white tank top with blue skinny jeans which had a rip across the knee and her favorite boots and one of Eddie's jackets that she had stole this morning anf her hair tied back into a messy pony tale, two only wavy bangs falling out to frame her face.

Her mind wondered through her thoughts till a voice cut through her path.

"I hope we're not enemies." 

Barra flinched and looked over suprised to see Harrison Wells sitting in his wheel chair in the shadow of the door way.

She hadn't heard him and wondered how long he had been sitting there for . . .

"What?" She said, gently, "No, of course not."

Wells moved closer, entering the room, his lips tightening slight for a second but face calm. A face Barra was starting to believe was a mask to hide guilt . . .

She was only half right. 

"I thought you might blame me for pushing you to pursue your training rather than help the police." He said, softer but straight to the point. 

Barra shook her head trying to ease his guilt.  
"Look, I'm an adult." She said, "I make my own choices, my own mistakes . . . And I'm glad you push me to be better."

Wells stared at her with a sense of fondness she relized she shared.

"It's so weird." She giggled slightly, "There was a time in my life that I would've paid money for your autograph. And now we're . . ." 

"Partners." 

"I was gonna say friends." She said, blushing slightly.

His lips twitched into a hint of smile and a mask of fondness in his eyes with something slightly darker hidden behind it . . .

"In case you doubt it, you push me to be better too." He said, a hidden message lurking under his mask and voice. 

"Guys, you have to come look at this." Cisco said cutting the moment short and takening them into the lab.

"When the heat gun was fired, it increased the surrounding temperature of the air dramatically, sort of like an extreme heat wave." Cisco said standing beside the desk before a large smile split his face, "Heatwave!"

"Stop doing that." Wells cut him off in a blank manner as Cisco named yet another villian.

"Okay." Cisco said quickly turning back to the matter at hand, "I measured the temperature output of both the cold and heat guns, right? And while the cold gun achieves absolute zero, the heat gun successfully reaches absolute hot, or the hottest temperature an object can reach." 

"Planck temperature." 

"So potentially, these two guns could cancel each other out." Barra said clicking on quickly.

"Yeah, but to do that, you'd have to make them cross streams." Cisco explained.

"You mean like Ghostbusters?" Barra said folding her arms.

"That film is surprisingly scientifically accurate." Cisco admitted looking suprised himself.

"And really quite funny." Wells said in a hint of amusement back Barra smile slightly before her phone vibrated.

She turned around pulling her phone out of her pocket and holding it to her ear.

"Hey, Joe." She answered, "What's up?"

Joe's answer made her grow cold, her eyes widened as dread took a hold of her and in a streak of lighting she was gone.  
_____________________________________

 

/Crime Scene/

 

"Joe, anything?" Barra asked hurrying into the car park to where Caitlin's car sat covered in frost and ice.

She ran her hands through her hair feeling sick as her mind clicked to the only person who could have done this. The cracked ice seemed to mock her like a calling card . . . 

"There's no sign of Caitlin." He tells her, in a softer tone.

Barra stared at the ice.

"Oh, my God." She whispered cursing herself for letting it get this far before turning to Joe her eyes hardening, "We're getting her back. We have to find Snart."

"Damn right we do." Joe agreed grabbing her shoulder leading her away, "Come on, let's go."  
_____________________________________

 

/Central City Police Department/

 

Barra felt sick as the lift opened. All she wanted to do was ran around the city and bring Caitlin back before Cold hurt her friend.

But without help she'd be running blind and mightn't get to her in time.

"Joe!" Eddie yelled hurrying down the steps a file in hand, "Joe! We got a hit, a second pair of prints."

Joe took the file opening it as they headed into the offices

"They belong to a Mick Rory." Eddie explained giving the man with the 'flamethower' a name.

"Who is he?" Barra asked quickly her panic growing intense.

"Big-time arsonist." Eddie explained, "He and Snart worked a job last year that went bad. Half of Rory's body was burned in a fire that got out of control."

Barra frowned wondering what job Snart had been pulling if there was a fire involed.

 

"He escaped from an ambulance on the way to the hospital, hasn't been seen since." He finished turning to them his eyes stared at Barra who had her arms folded and was staring at the ground biting her lip, "Why would they kidnap someone like Caitlin?" 

"Joe, Thawne," the Captain said stepping out of his office drawing them to the TV as he turned the sound on high, "It's on every station."

The sound of Caitlin filimar voice whimpering in pain or fear twisted Barra's inside . . .

Her shock clear on her face as she stared at the TV handing high up, eyes wide and her lips parted in a speechless question.

"Greetings, citizens of central city." Leonard Snart said on the screen, black glass covered his eyes but Barra felt as if he was staring through her, "I am Leonard Snart. But you can call me Cold."

Behind him Barra could see Mick Rory rough handling a stuggling Caitlin who was whimpering in fear and dis-comfort.

"I'm gonna make this very simple for everyone." He sneered slightly, "That red streak you've been hearing whispers about . . . the one mysteriously saving people these past few months? Well, surprise, she's real. She calls herself . . ."

Barra hands tightened into fists as anger grabbed ahold of her mind and body as she watched the smirk grow on his face . . . He was mocking her. This was a game to him.

"The Flash." He said mockingly before his voice became harder, colder, dangerous, "Porter and main, tonight, sundown. Come out, come out, wherever you are, Flash. Show the whole world you're real."

He glanced slightly behind, the carmera getting a more clear image of Caitlin.

"Or this woman dies." He promised. "No, don't come for me!" Caitlin yelled, "Stay away!-"

Than the feed was cut.  
_____________________________________

 

/Hide Out/

 

"You're a friend of her, huh?" Mick Rory asked Caitlin, his eyes slightly wild as he kneeled beside her, "She's fast..."

Caitlin blinked slightly as Mick flicked his lighter, it sparked into a flame inches away from her face.

She could feel it heat inches away .  . . He could burn her if he wanted to and being tied to the chair there was nothing she could do about it.  
"Like fire." He said staring into the flame, "Fire, it's undefinable. Heat, light, energy . . ."

Caitlin tried to move away as he held his hand just above the flame, she felt sick.

"It's an evolution when things burn . . ."

"You're sick." She spat.

He flicked the lighter closed and swiftly brushed Caitlins hair away from her face and off her shoulder. 

"Maybe you're the sick ones." Mick said back, "You ever think about that?"

"Not really." She sneered back making him smirk with a low deep throated chuckle.

Like she had amused him.  

"You've got third-degree burns." She pointed out in slight intrested noticing the heavy red, rough and uneven texture of his arm and where it went under his white top, "Why didn't you get skin grafts?"

He glanced at them slightly, his eyes growing more wild. 

"The fire revealed my true self, showed me who I really am." He said before leaning in his voice becoming dark and deadly, staring into her eyes to read her, "I wonder what your Flash will reveal when I burn her suit and skin off."

Caitlin glared back, anger rising in her. She wasn't scared of Mick Rory. She'd make sure he knew that. 

"Do whatever you want to me, but leave her alone." She said through her teeth. 

"Oh, okay." He mocked, "You and this Flash must be really 'close' if you're willing to die for her, hmm? Hmm . . . Shame really, I think Snart had a thing for her."

Caitlin frowned at the impely that she would sleep with Barra and the fact Rory had done the same to his own partner by mocking whatever obbession he had with the Flash.

"You want me to show you who you really are?" He said grabbing his gun drawing it slowly up from Caitlins feet, up her legs to her hip and than to her face, "That'd be fun. Show you who you... Really are."

Caitlin turned her face closing her eyes tightly in fear just as-

"Mick!" Snart cut in joining the two, he narrowed his eyes at Caitlin making sure Mick hadn't roughed her up.

He was a lot of things but he didn't condone violence against woman or children. Where as Mick just saw everyone as things to rip apart and burn alive.

"Time to go." He said moving past them. He had a job to finish.

Mick flicked the switch under Caitlins chair to the bomb and gagged her, whispering carefully.

"You better pray the next people that come through this door is us."

And than Caitlin was all alone.  
_____________________________________

 

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

Barra paced back and forth tense, her mind rushing a mile a second and she was on edge.  
Her hands were sweaty and her heart pounding . . .  
Last time she got in a fight with Snart, she hadn't won, he had a weapon that could kill her, he had a partner who could kill everyone and burn the city down . . .  
Odds weren't in her favour.  
But Caitlins life was on the line. She needed to change that.  
Suddenly her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket,   
"Hey."  
"Okay, you're on." Joe said on the other end, "Good luck, sweetheart."  
"Thanks." Barra forced out.  
Joe heard it and lowered his voice, "Barra, after tonight, everyone's gonna know that the Flash exists . . . Are you ready for that?"  
Barra exhaled.  
No she wasn't ready. But it didn't matter anymore.  
"I'll see you soon." She promised before hanging up, her eyes locked on the red suit and mask.  
She had run out of time.  
_____________________________________

/Porter, Street/

A few miles away Leonard Snart and Mick Rory left the wearhouse heading to their car, guns in hand while from the other side of town yellow light flashed down each street as the clock ticked by.

They reached the street, the oppesite end cut off by police cars and tape, while cops moved on a few stray poeple walking past. 

The air was cold that night and felt thick and heavy.

The captain moved closer to the tape noticing the criminals closing in but before he could call an order or every full understand the scene in front of him a woosh of wind nearly knocked him over and he thought he saw . . .

Lightining?

The tape was now ripped open.

"Did . . . did you see that?" A cop stuttered, in shock, "That was her. That was the Flash!"

"I don't believe it." The Captain said stunned as he stared ahead at the scene where two criminals stood and . . . A woman dressed in leather.

Bara stopped a few feet away from Snart and his partner, her heart thudding in her rib cage and she looked back over her shoulder, her smokey green eyes finding the filimar faces of her boss and her boyfriend.

Her hair blow ever so softly in the air, her red suit in place and only the red mask protecting her face . . . She felt naked. As if they already knew it was her.

"Believe it." Eddie said slightly breathless as he stared at the female speedster.

"The Scarlet Speedster." Leonard Snart called over in his husky voice, a hint of smugness in his smirk could be heard and Barra turned to face them.

He looked at the Flash through the black fog of his googes, her legs parted and her hair air blow. Her injury from last time they meet seemed complity healed.

Intresting.

"Any preference on how you'd like to die?" He asked, "The flame or the frost?"

Barra narrowed her eyes and her red gloved hands tighted into fists as she moved her feet forward, anger filling her as she thought of the damage this man had done.

He was disspointed she didn't speak to argue . . . But that spark in her eyes from a far was worth it.

"Not in the mood for chitchat." He called, "Gotcha. Ready when you are!"

His gun clicked and the power hummed, the guns lit blue and red as they pointed them at the Flash.

She felt the filimar spark race through her vains up into her eyes, gold sparks rolled around her eyes.

She ran full speed past them, both fired at her, narrowly missing her by a few feet due to the speed of the blast.

Leonard Snart shoved himself into the car out of the Flash's rang and stopped firing. Knewing if he kept the gun on for too long it would freeze up before he hit the Flash and after their first fight he knew the Flash wouldn't fall for the same trick twice.

"Cover me!" He ordered Mick.

Mick listened and fired towards the flash of lighting, following its blurr around the oppsite street.

Barra easily missed the flames but could feel the heat of it so close to her . . . She moved quickly to aviod being burnt.

With the Flash focusing on Mick it gave Leonard the opening he wanted.

"Run on this." He muttered before firing at the path in front of the Flash, hitting a fire hydrant which blow up.

The water froze into a tower of ice that Barra only noticed too late and she screamed as she crashed into it slipping on the ice.

Rory and Snart smirked in victory as the Flash tumbled to the ground before the car, moaning in pain.

Barra rested her back into the car, gripping her arm which had broke the ice and her fall . . . Lucky it wasn't broken.

"Barra." Wells voice filled her ear, "Barra, are you okay?"

Barra weakly grabbed the lighting bolt of her ear to listen better and gripping her sore ribs.

"You know what you have to do."

"Yes, get them to cross their beams and cancel their guns out." She said quickly, her voice raw, "I know."

"Mick!" Snart yelled to Mick who than fired at the car Barra was behind making the thing blow up into flames.

"Ah! Gotcha!" He yelled in victory.

But a second later he saw the Flash run from the flames in a flash of ligthing, her hair blowing behind her in the wind as she appeared at the end of the street.

"Yeah, not as easy as it sounds." She panted, in pain.

She was out numbered and in a lot of pain . . . She didn't know how she was going to get close enough to get Rory and Snart to cross.

_____________________________________

/Wearhouse/

 

"Are you sure Caitlin's here, Cisco?" Joe asked tensely, his mind wondering to Barra.

He knew Barra could beat them but he didn't like the idea of Snart hurting her or her facing them alone without him there. To make it worse Well was the one person she was talking to and that only made him more on edge.

But he had to find Caitlin, he knew Barra would blame herself if something happened to Caitlin.

"Starting from Caitlin's car, I pieced together surveillance footage that led us to his general area." Cisco said, as they gpt close to the wearhouse.

"But there's over a dozen warehouses here." Joe pointed out.

"Yeah, but only one of them has had the heat on the last three nights." He replied, "And I'm betting Mick Rory likes it hot."

_____________________________________

/Crime Scene/

Barra run up the side of the building, lighting following her path, hoping Joe and Cisco had found Caitlin by now.

Snart and Rory fired their guns at the lighting bolts, fire and ice missing her.

"The fight is spreading beyond the evac area." The captain called watching the fight happen in horror, "We need to expand the perimeter!"

Eddie kept his eyes on the Flash, his heart in his throat as he thought. The Flash was having trouble fighting Rory and Snart, if it got out of this street . . .

"We can't." He told him, "We can't let this spread."

Suddenly a cross fire of fire and ice forced Barra to jump off the building out of fire.

She landed on her knee and hand on the ground, her ears drumming before she was hit by a ice cold flame, knocking her backwards down the street by a good few feet.

"Oh, my God!" Eddie said, in horror and grabbed a riot shield befpre rushing past the police to the crime scene.

"Thawne where are you going?!" The captain called after him but got no answer, "Thawne!"

Snart and Rory smirked as they moved over to the woman laying on the ground, groaning in pain.

She tried to sit up on her hands and knees, the ice burnt into her skin through her suit . . . But it suprised her it wasn't as bad as last time she had fighted him.

He must have the cold gun on a lower setting, she thought dazed.

She suddenly heard them and look up through her messy wind blown hair to see them closing in.

She froze.

Snart looked down at the Flash who stared back at them, frozen in place for a split second.

A second that cost her.

He couldn't help but remember the last time he'd seen her like this, on the ground after the train crash.

Only difference was this time he knew there was no second choice for her. Shame.

Barra watched them raise their guns and fire. She closed her eyes tightly . . .

But nothing happened.

Her eyes opened wide as she felt someone jump in front of her and saw Eddie's back riot shield Cisco made in hand as he protected her from the fire.

The criminal fired harder and Barra knew Eddie couldn't hold it, so she quickly grabbed his arm and shoulder and speed him to the safe area by the building.

"Stay here," she ordered her voice breaking a little before she 

Damn it, Snart snarled in his head before the Flash re-appeared.

"I can't get them to cross streams!" She said into her ear peice, "Speed isn't getting it done!"

"*You're right.*" Wells agreed, "*Maybe the way to do this is not by going faster . . .*"

Barra eyes widened, "It's going slower."

"*Yes.*" 

"Okay." Barra muttered taking a deep breath and relising it slowly.

This was gonna hurt . . .

Leonard watched the Flash walk forward towards them and smirked, "Thanks for playing, Red."

He fired at her before she rushed forward the same moment Mick fired at her.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Mick Rory laughed as both flames, white and red struck the Flash making her scream.

But throught the raw pain Barra moved forward. She needed to get closer . . .

Just a little more-

Her skin felt as if it was burning away but as both fires crossed she used every inch of power left in her and almost throw herself out of it.

Both guns groaned and fire and ice clashed together as they tried to pull them away but than it was too late.

The blasts made a explosien sending both criminals flying and crashing to the ground.

Leonard Snart snarled in pain as he landed on the path by the buildings and quickly moved to reach his gun-

A slender, femine, long fingered gloved hand grabbed it holding it down to the ground, each finger tense.

He looked up to see the Flash, her chest moved in heavy breaths from when she kneel on one knee, one hand on the ground to hold her up, the other on the gun.

Her red suit burnt half from fire, half from ice, a hint of blood ran fron the edge of her lip and her hair a mess of waves fell over her shoulder . . .

In truth she was very destracting. Even more than last time.

He laughed and rolled onto his back staring at the female speedster beside him. A strange scent of jasmine touched his nose . . .

"I didn't see that coming." He admitted, with a smirk and grunt, "I guess you win this time."

Barra inhaled and stared down at him sharply, wrapping an arm around her sore ribs.

Anger rised in her as she stared at the thief in front of her.

"There won't be a next time." She promised him before Eddie stood behind her and pointed a gun at Cold.

But she stared at Snart longer mentally saying if he thought of using that gun to hurt Eddie she's shoot him herself.

She slowly stood to her feet, blurring her face as she looked at Eddie a tender smile pulled at her lips, "Thank you, detective."

Eddie looked at the blurred speedster in wonder before she flashed away leaving the criminals behind her.

_____________________________________

/Central City Police Department/

 

Everyone was clapping as Captain Cold and Heatwave were dragged inside in cuffs.

Barra kissed Eddie on the cheek for the fourth time as she smiled proudly at him.

He blushed at her but she could tell he was more than thrilled at her having her kisses.

"Aah! I'm gonna burn Every last one of you pigs!" Rory yelled the place down as he stuggled while a group of police dragged him in, Snart behind him being taken calmly by two cops, "Get your hands off me!"

"Hey." Joe said pointing a gun at Rory, "Hey, hey, hey, hey!"

Rory just growled like a wild animal at Joe, eyes wild before he was dragged away.

Barra folded her arms and moved away from Eddie to watch in amusment as Rory was dragged away. That man needed to go to Arkham Asylum . . .

"Partner's a real hothead." Joe said to Snart smugly.

"That's funny." Snart said boredly glancing around in cuffs.

After all it had been a while since he'd been in the Department . . . A while since he got chance but nothing had seemed to change since Lewis Snart had worked here as a cop.

Anther reason he'd like to see the place burnt to the ground or frozen over . . .

Joe didn't like it.

Snart was just too calm. Not like he was going to jail at all.

"You know what's hilarious, Snart?" Joe asked, rubbing it in, "We got you."

Snart eyes turned cold but his face calm and cool as he narrowed his eyes slightly at Joe West , "Congratulations."

"Get him out of here." Joe told them and the cops moved Snart on towards where Rory had just been dragged out.

Barra dropped her arms and felt a weight lift off her shoulder as she thought of Rory and Snart behind bars before she turned around and froze as she was meet with pericing blue eyes.

And just like that she was frozen to the floor. Her green eyes widely staring up in his, her chin tipped up slightly due to the height differance.

She was just reached his shoulders and a hint of panic ran through her as she remembered she'd never been this close to a criminal before.

She noticed the fine lines on his face from age and a little rough but still smooth looking in a strange way, his eyes were a lot bluer too this close and she felt like a deer catch in the head lights.

She swollowed, her heart thudded as those eyes moved from her eyes back down her body and up again. As if he was sizing her up and from the smooth look on his face and the slight narrowness of his eyes along with the edge of his lip twitching slightly . . .

He deemed her no threat.

Leonard Snart scaned the girl in front of him with a mild intrest, and amusement at her bewildered look on her pretty face.

He let his eyes run slowly and calmly over her body from her boots to long toned legs wrapped in dark blue jeans, a lovely red sweater that hugged the elegant curve of her waste and undersides of her breasts, her fair skin flushed slightly up her neck and long brown curls framed a pretty but young face with smoaky green eyes and long lashes that flattered softly.

He smirked at her, "Cute."

As the word entrred Barra's mind, a hand grabbed her arm and she flinched looking up to see Eddie there before he pulled her out of the way glaring at Snart before stepping in front of Barra.

Snart smirked smugly at Eddie and sent Barra a wink before he was dragged away and out of sight.

Leaving Barra to stare after him shaken.

Eddie watched her before rubbing her shoulder causingher to flinch slightly.

"Hay, you alright?" He asked worried.

Barra nodded quickly, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Eddie nodded and turned her towards him gently placing his hands on her waste, "I know Snarts a little weird, Arra. But I won't let him-"

"Eddie, I'm fine," she promised cutting him off with a tired smile and leaned up to kiss him on the lips again, warpping her arms around his neck, "Nice work, Eddie."

Eddie smiled warmly as Barra playfully kissed the tip of his nose.

"It wasn't me." He said warmly making Barra frown in suprise, "It was the Flash."

A warmth ran through Barra's heart melting the feeling that had been there for weeks and without thinking she pulled Eddie into a tight hug hiding her face in her collarbone.

"I love you," she whispered keeping her voice from going raw, "I just . . . Love you."

Eddie smiled taken back but kissed the top of her head, "I love you too."

"We're not gonna be needing these for the trial." The Captain said, handing the cold gun and heat gun over to Cisco Remon "You'll make sure . . ."

"They'll never hurt anyone ever again." Cisco promised taking them more than sure that he'd never create another weapon ever again.

"And Mr. Ramon." The Captain went on, "Thank you."

Cisco smiled brightly as the Captain walked away and locked  eyes with Barra who gave him a proud nod before Eddie came up behind her with her jacket.

"Ready to go home?" He asked her softly and Barra smiled as Eddie helped her with jacket on.

"Yeah, lets go home," Barra smiled linking arms with Eddie as they walked out overhearing a few cops walking in . . .

"Se was like a lightning bolt, zipping through the streets!" One said, "Took them both out singlehandedly."

"That's amazing."

"I wonder who she is." 

"If you ask me, she's a hero."

_____________________________________

/West House/

 

"Be careful!" Barra said to Eddie as they carried her last box of stuff down stairs.

Eddie groans and Barra laughs slightly at her boyfriends struggle.

Iris was standing by Joe at the door both tired looking from helping to get all of Barra's things moved.

"Okay, all right." Barra told him as they put the box down a smile on her face suddenly feeling . . . Exicted?

"I think that's it."

"This better be it." Eddie warned her half heartedly making Barra roll her eyes and huff.

"Cry baby," she muttered making Iris giggle.

"Well, like you said, you're ten minutes away, so if you forget something . . ." Joe said, putting on a smile but Barra could tell he still didn't want her to go.

And a big part of her didn't want to. But the smaller part wanted Eddie more.

"Okay." She said moving forward to hug him and whispered, "Dad."

"I can't say it enough. I'll miss you."

Joe swollowed but smiled as she pulled away and Eddie laughed as he warpped his arm around Barra's waste and smiled warmly at Joe, "You know you can come around anytime, Joe. Just give us a heads-up."

Barra bit her lip to stop from laughing at the look Joe shot Eddie. Iris wasn't as kind.

"Or not." He said, "Come around whenever. You want a key?"

Barra elbowed him telling him to not put ideas in Joe's head.

Eddie chuckled nearvously clearimg his throat, "I'm gonna go. I'll wait... In the truck."

"Yep, good idea," Barra said bemused as Eddie lifted the box and headed out the door giving them a moment alone.

"You really moving in with that idot?" Iris teased and Barra giggled.

"Yeah. But he's my idot," she replied and gave them both a big hug, "I love you both."

"We love you too," Iris said warmly both hugging her back.

Barra was about to pull back when something catch her eye.

She moved over to the sliver and gold framed photo of the the three of them from Christmas a few years ago. Iris and her giggling about something and that something by Joe in raindeer headpeice looking as he gave up.

"Hay Joe, is it okay if I..." she asked quitely picking the frame up.  
   
"Yeah." Joe said giving her another hug, "My baby girl."

Barra kissed his cheek.

Before she turned and left taking a deep breath as she took the next big step step in her life.

_____________________________________

/Iron Heights Van/

Leonard Snart closed his eyes in the back of the van taking them to prison. 

Both criminals now wore prison unforms and were chained to stop them from causing trouble.

It seemed plan B hadn't worked. It appears he had underrestmented The Flash. The Scarlett Speedster had beaten him with a partner too, unlike there last meeting were he had not only beaten the Flash but walked away with a pricless diamond.

But still . . .

He had done something that he had only partly done before. He had got under her skin. He knew her weaknesses.

Loved ones and poeple.

She was a 'hero' after all, saving poeple seemed to be her weakness . . . But it also made her fight harder and cloud her jugement.

Clearly she was connected to Caitlin Snow, who was connected to Cisco Remon who built the guns at S.T.A.R. Labs . . . So she must have something to do within that area.

He kept his eyes closed thinkimg back to the Flash grabbing the gun, burnt from flames and frost bite and through the pain there was a fire in those eyes . . .

A fire he knew on some level he enjoyed lighting.

"I should've burned the entire city block down." Mick grunted darkly glaring at him, "But instead, I listened to you. We had the painting. We had the guns. We could've had everything. But you had your stupid plan.How is that stupid plan working out for us now?"

Leonard inhaled calmly.

Plan B haven't worked but plan C was coming together prefectly.

"Everyone's seen the Flash now." He said, "This changes things, again."

Poeple knew the Flash was real. She couldn't hide anymore from the public, she wasn't a whisper anymore or a red streak running around town saving poeple . . .

He knew her weakness, he knew she had connectsions, she had partners, friends even. But it wasn't enough.

He need to keep her out of his way. But she was too . . . Intresting, to kill. 

Suddenly a boom rocked the van amd its tires screeched to a stop followed by the sounds of a struggle outside.

No, she the rest of the world knew she was real. 

But he wanted something better. Something to keep her on his level, something to remove the mystery of the Flash . . .

"What the . . ." Mick Rory said before hearing mild gun fire, "Snart!"

"Relax, Mick." He said calmly his eyes still closed deep in thought.

"What's going on?" He said narrowing his eyes.

Only one thing to do . . .

Leonard Snart opened his eyes and leaned forward a smirk played on his lips, "The plan."

The doors were ripped open and a woman stood there gun in hand.  
   
"Hey, sis." He said.

"Nice."

The new plan?

Find out who the Flash is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you all think of this chapter, Micky's comments to Len, Len pov ect . . .
> 
> I'm always open to questions ♡ and I am also trying to get back oilne reading/writing so I look forward to reading stories again as I know I have promised some of you!
> 
> Also the scene with Cisco and Joe saving Caitlin was longer but sadly that scene did not save but as the scene did not overly affect the chapters out come I let it out.
> 
> Anyway I hope you all have a Happy Hallween and I'll see you all in the next update :)


	41. Next Update Will Be. . .?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter!!!! Sorry!

So I wasn't gonna do another one of these but there are some changes going on this month . . .

Starting with my collage term ends this week for Christmas and I was planning to up-date this week end BUT my 'situation' as a lot of you readers know about has gottan worse.

My stalker-as I dont know what else to callhim- has gottan needless to say worse. He has gone more bolder and for the past few weeks has beenshowing up to my house and Yes I have called the police who said all they could do was remove him but said they couldnt arrest him because he was just standing outside. But however I have gottan some both good and bad news on my case and I thank you to all the amazing supportive comment and for being so respectful. 

He's acttions have started to get him into hot water when he got bold enough to threaten me, my friends and my family. Not gonma go into detail about Where When How or Why but because he left a string of threats about harming me and the poeple I care about he was arrested but he got out the next morning. But due to the messages and everything I have I have been turned over to someone who can help me and is classing my case as a Stalkers case.  
I have been told to keep messages, report to them over everything to build a' pattern' as she called it of stalkering behavour.

I'm am very happy with this and I have been given a lot of help by this woman.

But my family has deicide due to this happening and the treats we sound leave for Christmas so I'm away from him. So I will be going to Scottlandto see some of my cousins in 2 weeks. 

Now I WILL be updating this but I will say it gonna take a while.

Again I'm not putting this out here for pity or anything, I'm putting this out here to let you know things are being done and I believe they are starting to look better. And if any out there is having a hard time please keep you chine up and look for the small things that keep you going weather its even something small like reading comments that poeple leave you, playing withyour pet or anything. Better things are coming along for me and they will for you too.

Keep smiling, keep reading and have a cup of tea because its cold outside and I'll be posting the next chapter before Christmas. ;)

Have a happy holiday! ♡


	42. Sound of Fury(Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barra stops the card gang and one of Harrison Wells victems comes back to haunt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know it took me long enough!!
> 
> So this was meant to be up a few weeks ago but I dicided 'I'm gonna type this up on a laptop instead of my phone'. Now my laptop hates me so later when I went to edit it hadn't saved so I had to rewrite it out. So sorry for all of you who have been waiting!!!
> 
> Its shorter than the original cause the original had two more svenes but I wanted to put something up for you guys so I hope you like it!
> 
> Also thank you for all of your lovely comments and support some comments made me cry but to let you know I'm fine! He's been staying away and I'm happy to say the only thing stressing me out is school! But thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy my little offering ♡♡♡

Chapter 42 : Sound of Fury (Part 1)

 

'Everyone has a hero, someone they look up to or admire, someone they just wish they could be . . .'

'It's easy to believe in heroes.'

'What's hard is when our heroes stop believing in us . . .'  
_____________________________________

/Central City Streets/

 

From far away Central City looked like any normal city at night.

The sky had turned black, from a distance the dark black shapes set into the skyline showing the top of each building lit and glowing in lights . . .

But not every city had the Flash.

A yellow streak rushed down the street, looking like a quite flutter of lighting . . .

She chased the sound of the police cars. But she was intrested in them.

She was intrested in the roars of the bikes that speeded ahead of the police cars.

She ran past the police cars at the next turn, hair hair whooshing behind her. The bikes in view.

"*Oh, Barra, there's an intersection coming up.*" Caitlin Snow's filimar voice said into her ear, "*Hurry!*"  
   
"*This should slow 'em down.*" she fately heard Cisco Remon mutter.

Suddenly the next traffic light turned red forcing the bikes to turn now the next steet as a car blocked their way. The two bikes breaking up in order to loose the cop cars.

The car horned its horn at the near miss.

Barra stopped in the middle of the wet damp road looking between the two roads, keeping sight of both bikes. Her heart racing.

"Guys, which way?" She asked quickly, pressing her fingers to her ear peice.

"*Left.*" Caitlin said at the same time Cisco said, "*Right.*"

. . .

"*Right!*" "*Left!*"

"Stop!" Barra said, quickly getting paniced at loosing the bikers, "You both hear you're telling me two different things, right?!"

She didn't have time for this, if the two too far they'll loose them and these guys had caused enough problems as it was.

"*Barra, listen up.*" Wells calm voice spoke up suddenly, "*Listen carefully. Here is what you're going to do.*"

Barra listened carefully and started on her run, minding the distance of both bikes.

"*Now, the Queen is trying to make it to the bridge, but I have a shortcut wait for it, and . . . left*"

Barra felt the lighting spark under her feet as she turned down the street increasing her speed, narrowing her eyes slightly in focus.

"*Left,*" Wells ordered, "*Right.*"

Barra followed the order and was relived to see the bike on the next street, "I see her!"

"*Make her go west before Fremont.*" Wells ordered fermly.

"Okay, how?" Barra called over the rush in the air stealing her breath slightly.

"*I'd recommend a detour.*" Wells said softer.

Barra smirked getting the idea and grabbed some road blocks, from down the street, placing them quickly on the path to the road forcing the 'Queen' to turn off.

"*Now, the King is headed for the entrance to the interstate.*" Wells warned.

Barra rushed toward the bike passing it with a smirk as the 'King relized he needed to turn off too . . .

"What entrance?" She said playfully

"*Atta girl.*" he said making her insides flutter with pride.

All three bikes were now heading towards each other.

"*Check...*"

All three bikes meet up and stared at eachother in blind confusion which changed to shock as a spark of lighting flashed around their rides and it took them a second to notice what happened . . .

"Got the keys!" Barra said fighting a giggle at the bewildred look of all three bikers faces as the cop cars closed in on them.

"*Mate.*"

_____________________________________

/S.T.A.R. Labs/

 

Seconds later Barra Allen appeared in S.T.A.R. Labs, the red mask in her hand and her hair waved and slightly wing swept.

"Give me some!" Cisco laughed moving forward to high-five the female speedster.

"Yeah!" Barra giggled, still feeling the rush inside her body and high-fived Cisco spinning past him with a spark in her eyes.

She loved nights like this. How simple but rewarding they were. 

The lab was dull and bathed in a warm glow due to the lighting and the time of night.

She noticed Wells turn around in his wheel-chair and his lips curled up into a smile. A warm spark of pride in his eyes. 

"Efficiently done, Miss. Allen." Wells said in a warmer tone that made Barra feel flattered.  
   
It was the same feeling she got when Harry told her he was proud of her or when Joe had hugged her the day she finished Collage . . .

She smiled brightly at the older man before a exicted Cisco suddenly turned away.

"We need a picture!" He said suddenly.

"What?" Well mouthed without sound looking confused at the sudden comment.

Barra however didn't noticed too amused watching Cisco look for his phone.

She wasn't sure if Cisco was kidding . . .

"Pretty sure rule number one of having a secret identity is not taking pictures of yourself in your super suit without a mask on!" She teased with a fond bright smile.

She ruffled her fingers through her getting rid of the pieces in her face.

"Oh, come on, please!" Cisco whined, like a teenger wanting to go out past midnight, "This is just for us."

Barra raised an eye brow and folded her arms making Cisco quickly add on, "This is to document all this." 

Barra bite her lip tempeted and looked towards Wells who look amused but tempted to give into Cisco's exictment.

"Who knows?" Well said, giving in, "Maybe people in the future will want to know how all this happened . . ."

Caitlin looked at him in disbelief from where she had been standing by Cisco. He throw a hand up as if to say 'what can you do?'.

"All right, well," Barra said turning towards Cisco, "If you want the future to have the whole story, then, we all need to be in it."

Cisco smiled in victory and handed Barra his phone. However Caitlin didn't look as exicted.

"First, let me put on some makeup?" She questioned quickly biting her teeth together in nerves.

"The future does not care about your makeup." Cisco sassy moving around the desk swiftly to join Harrison Wells.

Caitlin huffed frowning but joined the two men.

Barra giggled, "Come Cait you look great."

Caitlin rolled her eyes, "Says the meta wearing a bit of blush and lip-gloss."

Barra laughed back and held up the phone getting the three in frame, "Okay. Big smiles. Three... two... one-"

Suddenly a spark of lighting rushed behind them as the flash went off and in a second Barra was back by the phone holding it.

"Ha!" She smiled checking the photo, "Hmmm, I do look cute."

Caitlin rolled her eyes at the tease and asked, "Does that count as a selfie?"  

"Absolutely." She tells her back, teasing flicking her hair back making Cisco laugh as he moved to grab his phone.

"Sick." He said checking the photo himself, "Came out good."

Barra smiled moving past him and Caitlin who were checking out yhe photo.

She stared at Wells, folding her arms calmly feeling relaxed and at ease suddenly.

"Thanks for talking me through things out there." She said to her idol.

"My pleasure." Wells nodded, his eyes taking a warmer tone, "Well done. I have to say it was a bit of a rush feeling like a . . ."

"A hero." Barra interrupted with a tender smile.

"Yeah." Well said breathlessly as if it some how suprised him.

"Well . . . You're pretty good at it." She smiled at him the two sharing a look of repect till Barra's phone went off.

She grabbed it from the desk where she left it. A warm smile tugging at her lips without her meaning to.

'Still helping me with painting tonight? Did you get what you needed from Joe's- Eddie'

She told Eddie she left some stuff at Joe's. Which wasn't a lie . . . She had left a few items behind she needed to pick up first.

'Yes sure. I'm at Joe's now. Be home soon. Love you -Barra'

"I need to get going," she said to the others, "I promised Eddie I'd be home eariler to help him paint the lighting room."

"And they say romance is dead," Cisco teased only to get smacked upside the head by Caitlin.

"Ow! What did I do?!" He said in suprise.

Barra giggled as Caitlin shot him a glare, "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

With a rush of air and lighting she was gone.  
_____________________________________

/The West House/

 

Barra smiled as she stepped inside the warm cozy house. 

Turns out being a speedster has its good qauilties but had its bad qauilities too . . . Like been sensitive to anything cold, lucky her heart rate burn it off but still she knew the chill outaide left a lot less cold before the lighting.

She tugged off her coat and smiled as she noticed her best friend laying lazily on the sofa.

"Hey." Barra said, warmly as she put her purse on the shelf by the door.

"Hey." Iris said with a wide smile before her tone took on that Iris-sass Barra was all but too use too, "You do realize the whole point of moving out is not being at home anymore, right?"

"Oh ha-ha-ha," Barra rolled her eyes, "I forgot a few things."

"Oh!" Iris said a spark in her eye tell her that Iris's next move was going to make her either blush of throw a pillow at her head.

The woman jumped off the sofa to the box of items that Joe had told her that Iris had found of hers. 

She reached inside and pulled out the all too filimar baby-doll. And raised an eye brow at Barra, "Like this?"

Barra covered her face, her cheeks turning red as Iris laughed at her.

"Iris!" She said moving over and pulling the peice of lace from Iris's hand and hit it with it, "Stop it!"

"Bet Eddie said the oppsite right?" She said with a wink.

"I hate you!" Barra said smiling despite herself and tost it inside the box.

In truth she hadn't worn it. It wasn't really her thing . . . Than again maybe Eddie would like it? 

"So how is the married life going?" Iris asked taking some mercy on her foster sister.

"We're NOT married," Barra said folding her arms, "We live together."

"Sure-sure," Iris said like she didn't buy it.

"Okay enough from you Ms.Sass!" Barra laughed shoving her towards the dinning room.

"Hey, Arra," Joe smiled moving out of the kitchien with a pot of really good smelling food, "Yo. Babe... spaghetti a la me."

Barra smiled fondly as Joe lifted the lid and knew it was his way of trying to get her to stay longer. His next words comfermed it.

"You sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" He asked.

Barra leaned forward and kissed Joe's cheek, "Thanks, but Eddie is painting all day and I promised that I would help."

"Oooh, you could do that thing where you get a little paint on your hair and on your nose." Iris laughed elbowing her, "You also have the prefect outfit for it!"

Joe looked confused but from the look of Barra's blush he was sure he did not want to know.

"Oh, hey, someone from Central City Picture News called you the other day, I left the number on the fridge." Joe said, sparing Barra anymore comments from Iris.

She sweared she could hug him right now. 

"What?" Iris said in shock, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Chill!" Joe said at Iris's almost panic as she hurrued to the kitchine, "Just did."

Once Iris left Joe turned to Barra, "Hey, I heard that some members of the Royal Flush Gang are headed to prison."

Barra smiled proudly and nodded before Iris screamed. 

"Is that a good scream or a bad scream?" Joe asked unsure but since Iris wasn't yelling he was taking it as a good sign. 

"Good!" Iris said once she hurried back in covering her mouth in exictment, "So good! I just got offered a job as a reporter at Central City Picture News!"

"That's awesome!" Barra said, exicted for her.

"The editor's a fan of my blog!" She screamed as Barra hugged her. 

She wished every night could be like this. But she knew it was only a matter of time before another promblem comes along.

And it came sooner than she thought.

_____________________________________

/Harrison Wells Home/

 

The house was silence as he entered, the morden large double doors opening the second he was close enough.

The room was in darkness. The only light being from the night sky hanging over the glass roof bathing small areas in blue light and the fire burning in the fire place without a sound.

The door shut behind him as his wheel chair moved down the hall before stopping half way . . .

Harrison Wells stood from his chair with ease and moved to switch the light on before passing a long glass wall filling with elegant dancing flames.

Pulling a control from his pocket he flicked the switch before the quite house was now filled with a beautiful music.

The man sighed tiredly placing it down on the glass table.

His legs strained from sitting in that damn chair. If he almost regerted his choice of fooling The Flash by pretending to be paralysed . . . But still it had been his most effective way.

The young trusting Barra Allen looked up to him and believed in everything he said and did. Just like he wanted.

He rubbed his tired face and pourd himself a drink.

Still. It felt like poetic justice to him . . .

He mused filling the glass.

The woman he had idolized as a child now idolized him. And as she ruined him, he would ruin her. 

He inhaled the scent of his drink, his body starting to relax.

Still . . . He needed to wait.

He drank the drink letting the bitter sweetness roll over his taste bubs before his phone started to vibrate.

Licking his lips savouring the taste he pulled his phone from his back pocket believing it at first to be Allen or possibly Caitlin before pausing noticing a unknown number.

Still he kept calm and answered, "Harrison Wells."

Suddenly his music powered down and shut off.

He frowned looking towards where he had came . . . Something wasn't right.

"Hello?" He said again keeping his tone the same. 

Than a filimar voice he knew all too well spoke.

*"We both know what you did . . ."*

He slowly pulled the phone away from his ear hanging up and pulling a gun from its hiding place in the wall pulling the safty off.

Suddenly the voice echoed all around him, and he pulled his gun upwards towards the roof.

*"It's time to pay the piper!"*

There was a whining sound and in seconds the glass above his head shattered, crashing down.

He speeded away out running the falling glass in a flutter of red lighting.

Wells reached the bottom of the hall and stared in disbelief and before he heard the whining the glass behind him smashed sending him to the ground.

He stared up over the shattered glass realizing one of his ghosts was coming back to haunt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you all for your comments and I really enjoy reading what you all think so if you have any questions about up coming chapters or even the updates please let me know ♡♡♡


	43. Author Note: Please Read for the Next Up-Date

Hi Guys! So I've been gone a while . . . again. Sorry, But this time its been for good but tiring reasons. I got asked to do some design work for a show which has been amazing and it's been great experience to have given my young age and will help me in future to get work in the field I want! So yey! 

Now I have chapters I have been working on but I haven't posted them yet for a few reasons:

\- One, I would come home at 11:00 at night after experience and fall sleep

\- Two, The chapters felt a little messy cause I was in and out of it and I felt like it showed in the writing.

-Three, I wanted it to be good because it Hartley Rathaway and I love him

\- Four, Because I want to fix some of my spelling mistakes on these new chapters

So I have no really bad news for any of you guys today! I have got some very good news that I hope you all like. 

I now have a tumblr account for this story! I have been working on some other stuff I hoped you would like such as some IMAGES! These include Barra's wardrobe and some teases to some of the storylines, that include FlashCold. I will leave a link for the account at the bottom of the page for this and will be posting the images up on there later tonight.

As for Chapters, I will be posting THEM on Halloween and I will be working on the spelling mistakes in my story for the rest of the week since a amazing friend lent me a laptop.

So I hope you're all doing well and let me know what you guys like of the update, I know its not a chapter but I still hope you like the news xxxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://crystalqueen-theflash.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment but be kind(this is my first story).


End file.
